El secuestro
by Sakura-Granger
Summary: Hermione es secuestrada por su enemigo durante una fiesta, ¿que pasará durante el tiempo que estarán juntos? DHr. La misma autora de Cambiando el Pasado, La revolución de las bestias y Rojo & Negro.
1. Despertando

Bueno, decidí editar el fic, editarlo con respecto a la separación de parráfos y esas cosas, nada de contenido, no estoy apta para hacerlo xD una razón es porque estoy de vacaciones aburrida, y otra porque Monik se lo merece :) Ah! por cierto, sí pasan por aquí no olviden pasarse por la cuenta de Monik (Monalisa17) para leer La Revolución de las bestias y su nuevo fic Rojo & Negro, que es un Rose/Scorpius.

Por cierto, este fic fue publicado en su momento con autorización de la autora años atrás, que lo disfruten!

** El Secuestro (H y D)**

_**By Monik**_

"En mi habitación  
duerme una suicida.  
Duerme, pequeñita  
Duerme..."

Solo esa voz resonante podía ocupar la cabeza de Hermione. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir su cuerpo. Nada, no había nada...

Sintió unos minutos atrás algunas voces. Tal vez la habían encontrado. Sintió también que la ponían en una camilla. No podía abrir los párpados. Sabía que nunca más los iba a volver a abrir. No sufría, no, pues lo que había vivido anteriormente le daba fuerzas para morir en paz.

Respiraba y sentía un dolor en el pecho. Sí, durante unas horas más su cerebro se apagaría para no volver. ¡Qué extraña era esa sensación de no poder moverse! Sentía sus manos, pero no podía moverlas. Durante unos segundos más dejaría de sentirlas para siempre. ¡Qué extraño era ese sentimiento! Ella estaba allí, pensaba, respiraba; pero no podía moverse, ni podía hablar, ni abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo ya no respondía. Su capacidad motora había cedido.

"Duerme, pequeñita  
duerme"

Escuchó una vez más dentro de su cabeza.

- Maldito bastardo.

La calle estaba mojada por la reciente lluvia. Las pocas luces que alumbraban aquella noche eran las de la ambulancia y la policía, también algunos fotógrafos y periodistas detrás de la noticia del año. Habían estado investigando el caso, esperando, muy en el fondo, un final como aquel: sangriento. Definitivamente se llevaría la primera página de los medios de comunicación.

El edificio, castillo, o lo que fuere estaba lleno de mortífagos muertos. La sangre corría por todo el lugar. No habían sobrevivientes, a excepción de los principales protagonistas de la "noticia del año": Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Sí, los dos estaban vivos, si así se los podía llamar. Ninguno parecía responder, sus cuerpos parecían en estado vegetal, mas su cerebro aún funcionaba. Los reporteros habían intentado acercarse a las ambulancias donde los habían llevado, pero no los dejaron.

-¡Tienen que poder hacer algo! - gritaba Harry mientras metían dentro de la ambulancia el cuerpo casi inerte de Hermione. Ron no decía nada, solo lloraba inconsolablemente, como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

-Señor Potter tratamos de hacer todo lo que podemos- dijo uno de los doctores.

Entonces una pelirroja alta, de una belleza impactante, caminó histérica y le pegó una cachetada al doctor.

- Pues lo que hacen no es suficiente! mi mejor amiga está en esa ambulancia y si no la llevan de inmediato al hospital mágico morirá!- dijo Ginny entre lágrimas.

- Señorita, los reporteros no nos dejan pasar. No podemos atropellarlos.- dijo el doctor en su defensa. - Yo estoy aquí para salvar vidas, no para acabarlas.

- Pues a mí no me importa lo que usted tenga que hacer! solo salve la vida de mi mejor amiga!- gritó Harry dejándose caer al suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Unos enfermeros avanzaron en aquel instante con una camilla en sus hombros, allí estaba Draco Malfoy totalmente en estado vegetal, igual que Hermione.  
Harry se levantó como si pareciera recuperar las fuerzas súbitamente.

- ¿Qué hacen!- le gritó a los enfermeros.

- Tenemos que meterlo en la ambulancia para llevarlo, todavía vive.

- ¡No! ni se les ocurra meter el cuerpo de ese imbécil en la misma ambulancia donde está Hermione! Que se muera ese desgraciado muy lejos de ella!

Ginny se paró al lado de Harry al igual que Ron en señal de estar de acuerdo con él. Los enfermeros se miraron unos a otros.

- Si no lo metemos en la ambulancia entonces cómo lo llevamos al hospital mágico!- dijo uno de ellos.

- Eso no nos importa. Ese, al que ustedes llevan en sus hombros es el asesino de Hermione. Que se muera.- dijo Ron.

Los enfermeros se miraron unos a otros y entonces aparecieron dos ambulancias voladoras. Aprovecharon y metieron en una a Draco, y en la otra a Hermione. Solo así, volando sobre los magos y brujas que llenaban el lugar podrían llegar a tiempo al Hospital.

La llegada al hospital fue rápida. Se llevaron a Hermione y a Draco inmediatamente a emergencias mágicas. Harry, Ginny y Ron se quedaron afuera, esperando durante horas que algún médico apareciera para decirles lo que sucedía con su amiga.

Harry sentía que no podía respirar. Durante casi un año no había visto el rostro de su amiga, y ahora que por fin era rescatada estaba en aquel estado, casi muriéndose. Todavía podía recordar su vivacidad, su forma de ser tan audaz e inteligente. No debió dejarla sola aquella noche de enero, si no lo hubiera hecho, no la hubieran secuestrado, y no estaría allí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

- Todo es mi culpa.- dijo Ginny. - Festejábamos sus 19 años esa noche...y me fui, dejándola sola. Cuando regresé ya no estaba...no debí dejarla..- dijo llorando.

- Es la culpa de todos...todos la dejamos sola...- dijo Ron. -Ese maldito de Malfoy...

- Y no solo él...Voldemort y sus seguidores...- dijo Harry.

En ese momento llegaron caminando la Profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore. La primera sumamente preocupada, y el segundo, por el contrario, mantenía una serenidad espantosa.  
Ron se fijó en ellos. Hacía tres años que había salido del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Nunca pensó que volverían a verse en aquellas circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo está ella?- dijo la profesora.

- Mal. Está muerta y viva al mismo tiempo. Estamos esperando que nos informen pero...

En ese instante un médico se acercó a ellos. Los tres que estaban sentados se levantaron queriendo preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas. Dumbledore habló.

- ¿Qué le sucede doctor?

El Doctor se acomodó los lentes.

- No lo sé.

- ¡Cómo que no sabe lo que tiene!- dijo Ron desesperado.

- No lo sé. Estamos aquí los mejores científicos tratando de descubrir lo que ocurre con las mentes de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger...pero nos es difícil. Sus células cerebrales han dejado de funcionar, como si estuvieran en un estancamiento o congelamiento. Ellos están vivos, pero no pueden moverse, y no podría decirse que están en estado vegetal, porque hemos descubierto que en estos momentos ellos están pensando.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ellos piensan. Lo más probable es que estén desesperados al no poder moverse, no saben lo que les pasa. No pueden oírnos, pero estamos trabajando para que sus células auditivas se activen y puedan escuchar. Si quieren saber lo que tienen..Pues...es como un virus cerebral...y si no lo detenemos terminaran muriendo..Ambos.

Hermione podía sentir que estaba en una camilla metálica, sí, estaba en una de ellas ya que sentía el frío. La inyección que le habían puesto los doctores había hecho que vuelva a sentir lo que estaba a su alrededor. En aquellos momentos se encontraba desnuda, con un montón de cables atravesando su cuerpo. Su sentido del olfato había sido devuelto también, y podía aspirar el aroma de Draco. Sí, él se encontraba con ella en la misma habitación. Quería hablarle, pero no podía. Sabía que seguramente él también estaba pensando en ella en aquellos instantes, y si había recuperado el sentido del olfato él también, entonces sabía que ella estaba allí. Durante el año que estuvo con él ambos habían aprendido a identificarse por medio de su olor propio.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza.


	2. Miradas

**El Secuestro**

_By _

_**Monik**_

"En mi habitación  
duerme una suicida.  
Duerme, pequeñita  
duerme"

- ¡Cállate!- gritó en su mente Hermione. No soportaba más aquella frase perturbadora. Entonces, todo se apagó.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Hermione al encontrarse en una habitación blanca por completo. Miró sus manos y sus piernas, podía moverse. Tenía una bata larga y blanca. Se volteó y vio en una silla a una chica sentada, mirándola. Pero no era una chica común; era una idéntica a ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Hermione mirándola.

- Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. Las dos somos...- dijo ella.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Éste es tu subconsciente. No creas que has despertado ni mucho menos. Tu cuerpo aún se encuentra en la camilla. Pero tu mente está aquí, conmigo, yo soy tu subconsciente.

- Mi subconsciente...entonces aún no he muerto…- dijo Hermione.

- No, y no lo harás si las dos podemos impedirlo.- dijo ella.

- Si tú eres yo, cómo te voy a llamar de ahora en adelante..- dijo Hermione.

- Dime Ella...- dijo ella.

- Está bien. Pero dime, cómo podemos impedir que muera. Ambas sabemos lo que Voldemort hizo con mi mente y la de Draco. Ambos moriremos.

- No. Entiende esto: la mente es un objeto poderoso. Ni siquiera Voldemort puede con eso, claro, si la sabes usar. Mírame, se supone que yo no debo estar aquí ayudándote, pero sin embargo estoy, porque tu mente es fuerte...Draco, por ejemplo, no tengo dudas que él también debe estar en este mismo momento hablando con su subconsciente.

- Dices que puedo destruir el virus que fue implantado en mi cerebro... pero, ¿cómo lo hago?.- dijo Hermione.

- Tomará tiempo. Por ahora los doctores te mantendrán viva, pero no por mucho tiempo. Debes encontrar una clave, esa clave que solo la sé yo, ósea, tu subconsciente. Pero no puedo decírtela, solo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla. Una vez que la encuentres podrás destruir el virus.

- ¿Cómo la encuentro?

- Recordando, Hermione, recordando. Tú y Malfoy tuvieron una historia ¿no es así?- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

Hermione se puso roja.

- ¿Crees que por ser tu subconsciente no sé las cosas que haces en tu consciente? Yo lo sé todo. Ahora no perdamos más tiempo y comienza a contar, cuéntame desde que te secuestraron...en la discoteca... Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos Hermione, y recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche...no tienes que hablar, yo puedo leer tu mente…- dijo ella. – ciérralos y busquemos juntas la clave..

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió que su alrededor daba vueltas.

Recordó, sí, recordó:

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!- gritó Ginny abrazándola.

- ¡Gracias! pero qué linda que está esta noche!- dijo Hermione mirándola. Estaba con un Jean apretado y una blusa escotada, su cabello rojo lacio brillaba con las luces de la discoteca.

- Hoy la vamos a pasar increíble! no todos los días se cumplen 19 años!- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Sí! vamos a bailar toda la noche!- dijo Hermione.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se habían graduado. Harry, Ron Hermione y Ginny se habían vuelto mucho más liberales, vivían para divertirse, y lo hacían porque era la única forma de olvidar los problemas. Harry se olvidaba de Sirius y Dumbledore, Ron y Ginny de Percy, Hermione de la muerte de sus padres. Se habían graduado y había prometido no volver a preocuparse por nada nunca más. Y así lo hicieron, se desconectaron de mundo. Sin saber siquiera que el mundo no había decidido desconectarse de ellos.

Harry y Ron llegaron pronto. Miraron a sus amigas y se lanzaron contra Hermione.

- Feliz día!- dijeron los dos.

Harry fijó sus ojos en Ginny, desde hacía un tiempo que Hermione había notado una química impresionante entre ellos. Pero ninguno la había aceptado.

- ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Las dos amigas bailaban juntas. Las luces de colores daban al ambiente un lugar sobrenatural. Los magos y brujas que bailaban a su alrededor parecían no existir. Las dos bailaban desconectadas del mundo, sin pensar, ni imaginar, que unos ojos grises las observaba de entre la multitud.

Un tipo alto, de cabello rubio enmascarado estaba parado entre la gente que bailaba. Sus ojos grises e inexpresivos se fijaban en una de las dos chicas que bailaban juntas: Hermione.

Estaba con una máscara blanca, tenía una capa negra, y ese aire de misterio parecía volver locas a las chicas que estaban cerca y lo veían, deseando quitar esa máscara que solo dejaba ver ese brillo de sus ojos grises. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía. Tres años, sí, tres años sin verla, sin escuchar su molesta voz. Ahora la veía, sí. Bailaba con aquel pantalón negro ajustado y esa blusa negra que dejaba ver su estómago y un gran escote. Su cabello ondulado se movía de un lado hacia otro de una manera muy sexy.

Draco caminaba en círculos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Hermione sintió un ardor que luego se convirtió en una llama de fuego dentro de ella. Alguien con una mirada penetrante la observaba. Buscó a su alrededor, para poder encontrarse con aquellos ojos y tal vez coquetear con esa persona toda la noche. Pero no pudo encontrar a nadie.

Draco distrajo sus ojos solo unos instante para observar a otro enmascarado que lo observaba desde arriba. Le hizo una señal que el otro entendió rápidamente.

Salió a decirle a sus compañeros mortífagos que Malfoy había encontrado el blanco.

Harry miraba a Ginny desde la barra donde estaba sentado con Ron bebiendo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses...es la hermana de tu mejor amigo"

Pero no podía evitarlo. La pelirroja lo atraía y él sin darse cuenta caía. Harry no podía comprender desde cuando esto había sucedido. Realmente no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía en su vida. Todo parecía oscuro desde la muerte de Sirius. Hacía tres años que no sabía nada de Voldemort ni de los mortífagos. Había decidido olvidarse del asunto. Había quemado todo lo que le recordaba a Sirius, había desaparecido todo rastro de él. En simples palabras había borrado por completo todo lo tormentoso de su vida. Se había prometido no tomarse nada en serio de ahora en adelante. Por eso no podía fijarse en Ginny ni en nadie, no quería enamorarse.

Hermione bailaba desprendiéndose de todo o que tenía dentro de ella. Solo un rubio de ojos grises penetrantes notaba toda la ira que salía de ella. Solo él parecía interpretar cada movimiento, cada gesto.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras rondaba a Hermione y a Ginny.  
Hermione volvió a sentir el calor de aquella mirada penetrante. Volteó bruscamente hacia donde sentía que debía voltear y se encontró con unos ojos grises.

Había un chico alto, rubio y de ojos grises mirándola desde unos metros atrás. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca. Estaba completamente de negro, tenía una capa que caía hasta sus tobillos. Hermione sostuvo la mirada mientras bailaba, como tentando al chico que había todo aquel tiempo puesto sus ojos en ella. Draco no dejó de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

Hermione bailaba lo más sexy que podía, definitivamente había algo en aquel chico que la atraía demasiado. Tal vez era el misterio de su rostro cubierto por aquella máscara, o tal vez era el brillo y la fuerza de su mirada, o a lo mejor su postura arrogante lo que hacía que se sintiera extrañamente atraída hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces Hermione?- preguntó Ginny al verla bailar y mirar a aquel extraño.

- Me ha estado mirando toda la noche.- dijo Hermione sin quitar los ojos de él ni un instante.

- Oye mírame!- dijo Ginny mientras movía la cara de Hermione hacia ella, lo que provocó que el contacto visual se interrumpiera.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hermione irritada.

- Quiero que me acompañes a tomar algo.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione asintió molesta y luego volteó para ver al chico una vez más, pero ya no estaba. Hermione lo buscó con la mirada, mas no lo encontró; lo había perdido.

Hermione se sentó en la barra junto a sus amigos. Ron reía junto a una rubia totalmente desconocida y Harry bailaba cerca con una de cabello negro.

Hermione notó cierta irritación en Ginny al ver la escena. Pero pareció contenerse, ya que rió y pidió una cerveza.

- Me voy.- dijo Ron levantándose con la rubia. - Nos vemos mañana hermanita. Bye Herm! y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo preciosa.

- ¿Te vas?- dijo Ginny. - ¿Así no más?

- A mí no me molesta.- dijo Hermione.-Aparte está ocupado con la rubia.

Ginny rió y vio cómo su hermano se alejaba.

- Todos son iguales.- dijo Ginny tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

- ¿Qué?-dijo Hermione saliendo de su trance.

- Oye en qué estás pensando?- dijo Ginny.

- En nada..- pero mentía. Estaba buscando al chico de la máscara. Realmente quería volver a verlo, no podía ser que hubiera desaparecido así, tan rápidamente.

Pasaron unos minutos, Hermione en realidad no se dio cuenta de cuantos. Se sentía un poco mareada gracias al alcohol que había tomado. Se volteó y no vio a Harry, lo buscó entre la multitud, pero era inútil; ya no estaba.

- Y Harry?- preguntó a Ginny.

- No sé. Se ha de haber ido con la zorra esa con la que estaba. Y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse el desgraciado..- dijo Ginny, que también estaba un poco pasada de copas.

- Voy al baño.

Hermione se quedó sola sentada. Suspiró mientras miraba el bar con el señor sirviendo cervezas a todos los que pedían. Sí, ese día era su cumpleaños, el tercero ya que pasaba sin sus padres.

Una lágrima fría corrió por su mejilla. La secó inmediatamente. Fue entonces cuando una voz le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Estás sola?

Hermione se volteó y se vio frente a frente con el chico de la máscara. Miró tan de cerca aquellos ojos grises y profundos.

- Sí. Te importa?- dijo Hermione.

- No.- dijo él. - ¿Por qué? si se puede saber.

- Porque es mi cumpleaños.

Hermione estaba segura de que aquel chico había reído ante su comentario, pero no podía asegurarlo pues la máscara impedía que viera sus gestos faciales.

- Desde cuando uno está solo en una fecha tan importante?- preguntó Draco.

- Qué tiene de importante. Solo es un año más: un año más sumado a mi patética vida. No hay nada de especial en ello.

Draco tomo la cintura de Hermione y la acercó hacia él.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Hermione miró directamente a sus ojos.

- Se supone que no debo bailar con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco su rostro..

- ¿Te importa mi aspecto?

- No. A mí no me importa nada. Y sí, sí quiero bailar.

Hermione salió a la pista con Draco. Ella empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, olvidándose nuevamente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entonces, Draco la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

- Ven conmigo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Irse con él? a dónde? decía su cabeza. Pero su corazón lo único que le decía era que hiciera lo que él decía. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, el tiempo se había detenido. Los dos estaban sumidos en los ojos del otro. Para Hermione la música había parado por completo, ya ni siquiera podía oír el menor murmullo. Parecía hipnotizada bajo la mirada de aquel desconocido.

Draco se separó de ella y tomó su mano. Hermione no dijo nada, solo vio cómo él la llevaba hacia la parte trasera de la discoteca, y ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cómo unos hombres de capa negra salían simultáneamente del lugar.


	3. El secuestro

**El Secuestro**

_By_

_**Monik**_

Hermione se vio pronto saliendo por la parte trasera de la discoteca. No había duda, se encontraba en un callejón. Draco la empujó contra la pared y se pegó a ella, mirándola mientras ella lo miraba a él también. Draco podía sentir el calor de su mirada, era como si puñales traspasaran su cuerpo.

"Desde cuando su mirada se volvió tan penetrante" se preguntó él mientras la observaba.

"Ya no es la misma Granger que yo conocía… sin embargo sigue siendo la misma a la que odio tanto.."

Sí, Draco podía sentir el odio en su sangre. Aquella sangre sucia había destruido su vida en conjunto con Potter. Sí, odiaba y despreciaba a Hermione, pero aún más lo hacía con Potter. Por eso sabía que ella tan solo era una pieza del plan, pero no era la protagonista.

Hermione pareció reaccionar. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar hasta aquel lugar en manos de un extraño? ¿en qué estaba pensando? Y Ginny? debía estar sumamente preocupada! claro, si ya había salido del baño claro está.

- No sé...yo tengo que irme..- dijo Hermione algo aturdida, pero cuando trató de salir Draco no la dejó. Hermione se veía aún atrapada contra la pared.

- Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte...- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- Tal y como lo oíste...

Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba. ¿Qué había hecho? A lo mejor estaba enfrente de un asesino en serie o de un violador. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar allí?

"Tranquilízate Hermione, usa tu inteligencia: con la fuerza nunca la vas a ganar, él es hombre y te ganará. Usa tu intelecto.."

Hermione se humedeció los labios nerviosa.

- Déjame, mis amigos están adentro y ya deben haber notado que no estoy. Aparte tengo guarda espaldas que me protegen, ahora mismo deben estar buscándome- mintió.

Draco rió, lo que hizo que Hermione se consternara.

- No es cierto. Tus amigos se fueron y tú no tienes guardaespaldas.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel extraño supiera tanto de ella?

- ¿Quién eres?

- La única persona a quien tú más odias en el mundo, y a la que aún no has olvidado.

Hermione abrió sus ojos impactada cuando Draco se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro.

Hermione quiso gritar, pero inmediatamente Draco le puso un pañuelo tapándole la boca y la nariz. Ella aspiró un olor fuerte y todo se puso en negro.

Draco la tomó y la colocó en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia la dirección de fuera del callejón. Un carro negro y grande estaba allí estacionado. Había otro carro atrás del anterior donde salieron varios mortífagos, la mayoría jóvenes, de la misma edad que Draco, y la mayoría eran procedentes de Hogwarts/Slytherin. Había otros de otras instituciones también.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó uno lanzándole las llaves del carro a Draco.

- Listo.- dijo Draco agarrándolas con la mano libre.

- Y fue más fácil de lo que esperábamos.- dijo Zabini.

- Sí, lo fue. Hay que avisarle los superiores de inmediato. Tu-ya-sabes-quien se va a poner muy contento.- dijo Spencer.

- No me importa si está contento o no. Esto es una venganza propia...hace tiempo que llevo planeando esto. Potter y todos los de su grupito van a pagar lo que le hicieron a mi padre.- dijo Draco.

- Planeamos, Malfoy, no te lleves todo el crédito. ¿Quienes han sido los que han estado averiguando paso a paso la vida diaria de Granger? Nosotros.- dijo Spencer.

- Tranquilo Jack.- dijo Zabini. - Los Malfoy siempre han sido así, se quieren llevar todo el crédito, tan solo porque siempre terminan siendo la mano derecha de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Draco abrió la parte trasera de carro y metió a Hermione sin siquiera preocuparse si se golpeaba o no la cabeza. Cerró la puerta bruscamente.

- Esta venganza es mía..- dijo mientras se subía al carro. - Díganle a los superiores que yo me encargo de todo, y que no interfieran, porque puedo hacerle mucho daño a Granger...

Con esto arrancó.

- Maldito engreído.- dijo Spencer escupiendo.

- Déjalo, ya le bajaremos los humos.- dijo Zabini.

"En mi habitación  
duerme una suicida.  
duerme, pequeñita  
duerme"

Hermione sintió que su cabeza dio muchas vueltas y un dolor fuerte pegó en su frente. Abrió los ojos y se vio nuevamente en la blanca habitación. Ella estaba sentada enfrente de ella. La miraba fijamente.

- ¿Ahora has recordado todo lo que pasó aquella noche?- dijo ella. - ¿Qué opinas de todo aquello?

- No me arrepiento de nada.- dijo Hermione. - Todo valió la pena, ser secuestrada por él fue lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida.

- Sí, pero no era eso lo que pensabas al principio...¿recuerdas? tienes acaso la menor idea de lo mucho que sufriste cuando te levantaste y te viste secuestrada por el hombre a quien más has odiado en el mundo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo Hermione. - Pero eso era porque tenía una idea errónea de Draco.

- ¡Basta!- dijo ella. - No creo que lo recuerdes bien. Veamos lo que pasó después.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

"Duerme, pequeñita,  
duerme"

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor en el occipital de su cabeza. Era un dolor insoportable, un grito seco salió de su garganta, ya que la tenía irritada por deshidratación. Sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de sus fosas nasales y garganta. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos que se había vuelto a cerrar involuntariamente y se vio en un mueble rojo.

Estaba en una gran sala de lo que parecía ser un departamento. Podía ver la cocina enfrente de ella y por la altura que hacía que sus oídos le dolieran supo que estaba en un piso realmente alto. Intentó moverse, pero entonces sintió el dolor de cuerdas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Sus zapatos estaban en el suelo.

Hermione se impulsó con fuerza para soltarse pero lo único que logró fue caer al suelo golpeándose nuevamente la cabeza.

Gritó nuevamente.

Hermione estaba desesperada. Aún recordaba el haber visto el rostro de su peor enemigo enfrente de ella.

En su piel corría un frío escalofrío.

Draco salió de la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándola en el suelo, adolorida. Tenía la camisa blanca desabotonada, y en su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción.

- Así me gusta verte Granger. Retorciéndote en el suelo como el gusano que eres.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de ira. Seguía intentando librarse, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse las muñecas hasta el punto de sangrar.

Draco caminó y se sentó en el mueble, mirándola en el suelo y sin siquiera ayudarla.

- Como puedes ver, estás secuestrada, y por tiempo indefinido. Yo diría que puedes despedirte de la vida, porque no creo que Voldemort quiera dejarte con vida.

- Draco se quitó la camisa. Hermione observó del el suelo la marca de mortífago en su hombro derecho.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esto Granger. Hemos espiado cada uno de tus pasos dentro del ministerio. Estuvimos cuando te eligieron como Mejor reportera del año a tus apenas 18 años. Sabemos que vives sola, que sales todos los días a las 10 de la mañana para ir al ministerio a encontrarte con tu amiga la pelirroja Weasley. Sabemos que sales la mayoría del tiempo a las discotecas, que eres una desordenada compulsiva, que no eres para nada buena en labores domésticas y que sigues en cierto contacto con Dumbledore a espaldas de tus amigos. Sabemos todo de ti y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

Hermione permanecía callada. Ya había dejado de moverse. Estaba ahí, tirada, con la mirada fija en el techo y sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas de furia.

- ¿Qué, no vas a decir nada?

Hermione tragó saliva dolorosamente.

- No tengo nada que decirte.- dijo altivamente. Draco sintió la furia correr por su sangre. Se acercó a ella y la levantó bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido por la fuerza con la que la había agarrado.

- Si hay algo que me sigue irritando después de todos estos años es tu altivez..así que te conviene cambiarla al menos en mi presencia, porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerarla.- dijo mientras la soltaba, Hermione cayó nuevamente al suelo.

Draco iba caminando hacia la cocina nuevamente cuando escuchó la risa de Hermione. Se detuvo bruscamente.

- Si crees que voy a humillarme, o someterme a tus órdenes Malfoy solo porque aprovechas que tienes más fuerza que yo, te equivocas. Prefiero morir antes que tener que hacer lo que tú me digas.

Draco la observó desde donde él estaba parado, aún no podía creer lo que había oído.

- Yo sé por qué haces esto. Por Harry, no sé que plan tengas en contra de él, pero es obvio que aún no te recuperas de la muerte de tu bastardo padre...esa muerte, fue un regalo para la humanidad.

Draco se lanzó sobre Hermione lleno de furia. Estaba encima de ella y sus manos la sostenían con fuerza. Parecía descontrolado. Hermione podía asegurar que él podría haberla matado en aquel instante, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba: desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ganas de vivir.

- ¡Cállate! ¡ni siquiera sabes lo que dices! porque mi padre murió, sí, pero no antes de haber matado a tus asquerosos padres...ese sí fue un regalo para la humanidad.

- ¡Te odio!- gritó Hermione llorando. Draco había tocado su punto débil. Al igual que Hermione lo había hecho con él al recordarle la muerte de su padre.

- No más de lo que yo te odio a ti Granger!- dijo él soltándola. Draco se fue furioso a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Golpeó con su puño la pared mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar la muerte de su padre.

Draco despertó con una llamada de los superiores.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas?- dijo el superior.

- Bien. Granger está aquí.- dijo Draco.

- ¿Y no hay forma de que se escape?

- No, estamos en el 5000 piso y rodeados de dementores. Si sale del departamento se desmayaría al encontrarse con un dementor.

- Perfecto. Recuerda, no puede salir lastimada de todo esto. Ella tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones, es parte crucial del plan.

- Yo no soy del tipo que golpea a las mujeres.

- No digo que lo seas. Pero sí puedes no tener consideraciones con ella...y recuerda, no solo se trata de no maltratarla, sino de cierta forma cuidarla.

- Como sea.

Draco colgó la llamada y salió de su habitación. Caminó y se sorprendió al no ver a Hermione en el suelo. Ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Draco corrió hacia la puerta y giró la perilla con rapidez, pero ésta seguía cerrada así que no había podido salir del apartamento. Tenía que estar allí dentro, pero, dónde?

Entonces Draco escuchó un gemido de dolor proveniente de la cocina.  
Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y se detuvo en el marco, viendo a Hermione con un cuchillo intentando romper las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas.

- Eres muy lista Granger, me levantaba un poquito más tarde y no te encontraba ya aquí.- dijo Draco sonriendo. - Lástima que no sucedió así.

Draco la tomó mientras ella forcejeaba. La puso en su hombro y la llevó a la sala.

- Muy bien Granger, será mejor que me escuches porque no voy a repetirlo.- dijo Draco.

Hermione estaba sentada en el comedor y Draco enfrente de ella. Trataba de no demostrar dolor, pero sus muñecas sangraban terriblemente y la sed junto con el dolor de garganta se habían vuelto insoportables. Sin embargo permaneció callada, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su secuestrador. Draco notó esto.

- ¿En qué piensas Granger?- preguntó.

- En nada.- contestó ella.

Draco rió.

- Así son todos ustedes ¿no?

- ¿A qué te refieres con nosotros?

- Los periodistas. Contestan con respuestas cortas pero hacen preguntas complicadas de la cuales salen aún más preguntas.

Hermione miró hacia otro lugar. Inspeccionaba el departamento, cada cosa u objeto que estaba allí, buscando tal vez así alguna forma de escapar de la prisión en la que estaba.

Draco la observaba. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que Hermione inspeccionaba el lugar con delicadeza.

- Estar casi un año averiguando sobre tu vida y siguiendo cada paso tuyo fue aterrador. Pero especialmente porque no entiendo por qué escogiste tu segunda carrera...

Hermione volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. Brillaban llenos de odio. Draco sentía cierta satisfacción al verlos. Sin embargo ella no contestó y volteó la cara hacia otro lugar, mas nunca bajándola.

- Algún día bajarás la mirada ante mí Granger, y será pronto.- dijo Draco. - Pero no me has contestado, porqué estudiaste análisis criminal.

-Hermione seguía mirando hacia otra parte.

- Así que a parte de periodista puedes analizar la conducta de un asesino u otra clase de criminales, pero, con qué propósito Granger. Porque no creo que esa sea una profesión que de verdad te apasione...

Hermione lo miró nuevamente.

- ¡Tú qué puedes saber de lo que me apasiona o no!

-Draco sonrió. Hermione se había puesto agresiva, y eso, de cierta forma, lo incitaba a seguir.

- Lo sé. No eres de la clase que le gusta juntarse con criminales, ni mucho menos analizarlos. ¿Qué te llevó a estudiar eso?

Hermione volteó la cabeza. Unas lágrimas llenas de ira salieron de sus ojos.

- Como sea.- dijo Draco. - Lo averiguaré así no me lo digas. Ahora hablemos de algo más importante.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo. El humo cayó en la cara de Hermione.

- Primero: te voy a soltar de las cuerdas, no porque quiera, sino porque son órdenes superiores que tengo que cumplir.

Hermione respiró.

- Segundo: Lo hago también porque no necesito quitarte las ataduras para que te escapes. No lo intentes siquiera. Estamos a 5000 pies de altura y estamos rodeados de dementores. No lo lograrías siquiera. Tercero: harás lo que yo te diga, quieras o no, y nada de tus estúpidas caras de niña engreída ni mimada que me exasperan. Cuarto: estarás encerrada en el cuarto que yo te asigne, y no saldrás de allí me entendiste? al menos que yo te lo ordene. Quinto: Prohibido tocar cualquiera de mis cosas, y por supuesto, queda terminantemente prohibido entrar a mi habitación. Está claro?

Hermione siguió en silencio.

- ¿¡Está claro!- dijo Draco alzando la voz. - ¿O no quieres que te suelte las cuerdas?.

- Está claro.- dijo Hermione.

- Muy bien. Porque si incumples cualquiera de mis mandatos volverás a tener las cuerdas en tus manos, y no las sacaré jamás.- dijo Draco.

- Me vas a soltar ¿si o no?- dijo Hermione harta ya.

- No, todavía no. - dijo Draco. - Primero vamos a filmar un lindo video para enviarlo a tus amigos y que salga en todas las noticias locales.


	4. Viviendo con el enemigo

****

El Secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

Harry estaba en su casa. No podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera al borde de la muerte y él allí, sin saber qué hacer.

Ginny se acercó a él con una taza de café en las manos.

- Piensa así Harry, por lo menos ya la rescatamos de la manos de Malfoy y los demás seguidores de Voldemort. Los doctores harán todo lo posible.

- Es que no entiendo cómo pudo suceder todo esto? un virus cerebral? no entiendo siquiera lo que tiene!

- Nadie lo entiende. Malfoy también lo tiene y sin embargo no sabemos nada. Los dos por ahora se mantienen con vida.

- Me importa un bledo lo que le pase a Malfoy! que se muera!

- No digas eso Harry!- dijo Ginny. - Yo también lo odio, pero no es bueno desearle la muerte a alguien de esa forma.

- Todavía puedo recordar cuando recibimos aquel video, te acuerdas?

_Flash back_

- Cómo puede ser que haya desaparecido así!- gritó Ron.

- No lo sé!.- dijo Ginny. - cuando regresé del baño simplemente ya no estaba.

- Pues no está en su casa tampoco.- dijo Harry.

- Ya avisamos a la policía y al ministerio, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.- Dijo Luna que había regresado de un viaje.

La puerta sonó y Luna, una exuberante rubia de cabello lacio y largo corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

- Ya la extrañaba a la looney.- dijo Ginny. - Lástima que Herm no esté...me pregunto dónde estará? ella no es de las que se va a cualquier parte sin avisarnos.

Luna entró con un paquete en sus manos.

- No había nadie. Solo estaba esto.-

- Harry, que era el dueño de la casa en la que estaban tomó el paquete y lo abrió. En él estaba un simulador.

Harry lo puso en la mesa y lo activó. Un video empezó a rodar:

Era Hermione, estaba sentada amarrada en la parte de atrás, y delante estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Hola Potter, y, bueno, los de la pandilla de Potter. Espero que me reconozcas y que no hayas olvidado mi rostro, así como yo no olvidé el tuyo. Quién lo hace? quién puede olvidar al fantástico Harry Potter una vez que lo conoce? Yo no, nunca lo haría, ni mucho menos después de la muerte de mi padre.

Harry veía el video estupefacto al igual que todos. Ginny y Luna tenían la boca tapada con ambas manos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Creíste que sería fácil no? que te librarías de mí así no más. Te equivocaste, porque lo único en lo que yo pienso es en destruirte. Llevo años planeando esto, junto con los m o r t í f a g o s Potter, sí, todos esos que te siguen al igual que a todos tus amigos durante años y tu ni te das cuenta. Ahora mismo estás siendo vigilado. Qué estúpido! los años no solo te han quemado el cerebro, sino que también la vista. Pensé que eres un mejor amigo, un amigo que cuidaba de los suyos. Pensé que sería difícil tomar a tu mejor amiga sin que tu me lo impidieras..pero me equivoqué. Secuestrarla fue lo más fácil que me ha tocado hacer. Tengo a una de las cosas que, supongo, más te importan en el mundo. Y tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo, vaya que eres un imbécil Potter! Mi plan es mucho más grande que solo secuestrar a tu mejor amiga, va mucho más allá. Así que te recomiendo cuidar a tus amigos muy de cerca, la guerra comenzó Potter, y me temo que no tienes ejército suficiente.

El video se apagó y el simulador de autodestruyó. Los cuatro amigos estaban impactados. Ginny y Luna lloraban inconsolablemente mientras que Harry se levantaba y cogía su varita.

- qué haces?- preguntó Ron consternado.

- Voy al ministerio, a avisar que mi mejor miga está secuestrada por un m o r t í f a g o

End of flash back

- Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. Y lo que vino después fue mucho peor..- dijo Ginny.

- Sí. Al día siguiente de la llegada de ese video todo el mundo mágico sabía sobre el secuestro de Hermione. Todos, absolutamente todos. Por cualquier parte que pasabas estaba un volante con su rostro. El ministerio estaba aterrado, sabía que todo aquello era obra de Voldemort.- dijo Harry.- Y ahora...de qué nos sirve si no sabemos si Hermione va a sobrevivir?

Ginny tomó su mano con fuerza y lo miró a esos ojos verdes que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido no habían cambiado para nada, conservaban esa frescura, tal vez la única diferencia era que no tenían la misma inocencia de antes.

- Va a sobrevivir. Lo sé, y tú tienes que saberlo también.

"En mi habitación

Duerme una suicida,

Duerme, pequeñita,

Duerme"

- Basta!- gritó Hermione despertando nuevamente en la habitación en blanco. Ella la miraba expectativamente.

- que pasa?

- Qué es esa voz en mi cabeza? Esa que dice que duerma? dice que una suicida duerme en su habitación! se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

- Mira tú, ya hemos descubierto algo..pero tenemos que seguir investigando dentro de tus recuerdos, tal vez esa frase que se repite sea algo traumático que viviste en esos meses con Draco...algo que podría terminar siendo la clave..ahora, volvamos a lo nuestro.

Hermione cerró los ojos volviendo el tiempo.

Draco se acercó a ella y empezó a desatar las cuerdas. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir al sentir cómo éstas se despegaban de su piel desgarrada.

- Sígueme.- dijo Draco caminando hacia el pasillo una vez que la soltó.

- quiero agua...- dijo ella.

- Sígueme!- dijo él alzando la voz firmemente, para que ella le hiciera caso.  
Hermione se levantó pero no se movió del puesto.

- Dije, que quiero agua.

Draco la miró fijamente.

- Si yo quiero, te doy agua, y si no, pues no te la doy...y ahora no me da la gana de dártela.

Draco caminó directo hasta el pasillo y Hermione, quedándose sin opción alguna lo siguió.

Hermione caminaba a lo largo del pasillo. Quería bañarse, tomar agua, comer, curarse las heridas...tomarse algo para la garganta...en fin.

Draco abrió con una llave una puerta y le dio el paso a Hermione. Ella no entró, sino que lo miró algo nerviosa.

- qué hay allí adentro?- dijo ella.

- Nada que muerda Granger, entra.

Hermione caminó y se vio en una amplia habitación. Tenía una alfombra blanca y sedosa, la cama era de dos plazas y con sábanas blancas con encajes. Había un velador con cepillo y perfumes. Había una puerta que conducía al baño, donde Hermione podía imaginar tenía todo lo indispensable.

- Muy bien, te equivocaste Malfoy...esta es una habitación no una cárcel.  
Draco sonrió.

- Mira Granger, me llamaron con órdenes de tratarte lo mejor posible. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer, tendrás comodidades dentro de tu prisión, así que siéntete afortunada, no hay mejor forma de pasar tus últimos días que en una suite de lujo como esta..- con esto cerró la puerta y le puso llave.

Hermione suspiró. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en el clóset. Entonces vino a su mente su primera preocupación: no tenía ropa. Abrió el clóset y entonces lo vio repleto con ropa, zapatos, ropa interior, lo tenía todo. Hermione lo cerró algo impresionada.

Por qué la estaban tratando tan bien? esto no era decisión de Malfoy, ya que si por él fuera la hubiera dejado amarrada y en el suelo para toda la vida. Pero los superiores lo habían querido así.. pero, porqué?

Hermione se puso un calentador rosado y una blusa blanca. La blusa era de seda, se podía sentir. No entendía por qué tantas comodidades. Tenía que pensar con cabeza fría y quería salir de allí. Pero no podía hacerlo. Otra vez lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"cálmate Hermione, tú eres inteligente vas a salir de esta como has salido de muchas otras.."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Draco entró y cerró la puerta. Hermione se levantó bruscamente. Tenía aún el cabello mojado por el reciente baño.

- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione secándose las lágrimas, no quería que él viera sus debilidades.

- Hermione observó que Draco tenía alcohol y algodón en sus manos.

- Vengo a curarte.- dijo Draco sentándose en la cama y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara ella también.

- No quiero..- dijo Hermione.

- Vas a hacer lo que ya te diga.- dijo Draco mirándola amenazadoramente.

- Y si no qué?

- Si no no te doy ni agua ni comida.- dijo Draco.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Draco la tenía en sus manos. Sin embargo Hermione no bajó la guardia.

- Pues prefiero morirme de sed y de hambre antes que alguien tan detestable como tu me vuelva a poner una mano encima.

Draco sintió como su sangre corría con velocidad infinita. Hermione pudo ver la ira que había encendido en Draco por medio de su mirada; sus ojos grises centelleaban.

- Eres una maldita perra orgullosa Granger!- dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama. - si piensas que voy a aguantarte estás equivocada.- Draco tiró en alcohol al suelo al igual que el algodón. - Vamos a ver cuánto más tardas en pedirme perdón, Granger.

- Nunca!- dijo Hermione.

- Eso lo dices ahora..- dijo Draco acercándose a ella. Tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha. -..pero no dirás lo mismo cuando empieces a tener hambre y sed..

Hermione se soltó Bruscamente de Draco y éste caminó hacia la puerta. Con esto la cerró y se fue.

- Señores, pido que se calmen.

- que me calme? usted me está pidiendo que me calme cuando mi mejor amiga está secuestrada por un m o r t í f a g o! y ustedes no hacen nada!- dijo Harry desesperado.

- Si hacemos.- dijo Fudge.- El ministerio de magia ha puesto pancartas y estamos investigando el caso.

- con eso no basta! Hermione se puede morir mientras ustedes investigan!- dijo Harry.

- Le pido compostura.

- Nada de eso.- dijo una rubia decidida.- Como jefa de relaciones exteriores del ministerio de magia les digo, que si no proceden con los trámites necesarios para rescatar a Hermione Granger, me veré obligada a informar de todo esto a los miembros de la orden de merlín.- dijo Luna.

- Es una amenaza?- dijo Fudge mirando a la sagaz rubia.

- No, es una advertencia.- dijo ella manteniendo su firmeza.

- Eso no será necesario.- dijo Dumbledore entrando a la habitación.-La orden de merlín lo sabe, todos lo saben ya. El que Hermione Granger ha sido secuestrada es la noticia que circula por todo el mundo mágico.

Hermione se moría de hambre. Sentía que se iba a desmayar. Había tomado agua de la llave del baño, por eso su sed se había calmado. Sin embargo no iba a humillarse a pedirle perdón a Draco.

- Tiene que haber otra forma..- dijo Hermione.

Entonces sacó del clóset un armador.

"tal vez si pienso lo suficiente, pueda lograr la forma correcta de abrir esta puerta."

Draco abrió la puerta del departamento dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Ella se abrazó al cuello de Draco y lo besó desesperadamente. Él contestó de la misma forma.

- Te he extrañado..- dijo ella.

- Qué haces aquí? cómo lo descubriste? y cómo pasaste los dementores?

- Te olvidas con quien está hablando? los dementores no son nada para mí. Y bueno, Spencer me dijo el escondite. Así que aquí tienes a la Granger..

- Sí.

- Y dónde está la estúpida?

- Encerrada, mientras más lejos la tenga mejor.

Jacqueline entró y Draco cerró la puerta.

Ron y Ginny estaban afuera. Había visto entrar a Dumbledore a la sala.

- tu crees que estén peleando en estos momentos?- preguntó Ginny.

- Luna está adentro.- dijo Ron.- Lo más probable es que sí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Luna salió de la sala.

- que pasó?- preguntó Ginny.

- Me sacaron.- dijo Luna.

Ron sonrió.

- qué vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Ginny.

- La orden de merlín se va a involucrar en el caso. Eso es bueno, por lo menos tenemos a gente competente de ese lado...

Harry salió de la sala. Estaba obviamente enojado.

- Quién mandó a Dumbledore a interferir?- dijo él molesto.

- Harry, que Dumbledore haya interferido es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar.- dijo Ron.

- Es verdad, aparte de los resentimientos que tengas hacia él..

- Yo no tengo resentimientos hacia él! él tiene la culpa de que Sirius haya muerto, lo odio.

Luna se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no voy a dejar que esto simplemente quede en manos de la orden de merlín ni mucho menos del ministerio.

- a qué te refieres Luna?

- A que empecemos a buscar a Hermione nosotros mismos.

Hermione llevaba horas tratando de buscar la forma de abrir la puerta. Estaba cansada y ahora sentía un terrible dolor en su estómago. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

"Mierda! por qué todo esto me está pasando! estoy secuestrada en las manos de la persona que más me odia en el mundo"

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, estaba a punto de rendirse.

"Duerme, pequeñita

duerme"

Hermione abrió los ojos y un gemido salió de su boca. Miró a Ella, quien estaba sentada mirándola.

- Eres muy valiente Hermione, demasiado, diría yo.

- De qué hablas? lo único que hacía era llorar y lamentarme!- dijo Hermione.  
- Sí, pero no te rendiste...o qué no te acuerdas que seguiste intentando abrir la puerta?

-...no, no lo recuerdo...por qué mis recuerdos parecen borrarse lentamente?  
Ella rió.

- Recuerda que yo soy tu subconsciente. Todo lo malo, lo que no quieres recordar se va donde mí..lo olvidas..así funciona la mente humana. Los humanos, cuando no quieren recordar algo...simplemente lo borran de su mente, hacen como si no hubiera sucedido, pero lo que no saben es que nunca se borra el recuerdo..se va a mí, al subconsciente..

- Tu crees que lo de la niña suicida..eso de la voz que me dice que duerma...crees que es algo que viví, pero fue tan traumático que no quiero recordarlo?- dijo Hermione.

- Vas entendiendo la maravilla de tu mente Hermione...la mente es lo más poderoso del ser humano...ahora, vuelve..  
Hermione cerró los ojos.

Hermione sintió que Dios empezaba a apiadarse de ella cuando logró quitar el cerrojo a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, ya era más de la una de la madrugada y no quería que Draco se diera cuenta de su hazaña.

Hermione caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Entonces miró la puerta, estaba ahí, podía escaparse si lo quería...

"no, no puedes...hay dementores y no tienes una varita..."

Hermione se acercó a la puerta y vio que tenía unos dispositivos de seguridad.

"y para salir debes saber la clave de esta porquería.."

Hermione pensó, podía llegar a sacarle la clave a Malfoy si lo emborrachaba o algo por el estilo...el problema era cómo hacerlo. Una vez que estuviera borracho podría quitarle la varita y arriesgarse a producir el patronus para escapar.

"Tengo que hacerlo...no me queda otra opción que arriesgarme"

Sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo aquella noche. Así que mejor se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. Estaba entrando a ella cuando escuchó que una puerta se abrió, seguramente la de la habitación de Draco.

Hermione se lanzó detrás de un sillón de la sala, y empezó a rezar porque no la descubrieran.

"Por favor Dios te lo ruego si me salvas de esta prometo nunca más burlarme de Ron delante de Luna y Ginny.."

Sintió unos pasos y vio a una exuberante mujer de cabello negro azabache entrar a la cocina. Estaba solo con un sostén y un bóxer que definitivamente era de Draco.

Hermione seguía mirándola boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que veía. Malfoy había dejado entrar allí a una mujer, a una cualquiera. Hermione se acercó a la cocina y la miró, no era una mujer cualquiera, era una m o r t í f a g a, tenía la marca en su hombro.

- Claro, tenía que ser así...- dijo Hermione.

Se volteó para irse cuando sintió que una energía golpeaba su espalda y cruzaba por todo su cuerpo. Sintió un dolor que recorrió cada centímetro de sí. Desde el suelo miró a Jacqueline apuntándola con la varita y repitiendo una vez más: crucio!

Hermione gritó del dolor y no pudo evitar retorcerse en el suelo.

Draco apareció en la escena y miró confundido a Hermione retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo.

- qué haces?- gritó él a Jacqueline.

- Creí que habías dicho tenerla bien encerrada..- dijo Jacqueline. - Acabo de verla aquí en la sala, seguro que trataba de escapar.

Hermione quiso defenderse, pero aún el dolor corría por su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco la levantó con fuerza por los brazos y la estrelló contra la pared, estaba furioso.

- Creí que te había advertido sobre las consecuencias de tratar de escapar!- gritó.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, trataba de hablar y defenderse, pero no podía hacerlo.

- Mejor me voy, te llamo mañana.- dijo Jacqueline, mientras cogía sus cosas y se iba.

Hermione seguía aplastada contra la pared. Trataba de articular palabras pero no podía, jamás, en toda su vida había experimentado un dolor tan grande.

- qué es lo que quieres! eh! que te amarre y te encadene! te doy todo para que estés tranquila y encerrada! y tú rompes la única regla que te puse maldita sea! sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado y tocabas la puerta sin saber la clave! te hubieras electrocutado!

- No!- gritó Hermione, que por fin pudo decir algo. - yo no quería escaparme! solo salí para buscar comida!

- Mentira!

- Lo juro!.- gritó Hermione llorando.

Draco la miró tranquilizándose, pero aún la tenía fuertemente cogida por los brazos. - No soy tan estúpida como para tratar de escapar sin una varita cuando sé que hay dementores afuera!

Draco permaneció en silencio, aquello era cierto, no consideraba a Hermione tan imbécil como para hacer aquello.

- Deja de llorar!- dijo él molesto.

- Me lastimas!- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

- Cómo maldita sea saliste del cuarto?

- No te importa!.- dijo Hermione, y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada, ella le levantó la pierna golpeándolo en (bueno ustedes ya saben). Draco la soltó del dolor mientras ella corrió hacia su cuarto.

Hermione cerró la puerta. Sabía que en cualquier momento Draco entraría. Trató de tranquilizarse, se sentía débil y mareada. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de soportar tanto dolor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al rubio. Hermione tuvo miedo, sin embargo al verlo notó que no estaba enojado, la miraba tranquilamente.

- Nunca, me oíste...nunca vuelvas a salir de esta habitación...porque la próxima juro que te encadeno a la cama.- dijo Draco.

- Tengo hambre.- dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró fijamente. Podía decirle que no, podía dejarla allí que se muriera del hambre por malcriada y engreída. La odiaba tanto, era la hija de los muggles que mataron a su padre...era una sangre sucia...y sin embargo...

- Sígueme.- dijo Draco caminando fuera de la habitación. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y lo siguió.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras se secaba las gruesas lágrimas que aún caían de sus mejillas. Draco sacó una comida instantánea del refrigerador y la metió en el microondas. Se sentó con esto enfrente de ella. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

- Y te sientes mejor?- dijo Draco. Hermione pudo notar la indiferencia en su voz. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que le pasara, pero, por qué le preguntaba entonces.

- No creo que te importe lo que me pase..- dijo Hermione.

- Es cierto- dijo Draco quedándose callado. Esta vez Hermione decidió hablar.

- Me voy a quedar encerrada en el cuarto todos los días hasta que decidan matarme?- dijo Hermione.

- Sí.- dijo Draco

- Qué no les basta con tenerme aquí en este departamento aislado de todo como para que me encierren en un cuarto?

- Esa no fue decisión de los superiores.- dijo Draco.- Fue una decisión mía...o acaso crees que quiero verte todos los días paseándote por aquí? crees que me gusta ver a la cara a la hija de los asesinos de mi padre? prefiero mantenerte lo más lejos posible...y pretender que no existes..

Hermione tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio.

- A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener que estar con el hijo del asesino de mis padres...porque tu padre no se fue de este mundo antes de matar a los míos...o no te acuerdas de eso?

Draco miró fijamente a Hermione.

- No, tú no sabes lo que es eso Draco Malfoy...tu no estuviste allí...tu no viste a tu padre morir...yo sí...y vi a los míos morir enfrente de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Draco pudo ver en los ojos de Hermione un gran e infinita tristeza, un agujereo que solo deja un hecho traumático en la vida de alguien. Sí, aquello la había marcado, ya no era la niña sabelotodo que él había conocido, la antipática sangre sucia Granger...pero feliz.

Ya no era aquella que él veía siempre con un brillo en su mirada, siempre sonriente con sus amigos...ya no era la misma. Ahora tenía en frente de él a una mujer, dominante, inteligente...pero con un pasado tan oscuro como su mirada..y un dolor tan grande que había logrado perforar su alma antes intacta, y sin embargo...había algo en ella que aún se conservaba como antes: la pureza de su rostro.

- Tus amigos no te ayudaron mucho no Granger?- dijo Draco.

- Ellos también tenían sus problemas...demasiados como para indagar en los míos...

- Sí, eso lo sé. Por eso fue que llevaban la vida que llevaban...de fiesta en fiesta, diversión en diversión...aparentando que nada sucedía...olvidaste la muerte de tus padres Hermione?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo nombrarla por su nombre.

- Traté...y lo logré por momentos...pero siempre volvían...no importaba cómo ni dónde...su imagen...volvía...

Hermione apretó los puños mientras gruesas lágrimas caían en la mesa. No podía entender cómo aquel ser que se encontraba frente a ella, tan frío y calculador parecía de piedra...incluso cuando hablaba de la muerte de su propio padre.

- Nunca puedes huir de tu pasado Granger...eso lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo...y mientras tu olvidabas a tus padres...yo trataba de mantener al mío lo más vivo posible en mi mente...para así, cuando llegara la hora de mi venganza, no tener compasión...

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

-Tu no necesitas llenarte de rencor para odiar...estas hecho para eso.- dijo Hermione.

Draco sintió como si una espada de hierro le atravesara en estómago frívolamente.

- Eso es lo que piensas? que yo estoy hecho para todo esto?...- dijo Draco mirándola profundamente.- Las cosas que me han pasado me hicieron así Granger...la vida no es como te enseñaron que era dentro de Hogwarts...la vida no es los libros ni los jueguitos con tus amigos...la vida es esto, una porquería...un juego en el cual los más poderosos ganan.

- Puede ser.- dijo Hermione.- Pero si es así entonces no temo llegar a la muerte...prefiero morir antes que seguir viviendo en un mundo así.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y abrió el microondas sacando la comida. Se la puso enfrente de Hermione con un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo...yo también prefiero morir antes que vivir en un mundo como este, pero no antes de mi venganza.

Hermione comió lentamente, no porque no tuviera hambre, sino porque cada trozo de comida que pasaba por su garganta era un espectáculo de dolor en su estómago. Tal vez era porque no había comido en días.

Draco estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, como un guardia vigilando a su reo. La miraba y por ciertos instantes sentía verse así mismo...los dos compartían el mismo dolor.

- Terminaste?

- No.- dijo Hermione.

- apúrate.  
Hermione siguió comiendo, pero entonces se detuvo.

- quién era esa mujer...la que me lanzó ese hechizo.- dijo Hermione.

- No te importa.- dijo él.  
- Verdad, es solo que te veía con Pansy, no con otra.

- Estoy con Pansy.- dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, cómo podía decírselo así no más?

- Ok, estas con dos al mismo tiempo? Pansy lo sabe?

- No.

- La otra lo sabe?

- Jacqueline lo sabe. A ella no le importa.

- ¿Sabes lo que es estar con una sola mujer?- dijo Hermione algo indignada por lo que escuchaba.

- Eso es para los que pueden enamorarse Granger...para Potter, para Weasley...no para mí. Nadie podría enamorarse de alguien como yo Granger, y seamos honestos, yo no podría amar a nadie.

Hermione miró su comida sintiendo que ya había comido suficiente.

Luna caminaba por un largo pasillo. Era la más joven dentro del ministerio de magia y con alto cargo. Muchas la miraban con envidia al caminar, otros con admiración, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Lo único que quería era encargarse personalmente que las tropas del ministerio estuvieran distribuidas alrededor del mundo mágico en busca de Hermione.


	5. Galatea

**El Secuestro**

_By_

_**Monik**_

Luna entró empujando la puerta y muchos de los presentes se voltearon ante su imponente presencia. Puso su maletín en el escritorio mientras se arreglaba el saco.

Estaba vestida como toda una ejecutiva, una falda corta azul al igual que su saco y zapatos de tacón. La rubia fijó sus ojos azules en el ministro contra artes oscuras.

- Está todo organizado?- preguntó la rubia.

- Sí señorita Lovegood, mandamos a nuestras mejores tropas a las montañas donde se encuentran los gigantes, a los bosques para asegurarnos que no se encuentren con criaturas oscuras, también están en los lugares públicos, hay tropas en todas partes...pronto la encontraremos.

- Pues la orden de merlín también está en el caso, y espero de verdad que pronto la encontremos, sana y salva.- dijo Luna.- pero quisiera saber si hay científicos buscando portales mágicos, ya que esa también es una posibilidad, puede ser que estén a través de un portal mágico.

- No, creemos que las tropas son suficientes. Están por todas partes..

- Nada es suficiente señores!- dijo Luna esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. - Los portales mágicos deben ser considerados y exijo el equipo necesario y requerido para la expedición de éstos.

El ministro contra las artes oscuras se levantó y se sacó los lentes, mirando severamente a la rubia altiva que no se intimidó por la mirada cruel de aquel hombre.

- Señorita Lovegood, quiero recordarle que usted es solo una jovencita con suerte al estar dentro de esta sala. Está claro que si usted está aquí con esta actitud y con ese cargo del que tanto se jacta es porque su familia tiene altas influencias dentro del ministerio, sin embargo, recuerde que yo tengo muchos años más que usted, y no me voy a dejar mandar por una niña malcriada y obstinada como usted.

Luna cogió su maletín y dio media vuelta ante la negligencia del ministerio. No podía creer que no se tomaran en serio el asunto que podría ocasionar otro tiempo oscuro, como en el que Voldemort reinaba. Luna salió de la sala indignada y se chocó contra el pelirrojo.

- Luna, por fin te encuentro cómo salió todo?- dijo Ron. 

- No me preguntes nada! todos en este ministerio son unos negligentes! no puedo creer que no sepan el proceso! solo hacen lo que les conviene! A veces siento que no nací para estar en el ministerio..no puedo cambiar nada..

Luna se sentó en una banca mirando hacia el suelo. Ron se sentó a su lado.

- No te derrumbes Luna, si tú lo haces..tú, que eres la más fuerte entre nosotros, entonces de verdad no tenemos esperanzas de encontrarla...

Luna fijó sus ojos en los miel del pelirrojo, que parecía contener las gruesas lágrimas.

- Ron, hay algo que he querido decirte desde que nos enteramos que Hermione había sido secuestrada...- dijo Luna. - No es tu culpa..

- Ron miró hacia el suelo, parecía querer estallar en llanto, pero se aguantaba.

- Sí lo es, y estoy consciente de ello. Desde que sus padres murieron y Percy se unió al bando de los cerdos del ministerio de magia, la descuidé por completo...preferí olvidar mis problemas...maldita sea! sus padres murieron y yo no estuve allí para ayudarla! Luna soy la peor porquería del universo.- dijo Ron sin poder contenerse más, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- La quiero tanto...

- Luna tomó la mano de Ron.  
- Juntos la encontraremos, y juntos volveremos a ser los amigos de antes...los amigos que éramos en Hogwarts..recuerdas?

Ron sonrió.

-Sí, cómo olvidarlo. Fue la mejor época de nuestras vidas.. 

- Y volverá Ron, juntos haremos que vuelva.

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida.

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme" 

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Ella sentada.

- Qué significa esto!- dijo Hermione aterrada.

- Qué significa qué?- dijo Ella muy tranquila.

- Veo, veo...recuerdo cosas que no he visto..

- Como lo que hace Luna y tus amigos para buscarte...

- Sí! yo no viví eso! por qué está en mi mente...

- Hermione...hay tantas cosas que desconoces...pero no te preocupes..las irás conociendo poco a poco..ahora..cierra tus ojos...

Hermione cerró los ojos y se hundió en las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

- Sígueme.- dijo Draco al ver que Hermione ya no quería comer más.

- Me vas a encerrar?

- Sí- dijo Draco.

- Tan molesta soy?

- Sí.

Era hora de usar el sarcasmo, y Hermione lo sabía.

- Pues no parecía molestarte cuando estábamos en la discoteca aquella noche.  
Draco se detuvo en seco. Volteó y miró a Hermione.

- Estaba fingiendo, tenía que hacerte creer que me gustabas, atraerte...no creerás que..

- Yo creo lo que veo, y digas lo que digas..cuando uno odia a alguien no puede ocultarlo, pero tú...tú tenías una actitud diferente...yo no creo que me odies tanto como dices..

- Te odio tanto como tu me odias a mí.

- Yo no te odio.- dijo Hermione.

- Draco sintió que de repente todo dentro de él cambiaba. Hermione pudo ver caer la barrera de frío que lo caracterizaba. Draco estaba impactado ante la declaración de Hermione.

-Tienes que odiarme...soy el hijo del asesino de tus padres...y soy el que te secuestró...y soy el que te insulta todo el tiempo..y te lastima..

- No te odio.- volvió a repetir Hermione.

Draco la miró incrédulo durante unos segundos, luego se volteó y caminó por el pasillo.

Hermione lo siguió.

Draco abrió la puerta y Hermione entró. Antes de cerrar la puerta Draco la miró por última vez.

Entonces un sonido muy parecido a un gemido de animal se escuchó fuertemente. Hermione se tapó los oídos ya que creyó que éstos explotarían.

- qué está pasando!- gritó ella.

- quédate aquí! y no quiero que te atrevas a salir! apaga todas las luces del cuarto y no hagas ningún ruido!

Con esto Draco cerró la puerta con llave. Hermione apagó las luces y se sentó enfrente de la puerta. No escuchaba nada, ni un solo sonido. Seguía mirando la puerta, y entonces observó el filo de la puerta, Draco había apagado todas las luces de la casa.

"Duerme, pequeñita

duerme" 

Hermione no sabía de donde salía esa voz, pero empezaba a sonar en su cabeza con una fuerza impresionante.

Permaneció en silencio, no se escuchaba ningún sonido afuera. Entonces un golpe fuerte se escuchó. Hermione supo que alguien o algo había tumbado la puerta del departamento.

Silencio... 

"tal vez me han encontrado y han venido a rescatarme" pensó Hermione, pero su ilusión desvaneció ante un sentimiento de una presencia maligna, podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón al igual que su sangre correr a gran velocidad por sus venas.

Era como si su audición se hubiera incrementado al 100. qué estaba sucediendo? quién o qué había emitido a la casa? Hermione vio una sombra por debajo de la puerta, no era Draco, eso era seguro.

Se tapó la boca porque sentía que el aire se le iba. Sentía la sangre pesada, sí, sangre. De repente de su nariz empezó a chorrear un líquido rojo y espeso, era su sangre. Qué estaba pasando?

La perilla se movía, alguien o algo quería entrar a su habitación, sí, algo, y no era bueno, quería lastimarla, podía sentirlo. Tenía que ser un ser oscuro, de eso no cabía duda. Por eso Draco no había querido que saliera ni hiciera el menor ruido. Hermione sintió miedo, un escalofrío espeluznante rocorrió su cuerpo, una voz sonó en su cabeza.  
"En mi habitación

duerme una suicida

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme" 

Hermione retrocedió lentamente, lo más lejos que podía de la puerta. Entonces escuchó la voz de Draco.

- ABRAKA...

- Sí, había lanzado el hechizo mortal. La sombra se extinguió. Hermione corrió hacia la puerta cerrada y trató de hablar.

- Draco!

- Estás bien?- se escuchó a través de la puerta.

- qué era eso?

- estás bien sí o no!

- No lo sé, estoy sangrando.

Draco abrió la puerta rápidamente y prendió la luz del cuarto.

- Es solo tu nariz, lo arreglaré rápido.- dijo él 

- qué era eso que estaba tras la puerta?- dijo Hermione.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio y salió de la habitación. Hermione lo siguió enojada. Llegó hasta la sala que estaba desordenada, como si un huracán hubiera pasado ahí dentro. Draco levantó su varita y todo se puso en su sitio, luego se dirigió a la puerta derribada y la restauró.

- No me ignores Malfoy!- gritó Hermione.

Draco se volteó y fijó sus grises ojos en los marrones intensos de Hermione.

- Ya era hora de que volvieras a ser la agresiva Granger...ya me estabas hartando con tu llanto furtivo.

- Si lloro o no no es tu problema! ahora dime lo que está sucediendo o!

- O qué!- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella amenazadoramente.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Ella no podía hacerle nada a él, por ahora.

- Ves? solo eres palabras Granger, pero no acciones, al igual que tus amiguitos.- dijo Draco. - Quieres saber lo que pasó? te lo diré, solo espero que no afecte tus nervios de niña consentida...ya es hora de que sepas lo que es la realidad...y si tengo que ser yo quien te baje de esa nube, pues lo haré.

- No tengo miedo.- dijo Hermione.

- Cállate! que ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!- dijo Draco.- siéntate, que es largo lo que tengo que explicarte.

- Prefiero estar parada.- dijo Hermione.

- Dije que te sientes.- dijo Draco enojándose.

- No quiero.- dijo Hermione provocándolo.

- Siéntate!- dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia mientras que con su varita movía una silla y hacía que Hermione cayera sobre ella.

Hermione intentó volver a levantarse, pero no pudo, Draco la tenía pegada a la silla.

- Tengo bastante con tener que protegerte para tener que aguantar tus caprichos!- dijo Draco.

- Protegerme? por favor! déjame recordarte que me tienes secuestrada!

- Tú!- dijo Draco apuntándola con el dedo, parecía estar realmente perdiendo la paciencia.- eres una niña malcriada! no has cambiado mucho estos años!

- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre!

- Sabes? podría solo encerrarte y no decirte nada de lo que está sucediendo! podría hacerlo! pero no lo haré, sabes por qué? porque quiero verte la cara cuando sepas cuantos seres oscuros andan detrás de tu vida Granger!

Draco vio como la arrogancia de Hermione se desplomaba. Ella lo miraba ahora confundida.

- de qué hablas?

- Crees que solo Voldemort quiere matarte? ojalá Granger que él fuera el único...

- No entiendo...quién más querría lastimarme? solo Voldemort por ser la hija de los que mataron a su mano derecha, Lucius Malfoy, y porque de por sí les sirvo de carnada hacia Harry...pero...quién más querría hacerme daño? 

- Tienes alguna idea de por qué mi padre fue a tu casa a matar a tus padres?- dijo Draco mirándola fríamente. Hermione se sentía ignorante, él sabía todo y ella parecía no tener idea de nada de lo que sucedía.

-No.- dijo Hermione.

- Tus padres ya estaban prevenidos, ya sabían que mi padre iría...Dumbledore les avisó y fue así cómo fueron capaces de defenderse...de no ser por él mi padre hubiera c u m p l i d o su cometido y aún estaría vivo. 

- su cometido? hablas de matar a mis padres y salir victorioso de ello? 

- No, Hermione...su cometido no era matar a tus asquerosos padres muggles...sino a ti..

-qué?..- dijo Hermione. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - mientes..

- No, yo no miento Granger..te digo la verdad..la verdad que debes saber para que crezcas de una buena vez! tus padres te protegieron y solo por eso murieron..la que debía morir eras tú!

- Eso no es verdad..- dijo Hermione negándolo con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas imparablemente. - No es cierto...

- Sí lo es. Sabes por qué? tienes idea de por qué todos quieren matarte Granger?

Hermione no respondía, solo podía llorar. Sus manos estaban agarradas en la silla y su mirada en el suelo.  
- Te lo diré. Durante los últimos cinco años las criaturas oscuras han tenido una gran expansión a lo largo del mundo mágico, esto, por supuesto, no le convenía para nada al ministerio de magia, ni mucho menos a los magos y brujas del mundo mágico. Siempre, en estos casos de desesperación mundial, el ministerio y la orden de merlín, aunque más la orden de merlín que el ministerio, tienen un arma secreta para controlar el "malestar social".. Entonces, cada vez que suceden este tipo de casos extremos, solicitan la ayuda de una persona especial, o mejor dicho, de una niña especial.. 

Hermione levantó la cabeza, no entendía lo que Malfoy trataba de explicarle.

- Hace muchos años Granger, mucho antes de que tu y yo naciéramos y hasta mucho antes de que el mismo lord Voldemort lo hiciera, el oráculo que se encuentra en la orden de merlín pronosticó que nacería un mago oscuro que causaría muchos daños, ósea Tom Ryddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort. Nadie asó caso, el ministerio de magia se excluyó del problema alegando que no había que confiar en una fuente tan imprecisa como el oráculo. Pero el ministerio de magia no lo pensó así, sabían de la importancia del oráculo y de que nunca se equivocaba en sus predicciones, fue así como crearon, por medio de magia sumamente avanzada, a una niña que llamaron Galatea.

- Galatea?

- Sí, una niña de cabello plateado como la luna y piel blanca y pálida, sus ojos eran azules eléctricos y penetrantes. Crearon a una niña de diez años, una niña con un poder asombroso, un poder, que nadie en el mundo jamás podría plagiar ni tener, ella tiene la facultad de absorber los poderes oscuros.

- Eso es imposible, la orden de merlín no pudo haber creado un ser humano solo con el propósito de que ésta absorbiera los poderes oscuros del mundo mágico! eso es vil y despreciable..

- ahí tienes a tu orden de merlín! siempre perfecta! entiende que nadie es malo ni bueno, todos solo luchan por lo que creen y no les importa hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.- dijo Draco, estaba siendo lo más duro que podía con Hermione.

No sabía por qué, pero quería que sufriera, que sufriera y despertara de ese sueño en el que sus amigos la habían tenido todo aquel tiempo.

- La crearon, y fue la creación perfecta. Era una máquina absolvedora! solo con pensar en la criatura maligna y concentrándose en ella absorbía su energía...después, se encontraban solo los cadáveres de cientos de criaturas oscuras. Era la creación perfecta, era capaz de mantener el mundo a salvo por siempre. No hablaba, ni pensaba, era como una muñeca con gran poder sobrenatural, hacía todo lo que se le ordenaba. Durante años la mantuvieron encerrada en una habitación con vigilancia dentro del castillo de la orden de merlín, y aún sigue allí. Como comprenderás, ella era la principal enemiga de todos los magos o criaturas oscuras, los "buenos" habían creado el arma perfecta...o por lo menos eso creyeron. Tengo entendido que la niña empezó a tener síntomas extraños, dormía la mayoría de horas del día y cuando se despertaba permanecía igual en la cama y no quería alimentarse. Dejó de obedecer las ordenes de la orden de merlín, y no importó cuanto trataron de hacerla volver como era antes, no pudieron.

Entonces se olvidaron de ella, la dejaron en aquella habitación y hasta quitaron la vigilancia, aún sigue allí, como te dije, la mantienen, pero ya no es la amenaza de antes, y los magos de la orden perdieron esperanzas de que volviera a funcionar como antes, bueno..hasta ahora..

- de qué hablas?- dijo Hermione

- Hablo de que Galatea a vuelto a funcionar, pero de una forma distinta, sigue rehusándose a hacer caso a la orden, pero de vez en cuando se concentra y mata dementores y espectros malignos, cosa que no hacía en siglos. No se sabe el por qué del cambio, pero esto le ha devuelto las esperanzas a la orden. Galatea es la única capaz de matar a Voldemort y a nosotros, sus aliados, con solo pensar en ello.

Hermione miraba a Draco confundida, aún no entendía por qué todo aquello tenía algo que ver con que intentaran matarla todos los seres oscuros.

- La orden de merlín controla los pensamientos de Galatea, pero solo una parte, la otra parte es en la que ella guarda sus secretos más grandes, y, seguramente, la razón de su cambio en todos esos años. Hermione, según datos reales de la orden de merlín, ella está mandándote datos telepáticamente a ti sobre su problema.

- Eso es imposible! no es verdad!

- Es cierto! no te estoy mintiendo! esa niña ha estado tratando de mandarte datos sobre ella telepáticamente durante dos años, y parece que están empezando a llegarte, vagos, pero llegan.. 

- no es cierto.

- Galatea es un ser creado, por lo que funciona por medio de códigos, si te manda mensajes telepáticamente es porque tu mente es compatible con los códigos de la de ella. Eres una en un millón que es compatible con ella. Ahora entiendes? si te termina de llegar el mensaje completo..si tú llegas a saber la razón de su problema, se lo dirías inmediatamente a la orden de merlín, quien inmediatamente arreglaría el problema y tendríamos a Galatea nuevamente en acción. Ninguna de las criaturas oscuras desea que Galatea vuelva, entre ellos Voldemort. Ahora puedes entender por qué todos quieren matarte?

Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- Y si Voldemort me quiere muerta por qué no solo te manda a matarme y ya! por qué me siguen manteniendo viva!

- Porque Voldemort es más inteligente Granger, el quiere que recibas el mensaje completo y obligarte a decírselo a él...entonces él raptará a Galatea y la programará para que absorba la energía de los magos y brujas comunes y corrientes. Lo entiendes ahora? tu vivirás hasta que recibas el mensaje.

- Mataron a mis padre por mi culpa...- lloraba Hermione inconsolablemente. - todo fue mi culpa...

Draco la observaba, había conseguido lo que quería, en un arranque de ira contra ella había descargado todo lo que tenía dentro. Y ahora no entendía por qué, pero no estaba complacido con el resultado.

Hermione seguía llorando, derrotada, sentada en aquella silla. Draco ya no veía a la altiva y engreída Hermione que estaba hacía unos momentos, aquella Hermione se había desmoronado por completo y lloraba como una tierna niña.

Draco tragó saliva, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba verla llorar.

- Tenías que saberlo de cualquier forma.- se justificó levantándose. - Si yo no te lo decía te enterarías de otra forma..

- No importa.- dijo Hermione levantando la mirada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. - Yo sabía que algún día lo harías.

- hacer qué cosa?

- Lastimarme.

- Mi intención no fue esa.

Hermione rió tristemente y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. 

- Yo sé que esa nunca es tu intención; pero tú eres así, destruyes y haces daño a todo lo que tienes en frente..

Draco sintió que aquellas palabras atravesaban su corazón como espadas. Ella tenía razón, y se sentía miserable por ello.

Hermione dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran, ya no le importaba parecer débil ante Draco: él había vencido, la había vencido. Lo logró, logró hacerla sentir como lo peor del mundo.

Draco la observaba, se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo firme. No podía ceder.

- sígueme, ya es hora de que regreses a tu habitación.- dijo él sin saber qué más decirle.  
Hermione se paró y avanzó, llorando en silencio.

Durante el camino por el pasillo Draco escuchaba los leves sollozos de la chica. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

- ya deja de llorar! tenías que saberlo de cualquier forma! - dijo Draco al verla entrar al cuarto llena de lágrimas.

- Hermione se volteó y lo miró con rabia.

- Déjame en paz! si quiero llorar es mi problema! ya me tienes ahí encerrada no es así! creo que si no tengo el derecho a mi libertad por lo menos tengo derecho a llorar!

Draco la miró algo molesto pero no dijo nada, era cierto lo que ella decía.

"Ya basta! eres un Malfoy! no te tiene que importar lo que sienta o no una sangre sucia..si tu padre estuviera vivo se avergonzaría de ti" se dijo mentalmente.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y se secó las lágrimas, Draco no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia ese ser que a veces parecía ser fuerte, mientras que otros parecían el más frágil del mundo.

-Ya te puedes ir..- dijo Hermione.

- qué? yo me voy cuando se me de la gana.- dijo Draco.

- Entonces quédate.- dijo Hermione,

- No, ya me voy de todas formas no quiero estar aquí oyendo como lloras.- dijo Draco, y estaba apunto de salir cuando notó una mancha roja en el pantalón de Hermione, justo en la rodilla.

- qué es eso- dijo él señalando su rodilla.

Hermione miró y se asombró, ni siquiera había notado que su rodilla estaba sangrando demasiado. Hermione se subió el calentador y vio una gran herida.

Draco se acercó molesto.

- Por qué no me dijiste q estabas herida!

- No lo sabía!

- No sabías que tenías una cicatriz en la rodilla?

- Sí! eso sí sabía! hace un mes me caí y me tuvieron que coger puntos ya que tenía la herida muy abierta. Las pociones cicatrizadotas funcionaron muy bien, no entiendo por qué se abrió nuevamente..- dijo Hermione.

- Porque las criaturas que entraron se llaman Chupa Sangres. Son unas criaturas oscuras que se encargan de hacerte sangrar, lo facilita todo si tienes una herida reciente, ellos se alimentan de sangre.

Hermione se quejó, la herida empezaba a dolerle.

- déjame ver.- dijo Draco sentándose junto a ella y tomando su pierna.

Hermione soltó un gemido y alejó su pierna de las manos de Draco cuando este intentó ver de cerca la herida.

- No muerdo sabes?

- Si muerdes.- dijo Hermione.- Yo lo sé más que nadie.

Draco tornó los ojos algo irritado.

- Pues si quieres que te cure la herida tendrás que confiar en mí.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

- Confía en mí.

Harry caminaba hacia su casa. Todos los magos y brujas de la cuidad parecían estar alertas. Cada paso que Harry daba veía un póster con la cara de Hermione en él y uno con el rostro de Malfoy, y justo debajo de él: "se busca"

- Maldito, debí matarte cuando pude..- dijo Harry mientras caminaba.

-Sí, debió haberlo matado la misma noche de graduación, cuando Draco le dijo claramente que iba a vengarse. Desde ahí tuvo que haber imaginado que aquello pasaría. Solo esperaba con toda su alma que Hermione se encontrara bien.

Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando se topó con Ginny.

- qué haces aquí a esta horas?- preguntó Harry. - Es peligroso.

- Ya no.- dijo Ginny

Harry vio que atrás de Ginny había un gran hombre con gafas oscuras y terno, sumamente musculoso.

- quién es ese?- preguntó Harry algo molesto.

- Mi novio.- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.- Es un guardaespaldas Harry, por si no te has enterado el ministerio nos ha puesto uno a cada uno de nosotros.

- Mentira, yo no veo al mío.- dijo Harry.

- Eso es muy raro.- dijo Ginny. - Se supone que debía estar contigo desde las seis de la tarde.-

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Ginny. El guardaespaldas quiso entrar también pero la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- Estoy harta de que me sigas hasta cuando voy al baño. Créeme, si me pasa algo grito y desde aquí afuera me escucharás.- dijo Ginny. - Además estoy con Harry, nada me puede pasar.

- Como quiera señorita.- dijo el guardaespaldas. - Pero recuerde que yo solo c u m p l o mi trabajo.

La pelirroja entró y se lanzó contra el sillón.

- Vine porque usualmente hablo de mis problemas con Hermione, pero ella no está. Luna me serviría pero está ocupada trabajando. Solo me quedas tu, ya que con mi hermano es imposible.- dijo Ginny.

- Dime.- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

- Es Percy, lo han nombrado jefe del ministerio.

Harry no dijo nada, la verdad era que ya se imaginaba algo así.

- Mamá rompió en llanto cuando lo supo. En realidad todos nosotros, ósea, la familia, teníamos la esperanza de que Percy dejara de lado sus ambiciones y volviera a ser el mismo de antes y no el corrupto que ahora es, pero ahora con esto todas nuestras esperanzas desvanecieron. Ahora Percy será el que tapará las cochinadas del ministerio.

- Sé que es muy duro.- dijo Harry. - Lo siento.

- Lo sé Harry, es solo que no entiendo cuándo fue que todo cambió...cuando Percy dejó de ser mi hermano, el que me ayudaba y me protegía cuando tenía miedo, el que estaba ahí, siempre, cuando lo necesitaba, como un buen hermano mayor. Hace como tres años que no hablo con él por su separación con la familia, y ahora último nos hemos chocado en el ministerio, pero creo q no me reconoce..

- Eso es obvio, ya no eres la niña que él recuerda.

- Si, ya no soy la misma niña.- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. - Cuando nos convertimos en esto Harry?

- en qué?- dijo él.

- En unos amigos tan superficiales. En amigos que dejaron de hablar de sus problemas porque fueron demasiado cobardes como para enfrentarlos, y decidieron mejor olvidarlos y disfrutar falsamente de una vida que no nos pertenecía...por qué fingimos durante todos estos años ser felices?

Harry miró al suelo y luego al frente, como mirando un punto fijo.

- Porque queríamos serlo, y como no lo éramos, decidimos crearnos una falsa realidad.

- queríamos ser qué?

- Felices.

Ginny se recogió. Miró a Harry.

- Ya no volveremos a cometer ese mismo error no? cuando Hermione vuelva todo será diferente...como en Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió dulcemente y tomó la mano de Ginny.

- Como en Hogwarts.


	6. Conociendose

****

El Secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

"duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiendo un ardor en su cabeza. Ella la miraba sonriente.

- ¿Ya?

- ¿Ya qué?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Ya se te pasó el dolor?- dijo Ella.

- Cómo lo supiste?

- Soy parte de ti, tonta.- dijo Ella.

- ¿Por qué sentí dolor?

- Porque estás viendo cosas que pasaron anteriormente y que son recuerdos de otros, no tuyos.

- Me vas a explicar ahora sí por qué recuerdo cosas que no he vivido?

- No lo recuerdas, Hermione, lo ves.- dijo Ella. - En estos momentos puedo asegurarte que o Harry o Ginny están junto tu cuerpo. Te está dando una visita.

- Ellos están conmigo ahora.- dijo Hermione

- Sí.

- Deben sentirse mal al verme en ese estado.

- Sí. Pero bueno, cuando tus seres queridos están junto a ti justo cuando estas en peligro de muerte y tu subconsciente está libre (ósea yo), ellos pueden transmitirte recuerdos de cosas que ellos vivieron.

- ¡Pero aún no he muerto!

- Pero estás muriendo Hermione, eres más espíritu que carne en estos instantes...por eso debemos encontrar esa clave...pero primero debes recordar..

Hermione cerró los ojos.

- ¡Ay!.- gritó Hermione. - Me duele!

Draco la miró molesto.

- Ya deja de chillar, quieres que la herida se cierre si o no?

- Sí, pero puedes ser más delicado.

- Yo no soy delicado con nadie Granger.

- Pues conmigo tendrás que aprender a serlo.- dijo Hermione. - ¿Por qué no solo tomas tu varita y haces el hechizo cicatrizante?

- No soy bueno con los hechizos medicinales Granger´.

- pero si es fácil!

- No soy un cerebrito como tú, recuérdalo.

Hermione se quedó callada y volteó la cabeza. No quería ver lo que Draco le hacía a su pobre pierna.

Draco la miró. Suspiró y tomó su barbilla he hizo que ella fijara sus ojos en él nuevamente.

- Haré todo lo posible para que no te duela.- dijo él finalmente.- Pero debes poner de tu parte.

- Está bien.- dijo Hermione.

Draco curó muy bien la herida, se notaba que tenía experiencia en esa clase de cosas.

Hermione corroboró sus sospechas cuando Draco se levantó las mangas de la camisa y vio una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te pasó allí?- dijo Hermione tocando el brazo de Draco.

Draco movió el brazo hacia atrás al notar el gesto de Hermione, ésta se sonrojó al notar que lo había tocado.

- No te importa.

- Como sea.- dijo Hermione molesta.

Draco la miró nuevamente algo fastidiado.

- Fue tu amigo del alma, Potter.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione confundida.-Eres un mentiroso.

- Ya estoy harto de que me llames mentiroso.- dijo Draco molesto. - Es la verdad. Qué pena que te desilusioné de tu perfecto Potter..

- ¿Cuándo?- dijo Hermione.

Draco se sonrió fríamente cuando notó que ella había empezado a creerle.

- El día de la graduación, en el baile. Justo cuando tú y yo peleábamos en la cancha de Quidditch lo recuerdas?

Hermione hizo un silencio.

- No muy bien.- mintió mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues te lo recuerdo: estaba mal aún por la reciente muerte de mi padre, y quise descargarme contigo por ser la hija de los asesinos de mi padre. Empecé a insultarte y casi te lanzo un hechizo hasta que tu fuiste más rápida y sacaste la tuya mucho más rápido.

Hermione lo miraba atentamente, cómo podía recordar todo aquello al pie de la letra? la odiaba tanto como para recordar todo aquello?

- Me lanzaste un hechizo y caí. Tú me maldecíste y te fuiste. Fue ahí cuando llegó Potter.

- Me golpeó por haberte insultado y entonces yo me defendí. Él sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo raro, nunca lo había escuchado. Perforó mi brazo.

- Eso es imposible.- dijo Hermione.

- Pues sí lo es. Aún recuerdo sus palabras después de ver que estaba herido: "agradece que no te mato, porque ganas no me faltan..recuérdalo"

Hermione permaneció en silencio, como si le estuvieran hablando de otro Harry al que ella no conocía.

- Y fue justo allí cuando le dije que me vengaría, que ni creyera porque nos graduábamos iba a dejarlo en paz. Ves Granger, soy un hombre de palabra.

Hermione lo miró molesto y algo decepcionada, por un momento creyó que Malfoy podía tener algo bueno.

Draco sintió esta mirada y bajó la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla habló.

- Báñate y descansa, si necesitas algo tocas la puerta con fuerza. - dijo él. - Por cierto, Potter tenía miedo aquella noche, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

- ¿Miedo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Miedo de perderte. Y eso es admirable.

Con esto Draco se fue, dejando a Hermione confundida.

"En mi habitación

duerme una suicida.

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Hermione abrió los ojos y se vio frente a Ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada,- dijo Ella. - Hasta ahora vamos bien.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Recuerdas lo que pasó después?- dijo Ella.

- Sí, me bañé y me quedé dormida.

- Muy bien, parece que te está ubicando mejor en el tiempo.- dijo Ella. - Ahora veamos lo que sigue, te parece?

Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Granger...Granger...despierta.-

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de Malfoy frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella desperezándose.

- qué haces tú es la pregunta.- Dijo el carismático rubio. - Te has quedado dormida todo un día entero.-

- Mentira.- dijo Hermione levantándose.

- Qué te digo la verdad!- dijo Draco. - Por qué nunca me crees!

Hermione lo miró molesta.

- Te traje el desayuno eso es todo.- dijo Draco mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Espera!- dijo Hermione.

Draco se volteó.

- No puedo desayunar afuera?- dijo Hermione.

- No Granger. Conoces las reglas.- dijo Draco.

- Tan molesta te soy?- dijo ella.

- No te imaginas cuanto.- dijo Draco.

- Quiero salir de este cuarto o me voy a volver loca.- dijo Hermione.

- Pues si enloqueces o no, no es mi problema.

Draco cerró la puerta con llave.

Hermione se levantó y miró hacia el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde del último día de enero. Hermione tomó una pequeña piedra de decoración y se dirigió hacia la pared donde tenía cada uno de los meses del año anotados. Tachó Enero.

- Ya es un mes.- se dijo.

Luna tomaba un café caliente. Aquel día tenía un dolor de cabeza penetrante, por lo que no iba a ir al ministerio. Ella sabía que para ir allá se necesitaba tener los nervios de acero y el carácter firme, para poder hacer respetar sus opiniones. Pero en aquellas circunstancias iba a ser imposible. Se sentó en el mueble de su casa y miró por la ventana al guardaespaldas que estaba afuera.

Sonó el timbre.

Luna se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Hola, puedo pasar?- preguntó Ron.

- Si claro.- dijo Luna.

Ron pasó.

- Veo que no dejaste que tu guardaespaldas entre a tu casa.

- No, ya tengo bastante con dejarlo estar allá afuera.

- Tu crees que estemos en peligro?- dijo Ron.

- No lo sé; hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada.

Ron se sentó mientras veía a Luna servirse otra taza de café.

- Desde cuando te has vuelto una adicta a la cafeína?- dijo Ron.

- Desde que el estrés empezó a apoderarse de mi vida.- dijo ella.

- De cierta forma Luna, tu has sido la única del grupo quien no ha sufrido pérdidas grandes.- dijo Ron.

- Es verdad.- dijo Luna. - He sido la que menos ha sufrido.

Ron sonrió, no sabía por qué pero estar con Luna lo hacía sentirse relajado, lo hacía sentirse Ron Weasley, y no aquel otro que pretendía ser.

- Todos hemos sido unos imbéciles.- dijo Ron. - Solo quiero volver a encontrar a Hermione y empezar de nuevo.

Luna se sentó frente a él con la taza de café. Lo miraba con sus ojos azules penetrantes. Tenía solo puesto un viejo y largo suéter que perteneció a su padre. Este le quedaba grande por lo que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Ron pensó que se veía como una niña usando ropa grande.

- Todos quisiéramos eso.- dijo Luna.

- Quiero decirte algo Luna.- dijo Ron.

- Dime.

- De cierta forma los más unidos hemos sido Harry, Ginny, Hermione y yo. Por qué siempre estabas ahí con nosotros, pero a la vez te alejabas.

Luna sonrió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

- Yo no me alejaba, ustedes me alejaban a mí. Siempre entendí que sus lazos eran mucho más fuertes, ustedes compartían un pasado en el que todos había perdido y sufrido mucho. Yo no. Ustedes decidieron olvidarse de sus problemas y convertirse en otras personas, yo no. Nunca compartí esa ilusión con ustedes. Tienes razón, siempre estuve allí, estuve allí para ayudarlos, porque sabía que iba llegar el día en que se cayeran de esa nube, yo solo quería estar allí para ayudarlos a levantarse.

Ron sonrió.

- No entiendo cómo puedes ser así.- dijo él.

- así cómo.

- Tan increíblemente hermosa.

Hermione jugaba con sus dedos mientras permanecía tirada en la cama. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, aquello era demasiado aburrido. Si aunque sea tuviera algo con qué escribir. Pero estaba segura de que Draco no le daría nada. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar Hogwarts...

aquel era su único recuerdo feliz.

Draco estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala. Miraba con detenimiento su marca tenebrosa en su hombro derecho. Se puso la camisa y tomó su capa con su varita. Caminó hacia la habitación de Hermione y se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta. Respiró profundamente y la abrió.

Hermione se levantó de la cama al verlo entrar.

- qué pasa?- dijo Hermione.

- Voy a salir.- dijo Draco mientras se ponía la máscara blanca. - Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Lo miraba con aquella capa negra y aquella máscara, justo como la engañó para secuestrarla. Sintió un escalofrío y volteó la cara hacia otro lado.

- No.

Draco notó la reacción de Hermione, pero no le importó mucho. Caminó hacia fuera pero entonces escuchó la voz de Hermione.

- Así se visten ustedes no?

Draco se volteó.

- Nosotros?

- Los mortífagos..

Draco sonrió, pero Hermione no pudo verlo ya que tenía la máscara puesta. Lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos grises centelleantes tapados por algunos mechones rubios que resbalaban de su frente.

Draco caminó más cerca, entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

- Sí, eres observadora.

- Como si no me conocieras ya Malfoy.- dijo Hermione con un tono algo triste. - Qué vas a hacer hoy? matar a más muggles o...tal vez a gente como yo...

- A sangres sucias?- dijo Draco completando la frase. - Llama a las cosas por su nombre Granger.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se contrajo lleno de indignación.

- Yo no soy una sangre sucia!- gritó mientras sollozaba indignada. - Tener la sangre mezclada no es signo de impureza! soy mucho más pura de lo que tú o tu familia jamás podrá ser! ya estoy harta de tus insultos baratos y tus humillaciones! no volveré a tolerar que me llames de esa manera tan degradante! ni siquiera la peor de las cucarachas se merece eso!- dijo Hermione sollozando, pero manteniéndose firme ante el rubio quien se encontraba impactado ante aquella reacción.

- La sangre no es sinónimo de grandeza! valgo mucho más de lo que tú o tus amigos m o r t í f a g o s podrás jamás valer! así que mide tus palabras Malfoy cuando vuelvas a intentar siquiera llamarme de esa forma tan hostil.

Hermione se sentó en el filo de la cama y empezó a llorar. Estaba harta de estar secuestrada, de estar con aquel ser que lo único que hacía era menospreciarla por su linaje. Pero principalmente lloraba, porque no entendía aún por qué los insultos de Malfoy la herían tanto.

Draco permaneció en silencio. Nunca midió en realidad las consecuencias de sus insultos, tampoco pensó que a Hermione le importaría lo que él le dijera.

- Solo digo lo que me enseñaron, tenemos distintas formas de ver la vida Granger. A mí me enseñaron que soy superior a ti, simplemente así fui criado.

- No me interesa lo que te hayan enseñado ni mucho menos lo que pienses. No que te ibas? pues ándate.- dijo Hermione, no podía soportar ni un minuto más la presencia de Draco.  
- Pensé que eras demasiado inteligente como para que te importara lo que saliera de mi boca.- dijo Draco.

- Eres tú la que siempre se ha comportado como si fuera superior a mí, como si lo supieras todo en la vida y yo nada.

- Es que soy superior a ti Malfoy, en todos los sentidos...no te has dado cuenta aún? eres un ser despreciable que no es capaz de pensar por sí mismo, que solo repite las enseñanzas de su padre porque quiere mantener vivo el recuerdo de un hombre que era un asesino...como lo que tú te estás convirtiendo, si es que ya no has matado ya..

Draco se controló.

- No vuelvas a repetir algo en contra de mi padre Granger, o no respondo. Y sobre lo de asesino...- Draco caminó y se colocó enfrente de ella. Hermione miró directamente a esos ojos fríos.

- Soy un mortífago y estoy preparado para matar si es necesario, y créeme Granger, cuando me toque hacerlo no me temblará la mano.

Con esto Draco dio media vuelta y se fue. Salió del departamento sintiéndose como la peor basura. No sabía por qué siempre mentía y decía cosas que en realidad no quería decir.

Hermione se lavó la cara.

Cómo siquiera había llegado a pensar que Draco podría no ser lo que ella pensaba? era una imbécil. Él seguía siendo la misma lacra que era en Hogwarts, ni siquiera la muerte de su propio padre lo había hecho cambiar.

Cerró los ojos. No quería saber nada más del mundo.

Draco cabalgaba a través de un bosque lo más rápidamente que podía. Llegó hasta un claro y vio este lugar rodeado de m o r t í f a g o s. Se bajó del caballo. No se sentía bien por lo que le había dicho a Hermione.

No era cierto nada de lo que había dicho, todo por su maldito y estúpido orgullo, y por ese empeño absurdo de parecer frívolo y despiadado solo para ocultar sus debilidades.

- para qué nos citó Voldemort?- preguntó Malfoy a Spencer.

- No lo sé. Creo que se trata de Potter y sus amigos, se nos ha complicado el trabajo.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Porque la orden de merlín les ha asignado guardaespaldas.

- Y el ministerio, está haciendo algo?- preguntó Draco.

- No, tu sabes que el ministerio no moverá un dedo al menos que sea para su propia conveniencia...a parte Percy Weasley ha entrado como ministro general.

- Mala noticia para los Weasley.- dijo Draco sonriendo. - Cómo me gustaría verles la cara...en especial a Ron Weasley-

- Ya tendrás tu tiempo Malfoy, todos tendremos nuestro tiempo..- dijo Spencer. - El mundo mágico está en pánico, saben que hemos vuelto...

- Oye, y ¿dónde está Zabini?- preguntó Malfoy.

- Cierto!.- dijo Spencer, - Como no llegabas fue a buscarte..

- ¿A buscarme dónde?

- En donde tienes a Granger por supuesto.

Hermione estaba en el piso. Cantaba una vieja canción que solía cantar junto a Ginny y Luna todas las mañanas cuando subían al porche de Luna para ir al trabajo. "Like a virgin.. touch for the very first time.. like a virgin...when your heart beats, next to my..."

Estaba demasiado aburrida. Iba a pedirle a Draco que le trajera revistas y libros, pero no pretendía dirigirle la palabra. Era un ser despreciable y déspota. No quería saber nada de él. En cierto modo mejor era estar allí encerrada, así no tenía que verlo pasearse por el departamento y se ahorraba humillaciones de su parte.

Hermione suspiró. Por qué tenía que ser así? Draco le había confirmado sus sospechas: se había convertido ya en un asesino. Hermione guardaba esperanzas de que aún no hubiera hecho gran daño, pero se equivocaba. Un Malfoy es un Malfoy...y nunca dejará de ser un Malfoy.

Ahora en lo único que tenía que pensar era en escapar. Tenía que conseguir la clave de la puerta, lo demás era fácil. Le quitaría la varita a Draco mientras duerme y se iría. Solo le quedaría rogar porque su patronus sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de los dementores.

ay! Hermione, tú como siempre con tus pequeños proyectos! entiende q no puedes cambiar a la gente! se dijo a sí misma. Sin darse cuenta se había formado la idea de que podía llegar a cambiar a Malfoy, de que, en el fondo, él era una buena persona.

Hermione escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse.

- ya llegó.- se dijo.

Vio como la luz del corredor se encendió. Escuchó unas pisadas lentas...no eran las de Malfoy, Hermione lo supo de inmediato. Retrocedió y apagó la luz de su cuarto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el o la que había entrado había visto la luz de su habitación encendida.

- Sé que estás ahí Granger...- dijo una voz espeluznantemente conocida que Hermione reconoció rápidamente.

- Zabini?

- veo q no me has olvidado...- dijo él. Hermione podía sentir que sonreía a través de la puerta.

- Cómo olvidar tu morbosa voz.- dijo Hermione asqueada. - qué haces aquí?

- Malfoy me mandó a que te cuidara un ratito...hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo belleza...  
Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y se acercó a la puerta.

- te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo...yo he sido el encargado de seguir tus pasos...siempre te veía..te has convertido en toda una mujer...

- ¡Cállate y lárgate desgraciado!- dijo Hermione.

- No lo creo, Malfoy me dijo que podía quedarme unas horas y hacer lo que me plazca contigo...y pienso hacerlo.

Hermione retrocedió lejos de la puerta al ver que Zabini forcejaba la perilla. Prendió la luz y buscó algo con qué defenderse.

- Maldita puerta!- dijo Zabini. Sacó su varita. - Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió. Zabini dio dos pasos adelante sin verla.

- No te escondas Granger, donde estés te encontraré..

Entonces sintió un golpe fuerte en el occipital. Hermione lo había golpeado por detrás. Zabini cayó al suelo y Hermione aprovechó la confusión para agarrar la varita que estaba en el suelo. Lo apuntó.

- Tu gran defecto es subestimarme Zabini, siempre ha sido tu gran defecto.

Zabini desde el suelo sonrió.

- Así me encantas Granger...difícil...y encima así de buena como te has puesto me encantaría que me dejaras probarte solo un poco...

- Ni en tus sueños- dijo Hermione.

Pero entonces Zabini pateó a Hermione desde el suelo en su rodilla e hizo que ella cayera al suelo.

Zabini volvió a tomar el control y tomó su varita lanzándola lejos del alcance de Hermione. Se puso encima de ella, podía sentir todo su cuerpo en él...qué era aquella extraña atracción que llevaba sintiendo hacia ella desde el día en que empezó a seguirla para c u m p l i r los planes de Voldemort? Hacía dos años que la observaba desde las sombras, desando tocarla para poder así saciar esa obsesión que tenía con ella...jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer en toda su vida.

Hermione forcejeó, pero él estaba encima de ella imposibilitándola de cualquier movimiento.  
Zabini respiró el aroma del cuello de Hermione lentamente y luego fijó su mirada en la de ella.

- si quieres yo puedo sacarte de aquí..

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione confundida.

Zabini sonrió maliciosamente. Con un dedo quitó los cabellos que caían en la frente de Hermione y luego rozó sus labios siguiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su escote. Hermione volvió a forcejear, pero ya no demasiado: quería saber lo que él tenía que ofrecerle.

- Así como lo oyes...yo te puedo sacar de aquí con una sola condición.

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Hermione.

- Que seas mi mujer...para siempre.

Hermione lo miró asqueada. Zabini estaba obsesionado con ella y lo había notado.

- ¿Para siempre? Que no sabes que me buscan todos los seres oscuros y quieren matarme? Draco me protege...qué me ofreces tú?- dijo Hermione.

- Yo también puedo protegerte! y mucho más que ese imbécil! mira ni siquiera está aquí para defenderte...

- Eso es lo que tu crees imbécil!- dijo Draco mientras lo hacía volar contra la pared con un hechizo. Hermione instintivamente se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia los brazos de Draco. Quien la abrazó con un brazo mientras que con el otro apuntaba a Zabini.

- Lárgate.

Zabini se levantó del suelo sonriendo.

- Como quieras Malfoy.-

Caminó hacia la salida y le dio una f u g a z mirada a Hermione.

- Quédate aquí.- dijo Draco dejando a Hermione en el cuarto mientras llevaba a Zabini hacia la salida.

Hermione los siguió hasta la sala.

- Qué crees que hacías eh?- dijo Draco apuntándolo nuevamente con la varita. - A Voldemort no le va a gustar q hayas tratado de abusar de su prisionera..-

Zabini sonrió.

- Baja esa varita y ese tono amenazante que no te queda.- dijo él .- Además, lo que a ti te molesta es que me haya metido con Tú prisionera no es así?

Draco bajó la varita.

- Me las vas a pagar Zabini.- dijo él.

- Qué te hace pensar que te tengo miedo.- dijo él mientras salía.

Draco se volteó y se vio frente a frente con Hermione.

- Te di una orden Granger. Dije que te quedaras en tu habitación.- dijo Draco.

- Se supone que debes protegerme!q buen trabajo haces Malfoy! Casi me violan y tu haciendo tus d e l i n c u e nc i a s por ahí con tu ridículo d i s f r a z.

- Cállate! no sabía que Zabini iba a venir! si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera dejado sola

Hermione se quedó en silencio.

- Qué te estaba diciendo? cuando llegué escuché que te decía algo.- dijo Draco.

- Nada importante...- mintió Hermione. - Solo que me deseaba.

No pensaba decirle la verdad, tal vez, solo tal vez, Zabini era su único p a s a p o r t e para salir de aquel lugar.

Draco rió.

- No entiendo cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo. Fijarse en una sangre sucia..- dijo Draco despreciablemente. Estaba algo molesto por el hecho de que Zabini estaba obsesionado por Hermione, esto de cierta forma lo hacía enojar. Y quería desquitarse con ella.

Draco esperaba que Hermione le reclamara o se le abalanzara, alguno de sus típicos insultos para con él. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Draco vio algo confundido como Hermione sonreía.

- Sea como sea Malfoy...siendo o no como tu dices, una "sangre sucia" soy mucho más mujer de lo que son tus dos perras la parkinson y la tipa con la que te revolcaste la otra noche juntas. Y puedo ser la obsesión de cualquiera si se me da la gana de serlo.- dijo ella.

- AH si?- dijo Draco retadoramente. - Pues déjame decirte que a mí no me mueves ni un pelo Granger..-

- Eso lo vamos a ver..- dijo Hermione.

Caminó hacia él y lo empujó contra la pared. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y subió su pierna hasta la altura de la cintura de Draco. Estaban demasiado cerca. Draco podía sentir la respiración de Hermione que cada vez se volvía más agitada. A unos pocos centímetros Hermione sentía cómo el corazón de Draco latía cada vez más rápido, después de todo no era tan frío como ella pensaba. Hermione rozó los labios de Draco provocadoramente mientras este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de Hermione, que se veía irresistible a tan poca distancia y entonces...

Hermione lo empujó y se separó de él.

- Ves? después de todo una "asquerosa sangre sucia" no es tan asquerosa para un mago puro como tu...no?- dijo Hermione. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación.

Draco se quedó unos minutos en la sala y sonrió.

Había olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo lo audaz que era Hermione.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto tirada en la cama. No podía creer lo que había hecho hace unos momentos atrás.

"estás loca Hermione Granger...definitivamente loca" se dijo.

Pero de alguna forma se alegró, pues había pasado ya la etapa de la depresión y volvía a pensar como lo que era: una mujer astuta, audaz e inteligente de cabeza fría. Ahora, ya pasado toda las depresión post-secuestro, podía pensar mejor cómo salir de allí y escapar.

Sintió como Draco abrió la puerta. Hermione lo miró fijamente y sintió como su corazón latía más rápidamente. ¿cómo no después de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro?

- Voy a volver a salir.- dijo Draco sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ambos no dejaban de verse de una forma extraña, como si algo hubiera cambiado de repente.

- A terminar tu reunión?- dijo Hermione

- No te importa.- respondió Draco.

- Sí a eso vas..- dijo Hermione tirándose en la cama. - No me tienes que avisar.

Draco prefirió no decir nada y cerró la puerta con seguro.


	7. Deseo

**Hola chicas!**

**Anuncio: A todas las seguidoras y tal vez seguidores de Cambiando el pasado y El secuestro, les comunico que Monik acaba de subir su nuevo fic en esta pagina, osea el cual se llama "_La revolución de las bestias"_, porfavor leanlo sí les han gustado sus dos fics que han sido publicado por sus fieles lectoras, su Nick es Monalisa17 para que no la confundan si?**

**ojala les guste este cap y lean L_a revolucion de las bestias_ que es el mejor fic de la historia.**

**otra cosa, Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Ahora...**

**Lean!**

* * *

**El Secuestro**

_by_

**_Monik_**

"duerme, pequeñita, duerme"  
**  
**Hermione abrió los ojos y se vio frente a Ella.

- Ya me explicaste por qué veo cosas de mis amigos, cosas que no viví...pero por qué veo también cosas que le sucedieron a Draco?- dijo Hermione confundida.

Ella rió.

- Por la misma razón. Porque él en este momento está recordando también lo que pasó durante ese año entero y como ambos están en la misma habitación y estás muriendo sus recuerdos se transmiten.

- Ósea que él también puede ver lo que yo recuerdo..

- Partes...- dijo Ella. - al igual que tu solo ves partes.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

- como que demostrarles lo que somos capaces de hacer mi lord?- dijo Pansy.

Voldemort se dirigió a ella.

- Después les explicaré. Ahora quiero que me informen...

Se hizo un silencio entre todos los presentes.

- Malfoy..- dijo Voldemort.

Draco dio un paso hacia delante, sin hacer ningún tipo de reverencia.

- Inclínate..- le dijo Pansy casi en susurro.

- No,- dijo Voldemort. - déjalo, él no tiene por qué hacerlo. Es mi mano derecha, tan hábil como su padre...- se calló y volvió a fijarse en Draco. - cómo ha ido el plan?

- A la perfección. Granger está conmigo, aún no le ha llegado información importante por medio de Galatea, pero estoy pendiente de cualquier indicio...

- Me he enterado..- interrumpió Voldemort. - de que has mandado a Potter y a sus amigos un video...

Draco se mantuvo en silencio.

- Sin mi permiso..- dijo Voldemort. - No será que piensas que por ser mi mano derecha puedes hacer lo que se te plazca o si?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos antes de responder.

- Fui yo el del plan de secuestrarla, mi lord...creo que me merezco el derecho de complacerme con el aturdimiento de Potter y sus amigos...

- Todos!- dijo Voldemort. - todos queremos deleitarnos con eso Malfoy! pero es acaso que no entiendes que todo llega a su preciso momento?

- Y tu Parkinson?- dijo Voldemort.

Pansy dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó en reverencia.

- Mi Lord, los gigantes están de nuestro lado. Los vampiros y los chupa sangres sin embargo, se están poniendo difíciles..-

- Malditos, me las pagarán en cuanto termine todo esto.- dijo Voldemort.- Escúchenme bien! todos ustedes son mi ejército, los elegidos para destruir a los seres inferiores como los son los muggles y los sangre-sucias! ustedes tienen el poder! junto a mí! vamos a cambiar el mundo!

Todos ovacionaron a excepción de Draco, quien realmente ya no le importaba nada, solo estaba ahí porque sabía que aquel era su destino.

- Vamos a atacar...- dijo Voldemort. - Los magos ya saben que hemos vuelto, están aterrorizados ante un posible ataque...vamos a darles el gusto...

- qué haremos?- preguntó Jacqueline.

- vamos a liberar a los prisioneros de azkaban...

Hermione vio que su reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Draco había desaparecido ya más de siete horas. No lo había sentido llegar para nada, había estado pendiente de cualquier sonido.

¿Qué sería tan importante en aquella reunión que llevaban tanto tiempo ahí? Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que estaría probablemente discutiendo lo que harían con ella en cuanto recibiera completo el mensaje de Galatea...

"basta Hermione! para eso tu ya habrás escapado de aquí" se dijo dándose ánimos.

Sin darse a pensar cuanta calló en un sueño incorruptible.

Draco aún no había llegado.

Hermione despertó con la luz del alba entrando por su ventana. Se revolcó en la cama durante unos minutos antes de ver que el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Se levanto bruscamente.

¿a qué hora habría llegado Draco? si es que había llegado ya.

Hermione sintió un hambre enorme e incontenible.

- No lo voy a esperar.- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el armador con forma torcida y lo metía en la perilla.

La puerta se abrió sin dificultad. Hermione asomó la cabeza y vio el pasillo despejado. Caminó por él y vio la puerta del cuarto de Draco cerrada, seguramente estaba aún durmiendo.

por supuesto, si llegó después de las 12.. se dijo mientras caminaba por la sala hacia la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco jugo de naranja y unas galletas. Se sentó a comer,.

muy bien, a pensar.. no quiero irme con Zabini así que prefirieron tener eso como un plan b de escape...el primero es tomar la varita de Draco y escapar..pero necesito la clave de la puerta..cómo se la podré sacar?

Pensando en todo esto terminó de comer y caminó nuevamente por la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando una mancha roja en la alfombra de la sala saltó a sus ojos.

Hermione se arrodilló y comprobó que era sangre. Estaba seca pero no debía tener más de unas horas. Cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza vio un espectáculo de gotas de sangre formando un camino hacia el corredor. No pudo entender cómo no lo había notado al salir de su habitación. Siguió las gotas hasta la última de ellas...

que terminaba justo enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Draco.

Hermione gritó y abrió los ojos. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- es que no te acuerdas Hermione? no te acuerdas lo que hiciste al ver la sangre?

Hermione cerró lo ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente, estaba algo asustada.

- No...no entiendo por qué! no lo puedo recordar!- dijo Hermione agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Bien! aquí está una prueba de todo lo que te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo: las cosas que quieres olvidar, las olvidas. Pero siempre están dentro de mí, ósea, tu subconsciente.

- es decir que esto es algo que me traumatizó en algún sentido?- dijo Hermione.

- No necesariamente...tal vez solo fue algo que te asustó mucho, y por eso decidiste olvidarlo.

Te asustó pensar que Draco podría estar muerto...

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

- Tal vez pensaste que al abrir la puerta te encontrarías con la misma escena que con la de tus padres...y a Voldemort...

- cállate!- espetó Hermione nerviosa.

Ella la miró sin quitar su sonrisa, esa que empezaba a incomodar terriblemente a Hermione.

- cierra tus ojos y te ayudaré a recordar..

Hermione cerró los ojos.

Hermione tragó saliva y apretó la perilla con su mano. La giró. La puerta se abrió lentamente, como revelando su secreto escondido. Hermione al principio no podía ver nada, ya que la habitación estaba demasiado oscura. Pero después dividó la silueta de Draco, acostado en la cama.

Hermione caminó y abrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Al hacerlo sintió que su corazón se paraba ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Las gotas de Sangre seguían el recorrido de la puerta hacia la cama, y de ahí había una gran mancha de sangre en la sábana, y Draco, que estaba en la cama pálido y sudando , tenía una herida en su hombro, herida que al merecer no había sido bien curada.

- Draco! Draco despierta!- dijo Hermione nerviosa dándole unos leves golpes en sus mejillas. Pero despertarlo era imposible. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y parecía sudar-frío, ya que temblaba y se movía sin parar.

ok Hermione! no te paralices! tu sabes cómo hacer esto! solo tienes que hacer lo que te enseñó la señora Pomfrey en 7mo año se dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Hermione corrió a la cocina en busca de algo que pudiera serle de utilidad, algún botiquín de emergencias. !Por dios Draco era un m o r t í f a g o tenía que tener algo para auxiliarse en este tipo de casos!

Hermione encontró en unas gavetas algunas vendas y soluciones especiales para heridas. Se alegró de encontrar también en el refrigerador sal y algunas hierbas para poder hacer la poción.

Entró al cuarto de Draco y sintió como si le faltara el aire al verlo ahí, pálido y retorciéndose por la fiebre que lo embargaba. Seguramente llevaba en aquellas condiciones toda la noche, y tal vez si ella no hubiera roto las reglas y hubiera salido de su cuarto él hubiera muerto.  
Hermione se sentó junto a él.

Muy bien, necesito su varita.. pensó.

Buscó en la mesita del velador y encontró en el cajón la majestuosa vara que seguramente había echado varios hechizos prohibidos. Se sintió rara, aquello no iba a funcionar...esa no era su varita...un mago debe usar su vara apropiada, y aquella no era la apropiada de Hermione. Pero bueno, tenía que intentar dominarla.

Hermione limpió la herida con agua y luego le untó la poción que había preparado. Puso unas toallas mojadas y agua fría (al viejo estilo muggle) para que la fiebre cediera ante la falta de ingredientes para la poción de bajar fiebre. Con la varita trató de hacer el hechizo para que la herida cerrara, pero la varita se rehusaba a realizarlo. Tiraba chispas de color verde cada vez que Hermione intentaba usarla.

Pero al parecer se cansó de que ella no se rindiera y cedió ante los usos de la inteligente bruja. La herida cicatrizó, dejando solo una profunda marca.

Harry se despertó con el timbre de la puerta sonando estrepitosamente. Se levantó y abrió la puerta algo molesto por la fuerza con que lo habían levantado de su sueño. Luna, Ginny y Ron entraron alarmados. Luna lanzó el diario Profeta en el mueble.

- noticias Harry.- dijo Luna.

- Sobre Hermione?- dijo Harry mientras su rostro se iluminaba, por un segundo pensó que la habían encontrado y que todo se había solucionado.

- No, ojalá fuera así.- dijo Ron.

- Harry los m o r t í f a g o s han liberado a los prisioneros de Azkaban.- dijo Ginny.

- qué?- dijo Harry tomando el diario que Luna le estiraba. - no puede ser!

- Los aliados de Voldemort se vienen con fuerza Harry...la comunidad está aterrada...- dijo Luna.

Harry sintió como si estuviera viviendo la época horrible en la cual sus padres murieron, y bueno, no se equivocaba mucho.

- eso no es todo Harry.- dijo Ron. - Acabamos de enterarnos por el ministerio que tu guardaespaldas fue encontrado muerto. Alguien le lanzó la maldición Avada Kedavra...

- Un m o r t í f a g o..- dijo Harry. - Bien sabemos todos que solo ellos pueden invocarla..  
Todos hicieron silencio, hubieran dado todo por poder decirle a Harry que se equivocaba, pero estaba en lo cierto.

Hermione había pasado toda la mañana y tarde cuidando de la fiebre de Draco. Ésta había decrecido considerablemente gracias a sus cuidados. Hermione no se atrevía a separarse de él ni un instante. Tenía mucho miedo de que la fiebre volviera y empezara a convulsionar.

Draco seguía como delirando por la fiebre, ya que aunque había descendido seguía fuerte. Hermione lo miraba sin decir nada. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la varita que yacía sobre la mesa.

Sí, podía tomarla y abrir la puerta por medio de un conjuro...sí, podía escaparse y ser libre nuevamente. Draco no podía detenerla...estaba en aquel estado crítico...ella podía...pero no lo haría.

Hermione quitó un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente de Draco. No podía ser tan cruel y dejarlo ahí, solo, sin cuidados. Podría empeorar y hasta morir. Hermione se pegó en la cabeza con su mano.

eres una tonta Hermione Granger! después de todo lo que te ha hecho te sigue importando su vida! Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No podía, simplemente no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

Draco seguía delirando, pero Hermione sabía que eso era resultado de que la fiebre disminuía y eso la alegraba. Se sentó junto a él. Había pensado que lo mejor para que baja la fiebre era quitarle toda la ropa, pero esa tarea no la iba a realizar ella, así que solo le quitó la camisa y los pantalones dejándolo con los boxers y arropándolo con la sábana.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y puso su mano el la frente de Draco. Sí, la fiebre disminuía rápidamente. Entonces Draco tomó la mano de Hermione, ella se sobresaltó ante este hecho. Draco llevó la mano de Hermione hasta su pecho, apretándola contra él.

- Draco?- dijo Hermione.

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos y con dificultad, casi no los podía mantener abiertos. Hermione alcanzó a escuchar unas leves palabras que salieron de su boca antes de volver a caer en sueño. Palabras que hicieron que Hermione temblara.

- No me dejes...te necesito-

Harry estaba sentado con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Todo aquello estaba cayendo sobre él como miles de piedras de mármol. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo aquello se diera en tan poco tiempo? Harry se sentía impotente. Luna lo miró desde el extremo de la habitación. Los cuatro amigos habían estado callados durante media hora, fue ella quien se atrevió a derribar el silencio.

- La orden de merlín dijo que se encargaría de ahora en adelante de nuestros guardaespaldas...dice que los que el ministerio nos puso no podrían defendernos nunca...

- Y estoy de acuerdo. Mira lo que hicieron con el guardaespaldas de Harry..- dijo Ginny.

- Esto no se trata de guardaespaldas, - dijo Harry. - Sea como sea esto es un mensaje de Voldemort: al matar a mi guardaespaldas lo que dice es que nada se interpondrá entre nuestro encuentro..en el cual él pretende por fin deshacerse de mí. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido...y tengo miedo..pero no por mí, sino por ustedes...es obvio que Voldemort ha optado por tomárselas con mis seres queridos...

Harry contuvo la respiración.

- No nos pasará nada..- dijo Ron.- Lo importante ahora es Hermione...y tu. Son los que corren más peligro...

Luna se puso pálida y se aclaró la garganta, sus amigos se fijaron en ella.

- Hay algo que debo decirles...- dijo ella.

- qué?- dijo Ginny.

- Bueno...Dumbledore...he tenido una cita con él...-

- qué!- dijo Harry levantándose bruscamente. - espero que no hayas sido tu quien lo involucró en lo de Hermione!

- Sí, fui yo.- dijo Luna. Vio cómo Harry parecía encolerizarse, sabía que él y Dumbledore habían cortado su relación de amistad desde la muerte de Sirius. A Harry no que hacía ninguna gracia.

- Por qué! - dijo Harry. - por qué tenías que meterlo!

- Porque sea como sea Harry, él es el mejor mago de la historia. Lo necesitamos si queremos recuperar a Hermione.- dijo Luna haciéndose respetar. - Y qué pena que tu orgullo sea más fuerte que las ganas de encontrar a Hermione, pero yo no iba a permitir que nada, me oyes, nada se interponga para regresarla sana y salva...

- Luna tiene razón Harry.- dijo Ron. - si queremos recuperarla lo necesitamos..

Harry se quedó callado, prefirió no decir nada.

- Bueno, lo que tenía que decirles es que he hablado con él..y me ha contado la razón por la cual han secuestrado a Hermione...- dijo Luna, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Ya sabemos las razones!- dijo Harry. - Malfoy quiere vengarse de mí y de ella..por lo de la muerte de su padre!

- No.- dijo Luna. - Esa no es la razón...

Hermione abrió los ojos. Había pasado la noche en una silla junto a Draco. Sintió el dolor de la mala noche en todo su cuerpo. Lo miró, ahí, tirado...se veía mucho mejor. Había recuperado su color y ya no deliraba. Hermione se sentó a su lado. Parecía otra persona mientras dormía...tan pacífico, hasta tierno...no parecía para nada ese Draco Malfoy que la insultaba y la maltrataba..no parecía ese m o r t í f a g o...

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia su hombro derecho, donde yacía la marca tenebrosa, brillando...

Ella acercó su mano y tocó la marca, sintiendo un escalofrío correr su mano. Entonces Draco abrió sus ojos repentinamente y tomó a Hermione por el brazo. La haló y la tiró al otro lado de la cama mientras ella gritaba por el susto. Draco se puso encima se ella, mirándola extrañado y a la vez molesto.

- qué haces aquí Granger?- dijo él. - te dije que no podían entrar a mi habitación!

Hermione seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos, impresionada y nerviosa a la vez. El hecho de que Draco estuviera semi desnudo y encima de ella la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- estaba salvándote la vida!- dijo Hermione mientas miraba su hombro.

Draco miró su hombro sin salir de encima de Hermione. Ella estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Draco recordó la noche anterior, cuando había ido con todos los m o r t í f a g o s a liberar a los prisioneros de azkaban, y se había hecho aquella herida...que ahora era casi inexistente.  
Volvió a fijar sus ojos grises en los de Hermione, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia. Draco bajó su mirada hasta sus labios, rojos...sonrió...lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiera más nerviosa aún.

- curaste la herida?´...- dijo Draco. - cómo?

Hermione tragó saliva. Draco parecía acercarse cada vez más a ella. Ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos, muy unidos uno al otro.

- Con algunas cosas que tenías en la casa...y con ayuda de tu varita...

- tomaste mi varita?- dijo Draco volviendo a retomar su tono enojado. - dónde está!

- está en la mesa qué no la ves?- dijo Hermione.

Draco la vio y volvió a fijar su mirada en Hermione. No sabía por qué, ni desde cuándo había empezado a sentir deseos por ella...pero aquellos estaban más vivos que nunca dentro de él. Se levantó dejándola libre. Hermione sintió que por fin podía respirar, ya que Draco era muy pesado y la había estado aplastando.

Draco caminó en boxers hasta su varita y la tomó. Hermione se levantó nerviosa y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, pero Draco la interceptó acorralándola contra la pared.

- no te vas a ir...no todavía..

Draco podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione. Los dos volvían a estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir su alientos intercalándose..  
- qué quieres..- dijo Hermione tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

que te pasa Hermione Granger? por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando Malfoy está cerca? que te pasa? se dijo.

- Por qué lo hiciste?

Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando Draco tomó su rostro con una mano, acariciando su mejilla y fijando sus ojos grises en los marrones de la chica.  
Ella tragó saliva.

- Es muy simple, no dejaría morir a nadie...por nada del mundo si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, en otras palabras lo hice por una sola razón: porque no soy como tú.

Draco se hizo para atrás cediendo ante la mirada recriminatoria de la chica.

. No sé cómo te hiciste esa herida, pero no debe ser por haber defendido a alguien ni mucho menos..- dijo Hermione. - Solo espero algún día convertirme en un ser tan frío como tú...haber si así puedo dejarte morir y escapar de este lugar...tienes razón, ser buena no sirve de nada...piensas en los demás antes q en ti. Así que aquí me tienes, aquí, cuando pude haber escapado mientras estabas mal...

Hermione abrió la puerta y salió. Esperaba con ello poder darle una lección a Draco.

Hermione estaba en su habitación. Se había bañado y vestido. Tenía ganas de comer, ya eran las dos de la tarde y Draco no se había siquiera acercado a su cuarto para decirle nada. Seguramente estaba enojado por lo que ella le había dicho. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que le había causado esa herida...lo único que sabía era que había sido en la reunión con los aliados de Voldemort..lo cual no debió ser bueno.

Hermione se miró al espejo. No entendía por qué de repente le importaba tanto lo que hacía o no Draco. No podía negarlo, ahora que ambos eran adultos y estaban muy lejos de esos niños que alguna vez fueron, había una química impresionante creciendo entre los dos.

sí, Hermione Granger...solo es química nada más...jamás podrías tener sentimientos hacia un ser tan vil...

Y era realmente así. Draco mismo le había dicho alguna vez que nadie podría amarlo nunca ni él podría, nunca, amar a nadie.

Hermione sintió un vacío al recordar aquellas palabras.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando a Hermione con ese rostro inexpresivo.

bueno, por lo menos esta vestido.. pensó Hermione.

- claro, puedes pasar.- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas Granger..- dijo Draco.

- Entonces date media vuelta y sal.- dijo Hermione sin quitar el sarcasmo de su rostro.

- Es lo que haré, en cuanto te diga lo que tengo que decirte..- dijo Draco entrando y sentándose en su cama. Allí estaba la pijama de Hermione arrojada entre las sábanas sin tender.

- qué me tienes que decir entonces?- dijo Hermione volteándose. - Pero en cuanto termines me traes la comida. Tengo hambre.

- Irás a preparártela tú.- dijo él

- no puedo recuerdas? tengo prohibido salir de este cuarto. Tus reglas.

Draco sonrió.

- Ya no lo son.

Hermione se quedó callada durante un instante, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

- qué?

- Me salvaste la vida Granger.- dijo Draco. - Sea como sea te debo demasiado. Siempre estaré en deuda...pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Por eso lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que te pasees por el departamento...así que toma.

Draco la lanzó las llaves de su cuarto.

Son tuyas...de ahora en adelante podrás salir de este cuarto cuando se te de la gana.  
Los ojos de Hermione brillaron. No podía creerlo...Draco haciendo algo por ella? aunque sea haciendo algo diminuto pero lo hacía.

Hermione se levantó y corrió hacia afuera de la habitación como un ave a la cual de jaula había sido ampliada.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros al verla salir.

La siguió.

Hermione estaba en la cocina. Comía un sándwich y tomaba un jugo de naranja. Miraba a Draco de reojo, que estaba sentado en el sillón de a sala mirándola, sin decir nada, ni si quiera una sola palabra.

Cuando ella terminó caminó hacia la sala, Draco leía lo que parecía ser el diario Profeta.

- te pasa algo?- dijo Draco al ver que Hermione no dejaba de verlo.

- es que..me preguntaba si..bueno, ya que te salvé la vida y todo eso..

- si me vas a pedir algo hazlo ya, y no te aproveches porque no voy a ser tu esclavo solo porque me salvaste la vida...

- no te preocupes, en el caso de que lo fueras no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que mis días están contados...

Draco no supo por qué, pero el pensar que Hermione podía morir le produjo en agujero en el estómago.

- qué quieres..

Hermione sonrió al ver que había conseguido que lo quería.

- Quiero que me traigas el periódico cada vez que puedas...y libros..y revistas...tu sabes cosas para leer..

Draco sonrió.

- No has dejado de ser el cerebrito que eras no?

- No, algunas cosas nunca cambian Malfoy...- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Draco sintió que podía pasar una vida observándola reír.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Draco se levantó y puso la clave.

Hermione observó: 231...

Una mujer alta, de cabello lacio y rubio entró por la puerta abalanzándose encima de Draco mientras lo besaba.

- Pansy, no me dijiste que vendrías..- dijo Draco.

- No, quería darte una sorpresa...- dijo ella. Su mirada se desvió hacia Hermione, que permanecía para en la sala, algo molesta por la escena.

- Granger...- dijo ella de repente separándose de Draco.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba, estática, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desafiante que Pansy correspondió al instante.

- No has cambiado nada...sigues siendo tan insignificante como antes.- dijo la rubia mientras Draco seguía observando la escena, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tu tampoco has cambiado Parkinson.- dijo Hermione. - sigues escupiendo veneno...como toda una Slytherin..

Pansy empalideció y miró a Draco.

- cómo la soportas?

Draco sonrió mirando a Hermione.

- hago todo lo que puedo.- dijo él. Hermione le sonrió también. - vuelve a tu cuarto.-

Hermione lo miró molesta.

- qué! acabas de darme permiso para estar en el departamento todo lo que quisiera!

- si, pero ahora estoy con mi novia...y no quiero que te pasees por aquí...así que ve ahora q tu cuarto.- dijo Draco poniéndose firme.

Hermione sintió la rabia correr por sus venas rápidamente.

- como quieras.

Cerró la puerta azotándola y se lanzó a la cama. Sentía que no podía más. No más! Draco la había vuelto a humillar delante de Pansy! no podía aguantarlo! para qué querían todo el departamento para ellos solos?

tonta! es obvio para qué lo quieren! pensó Hermione. El solo pensar lo que harían toda la noche, los dos solos hizo que sintiera ganas de matar a alguien..

- No van a estar solos...no si puedo impedirlo..- dijo Hermione mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro.

Pansy empujó a Draco al sillón grande. Se puso encima de él rodeándolo con sus piernas.

- te extrañé mucho..- dijo Pansy mientras empezaba a besarlo.

Draco correspondió al beso y tomó la cintura de la chica pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Pansy dejó de besarlo y lo miró.

- me amas?

- qué?

- que si me amas? tengo que saberlo...porque yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo...

Draco miró hacia abajo, trataba de forzar las palabras. Pansy tomó la barbilla de Draco y lo obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Draco sintió que su corazón se paraba al ver que la que se encontraba ahí ya no era Pansy, sino Hermione...

Hermione lo miraba con sus ojos marrones y brillantes y con su cabello ondulado cayendo elegantemente por sus hombros, su boca roja estaba demasiado cerca de él, tentándolo..

- me amas?- dijo Hermione nuevamente. - quiero saberlo...

- sí..- dijo Draco mientras empezaba a besarla con furia. De puso encima de ella y empezó a desabrochar su blusa impacientemente, como si ya no pudiera más. Hermione lo miraba gimiendo ante sus caricias.

- te amo..- dijo ella.

Entonces un grito hizo que Draco volviera su atención al corredor. Era un grito que provenía del cuarto de..

Hermione..

Draco miró hacia el sillón y vio a Pansy...qué le había sucedido? acaso lo había imaginado todo?

te estás volviendo loco Draco Malfoy.. se dijo.

El grito volvió a sonar.

- Es Granger..- dijo Pansy mientras e ponía la blusa nuevamente.

Draco salió de su confusión y corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de Hermione.

Draco corrió por el pasillo mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Hermione. Abrió la puerta y la encontró en el piso, retorciéndose mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Draco la levantó rápidamente y la colocó el la cama. Pansy apareció por la puerta con una mirada despectiva hacia Hermione: le había aruinado el momento.

vamos Hermione! tienes que fingir..eres buena en esto vamos puedes engañarlo!

- que te pasa?- dijo Draco calmándola.

- Me duele.. - dijo Hermione agarrándose con vehemencia el estómago

Draco puso su mano en el estómago de la chica.

- dónde.- dijo él.

- aquí.- dijo Hermione señalándole su lado izquierdo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Luego de unos segundos miró a Pansy.

- creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento..-dijo él levantándose.

- qué!- dijo Pansy úrica. - no te veo desde meses y me dices que lo dejaremos porque a la sangre sucia ésta le duele la barriga!

Hermione estuvo a punto de levantarse y golpearla, pero se contuvo espectacularmente.  
Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, notablemente enojado.

- no me grites Pansy Parkinson! sabes bien que las órdenes de Voldemort son de mantenerla bien, ese es mí trabajo y por lo pronto debo cuidar de ella, me entiendes?

Pansy lo miró durante unos segundos y luego le dirigió una mirada de furia a Hermione.

- ojalá te mueras maldita.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco tornó los ojos fastidiado al escuchar cómo la puerta del departamento se cerraba al salir Pansy. Se volteó y fijó sus gélidos ojos en Hermione, que se quejaba en la cama. Draco puso una expresión dudosa en su cara. Si comprobaba su hipótesis Hermione tendría que explicarle muchas cosas...

- dónde dijiste que te dolía?- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella.

- aquí..- dijo Hermione señalando su lado derecho.

-ah...- dijo Draco mirándola con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria. - porque creí que me habías dicho que te dolía el lado izquierdo...

oho...Hermione te descubrió..

Hermione volteó la cara sentándose en la cama. Ahora qué diría? qué se suponía debía decir?

- a si?- dijo Hermione. - pues...me duelen los dos lados...

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba verla nerviosa, como una niñita a quien habían descubierto su travesura.  
Draco tomó bruscamente el mentón de Hermione y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Draco sintió cómo los ojos marrones de Hermione lo quemaban...era un sentimiento extraño.

Hermione no decía nada, no podía ya que la mirada de Draco la había inmovilizado...era demasiado profunda.

Draco afinó más su mirada, como si quisiera leer la mente de Hermione.

- Lo hiciste para que Pansy se fuera no es así?- dijo Draco acertando.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- No! de verdad me dolía..tal vez solo fue una punzada yo que sé..- dijo Hermione soltándose de Draco.

- Eres una mentirosa.- dijo Draco secamente. - de las peores..

- Yo no miento, no soy como tu..- dijo Hermione levantándose.

- ah si? yo creo que los dos somos iguales...pero tu eres mucho peor...porque te escondes tras esa carita de ángel..cuando en realidad eres otra cosa..

- quieres la verdad? pues sí! me molestó que Pansy estuviera aquí! ya tengo suficiente con estar secuestrada como para verla a ella también!

Draco se quedó en silencio. Por un momento Hermione creyó que Draco se iba a retirar, ya que caminó hacia la puerta, pero todo lo contrario lo único que hizo fue cerrarla con llave. Hermione se puso nerviosa...qué pretendía hacer?

Draco se volteó y fijó sus ojos grises en los de Hermione, caminó hacia ella, se notaba que tenía algo entre manos.

- qué quieres Draco..- dijo Hermione retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared. Draco la acorraló con sus brazos. Unos mechones rubios rozaban la frente de Hermione, estaban demasiado cerca.

- qué quiero?- dijo Draco mirándola profundamente y de una forma extraña, Hermione jamás lo había visto así. - Pues...ya que hiciste que Pansy se fuera y me arruinaste la noche..creo que tendrás que hacer algo para compensármelo..no crees?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Qué era lo que Draco pretendía? que ella se acostara con él o qué?

- déjame..- dijo Hermione nerviosa cuando Draco pasó sus manos por la cintura de Hermione, apretándola contra él, ella sentía casi que no podía respirar.

- ah! ahora quieres que te deje no? después que consigues lo que quieres...crees que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana? eres una engreída...pues ahora vas a tener que suplir a Pansy...

Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a para cuando Draco la tomó y la pegó contra su cuerpo..pero sintió que iba a MORIR cuando mordió su oreja y bajó por su cuello besándola.

Hermione no entendía por qué aquello le gustaba tanto.

Hermione por favor no seas una estúpida! estás con el tipo que te secuestró y con el que te odia más que a nadie...

-déjame!- dijo Hermione otra vez. - Déjame ahora o...

- o qué?- dijo Draco fijando sus grises ojos en los de ella. - tú también lo quieres.

Draco fue mordiendo su cuello mientras la llevaba a la cama. Hermione cayó en ella y Draco se colocó encima de ella, él bajó por su cuello hasta un ligero escote mientras colocaba su mano en la pierna derecha de Hermione y la levantaba a la altura de su cintura. Draco disfrutó al sentir cómo Hermione se estremecía ante cada una de sus caricias..

- te dije que me dejaras Malfoy!- dijo Hermione parándolo. Draco miró fijamente a sus ojos marrones, notó que la chica hablaba en serio.

- De verdad eso es lo que quieres Granger?

Hermione lo miraba.

- sí-

Draco se levantó sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. ¿qué era lo que había acabado de pasar? Draco estaba jugando con ella o de verdad le había gustado probarla..aunque sea un poco.

Él sabía que todo había comenzado con el fin de fastidiarla por lo que había hecho con Pansy, pero aquello había terminado de una forma muy diferente...si Hermione no lo hubiera parado...probablemente él la hubiera hecho suya..

En qué estás pensando Draco Malfoy! es una sangre sucia! quien has odiado desde que eras un niño! la hija de los asesinos de tu padre! no puedes desearla... se dijo sin quitar sus ojos en los de ella.

- Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer..- dijo Hermione mirándolo desafiante. - Nunca...porque no respondo...

- No te preocupes Granger..lo que menos quiero es tocar a alguien como tu. Solo quería darte una lección. No vuelvas a mentirme de ese modo...mucho menos si solo es por uno de tus estúpidos caprichos.

Draco se dio media vuelta y salió.

Hermione había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación. No quería ver a Draco, sentía una especie de ira interna hacia él..y a la vez..un sentimiento extraño que aún no comprendía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería verlo, solo quería pensar...

Hermione Granger...por qué maldita sea estuviste a punto de acostarte con él? se dijo.  
Draco solo jugaba, ella lo sabía. Pero, acaso era que ella estaba empezando a disfrutar de ello? No! aquello no podía ser cierto.

Hermione se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

Hermione Granger! no puedes enamorarte de él! estás yendo demasiado lejos! Draco Malfoy es un ser sin sentimientos...un ser seco y vacío..

Y sin embargo...Hermione empezaba a entender por qué se estaba enamorando de Draco. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en común: ambos habían perdido seres importantes en sus vidas y éstos habían dejado marcas graves en sus corazones. Hermione sabía que en el fondo Draco no era una mala persona...solo era una persona que no había sido enseñada a querer...y tal vez esto era lo que la atraía hacia él: el hecho de que ella podía enseñarle.

maldita sea! tú y tus ganas de cambiar a la gente! pensó

- Ok, debes hacer algo pronto...debes salir de aquí antes de que te obsesiones con cambiar a Malfoy...-

Hermione de verdad tenía que realizar un plan y salir de cualquier forma de aquel lugar. Entonces su mente se iluminó: Zabini...

Hermione podría escapar si él la ayudaba...claro que para extorsionarlo ella tendría que ser muy hábil y astuta para poder manejarlo. Pero..cómo podría contactarlo?

Él parecía muy seguro de querer sacarme...si no me equivoco solo tengo que esperar y él vendrá...solo..

Ginny despertó con los rayos del sol. Se vistió y tomó una taza de café, como siempre. Salió y se dispuso a montarse en su carro.

- Señorita..- dijo su guardaespaldas mientras corría hacia ella. - debes venir con nosotros...es más seguro..

El guardaespaldas señaló la limosina de atrás, que tenía unos cuantos hombre fornidos dentro de ella.

- Ni loca...voy a ir en mi carro. Tengo derecho a por lo menos tratar de llevar una vida normal.

El guardaespaldas respiró resignado.

- Entonces por lo menos déjeme encender en carro para asegurarme que esté bien..

Ginny asintió y entró a la casa para sacar su abrigo. A lo que iba saliendo una explosión hizo que cayera al suelo...

su carro había estallado al ser encendido.

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida.

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Hermione gritó mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Ella, jugar con su cabello castaño ondulado.  
- Trataron de matar a Ginny!- dijo Hermione horrorizada. - estuvo a punto de morir!

- Sí, sí..- dijo Ella. - pero no lo hizo. Su guardaespaldas murió por ella. Sabes quién lo hizo? o mejor dicho..quienes lo hicieron?

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

- M o r t í f a g o s..

- Si no me equivoco...aquí es donde comienza en infierno de tus amigos...

Hermione cerró los ojos...y antes de volver a recordar escuchó la voz de ella completar la frase antes dicha:

- y es tuyo también...

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida.

Duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Hermione despertó bañada en sudor con la imagen de una niña de cabellos plateados y piel pálida sentada en una cama, cantando una canción triste como la prisión en la que estaba.

- Galatea..- se dijo.

Hermione decidió tomar un baño de burbujas y relajarse, no sintió siquiera cuando Draco entró a su habitación.

- Hermione?- dijo Draco mientras entraba a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama vacía. Obviamente ya se había levantado.

Escuchó un ruido en el baño. Draco caminó hacia él y se asomó por la puerta.

Vio la figura de Hermione, dentro de la tina de espumas, con la cabeza recostada y su cabello largo y ondulado cayendo por los bordes de la tina. Draco no se movió, solo la observó..durante cierto tiempo hasta que decidió hablar.

- Me voy a ir Granger..- dijo Draco.

Hermione se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se incorporó y tomó una toalla, aunque no se le veía nada por la espuma ella sentía que el chico podía verla...

- quieres tocar cuando entres! pude estar desnuda!- dijo Hermione ruborizándose. - sal ahora mismo!

- Como quieras! solo vine a avisarte que me voy a ir y que si pasa cualquier cosa te encierras en tu cuarto ok?

- Vas a dejarme sola nuevamente?- dijo Hermione. - y si muero? Voldemort no se sentirán bien con ello...

- No morirás- dijo Draco. - las chicas como tú nunca mueren...

- Y si se puede saber a dónde vas?- dijo Hermione.

- No te importa.

- Vas a ver a Pansy o a Jacqueline? a cual de la zorritas?- dijo Hermione en tono molesto.

Estaba celosa?

- No te importa...- dijo Draco molesto también. No quería hablar con ella..no después del desplante de la noche anterior...Nunca, nadie se había atrevido a rechazarlo...mucho menos una sangre sucia.. - Me voy.

Hermione fue a la cocina cuando escuchó que Draco se había ido ya.

Comió un pedazo de torta y luego...no respetando las reglas del chico, entró a su habitación. Tenía que encontrar aunque sea algo que la ayudara a escapar.

La ropa del chico estaba regada por todas partes...al igual que mapas y papeles. Era realmente increíble cómo podía ser tan desordenado. Hermione tomo una camisa de él entre sus manos y la llevó hacia su nariz, respiró el profundo aroma masculino que desprendía de él.

tonta! deja eso! se dijo así misma mientras seguía revisando...fue entonces cuando encontró una tarjeta se color azul brillante.

En el ministerio de magia, le habían ensañado un par de cosas sobre objetos mágicos que son de ayuda para magos sin varitas. Entre ellas estaba la tarjeta de color azul, ésta era como una agenda que trasportaba un mensaje corto hacia alguien que también tuviera la misma tarjeta.

-Zabini debe tenerla..- se dijo Hermione.

Puso la tarjeta en la mesa y colocó su dedo índice en el medio de éste.

- acceso aprobado.- dijo una voz.

Hermione vio una lista de nombres de m o r t í f a g o s..entre ellos en de Zabini.

Hermione lo señaló con el dedo.

- cuando suene el tono envíe su mensaje...- dijo una voz.

El tono sonó.

- Zabini? soy yo...Hermione..Hmmm solo quiero decirte que necesito que vengas a verme...si puedes ahora, ya que Draco no está...te necesito..- dijo Hermione actuando inocentemente. El mensaje se envió.

- Con esto bastará para engañar al tonto ese...

Hermione estaba en la cocina. Sacó la botella se agua y tomó un poco de ella. Caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sabía que Zabini estaría allá en cualquier momento. Abrió su clóset, tenía que ponerse algo provocador...

Había múltiples opciones, pero Hermione supo de inmediato que tenía que ponerse un vestido rojo sangre con escote y que quedaba un poco antes de la rodilla. Se lo colocó y vio cómo éste acentuaba sus curvas, aquel color le quedaba espectacular. Se soltó el cabello castaño ondulado, no tenía maquillaje, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Fue entonces cuando decidió salir, lo esperaría en el sillón de la sala..

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**este cap lo he dejado un poco mas largo por petición de algunas chicas jaja...**

**y bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, y también Monik espera los suyos en _La revolucion de las bestias._**

**besos para todas y sigan leyendo los Fics de Monik que son excelentes...**

**Sakura-Granger**


	8. Enamorados

****

El Secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

Zabini apartaba a los dementores de la entrada del gran edificio. Hermione lo había llamado, así que lo más seguro era que iba a aceptar su propuesta. Sus ojos brillaban mientras subía por el ascensor rápidamente los 5000 pisos.

Se encontró frente a la puerta y dijo suavemente la clave:

- 205078

La puerta se abrió. Zabini entró y sonrió al ver a Hermione, con aquel vestido rojo ajustado, acostada sobre el sillón con todo su cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda..sus piernas brillaban y parecían provocantes con aquel color bronceado de su piel.

Zabini cerró la puerta. Hermione sonrió mientras fijaba sus ojos marrones en los de él.

- Viniste después de todo...pensé que me dejaría plantada...

- cómo podría dejar se venir?- dijo Zabini acercándose lentamente. - jamás lo haría..

Hermione se levantó del sillón, estaba descalza y el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda desnuda y de sus hombros, ya que era de tiras.

- Te traeré algo de beber..- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el sillón.

- No es necesario..- dijo Zabini embobado

- Sabes por qué te llamé no es así?- dijo Hermione jugando con su cabello.

- sí, pero bien sabes el precio de ayudarte...quiero que seas mía..

- Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente...- dijo Hermione sentándose en sus piernas. Tenía que convencerlo, una vez que él la sacara, ella huiría..porque de ningún modo sería de él, antes muerta. - Solo quiero que me saques de aquí..- dijo susurrándole al oído.

Entonces la puerta sonó al cerrarse, Hermione se incorporó al ver los ojos grises de Draco observando la escena.

Zabini se incorporó también, lucía algo nervioso. Draco dejó de mirar a Zabini para mirar a Hermione, de arriba hacia abajo, observando su atuendo. Sus gélidos ojos se fijaron en los de ella, llenos de una ira inimaginable.

- Draco yo..- dijo Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Draco había sacado su varita y lanzado un hechizo que hizo que Zabini saliera volando hacia la puerta. Con el mismo hechizo abrió la puerta y lo sacó.

- Te advertí que no pusieras un pie en mi casa!- dijo Draco furioso.

- No vine por ti Malfoy!- dijo Zabini. - pero ya me voy!

Zabini salió mientras Draco azotaba la puerta. Se volvió y fijó nuevamente los ojos grises en Hermione. Ella lo miraba desafiante, como si no tuviera miedo de él..pero la realidad era diferente. Draco caminó alrededor de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- qué diablos estabas haciendo Granger?- dijo Draco finalmente. - Es que acaso no puedes esperar ni un mes para revolcarte con alguien?

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo. Él seguía rodeándola, y mirándola con desprecio..no podía creer lo que había visto. Estaba lleno de ira...ella se había puesto así para Zabini...así, tan hermosa..solo para él...Draco sentía que su sangre corría aún

más rápidamente. Ella jamás se había puesto así para él..

- Eso no te importa..- dijo Hermione. - Con quien me acuesto o no, no es tu problema...

Draco no pudo contenerse más y la tomó por el brazo fuertemente, Hermione lanzó un quejido, él la estaba lastimando.

- Eres una zorra!- dijo él mientras la lanzaba contra el sillón.

Hermione dejó de aparentar valor y dejó notar su miedo hacia Draco, él estaba realmente descontrolado, en realidad tenía miedo de que la lastimara.

- No tienes derecho a insultarme!- gritó Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón y corría hacia su habitación. Draco corrió tras de ella y la tomó por el brazo golpeándola contra la pared y poniéndose encima de ella. Sus ojos grises brillaban mientras los fijaba en ella. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

- cómo lo llamaste! entraste a mi habitación no es así!- dijo él.

- sí y qué!- dijo Hermione. - Después de todo soy una zorra no es así?

- Lo que te dije te lo merecías! mira cómo estás vestida! y como te vi con él..cómo pretendes que te llame?

- que tal mujer secuestrada que hace todo por escapar! si Zabini es mi única salida! pienso usarla!

- acostándote con él!- dijo Draco. - más bajo no podía caer Granger!

- No pretendía acostarme con él! mi plan era otro! y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque llegaste a arruinarlo!

Draco sintió odio, ganas de hacerle daño, de lastimarla..

- y por qué quieres salir de aquí! para morir! aquí te estoy protegiendo!

- si! me proteges hasta que sepas lo que tengas que saber sobre esa niña! y ahí me llevarás donde Voldemort! moriré de cualquier forma! pero prefiero intentar salvar mi vida si no te importa! además, prefiero morir lejos de ti!

Draco sintió cómo éstas palabras perforaban su pecho como balas de acero.

- pues entonces muérete como te de la gana! pero no te revuelques con ese imbécil para conseguirlo! pensé que eras diferente!

- diferente? y de qué me sirve ser diferente Malfoy! sabes para qué me sirve? para que me consideren despreciable e inferior como tú lo haces...

- cállate Granger, por primera vez en tu vida cállate! .- dijo Draco.

Draco golpeó la pared y Hermione tembló ante esto. Su mirada estaba pegada en el suelo, y parecía no querer retirarla de ahí. Draco respiró profundo, dejando caer mechones de su cabello sobre su frente. Tomó la barbilla de Hermione y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

- no lo vuelvas a hacer..- dijo Draco.

- no hice nada..- dijo Hermione suavemente. - lo juro Draco...solo...lo engañaba. no pretendía hacer nada con él..

Draco se acercó a ella, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Sus labios se rozaban.

- no vuelvas a hacerlo, no me importa lo que pretendas o no...no quiero verte así con un hombre nunca más...

- por qué?- dijo Hermione.

- porque no quiero...

Draco la besó. Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba de repente. Draco parecía absorber el poco aire que le quedaba. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí.

Él profundizaba el beso cada vez más. Ninguno de los dos sabían porqué no podían detenerse, lo habían estado deseando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, lo que hacía que sintieran cierta desesperación por tenerse el uno al otro.

Draco puso su mano en el muslo de Hermione mientras subía acariciándolo. Empezó a morder su cuello. Hermione lanzó un quejido de dolor mientras Draco la llevaba hacia la cama.

Hermione cayó en la cama mientras Draco se ponía encima de ella. Seguía besándola mientas que con su mano derecha levantaba el vestido de Hermione. Ella no entendía por qué no podía detenerlo..quería hacerlo pero no podía.

Draco se quitó la camisa mientras besaba el cuello de Hermione, bajando hasta su escote. Hermione lo rodeó con sus piernas mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

Draco la deseaba más que nunca. Levantó el vestido rojo de Hermione hasta quitárselo por completo. Quedó completamente desnuda ante sus ojos; supo que no podía existir sobre el mundo mujer más bella que ella.

"duerme , pequeñita, duerme"

Hermione abrió los ojos mientras Ella la miraba sonriente.

- sí que eres una zorra..- dijo Ella.

- Hermione sonrió.

- Estaba enamorada...aunque no lo quisiera reconocer..-

- sí, es verdad...te entregaste a él. Pero mejor cierra los ojos recuerda, Hermione, recuerda...

Hermione contenía un grito ahogado mientras Draco se movía encima de ella. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en estar con él. El chico la acariciaba toda, marcando sus dedos sobre toda su piel, convirtiéndola en algo de él. Hermione tenía mucha confusión dentro de sí: por una parte su cabeza le estaba diciendo que era una idiota, que cómo había sido capaz de dejar que él la tocara, se insultaba así misma por sentir todo aquello por el hombre que la había secuestrado..por el hijo del asesino de sus padres...pero sobre todo..por un m o r t í f a g o.

Draco no podía controlarse, simplemente era algo más fuerte que él. La deseaba demasiado..era imposible dejarla. Su piel suave lo enloquecía...

Después de cierto tiempo la cabeza de Draco cayó sobre el pecho de Hermione, mientras sus manos aún acariciaban su piel, suave y tersa...así se quedó dormido.

Harry corría atropellando a todos los que cruzaban el pasillo.

- cuidado chico!- dijo una enfermera cuando Harry la empujó y cayó al suelo con pociones ácidas que perforaron el suelo.

Pero a Harry no le importó, y no paró de correr hasta entrar a una habitación donde todos sus amigos se encontraban, rodeando a Ginny que se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras una enfermera le vendaba una herida en la rodilla.

- estás bien?- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny y recuperando el aliento por todo lo que había corrido.

- sí,- dijo Ginny sonriéndole..solo aquellos ojos verdes eran capaces de hacerla reír en aquellos momentos. - pero por poco y muero...

Ron miró al suelo.

- Quién pudo poner una bomba en tu carro?- dijo Harry.

- es obvio.- dijo Ron. - m o r t í f a g o s, están detrás de nosotros..no les basta con tener a Hermione!

Luna caminó hacia Ginny mientras la pelirroja se recogía en cabello lacio en un moño alto.

- La orden de merlín está furiosa...nos van a poner más guardaespaldas..- dijo Luna.

- qué?- dijo Harry

- Sí..bueno, pero esta vez será peor...no nos dejarán solos en ningún momento...- dijo Luna.

- Mierda!- dijo Ron. - como si no tuviéramos suficiente!

- pero es lo mejor Ron.- dijo George entrando a la habitación. - bien sabes que es lo mejor...

- George!- dijo Ginny levantándose y lanzándose sobre él como si fuera todavía una niña, él la cargó en sus brazos..como si todavía creyera que era una niña..

- y para mí no hay nada?- dijo Fred entrando. - somos igual de guapos por qué a mí no me abrazas!

Draco abrió sus ojos grises y volteó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho. A su lado estaba Hermione, profundamente dormida boca abajo. Su cabello estaba regado por la almohada y su espalda completamente descubierta pues la sábana solo le cubría desde la cintura hasta abajo.

Draco observó lo hermosa que era. Acarició con su dedo la espalda de Hermione...entonces se detuvo.

- mierda!.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía la ropa rápidamente. Qué diablos había hecho? en qué estaba pensando? ella era ...era la mejor amiga de Potter..una sangre sucia y la hija de los asesinos de su padre...era la persona a quien él debía odiar más que a nadie..

tranquilo Malfoy...no estás enamorado de ella...solo la deseabas...era eso..ya la tuviste ahora solo..solo has como si nada hubiera pasado... pensó mientras salía del cuarto tratando de no hacer el menor ruido.

Todos conversaban con los gemelos. Ellos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios, eran muy guapos y tenían una negocio en Hogsmeade de bromas. Aunque Molly Weasley no quiso nunca que se dedicaran a ello, pero después se acostumbró..y además con el éxito que tenían con aquella tienda que en los cuatro últimos años había crecido del tamaño de un castillo..sí, un castillo inmenso de bromas con las caras de los gemelos a los lados. Eran realmente famosos por ello.

- sí, bueno ahora que se acerca el c u m p l e a ñ o s de papá todos ustedes están invitados a pasar una temporada en la madriguera..será una gran fiesta...hasta Bill vendrá.

- Y Percy?- dijo Ginny.

Todos quedaron en silencio. La sonrisa de los gemelos se borró.

- qué de ese imbécil?- dijo Fred.

- es nuestro hermano.- dijo Ginny.

- no, ya no lo es..- dijo George.

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

- Percy no querrá venir...mira, ni siquiera ha venido a ver si estás viva muerta.- dijo Ron.

- él no sabe lo que pasó.- dijo Ginny.

- para estas alturas ha salido en todos los medio de comunicación Ginny! tu foto está en todas partes igual que la de Hermione..incluso hay reporteros abajo del hospital esperando entrevistarte.- dijo George.

- la realidad es otra...Percy ha cambiado..y no creo que le importemos ya.- dijo Ron

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Se levantó y vio que Draco ya no estaba. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la piel. Solo de recordar lo que habían pasado entre ellos...la hacía temblar..

- no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él..- dijo Hermione.

Se puso un vestido rosado y se cepilló el cabello. En realidad era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella forma...tendía que hablar con Draco..por que en realidad podría ser que él no sintiera lo mismo.

Solo de pensarlo sintió ganas de llorar.

no! no llores! si él quiso estar contigo es porque debe sentir algo por ti! pensó Hermione.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo. Oía algunas voces provenientes de la sala...una era la de Draco..la otra era de...

- Pansy?

Hermione miró cómo Draco miraba a Pansy que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

- quiero decirte algo.- dijo él mirándola con sus ojos grises centelleantes. Cabellos rubios caían por su frente.

- si?

Draco sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro.

- quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione contuvo el aire por unos segundos, y por un momento increíblemente largo sintió que todo se ponía borroso a su alrededor. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba lentamente, y pudo también percibir el calor de unas tibias lágrimas asomándose por un rostro.

- Sí..- pudo escuchar por parte de la voz de Pansy.

Hermione retrocedió lentamente hasta que corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró.  
El dolor que sentía era tan agudo, tan profundo, que podía sentir cómo este avanzaba por todo su cuerpo. Quería gritar, sí, gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero simplemente el grito no salía de su boca, parecía atascado en su garganta, lo que también le producía dolor.

Se acostó en su cama y lloró en silencio...

"duerme, pequeñita duerme"

Ella sonrió mirándola. Jugaba con sus manos mientras cantaba una canción desconocida para Hermione.

- Que horrible no es así?- dijo Ella interrumpiendo su canción...- debió haber sido muy duro para ti..

- Sí lo fue,- dijo Hermione con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, como si al recordarlo también hubiera recordado aquel sentimiento. - Tenías razón con respecto a que aquí comenzaba mi infierno..mucha razón...

- y aún así dices que lo amas.- dijo Ella. - Yo, personalmente, lu hubiera matado..

- Yo soy tu, recuerdas?- dijo Hermione. - Somos la misma persona..

- Tienes razón.- dijo Ella. - Entonces creo que no lo hubiera matado...

- Yo lo odié tanto en ese momento...tanto..pero muchas cosas pasaron después de eso...y los dos terminamos.  
- No me cuentes como terminaron!- dijo Ella. - Arruinas la sorpresa...mejor sigamos recordando..no te parece?

Ginny entraba al ministerio de magia seguida por cinco guardias de seguridad. Se sentía demasiado mal con aquella protección excesiva, pero se sintió peor cuando al frente de la entrada del ministerio habían un montón de periodistas esperándola para atacarla con preguntas. Los guardias la ayudaron a pasar entre la multitud de periodistas. Ginny se alegró por primera vez tener cinco guardias de tres metros y fornidos que la protegieran.

- Buenos día señorita Weasley.- dijo la voz de una gárgola que estaba programada para saludar.

Ginny caminó seguida por los guardias y entró al ascensor.

Respiró profundo, tenía que trabajar en su sitio de investigación Forence del ministerio.

Quedaba en el piso 300. Recordó que Percy podría estar probablemente trabajando en el piso 1000 en aquellos instantes.

- Percy..- dijo mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría.

Ginny quedó estática cuando ante sí vio a su hermano, seguido de los directivos más importantes del ministerio.

- Como les decía, pienso lo lo mejor es maximizar el trabajo de los empleados, después de todo se les remunera para ello, para que trabajen. - dijo Percy.

- Sí, pero es muy difícil ahora que todo el ministerio está dentro del caso de Hermione Granger..- dijo Fudge el ex ministro de magia, ahora lo era Percy.

- Pues me importa un bledo, que todos se encarguen de lo que les corresponde, y que suplanten el puesto de Hermione Granger..no sabemos cuanto tiempo esté secuestrada y necesitamos a alguien que c u m p l a con sus funciones- dijo Percy.

- Oh! por Dios, perdóneme, no la vi señorita Weasley.- dijo Fudge tomando la mano de Ginny. - es aquí donde trabajo no? en el departamento Forence.

- Sí.- dijo Ginny fijando sus ojos en Percy, que por fin había notado su presencia.

Percy permanecía estático. Con sus ojos fijados en los de la pelirroja: ya la había visto antes, muchas veces entrando en el ministerio...cómo no la había reconocido? desde cuando su hermana se había convertido en aquella hermosísima mujer, y dejado de ser la niña que él dejó.

Ginny salió del ascensor seguida por los guardaespaldas. Sin dejar de mirar a Percy ni un solo instante. Percy la siguió con la mirada, una mirada fija y fría...Ginny no podía reconocer a su hermano..simplemente no podía reconocerlo en esos ojos fríos.

- Como le decía señor Fudge.- dijo Percy siguiendo su conversación mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dejando a Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione había pasado horas llorando en silencio. Hacía ya un tiempo que había escuchado la puerta del departamento cerrarse, por lo que sabía que Pansy ya se había ido. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al entregarse a Draco...al enamorarse de él...y él

- ese maldito b a s t a r d o!- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Caminó hacia el baño y se observó en el espejo. Qué tonta había sido? en qué clase de persona se había convertido al involucrarse s e n t i m e n t a l m e n t e con alguien como Draco? Cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien sin sentimientos algunos..de alguien tan

vacío...

- Lo hice porque creí que había algo en él...algo detrás de esa máscara...- se dijo. - pero detrás de esa máscara solo había más porquería!

Hermione rompió en llanto nuevamente mientras golpeaba el espejo. Se observó mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Tenía los párpados irritados de tanto llorar.

- Ya no vas a llorar más Hermione Granger...ya te desahogaste lo suficiente...- se dijo. - Ahora debes pensar qué vas a hacer cuando lo veas nuevamente...

Se lavó la cara. Sabía que seguramente Malfoy la humillaría, le diría que solo se acostó con ella para jugar...si es que no decía algo peor..Hermione sabía que debía ser fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle a él que para ella tampoco nada de aquello había significado nada..

- sí, eso haré.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Se detuvo unos centímetros ante ella, sabía lo que tenía que hacer...él no estaba enamorado de ella, por supuesto que no...solo tenía debilidad hacia ella que era otra cosa muy diferente...pero debía cortar de raíz esa "debilidad" y solo podía hacerlo tratándola mal..alejándola de él para siempre...

Draco abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione sentada cepillándose el cabello. Ante esto la chica dejó el cepillo y se paró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Si quieres comer sal y coge del congelador...te dejé algo allí.- dijo Draco fríamente.

- Está bien.- dijo Hermione correspondiendo a su frialdad.

- Espero que no le vayas a decir a Pansy lo que pasó entre nosotros...porque no creo que lo hayas tomado como algo importante o si? porque para mí no lo fue...de hecho..siento remordimientos de haber estado con una sangre sucia como tu.

Hermione contuvo las ganas de llorar, cómo podía ser tan malvado?

- Pues, no le diré a Pansy, no te preocupes por eso..- dijo Hermione caminando hacia él .- Y con respecto a lo que pasó anoche, créeme, he estado con tipos mejores...no sé de hecho por qué Pansy sigue contigo...además, si para ti fue algo de lo que te arrepientes, para mí, fue lo más asqueroso que me pasó en la vida...

Draco sonrió frívolamente.

- mejores? con cuantos antes de mí has estado Granger? y de cualquier forma, eso lo dices porque estás herida...yo soy el mejor...

Hermione rió haciendo que Draco se enfadara, sintió la burla de Hermione hacia él.

- sabes? das pena...no hay nada más patético que alguien que cree que es el mejor en la cama cuando no lo es...me das lástima...y sabes? solo me acosté contigo para pasar el tiempo..estar aquí es muy , muy aburrido.- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba nuevamente y se cepillaba el cabello. - Por cierto, te felicito por tu futura boda con Parkinson...que tengan una linda vida juntos..

Draco palideció. Tragó saliva sin dejar de fijar sus ojos grises en Hermione, quien seguía cepillando su cabello como si nada.

- cómo lo supiste?- dijo él.

- Lo de tu boda? iba a desayunar cuando lo escuché.- dijo Hermione. - Ahora si no te importa, quiero bañarme y necesito espacio.

Draco contuvo la respiración. Él la había hecho suya la noche anterior..completamente suya y ella...ella parecía no importarle...no le importaba nada...

perra.. pensó mientras salía furioso y azotaba la puerta al salir.

Hermione se derrumbó contra el tocador llorando. Ya se había esperado aquellas palabras por parte de Draco, pero nunca pensó que le iban a doler tanto como le dolieron..

- tengo que salir de aquí..-

Harry despertó con el sonido del teléfono. Contestó.

- Harry?- dijo una voz dulce que Harry reconoció de inmediato.

- Ginny, qué pasa?- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

- Pues, es que quería hablar contigo..no te importa si voy a tu casa ahora no es así?- dijo Ginny.

- Pero si hoy nos vamos a ver en la madriguera, por lo del c u m p l e a ñ o s de tu padre.- dijo Harry.

- Es que...de verdad necesito hablar contigo a solas...- dijo Ginny.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. De qué quería hablarle?

- Está bien.- dijo él.

- Gracias.- dijo ella mientras cerraba el teléfono.

Luna estaba tomando café mientras veía un poco de televisión. La puerta sonó. La rubia alta se levantó y abrió. Un paquete que según el remitente provenía de su madre estaba frente a ella.

Luna miró a los guardaespaldas que parecían estar distraídos en aquel momento y tomó el paquete. Sabía que su deber era pedirle a los guardaespaldas que examinaran el paquete antes de abrirlo, pero, aquello era de su madre...y si contenía algo personal? no, quería abrirlo ella misma.

Luna sacó la cinta y abrió la caja, entonces vio una hermosa seda envolviendo algo. Sonrió y desenvolvió la seda...

una víbora africana saltó de la caja directamente al cuello de la chica.

Hermione se vistió después de tomar un largo baño. Se había quedado dormida en la tina y ahora eran las cuatro de la tarde. Todo lo que había sucedido le había dado demasiado sueño.

Solo quería dormirse para siempre y no despertar nunca más. Se desenredó el cabello mojado y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Fue entonces cuando algo la detuvo...una voz ...

"El sol,

una luz,

yo nunca he visto la luz?

por qué no he visto luz?.."

Una voz tierna, de una niña...resonaba en su cabeza..

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida,

duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

Entonces como si alguien hubiera golpeado con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza de Hermione, cayó al suelo con fuerza tras un grito de ella.

Se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza...cuando una imagen vívida cruzó por su mente:

Un cuarto vacío y oscuro, tan solo con una cama, una niña...acostada...con los brazos inertes sobre las mantas con encajes y un cabello plateado regado por las almohadas...

voces...sí...dos voces? si dos voces...a través del cristal de la habitación había dos hombres...los creadores de la niña...decían algo indescriptible...Hermione no lo escuchaba...

"muerte..."

-ahhhhhhhhhh!

Draco estaba en la cocina, bebiendo cerveza cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes de uno de los cuartos.

- Hermione.- dijo él mientras corría por el pasillo.

Hermione se quejaba mientras miles de imágenes aparecían en su cabeza.

"duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Hermione soltó el último grito y abrió los ojos agitada. Draco estaba enfrente de ella y la había llevado hacia la cama.

- qué te pasa que estás loca! por qué diablos gritabas!

- esa niña!.- dijo Hermione mientras lágrimas salía de sus ojos. - La vi...

-qué?

- Sí! fueron muchas imágenes...y voces...era la niña de cabello plateado...Galatea.. era ella...

- cállate!.- gritó de repente Draco mientras se levantaba. - No me lo digas.

- qué?

- No quiero que me lo digas está bien!.- entonces Draco salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Hermione lo entendió de inmediato: si ella le decía lo que había visto, Draco tendría que decírselo a Voldemort...y éste sabría que Hermione ya estaba recibiendo la información...

pero...y a él qué le preocupa si Voldemort me mata o no? se supone que para eso me secuestró! y después de todo esto no creo que le importe!

Luna esquivó a la víbora mientras caía al suelo. La víbora africana la observaba amenazante a solo unos metros de ella. Hacía un sonido perturbador mientras enseñaba sus colmillos que escupían veneno. Luna se mantuvo estática, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y con los ojos fijos en los de la víbora, no podía perderla de vista ni un solo segundo.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe mientras los guardias de seguridad entraban y miraban perplejos la escena.

- Incendio!- grito uno de ellos mientras sacaba su varita. La víbora se hizo cenizas ante los ojos celestes de Luna.

Los guardaespaldas la miraron, Luna seguía en el suelo, sintiendo aún el corazón latir en su garganta.

La puerta sonó y Harry se apresuró a abrirla. Una exuberante pelirroja estaba frente a sus ojos. Tenía unos jeans y una blusa de tiras blancas con un poco de escote. Alrededor de su garganta tenía una bufanda roja sangre, del mismo color que su cabello largo y lacio.

- Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Hola.- dijo Harry mientras la hacía pasar.

Ginny entró y dejó su bolso café en la mesa al igual que su bufanda.

- siéntate.- dijo Harry sonriendo. - qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar.

Ginny se sentó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Ayer vi a Percy.

Harry hizo un silencio en el cual miró fijamente a Ginny.

- y te dijo algo?- dijo él lo más suavemente que podía, sabía cómo aquel tema influía mucho en Ginny.

- No me dijo nada. Parece que se asombró al ver que era yo...se quedó callado y me ignoró por completo..- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos. -Harry, quiero hablar con él. Decirle todo lo que siento...pero no sé si sea lo correcto...toda mi familia me dice que lo olvide, que no le preste atención..que él ya no es mi hermano..pero yo solo quiero hablar con él..entender por qué cambió tan radicalmente..

- Hazlo entonces.- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny. - Habla con él. Háblale sin importarte lo que tu familia diga ya...qué puedes perder?

- Puedo descubrir que Percy es una porquería...y que nunca va cambiar...y eso me heriría demasiado...ahora aunque sea puedo tener esperanzas de que él tiene una razón para hacer todo lo que hace...pero ...estoy sola en esto.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las rosadas mejillas de Ginny. Harry quiso abrazarla, protegerla de todo aquel sufrimiento...pero no podía.

Apretó con más fuerza su mano.

- Yo estoy contigo.

Hermione estuvo unos minutos encerrada en su cuarto tras lo sucedido. Pero finalmente el hambre terminó haciéndola ceder y salió en busca de alimento.

Draco estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, tomaba vodka de una botella con la mirada fija en el vacío. Cuando Hermione cruzó la sala para ir a la cocina sus ojos grises la siguieron, ella podía sentir cómo su mirada penetraba en ella. Cuando entró a la cocina se sintió aliviada de no tener los ojos de Draco sobre ella, pero aquel sentimiento no duró mucho tiempo.

Draco entró también a la cocina, pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta, parecía algo mareado por el trago, pero aún no estaba borracho.

- podrías dejarme aunque sea comer en paz?- dijo Hermione.

- No.- dijo Draco. - qué te pasó en la frente?

Hermione se tocó la frente instintivamente y vio que sangraba.

Hermione se asustó, pero luego recordó que no se había golpeado contra nada...a excepción de su visión.

- qué te pasó en la frente?- volvió a repetir Draco fríamente.

- Cuando recibí la visión de Galatea...sentí como si me golpearan en la frente con un palo de madera y caí al suelo...pero eso solo fue un visión no pudo ser real...nadie más estaba en mi habitación..- dijo Hermione.

Draco caminó unos pasos más adelante, examinando de lejos la herida.

- No es nada, solo necesitas que la limpie.- dijo Draco mientras dejaba la botella de vodka en la mesa.  
- primero explícame por qué estoy herida si nadie pudo haberme golpeado.- dijo Hermione dando pasos hacia atrás. No quería estar demasiado cerca de él..eso la ponía nerviosa.

- Seguramente a lo que caíste al suelo te golpeaste...no hay otra explicación.- dijo Draco. - Ahora, si no me dejas curarte eso se te va a infectar..

- Prefiero eso antes de que me vuelvas a tocar.- dijo Hermione fríamente.

Draco sintió como su un cubo de hielo cayera sobre su cabeza.

- Pues eso no lo demostraste mientras te hacía mía!

Hermione se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. Los ojos de Draco parecían desprender ira de ellos...simplemente él no podía entender cómo Hermione había tomado tan a la ligera lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- No quiero hablar de eso, si no te importa.- dijo Hermione.

- Me parece bien, entonces que se te pudra esa herida, ya no es mi problema.- dijo Draco dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia su cuarto.

Hermione dio un respingo.

ok, cómo me curo esto? se dijo.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto. Echó agua tibia con una toalla para calmarse el dolor de la frente. La verdad era que si quería curar la herida necesitaba de una varita, ya que los elementos para hacer pociones se habían terminado desde la última vez que los usó para curar a Draco.

- Genial...tendré que pedirle ayuda después de todo.- dijo Hermione, quien se dio cuenta que si no lo hacía podía llegar a ponerse grave.

Hermione se cogió el cabello en una cola alta y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. Nadie.

Caminó lentamente, como si no quisiera ser escuchada hasta ponerse frente la puerta del cuarto de Draco. Tomó la perilla con su mano derecha y abrió.

Harry y Ginny llegaron juntos a la madriguera. La señora Weasley los abrazó sonriente.

- qué lindo es tenerlos de vuelta! tengo que admitir que la casa está muy sola sin ustedes!

Harry y Ginny entraron y le desearon feliz c u m p l e a ñ o s al señor Weasley, que abría regalos junto a Ron, George, Fred y Bill, sin embargo no estaba Luna.

- por qué se tardará tanto?- dijo Fred mirando en complicidad a George, quien sonrió.

- hay algo que deba saber?- dijo Ron.

- Mira esto.- dijo Fred sacando una revista. Ron se quedó boquiabierto al ver que en la portada estaba el hermoso rostro de Luna. La rubia de ojos celestes promocionaba una marca de cosméticos mágicos, parecía una muñeca de porcelana en aquella revista.

- "La belleza está en ti" es el lema aquí abajo, claro que nadie lo lee..solo pueden ver el rostro de Luna..había colas en Hogsmeade para comprar ese cosmético..parece que las mujeres creen que si lo compran se verán tan bella como Luna.- dijo Fred.

- Es impresionante,..- dijo Ron.

- Y no eres el único impresionado créeme.- dijo Fred nuevamente mirando a George, quien miraba hacia la puerta cuando Luna entró.

- por qué llegaste tan tarde?- dijo Ginny corriendo hacia ella.

- por qué no me dijiste que saldrías en una revista?- dijo Ron enseñando la revista.

- Ah! eso...bueno..se me había olvidado.

Un guarda espadas entró, como todos eran iguales nadie sabía de quién era..hasta que se acercó y se dirigió a Luna.

- El señor Dumbledore dice que debe hablar con usted mañana, antes de que la prensa se entere del ataque hacia usted.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Luna los miró y sonrió tímidamente.

- bueno..eso es otra cosa que tengo que contarles...

Hermione abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

- Draco?- dijo ella en corto.

Nadie respondió.

Hermione entró y cerró la puerta. Se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, así que probablemente el

chico se estaba bañando.

Caminó por la habitación, paseando con la mirada algunas cosas que se encontraban tiradas...sin duda alguna Draco era el hombre más desordenado que le había tocado conocer.

Hermione paró fija la mirada sobre una pila de diarios El Profeta. El que estaba encima era de febrero del año pasado.

- Por qué tiene periódicos tan viejos?- se dijo mientras abría uno. En el interior estaba subrayada la noticia:

"Ministerio de Magia gratifica a Harry Potter como Mejor Auror del año"

En la fotografía aparecía Harry sosteniendo un premio...su foto estaba tachada.

Dejó aquel periódico para tomar otro, que era de abril de ese mismo año. Esta vez la primera página estaba subrayada.

"Jefatura de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio de Magia queda a cargo de la señorita Luna Lovegood"

La foto de Luna sonriendo estaba en la portada con muchos pagos aplaudiéndola...también estaba tachada.

-Junio, julio, agosto...diciembre..- decía Hermione mientras tomaba todos los periódicos a la vez. Todos en los que sus amigos salían estaban ahí, con las noticias subrayadas y si había fotos, estaban tachadas. Tomó un periódico de Noviembre.

"Hermione Granger logra el título como Analista Criminal después de haber ganado el premio como Periodista del Año"

Hermione sintió cómo la rabia corría por sus venas cuando vio su foto tachada miles y miles de veces.

Maldito! desde cuando llevas planeando todo esto? desde cuando? se dijo mientras agarraba periódicos de enero de ese año. Su foto estaba en la portada. De hecho, todo lo que el diario decía era sobre ella y suposiciones de su paradero. Había montones de todo enero..y entonces encontró uno de febrero de los últimos días.

"Ginny Weasley ha sido atacada, m o r t í f a g o s presuntos detrás del ataque"  
Abrió otro periódico.

"M o r t í f a g o s asesinan cruelmente al guardaespaldas de Harry Potter, posible amenaza contra su vida"

Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas.  
Se levantó pero al voltearse escuchó una voz que la paró en seco.

- qué haces?

Hermione se volteó para ver al Draco, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño con solo una toalla que lo cubría de cintura para abajo. Su cabello rubio mojado dejaba caer mechones sobre su frente, mientras que sus fríos ojos grises quebraban lentamente a Hermione.

Ella ya no se preocupaba por tapar las lágrimas de rabia que salían de sus ojos. Draco pudo notar toda la ira que ella contenía...ira muy parecida a la que él había a c u m u l a d o durante años. Aquellos ojos marrones brillantes lo miraban con sentimientos encontrados..no sabía por qué pero le encantaba verla así...sufriendo...y a la vez..le dolía.

- desde cuando Malfoy? desde cuando tenías planeado toda esta venganza? porque todo esto no se planea de un día para otro!- dijo Hermione finalmente poniendo sus manos en puños.

- Desde que mi padre fue encerrado en Azkaban por tu culpa y la de tus amigos!- dijo Draco soltando también toda aquellas cosas que tenía guardadas...la odiaba...y a la vez..la vez la amaba.

- tu papá se encerró solo!- dijo Hermione. - cómo pudiste planear toda esta asquerosidad tan m e t i c u l o s a m e n t e? como si se tratara de un juego!

Draco sonrió frívolamente.

- Es un juego Hermione! y es lo que tu no acabas de entender! es un maldito juego en el cual todos perdemos..

Hermione no pudo contener se más y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con sus puños en el pecho, pero aquello no hería a Draco, quien la tomó por las muñecas y la pegó contra la pared.

Hermione forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería herirlo, hacerle pagar no solo por todo lo que le había hecho..sino por haber hecho que ella se enamorara de él..aunque sabía que de eso él no tenía la culpa.

- tú con tus compañeros aliados de Voldemort intentaron herir a Ginny! y mataron al guardaespaldas de Harry! qué pretenden!-

Draco se pegó contra ella con fuerza para evitar que ella siguiera pateando e inmovilizándola por completo.

- todo! pretendemos todo! hacerlos pagar! eso es lo que pretendemos!

- si los hieres yo te juro Draco Malfoy que no te va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirte!

Draco rió mientras la miraba fijamente. No solo se sentía un estúpido por permitirle hablarle así..en otros tiempos solo la hubiera amarrado y encerrado, pero también se sentía un estúpido porque tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo lo único que hacía era ponerlo débil...quería hacerla suya una vez más. Pero sabía que sus instintos no podía traicionarlo..tenía que alejarla...ella era su victima..y así tenía que seguir siéndolo.

- Tu no me amenaces! .- dijo Draco. - No eres más que una sangre sucia!  
Hermione dejó escapar un grito de rabia, seguía moviéndose, tratando de escapar de él, parecía poseída por una fuerza sobrenatural...él jamás la había visto tan enojada...tan llena de odio.

- podré ser una sangre sucia! pero soy más peligrosa que tú cuando me lo propongo Draco Malfoy! tú no me querrás de enemiga! créeme...no tengo nada que perder...mataron a mis padres..y no dejaré que ahora hagan los mismo con mis amigos!

- Esta venganza ya salió de mis manos Granger! es Voldemort el que se encarga de mandar esos mensajes a tus amigos! no tengo nada que ver con lo del ataque a la Weasley ni mucho menos con el asesinato de ese guardaespaldas!- dijo Draco. - yo no mato a los que no están en mi lista.

- No te creo!- dijo Hermione. - eres una basura igual que tu padre! a ti no te importa matar a quien esté a tu paso con tal de conseguir lo que quieres!

- No es cierto!- dijo Draco. - Si fuera así ya te abría estrangulado con mis propias manos!

Hermione le escupió en la cara ante este último comentario.

Draco se limpió con la mano y miró lleno de ira a Hermione. La tomó por ambos brazos y la arrojó a la cama, donde se puso encima de ella mientras ella pateaba y forcejaba. Draco tomó las muñecas de Hermione y las pegó contra la almohada. Ella lanzó un gemido de dolor, Draco estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

- Te odio Malfoy! te odio con toda mi alma!- dijo Hermione mientras lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas.

- No más de lo que yo te odio a ti Granger!

Draco la miraba con una mezcla de pasión, odio, rabia...al igual que ella. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de ira contenida, de todo junto. Hermione sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero si iba a hacerlo prefería que fuera de una sola vez...ya era hora de que se quitara todo aquello del encima.

Draco pensaba igual, si iba a explotar de la rabia quería hacerlo ahí mismo. La odiaba, más que nunca. Ella tenía la culpa de todo! esa sangre sucia que de repente hacía que él sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido...esa mujer que tenía que producirles repugnancia pero por el contrario la deseaba más que nunca. La odiaba por ser como era...por existir y por hacerlo sentir.

Él jamás la había visto tan furiosa.

- Sácalo todo Granger!- le gritó Malfoy. - Es mejor que tenerlo atascado en la garganta!

- Te odio maldito imbécil!- gritó Hermione mientras seguía forcejeando, pero el chico estaba encima de ella y sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cama. - Tú siempre me hiciste la vida imposible, siempre! tú y tus aires de que eres superior cuando eres peor que nada en el mundo! por eso estás solo en el mundo! porque eres una lacra que solo se junta con más lacra! te odio por ser cobarde! porque sabes que eres y actúas mal y no cambias! no haces nada por cambiar!

Draco observaba como la rabia de Hermione decrecía y decrecía hasta dejar de moverse y solo llorar...dejando esas lágrimas caer por su suave piel.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Dejó de apretar sus muñecas y vio como involuntariamente sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de la chica, acariciándolo, como si fuera de su pertenencia. Cuántas cosas quería decirle..cuántas cosas querían salir de su boca en aquel preciso momento..

Hermione...no puedo, no puedo cambiar...así soy...soy esto que tienes enfrente que no lo puedes entender? nunca...nunca podremos estar juntos... pensó Draco.

Hermione estaba tan cansada por los esfuerzos que había hecho que ya solo dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran sin hacer nada...ni siquiera había evitado el contacto de Draco en aquel momento. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los de él...ninguno decía nada.

Draco desvió un momento la mirada, ya que no podía soportar más la de reproche que Hermione le lanzaba. Le dolía...era acaso que estaba sintiendo? cómo podía ser...él estaba seguro que su cuerpo entero estaba dormido desde la muerte de su padre...que nunca jamás

iba a sentir...y sin embargo aquella mirada..esa mirada que estaba muy lejos de ser fuerte...más bien era delicada y sutil...esa mirada lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

Draco recuperó sus fuerzas y volvió a fijar sus punzantes ojos en los de la chica.

- terminaste ya? porque si no me equivoco tengo que curarte eso.- dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie y la dejaba libre.

Luna contaba todo lo sucedido con respecto a la víbora africana mientras todos ponían suma atención, todos menos Ron. Él solo la observaba fijamente...como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que jamás lo había hecho.

Luna hablaba y Ron miraba sus finos y rojos labios. Su piel era blanca como porcelana y su nariz era perfecta, como la de un bebé. Sus ojos celestes brillaban como si tuvieran una luz especial. Tenía un rostro inevitablemente angelical.

- Ron? estás aquí?- dijo Fred haciéndole señas.

Luna lo observó y se sonrojó al notar que la miraba.

- Sí, estoy aquí..- dijo Ron sin desprender su mirada de ella.

Hermione estaba tranquila mientras Draco limpiaba la herida de su frente con un pedazo de algodón.

- Es cierto que no tuviste nada que ver con lo de mis amigos?- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

- Es cierto.- dijo Draco mientras seguía concentrado en curarla.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- Van a matarlos?

Draco la miró.

- Probablemente. Ese siempre ha sido el fin de Voldemort.

Hermione bajó la mirada y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ellos y preocuparte más por ti.- dijo Draco. - Eres tú la que está secuestrada.

Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada.

- Qué me harías si trato de escaparme?

Draco rió.

- No lo lograrías nunca.- dijo él orgullosamente, como si aquella prisión de máxima seguridad fuera lo mejor que él hubiera planeada.

Hermione sonrió.

- Y si lo logro.- dijo Hermione.

- Te buscaría y de cualquier forma daría contigo- dijo Draco.

- Por qué mejor no me preguntas lo que vi sobre Galatea?- dijo Hermione cambiando el tema bruscamente. - Apuesto a que Voldemort se alegría al saber que estoy empezando a recibir información..

- cállate Granger!- dijo Draco levantándose. - es acaso que no quieres vivir o qué?

- Yo quiero vivir.- dijo Hermione. - Pero no entiendo por qué de repente te ha dado ese sentimiento de protección hacia mí!

Draco rió sarcásticamente.

- Protegerte? mi intención no es esa.- dijo Draco.

- Entonces cuál es?- dijo Hermione mientras se paraba desafiantemente.- Es acaso que no quieres que Voldemort sepa que te acostaste con la víctima?

Draco la pegó contra la pared.

- Nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a repetir lo que pasó entre nosotros...porque como tú misma lo dijiste fue algo sin importancia...solo algo para quitar el aburrimiento.

Hermione sonrió al verlo tan nervioso.

- O tal vez deba decírselo a tu novia y futura esposa..

- mierda!- exclamó Malfoy mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en los de Hermione. - qué es lo que quieres?

Hermione sonrió.

- Quiero que me traigas todos los días el Diario el Profeta. Y quiero que me traigas mañana a Zabini, lo necesito.

- qué!- exclamó Draco mientras la soltaba. - estás loca si crees que voy a traerte a Zabini! para qué maldita sea lo quieres eh?

- Ese es mi problema no te parece? además no tienes otra opción. Es eso o tu novia se entera de que tuviste algo conmigo...no creo que quieras quedarte esperando solo en el altar.

- despierta!.- dijo Ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la vio.

- qué pasó?

- Hmmm solo que necesito que me expliques algo...por qué le pediste a Draco que te trajera a Zabini?

Hermione sonrió astutamente.

- Razón número uno; para molestar a Draco..razón número dos; porque era mi boleto para salir de aquella prisión...Draco no tenía la menor idea de que Zabini pretendía sacarme de allí, solo creía que entre los dos había algo...

- entiendo! que astuto...y Draco no tenía la menor idea de que lo que pretendías era escapar...no tener algo con Zabini

- exacto

- Mejor vuelve...esto se está poniendo interesante...

Draco rió.

- estás loca si piensas que voy a traerte a Zabini. Primero muerto.- sentenció Draco finalmente.

- Entonces mejor ni traigas a tu novia acá..porque no tengas ninguna duda que si la veo le digo lo que pasó entre nosotros...y créeme Draco que soy muy capaz!

Hermione salió del cuarto de Draco rápidamente y se encerró en el suyo. Respiró profundo y sacó de su bolsillo el intercomunicador de Draco. Sonrió, había sido tan fácil discutir con él y enojarlo lo suficiente como para distraerlo y quitárselo.

Lo abrió, y colocó el nombre de Zabini.

"Estamos comunicándole en estos momentos con Blaise Zabini." Dijo una voz.

- Qué quieres Malfoy.- dijo Zabini.

- Soy yo.-

- Hermione?

- Sí.

- Qué quieres preciosa?

- El número de la clave de la puerta para escapar.

Zabini rió.

- Dije que te ayudaría con la condición de que fueras mía..

- Y pienso hacerlo..- dijo Hermione. - Me esperas afuera..

Draco estaba en la sala. Ya había oscurecido bastante. Miraba al vacío sin moverse. Solo una cosa rondaba por su mente como si fuera en veneno.

Hermione..Hermione..Hermione..Hermione- Maldita Granger!- exclamó Draco mientras tomaba más vodka. Ya llevaba tiempo tomando, solo quería embriagarse hasta sacársela de la cabeza por completo. Cómo podía alguien odiar y amar al mismo tiempo? Draco sólo sabía que así como la amaba la odiaba...con las misma intensidad. Hermione había sido suya, y qué había hecho? le había escupido en la cara la mucho que lo detestaba y le había pedido que le trajera a Zabini.

- maldito Zabini!.- espetó Draco.

Hermione estaba sola en su cuarto. Esperaba escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Draco abrirse y cerrarse para estar segura que ya se había ido a dormir. Zabini le había dado la clave ya ahora debía estar esperándola afuera. La chica se recogió el cabello y se miró al espejo. Lo dejaría...en el preciso momento en el que ella saliera lo habría dejado para siempre...y después que pasaría? Seguramente él se casaría con Pansy...

te odio pensó mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Tomó la piedra que siempre descansaba sobre su cómoda y tachó en la pared el mes de Febrero.

- dos meses..- se dijo. - estuve junto a ti dos meses...

Draco entró a su habitación dándole a Hermione la señal. Ella salió lentamente de su cuarto y caminó sacándose los zapatos por el pasillo. Se detuvo unos instantes frente la puerta de Draco, bajó los ojos tristemente y siguió su camino

Todo aquello tenía que suceder. Sabía que lo mejor era salir de allí. Draco la odiaba y no tendría ningún reparo en entregarla finalmente a Voldemort. Hermione no podía creer aún que se hubiera enamorado de él. De aquel chico frívolo con el cual compartió toda su adolescencia.

Si en aquellos momentos hubiera sabido que años después sería secuestrada por él y terminaría enamorándose..pues, de haber sido necesario lo hubiera matado.

-205078.- dijo frente al aparato y de inmediato la electricidad que aseguraba la puerta desapareció. - Soy libre.- se dijo.

Salió justo fuera de la puerta estaba la varita que Zabini le había prometido para que pudiera escapar de los dementores. Zabini debía estar esperándola abajo del edificio.

Hermione caminó por el pasillo en ruinas...era increíble que un departamento lujoso estuviese en un edificio tan decrépito. Seguramente era una ilusión óptica para que nadie sospechara.

Hermione caminaba sumamente atenta a cualquier sonido. Entonces sintió un escalofrío que penetró su espina dorsal y cruzó por su espalda al ponerse frente a las escaleras interminables. Tenía que haber un modo más fácil de bajar..

Hermione miró a su alrededor y entonces descubrió un ascensor viejo que sonaba como si alguien estuviera en su interior. Hermione caminó lentamente hacia él con la varita alzada. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a miles de dementores que la rodearon de inmediato.

Draco estaba dispuesto a acostarse cuando escuchó un sonido peculiar. Era el de su intercomunicador. Pero definitivamente el sonido no provenía de su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó por el pasillo. Siguió extrañado hacia donde el sonido lo llevaba: al cuarto de Hermione.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio su intercomunicador sobre la cama de la chica. Caminó hacia él y aceptó la transferencia de Zabini.

- Hola Malfoy..solo te llamo para reírme...tu palomita escapa mientras estás ahí viéndome...

Draco cerró el intercomunicador rápidamente mientras corría por el pasillo.

- Maldita sea Hermione!

Hermione podía sentir cómo cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba rodeada de dementores que hacían que sintiera un frío espeluznante. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para lanzar el hechizo. Pero entonces sucedió; en su mente la muerte de sus padres apareció como si la estuviera viendo en aquellos instantes, todo su puso negro.

Hermione cayó al suelo sin fuerzas siquiera de hablar. Todo lo veía borroso, y lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue la figura de Draco frente a ella.

- Expecto patronum!

-Hermione...te amo mi nena..siempre lo haré...- dijo su madre.

Un grito oscuro, recorrió la cabeza de Hermione.

- No!- gritó Hermione despertando. Estaba en su cama.

- Tranquila.- dijo Draco que estaba frente a ella mirándola. - Ya todo pasó.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Ellos me hicieron recordar...

- Lo sé.- dijo Draco.

- Fue tan real...

- Lo sé.- dijo nuevamente. - Por eso no quería que intentaras escapar..sabía el efecto que ellos tendrían sobre ti. Bien sabes que quienes tienen experiencias traumáticas son presas fáciles..

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

- Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- preguntó.

- Algunas horas.- dijo Draco levantándose. Hermione podía notar que estaba tratando de contener su enojo debido a que ella aún se encontraba débil.

Hermione se levantó de la cama lentamente, aún demasiado cansada, pero decidida a enfrentar la furia del chico.

- Si lo que estás es molesto porque haya intentado escapar, pues dímelo.

Draco se volteó y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos grises brillaban llenos de reproche.

- me odias tanto como para preferir escapar y estar con Zabini antes que quedarte aquí conmigo!- soltó el rubio finalmente, cada una de sus palabras salía con dolor..un dolor y despecho que Hermione no logró captar.

- Draco tu pregunta es estúpida!.- dijo Hermione discutiendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. - Me utilizaste! te acostaste conmigo por diversión y al día siguiente le propusiste matrimonio a Pansy! no contento con eso me humillaste! mil veces prefiero estar con Zabini antes que contigo!

Draco la miró incrédulo.

- No te hagas la santa del cuento! porque si no mal recuerdo tú también te acostaste conmigo por lo mismo no es así? me lo sacaste en cara incluso! así que no actúes como si te hubiera importado porque no te lo creo!

Hermione respiró profundo, tratando de recoger fuerzas aunque ya se sentía mareada, definitivamente no estaba bien.

- Piensa lo que quieras! por lo menos Zabini no quiere matarme! si me quedo contigo lo único que puedo esperar es la muerte.

- Ese maldito bastardo no se preocupa por ti!.- dijo Draco perdiendo el control - Lo único que quiere es usarte y luego entregarte a Voldemort!

Hermione rió amargamente.

- Y no es eso lo que tú ya has hecho conmigo?

Draco permaneció en silencio. Como si quisiera decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía.

- No tengo fuerzas para esto Draco.- dijo Hermione. - Ya no quiero más estar en esta jaula! no más no lo soporto! si sigo aquí junto a ti me voy a volver loca!

- Aquí estás a salvo! afuera todas las criaturas oscuras quieren matarte! no podrías dar un solo paso fuera porque te matarían! aquí yo te protejo y nada te va a pasar mientras estés conmigo!

- No quiero estar contigo!- dijo Hermione angustiada. - Lo único que haces es desesperarme!  
Draco sintió que aquellas palabras lo herían profundamente.

- Y con Zabini si quieres estar no es así?- dijo Draco.

- Por lo menos él no juega conmigo!

- Jugar contigo?.- dijo Draco.

- No se acuesta conmigo y luego le pide matrimonio a otra!

- Hablas como si te afectara!

- Pues sí me afecta!

Draco se quedó en silencio, miraba a Hermione que parecía haberse derrumbado. Ella bajó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- qué?- dijo Draco.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder ya se había desmayado nuevamente.


	9. Celos

**El Secuestro**

_By_

**Monik**

Luna estaba en la parte trasera de la limosina que le habían impuesto los guardaespaldas. Miraba por la ventana esperando llegar pronto a su destino. La limosina paró frente a la casa de Ron.

- Ya no es necesario que me sigan.- dijo Luna mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Tocó el timbre.

Ron abrió la puerta. Solo cargaba un calentador y tenía el cabello pelirrojo todo despeinado.

- Luna? cómo así tan temprano?- dijo Ron somnoliento.

- Ron, son las dos de la tarde.- dijo Luna.

- Ah! en serio...

- Has estado tomando?- dijo Luna al ver su aturdimiento.

- Un poco..- dijo Ron.

- Me vas a invitar a pasar?- dijo Luna

Ron se quedó callado.

- Tal vez no sea tan buena idea...- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Y por qué no es buena idea?.- dijo Luna.

Entonces pasó por la puerta una mujer de cabello negro que cargaba puesta tan solo la camisa de Ron. Luna entendió de inmediato.

- Ah..ya veo..- dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

- Luna yo.- dijo Ron.

- Hablamos luego si?- dijo Luna conteniendo las lágrimas mientras caminaba lo más rápidamente a la limosina.

- Señores realmente les pedimos calma, es difícil poder averiguar sobre Hermione Granger, los mortífagos la tienen bien escondida.- dijo el un representante de los detectives de la orden de merlín.

- No puede ser que ya hayan pasado dos meses sin que sepamos nada!- dijo Harry.

- Es que no ha averiguado! por qué no tenemos siquiera una sola pista!.- dijo Ginny.

Dumbledore, quien estaba del otro lado viendo como los cuatro amigos discutían con el representante sobre la investigación, decidió pararse y hacerse notar.

- Señores,.- dijo Dumbledore mientras todos se callaban. - Tal vez hemos estado tan preocupados por los pasos de los mortífagos que no se nos ha ocurrido buscar en otra parte..

- De qué habla profesor?- dijo Luna.

- Hablo, de que como ya ustedes cuatro saben, Galatea, el proyecto número 1234 de la Orden de Merlín, envía datos importantes a la señorita Granger...los monstruos oscuros la buscan...y saben cómo encontrarla..

- Entiendo.- dijo Ron. - Habla de que si convencemos a una criatura oscura de que nos ayude con el paradero de Hermione...tal vez podamos encontrarla..

- La pregunta es qué criatura oscura querría ayudarnos!- dijo Harry. - La idea es absurda.

- Todo se puede señor Potter.- dijo Dumbledore.- Y en el grado de desesperación en el que nos encontramos definitivamente no importa cuántos métodos intentemos con tal de recuperar a la señorita Granger...

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, como si sus párpados pesaran demasiado. Estaba en su habitación, acostada en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, Draco no estaba.

- Genial.- dijo Hermione mientras se sostenía la cabeza, estaba un poco mareada, pero definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró. La miró algo sorprendido de que se hubiera levantado tan pronto.

- Pensé que dormirías más tiempo.- dijo Draco.

- Pues ya ves que no.- dijo Hermione toscamente mientras se incorporaba. Vio que estaba con una pijama puesta. - Me cambiaste de ropa!

- Sí, para que estuvieras más cómoda.- dijo el chico.

- estás loco o qué! no puedes hacer eso!.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

Draco rió.

- No te sulfures!- dijo Draco. - Ni que fuera la primera vez que te viera desnuda.

Hermione se sonrojó ante esto algo colerizada. Él parecía disfrutar del momento.

- Sal de mi habitación! quiero bañarme y además quiero estar sola..- dijo Hermione.

- Me iré.- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella. - Pero cuando terminemos la conversación que tenemos pendiente.

Hermione palideció, de repente recordó cómo había terminado la conversación anterior...y no había terminado muy bien para ella...

- No recuerdo lo que estábamos hablando.- dijo Hermione alzando la mirada aún más.

- Deja de mentir.- dijo Draco. - sé que la recuerdas muy bien.

- Pues estaba mal.- se excusó Hermione. - No sabía lo que decía.

Draco caminó aún más hacia ella lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa, sin embargo no dio ni un paso hacia atrás. No iba a ceder.

- Creo que eres un gran mentirosa lo sabes?- dijo Draco dando un paso más hacia la chica, quedando frente a frente, a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Yo no miento, esa es tu especialidad.- dijo Hermione. - Además, todavía no termino de entender qué es lo que quieres de mí Draco. Ya me usaste, ya me humillaste, hiciste lo que se te dio la gana...qué más quieres?

Draco seguía penetrando con su mirada los ojos marrones de Hermione. Qué quería? eso era lo que aún ni él podía entender. Ya se había acostado con ella, se suponía que ya no tenía que desearla más...pero, sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo. Quería besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo nuevamente...

maldita sea! pensó.

- Tal vez solo quiera usarte...o tal vez no quiera eso...no sé lo que quiero Granger...no tengo la menor idea.

- Qué pena por ti. Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tu jamás te podrías enamorar de alguien porque no tenías sentimientos?

- Sí.- dijo Draco.

- Antes no lo creía, ahora lo hago. De verdad Draco creo que nunca podrás enamorarte de nadie, porque eres un cobarde. No te atreves a hacerlo...

Ginny entraba al ministerio de magia. Definitivamente estaba feliz de estar allí nuevamente y no en la Orden de Merlín discutiendo su poco avance con respecto al caso de Hermione. Se sintió algo culpable al dejar a Luna sola, ya que un séquito de reporteros la seguían por el incidente de la víbora africana. Pero ella tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer en aquellos momentos.

- Percy.- dijo mientras caminaba al ascensor.

Era hora de hablar con él, por fin iba a poder decirle y preguntarle todas aquellas cosas que no había podido desde hacía años.

Aplastó el botón y sintió cómo el ascensor mágico volaba rápidamente hacia arriba. La pelirroja sentía el corazón latir rápidamente. Tal vez todo saldría mal..quién le aseguraba que Percy no había cambiado. Que aquel tipo tal vez ya no era su hermano, el que le aconsejaba y de vez en cuando se burlaba de ella.

El ascensor se abrió. Ginny caminó por un corredor donde muchos magos y brujas caminaban con papeles en las manos y hablando por teléfono. Todos parecían estar muy ocupados. La pelirroja se vio frente a una puerta que tenía la inscripción de oro que decía: Ministro de Magia Percy Weasley.

Draco estaba en la sala. Bebía en la oscuridad mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hermione.

No maldita sea! no te puedes enamorar de una sangre sucia! no puedes Draco Malfoy! no puedes amarla! tienes que odiarla! tu padre se avergonzaría de ti si estuviera vivo!

Se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero cómo poder hacer caso a aquellas reglas estúpidas que le había impuesto su propio deseo de venganza cuando cada vez que tenía a Hermione cerca sentía que su sangre corría más rápidamente por sus venas. Cómo poder ignorar lo que sentía...ya era demasiado tarde...estaba..

- Enamorado...- dijo en voz baja. - Maldita sea!

Tomó otro trago de vodka mientras se hundía en sus reproches...le había fallado a su padre, a los m o r t í f a g o s...a su venganza.

Hermione había terminado de bañarse. Se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y caminó frente al espejo de su habitación.

Cómo pudiste enamorarte de él? traicionaste a tus padres..que murieron con las manos de su padre...a tus amigos..a todos...además él no te quiere.. pensaba mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente. Hermione se volteó y miró a Draco fijamente. Este caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola contra él.

- qué haces suéltame!

- Tienes razón!.- dijo Draco. Hermione dejó de tratar de soltarse de él. - Tienes razón; soy un cobarde...pero ya no quiero serlo más. Quiero intentar quererte...no sé si te amo...no sé tampoco si solo es un capricho o lo que sea. Pero sé que te necesito..

Draco la besó con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione correspondió al beso con intensidad. Ella también lo necesitaba..quisiera o no.

Draco la fue llevando hacia la cama nuevamente, como la primera vez. Hermione estaba segura de lo que hacía, tal vez ella podría cambiar a Draco..ya era algo que él la quisiera..aunque fuera un poco.

Draco la besaba con vehemencia mientras bajaba mordiendo y besando su cuello. Hermione se aferró a su nuca mientras él le quitaba la toalla y la dejaba caer al suelo. Hermione desabotonó la camisa del chico y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Draco.

Los dos cayeron en la cama y Hermione rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Mientras él dejaba salir un gemido, la deseaba tanto..nunca había sentido nada igual con ninguna otra mujer. Qué diablos tenía ella que no tenían las otras?

Draco fue bajando, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola suya nuevamente.

Hermione no podía evitar disfrutarlo, lo amaba con toda su alma, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Cada vez que él pasaba sus manos por cada parte de su cuerpo ella se estremecía.

Ya no le importaba si él era un mortífago o no, o si era el hijo del asesino de sus padres...ya ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que él la tenía secuestrada. Ella podía sentir al tener el pecho del chico sobre ella cómo el corazón de Draco latía rápidamente al tenerla cerca...Hermione no era ninguna tonta, sabía que a Draco también ella le movía el piso.

Ginny respiró profundo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todas las advertencias de su familia, incluso en contra de su orgullo propio. Pero eso qué importaba si el precio era perder a su hermano? Harry tenía razón: valía la pena arriesgarse.

Abrió la puerta y se chocó con una secretaria.

- Tiene alguna cita?- dijo ella.

- No.- dijo Ginny.

- Entonces no creo que pueda atenderla.- dijo ella. Antipática hasta el último cabello.

Ginny la miró desafiante.

- Él me recibirá: soy su hermana.

La secretaria pareció palidecer. Se levantó del escritorio de inmediato.

- Perdone señorita no lo sabía.- dijo mientras entraba a la oficina de Percy.

Ginny sintió una corazonada, algo que le decía que debía entrar simplemente y no esperar a que Percy la rechazara. Entonces entró empujando a la secretaria.

- qué es lo que pasa!.- dijo Percy alzando la mirada desde su escritorio y mirando asombrado a

Ginny, que estaba en la puerta.

- Señor ella..- dijo la secretaria nerviosa.

- No importa.- dijo Percy aún sorprendido. - puedes retirarte..

La secretaria salió. Ginny miró a su alrededor, la oficina era enorme, llena de lujos. Su hermano la miraba tras un escritorio enorme lleno de papeles, parecía un Dios, mirándolo desde el cielo...juzgándola...menospreciándola..

Ginny podía sentir el corazón en la boca, Percy seguía mirándola y ella también, el silencio se volvió tenso.

- Hola.- dijo finalmente Ginny.

- Hola.- dijo Percy.

Aquella mujer hermosa, alta, de facciones finas, con los labios rojos y finos y cabello rojo largo...no se parecía en nada a su pequeña hermana...en nada. De repente se sentía frente a una extraña, sin embargo, al mirar a sus ojos claros, tan solo con ver aquellos ojos ciruela..podía sentir la ternura que caracterizaba a su hermana.

- Qué es lo que quieres Ginny?- dijo Percy finalmente. - Sabes muy bien que estoy ocupado.

Ginny tragó saliva.

- No pretendo quitarte mucho tiempo.- dijo nerviosa. - Solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Que sea rápido, bien sabes que como ministro de Magia yo tengo una serie de asuntos que atender y la verdad no requiero de tiempo para..

- Maldita sea Percy solo quiero hablar contigo!- dijo Ginny saliéndose de control, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuvo. Su rostro de encendió al ponerse rojas sus mejillas. - me ha costado mucho venir...- dijo ella. - solo quiero hablarte...llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo...por favor..

Percy la observó. Algo incómodo por estar con su hermana después de tanto tiempo. Cerró su libro y se dispuso a escucharla.

Ginny se acercó y se sentó.

Ginny jugaba son sus manos nerviosa, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Quería decirle tantas cosas...pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y podía ver venir las lágrimas.

Ginny se armó de valor y levantó la mirada, fijando los ojos nuevamente en los de su hermano.

- No fuiste al c u m p l e a ñ o s de papá.- dijo ella.

- Estaba ocupado.- dijo Percy inquebrantable, como si fuera una roca.

- Por qué Percy?- dijo Ginny con voz suplicante. - Por qué te alejaste de nosotros?

Percy palideció.

- Yo no me alejé de ustedes...fueron ustedes los que decidieron alejarse de mí.

- Porque tomaste un camino deshonroso!- dijo Ginny. - No sabes cómo le dolió a papá cuando..

- Deshonroso?- dijo Percy interrumpiéndola. - Solo porque no soy como ustedes y yo sí tenía ambiciones en la vida! querían que fuera igual que la familia! un pobretón más Weasley! Yo he sido quien ha levantado el nombre de la familia! Me he convertido en ministro de magia..he logrado mucho más de lo que esperaban no es así?

Ginny dejó caer lágrimas.

- Pero papá sabía que si te metías en el ministerio estarías apoyando a Fudge y a sus trampas sucias! es verdad te convertiste en ministro pero a costa de qué? de ocultarle a los magos y brujas del mundo las verdades que tenían derecho a saber!

- Por favor Ginny! - dijo Percy levantándose. - Despierta! para ser alguien en esta vida hay veces que tienes que aplastar a los demás! Yo quería este puesto para sacar adelante a la familia! incluso cuando entré al ministerio les ofrecía dinero para sustentar la casa...me sobra! y sabes lo que hicieron papá y mamá! me dijeron que no lo querían y que me alejara! eso fue lo que hice!

- Percy...el dinero no lo es todo..- dijo Ginny entre lágrimas.

Percy rió.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Bueno, es parte importante por lo menos. Ginny por dios nos humillaron tanto por él! Quería triunfar! triunfar para que nadie nunca mas pudiera humillar a un Weasley..y ustedes me lo pagaron así...pues como quieran! si tengo que desprenderme de mi familia lo hice..

- Percy...ni siquiera fuiste al hospital a ver cómo estaba..- dijo Ginny. - Tan poco te importo.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro la pelirroja. Ginny sentía una opresión en el pecho...dolía...cómo dolía..cada palabra de Percy dolía profundamente.

Percy se quedó callado.

- Es mejor así Ginny. Eres mejor que simplemente nos mantengamos distanciados...ustedes ya no me consideran más parte de la familia...y yo ya no estoy seguro de considerarme parte tampoco.

- Pero somos hermanos..- dijo Ginny entre sollozos, apretaba sus manos, tratando de controlarse.

Percy respiró hondo y la miró con cierta frialdad.

- Ya no más.

- qué me ves..- dijo Draco.

- Nada..- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ah..más te vale.- dijo Draco.

Hermione rió. No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. Lo amaba tanto.

- Hace tiempo..bueno, desde que te hice mía por primera vez...que te quiero preguntar algo.-

dijo Draco.

- Qué es?- dijo Hermione.

- Con quién tuviste tu primera vez?- dijo Draco. - cuando, donde, cómo...

- Jaja.- rió Hermione. - esas son varias preguntas..

Hermione lo miró, se dio cuenta que aquello de verdad le importaba, así que decidió responderle.

- Se llamaba Diego.- dijo finalmente. - Lo conocí en el ministerio.

- Estabas enamorada de él?- preguntó Draco.

- No.- dijo Hermione. - Pero sí lo quería mucho. En realidad creía estarlo, pero después me di cuenta que solo era una confusión..por eso no funcionó.

Draco se acercó más a ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Acariciaba su rostro, su piel era tan suave.

- Tenemos que hablar..- dijo Draco.

- sobre qué?- dijo Hermione

- Sobre nosotros...sobre cómo vamos a tomar esto.

Hermione se sentó, había un rastro de miedo en su rostro. No sabía en realidad cómo Draco iba a tomar todo aquello..

- No sé lo que pasa entre nosotros..solo sé que...- Draco hizo una pausa. - No soy muy bueno explicando lo que siento sabes?

Hermione lo miró fijamente, aquellos ojos fríos y grises de repente no parecían tan fríos como siempre..Hermione parecía poder leer lo que ellos decían..

- Lo sé.- dijo Hermione. - No tienes que explicarme que me quieres..

Draco se quedó callado unos segundos, penetrando la mirada de Hermione mientras ella le sonreía.

- Cómo lo puedes saber si ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro?- dijo él.

- Lo tienes claro.- dijo Hermione. - Solo que todavía no lo quieres aceptar.

Draco rió.

- Le diré a Pansy que lo del matrimonio ya no va más.

Hermione abrió los ojos impactada.

- estás loco? no puedes hacer eso!

- qué? quieres q me case con Pansy o qué?

- No! pero tenemos que fingir por ahora que nada sucede..me entiendes? fingir que sigues odiándome y no podemos permitir que nadie sospeche lo nuestro..sino estamos perdidos.

Draco la miró, ella tenía razón.

- qué propones entonces?.- dijo Draco maliciosamente.

- Propongo que engañemos a todos..será divertido..

Harry estaba acostado en el sillón de su sala leyendo el Diario Profeta cuando el timbre sonó. El chico de ojos verdes caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Ginny entró llorando inconsolablemente.

- Ginny qué te pasa?- dijo Harry preocupado viendo a la pelirroja en aquel estado.

- Hablé con Percy.- dijo Ginny. - y me dijo tantas cosas horribles!.

Ginny lloraba, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor al verla en aquel estado.

- No llores...no es tu culpa.- dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba. - hay veces que las personas se comportan de formas extrañas...

Ginny se aferró a Harry con fuerza.

- No es justo sabes? no es justo!- dijo Ginny.

Harry la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos color ciruela penetraron los verdes de Harry, sintió cómo una corriente iba a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo.

- Harry yo...- dijo Ginny.

- No.- dijo Harry apartándose. - No digas nada.

Ginny lo miraba. Durante años los dos se atraían, ella lo sabía, pero ninguno se había atrevido a confesárselo...solo por un motivo grande: Ron.

- Ahora tu también me vas a dejar?- dijo Ginny. - Ya estoy harta de tener que callarme lo que siento por ti solo porque eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano! estoy harta de todo en mi vida! lo único que quiero es morirme!

- No digas eso!- dijo Harry. - sabes muy bien que lo nuestro es imposible!

- Y todo este tiempo me he calado a todas las tipas con las que has andado! y tenía que aguantármelo porque siempre Ron no lo iba a permitir!

- Yo también tenía que verte salir con un montón de tipos! no eras la única que tenía que aguantarse cosas!- dijo Harry. - Pero las cosas deben ser así entiéndelo! lo que sentimos no puede ser y nunca podrá ser.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas y lo miró llena de ira.

- El día que dejes de tenerle miedo a lo que piense mi hermano hablamos Harry!.  
Y con esto se fue.

Hermione se vistió y se agarró el cabello en una cola. Salió caminando por el pasillo y llegó hasta la sala. Podía escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Entró en ella y vio a Draco, cocinando.

- y quién te enseñó a cocinar?- dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mi papá.

Hermione se rió.

- Yo no sé nada de cocina...puedo morirme de hambre..

- Lo sé.- dijo Draco. - Recuerdas que llevo dos años investigándote?

Hermione se sentó en una silla.

- Vas a dejar de ser un m o r t í f a g o ?- preguntó Hermione.

Draco permaneció en silencio.

- No.

Hermione lo observaba.

- Ni siquiera si yo te lo pidiera?

Draco se volteó y la miró.

- Ni siquiera por eso.

Draco siguió cocinando. Hermione permanecía en silencio, no pretendía cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana, aquello llevaría tiempo..pero lo iba a hacer...fuese como fuese.

Draco y Hermione comían. El chico la miraba fijamente y ella le correspondía aquellas miradas también. Ninguno de los dos decían nada, disfrutaban de solo mirarse e imaginarse cosas en su cabeza.

- Te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes?- dijo Draco.

- Si, claro.- dijo Hermione.

- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, tienes que admitir que eras insoportable..siempre queriendo ser la mejor en todo..eras de verdad insufrible.

Hermione rió y fingió cara de ofendida.

- No Malfoy, te equivocas; yo no pretendía..soy la mejor, y siempre lo seré. Y tú eras más insufrible que yo..créeme..

- Ah si Granger? pues tú eras un ratón de biblioteca.- dijo Draco provocándola.

- Y tú eras un pequeño hurón.- dijo Hermione.

Con esto Draco se levantó de la silla para agarrala pero ella se levantó antes y salió corriendo.

- No! déjame Draco.- dijo Hermione riendo poniéndose tras el sillón de la sala. Draco caminaba hacia ella maliciosamente.

- No lo creo Granger.- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa en su rostro. - Vas a pagar lo que has dicho.

Draco corrió hacia ella pero Hermione también lo hizo y se le escapó de las manos.

- Hermione!- gritó Draco mientras entraba en el departamento.

Draco se quitó la capucha negra que usaba como m o r t í f a g o y la dejó sobre el sillón.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras escuchaba la voz de Hermione.

- Estoy aquí.- dijo ella.

Draco supo que la voz provenía de su cuarto, actualmente los dos dormían allí muy casualmente Hermione se paseaba por el suyo.

Draco entró y vio a Hermione acostada en la cama, aún estaba sin ropa y solo estaba cubierta por la sábana blanca. Leía un libro mientras comía una manzana roja con la otra mano. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía por toda su espalda desnuda. Draco sintió que podía verla así por siempre.

Hermione lo observó. Dentro de su cabeza había muchos reproches porque sabía que había ido a la r e u n i ó n de los m o r t í f a g o s. Quería decirle que no gustaba para nada, que quería que lo dejara. Pero sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado.

- Comment allez vous?- dijo Hermione comiendo manzana.

- Tre bien.- dijo Draco. - Cuántos idiomas sabes?

- Algunos..- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Draco se sentó cerca de ella y le quitó la manzana para darle un mordisco él también.

- Y bien, cómo te fue con todos tus amigos aliados de Voldemort?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Draco notó el sarcasmo.

- Pues si lo quieres saber bien, y no empieces con el sarcasmo, sabes que lo odio.- dijo Draco.

- Qué mal a mí me encanta.- dijo Hermione dispuesta a levantarse, pero Draco la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó a él.

- Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar lo que hago, es lo mío...tú me aceptaste así.- dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente de poco distancia, quería decirle que detestaba que no quisiera cambiar, pero se calló. Volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Draco.

- No te estoy reclamando.- dijo Hermione. - Ni te pido que sacrifiques nada por mí.

Draco tragó saliva, la conocía demasiado bien, aquello solo era para hacerlo sentir culpable.

- No funciona conmigo Hermione,- dijo él.

- Como quieras, solo quiero ir a bañarme.- dijo Hermione levantándose.

- Espera.- dijo Draco. - Hay algo que debo decirte..

Hermione se volteó y miró a Draco. Tenía cierto temor por lo que tenía que decirle.

- Jacqueline va a venir hoy...

- qué?

Luna se ponía brillo sobre sus labios y se miró al espejo fijamente. Mucha gente la consideraba hermosa, pero ella no lo hacía. No sabía por qué, se sentía extraña dentro de sí misma, como si aquel cuerpo solo tapara su soledad.

El timbre sonó.

Luna se miró otra vez al espejo y vio que el vestido negro de noche le quedaba excelentemente bien. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Ron estaba arrimado al marco de la puerta. Se quedó algo impactado al ver a Luna tan arreglada, parecía revivir la foto que vio en aquella revista, donde parecía demasiado bella para ser de verdad.

es aún más hermosa que una vela se dijo a así mismo.

- Ron, no me dijiste que vendrías.- dijo Luna haciéndolo pasar.

Ron entró.

- No sabía que ibas a salir.- dijo Ron. - Tienes un compromiso en el ministerio o qué?

Luna sonrió.

- No.

Ron la miró fijamente.

- No es un compromiso de trabajo?- preguntó Ron.

- No lo es.- dijo Luna.

Ron pareció algo aturdido, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Luna saliera, como las otras chicas.

- Y con quién?- dijo Ron

El timbre sonó.

Luna caminó abrió la puerta.

- Wou...eres de verdad?- dijo una voz conocida mientras entraba y rodeaba a Luna. - Porque me parece estar soñando..

Ron miró perplejo al sujeto que tomaba la mano de Luna son una sonrisa algo coqueta y a la vez juguetona. Tardó unos segundos antes de que su boca se abriera algo confundido aún.

- George?

- Cómo que va a venir esa zorra!- dijo Hermione lanzándole almohadas a Draco. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- deja de portarte como una niña malcriada y escúchame!- dijo Draco esquivando las almohadas.

- Mira Draco, si por un momento piensas que voy a aceptar a esa tipa después de la maldición que me lanzó la última vez estás loco!- dijo Hermione.

- Segura que eso es lo único que te molesta?- dijo Draco provocándola.

- No! también me molesta que sea tu amante!

- Era Hermione! era mi amante!- dijo Draco. - Sabes bien que te he respetado todo este tiempo! y si he seguido con Pansy es solo porque fue así como tú lo quisiste!

Hermione soltó un quejido de rabia.

- Pero a Pansy la acepto porque no puede sospechar! además ella era tu prometida! pero a esa tipa no! ella no era nada serio y no la voy a tolerar!

Draco se pasó una mano por la cabeza algo hartado.

- Escúchame Hermione Granger, si quieres que nadie sospeche las cosas deben seguir igual que antes no es así? no crees que Jacqueline va a sospechar si de un día para otro la hago a un lado solo por Pansy?

- Pues le dices que te quieres casar con ella! y que ya lo suyo no va para más ves lo simple que es!

- No es tan simple!.- discutió Draco enfadado. - Ella sabe que no quiero a Pansy y le va a sorprender que de la noche a la mañana quiera serle fiel no te parece?

- No! no me parece!- dijo Hermione.

- Muy bien entonces qué es lo que quieres eh? que la termine y que acabe por sospechar lo nuestro.

- Sí!- dijo Hermione.

Ella sabía que eso no era lo que les convenía, pero simplemente no soportaba la idea de que ella se le lanzara a Draco..y en su departamento en sus narices!

- Deja de ser tan infantil quieres? ella va a venir quieras o no!

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante la actitud de Draco, parecía no querer dejarse convencer por nada del mundo.

- Pues haber si puedes! porque no les voy a dejar en paz toda la noche...- dijo Hermione.

- Es una amenaza?- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella.

- Es una advertencia.- dijo Hermione.

Draco rió.

- Vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo encerrada.- dijo el rubio, y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada la tomó y la cargó en su hombro derecho.

- Suéltame Draco! suéltame!- gritaba pero el chico no hacía caso.

Entró a la habitación de Hermione y la colocó en la cama contra su voluntad.

- te quedas aquí y no hagas ruido ok? hasta mañana.- dijo Draco mientras la obligaba a darle

un beso ya que ella seguía intentando escapar.

Draco salió y le puso seguro a la puerta.

- Draco!- gritó Hermione corriendo hacia la puerta. - Si me haces esto te vas a arrepentir! maldita sea abre la puerta!

"Duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

Hermione abrió los ojos mientras Ella la observaba atónita.  
- Ok eso estuvo mal..- dijo Ella.- Yo de ti estaría enferma de los celos.

- Estaba enferma!.- dijo Hermione. - Porque pensaba que Draco iba a engañarme..

- Y lo hizo o no?

- Bueno..- dijo Hermione. - Mejor te lo muestro..

Hermione se bañó y se puso un vestido rosado. Se había cansado ya de gritar así que simplemente decidió callarse. No sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan celosa, pero aquellos celos la estaban comiendo por dentro lentamente...

- Hermione..- se escuchó la voz de Draco a través de la puerta cerrada. - Ya estás más tranquila?

- No.- dijo Hermione. - Solo estoy callada.

El cerrojo sonó y Draco abrió la puerta. Hermione caminó y se acostó a un costado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Draco caminó y se acostó al lado de ella, inclinado mirándola desde atrás de su espalda.

- Por qué eres tan caprichosa eh?- dijo Draco.

Silencio.

- Si lo que te preocupa es lo que pueda pasar entre ella y yo quédate tranquila, te dije que no te iba a respetar y hasta ahora lo eh c u m p l i d o

- Quien me asegura que va a ser así?- dijo Hermione. - Tu engañaste a Pansy..por qué a mí no?

Draco tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

- No lo sé.- dijo el rubio. - Solo sé que no podría hacerlo.

- Por qué?- dijo Hermione.

- No lo sé tampoco! Tal vez porque no siento ganas de hacerlo..

Hermione se incorporó.

- Draco, quiero salir de este lugar.

Draco la miró en silencio.

- Yo puedo sacarte y eso lo sabes muy bien.- dijo Draco. - Pero sería peligroso que salieras..ya sabes muy bien por qué..

- No me importa.- dijo Hermione. - Tu harías eso por mí? me sacarías de aquí?

Hubo un silencio. Draco miró al suelo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos grises egoístas en los de ella.

- No.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y lo miró incrédula. Draco parecía normal, como si lo que hubiese dicho no fuera ninguna aberración.

- Cómo que no lo harías? es que piensas dejarme aquí hasta que Voldemort decida qué hacer conmigo?- dijo Hermione incrédula.

Draco dio un respingo.

- Te voy a sacar.- dijo el rubio. - Pero cuando a mí me de la gana ok? no es cuando tu quieras.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

- Draco!- dijo Hermione antes de que el chico se fuera. - Si tienes algo con la zorra esa...

- qué? qué me vas a hacer a ver?.- dijo Draco desafiante.

- Te olvidas de mí para siempre.

Draco dio un respingo y la miró fijamente.

- Podrías confiar en mí aunque fuera una vez, solo una vez en tu vida?

Hermione suspiró vencida.

- Está bien. Pero te lo corto donde me engañas me entendiste?

Draco rió.

- Vas a ver lo que tengo planeado. Se va a ir antes de la media noche.

Harry salió del baño y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura. El timbre sonó así que fue así a abrir la puerta. Su cabello negro mojado caía sobre su frente.

- Ron?- dijo Harry algo asombrado de que su amigo lo visitara tan tarde por la noche.

Ron entró notablemente enfadado y se sentó en un sillón.

- Sabías que mi hermano sale con Luna?

- George?- dijo Harry.

- lo sabías! por qué no me lo dijiste!

- No lo sabía!- dijo Harry.

- entonces cómo supiste que hablaba de George!

- Por que era obvio!- dijo Harry.- El día del c u m p l e a ñ o s de tu papá, Fred no hacía otra cosa que molestar a George sobre Luna y los dos se reían. Supuse que tu hermano iba a invitarla a salir.

- Y por qué no me dijiste q lo sospechabas!- dijo Ron entrando en histeria.

- Tranquilízate Ron.- dijo Harry. - Te das cuenta q lo que dices no tiene sentido?

Ron respiró hondo.

- Verdad.- dijo. - Es que no entiendo cómo puede ser que Luna esté saliendo con mi hermano!

- Si te molesta tanto por qué no se lo dices?

- a quién?- dijo Ron.

- A George..dile que no te gusta que salga con Luna.

- No! no es q no me guste!- dijo Ron a la defensiva. - por qué no me habría de gustar? digo los dos son libres de hacer lo que quieran no?

- Si, pero yo pensé que...

- Piensas mal Harry..a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto

- Entonces por qué estás tan enojado.

- Yo no estoy enojado!- gritó Ron.

- Bueno como digas..

Jacqueline iba montada en un caballo negro y paró frente las ruinas de un altísimo edificio rodeado por dementores. Tenía una capucha puesta que la identificaba como m o r t í f a g a. Entonces escuchó una voz desde atrás.

- Benin? eres tu no es así...- dijo Zabini.

- qué quieres?- dijo Jacqueline.

- Vienes a ver a Malfoy? y Parkinson ya sabe de esto?

- Por supuesto que no...es una idiota.

Zabini rió.

- Pues yo creo que tu también lo eres...

Jacqueline quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

- a qué te refieres?

- a que he estado notando ciertas cosas...q definitivamente me hacen pensar que Malfoy se la está pasando muy bien cuidando a Granger...

El timbre sonó y Draco caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Hola..- dijo Jacqueline mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba.

- Hola

Draco la hizo pasar.

- Me enteré lo de tu boda con la Parkinson...espero ser la madrina..- dijo Jacqueline con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lo serás no te preocupes por eso..- dijo Draco.

Jacqueline se quitó el sobretodo quedando en un vestido sumamente corto, mostrando gran parte de sus piernas. Draco respiró profundo.

contrólate Malfoy...

- Y espero también que después de casarte no me hagas a un lado...- dijo Jacqueline caminando hacia él. Se pegó contra él mientras ponía las manos de Draco sobre sus muslos.

- No..no pienso hacerlo.- dijo Draco, quien parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse.

Hermione daba vueltas por la habitación desesperada. Había escuchado como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, lo que significaba que desde hacía ya media hora Jacqueline ya había llegado.

Hermione miró el reloj, marcaba las 11:30. Draco le había dicho que el plan que tenía haría que ella se fueran antes de las doce, pero parecía que estaba demasiado ocupado como para recordarlo.

maldita sea Hermione! tienes que confiar en él! pensó, pero cómo podía hacer eso? él no le había dado razones! no había dejado de ser m o r t í o ni siquiera porque ella se lo había pedido y no quería sacarla de allí.

- No puedo más! voy a salir de aquí!- dijo Hermione mientras buscaba el armador que siempre usaba para abrir la puerta.

Jacqueline empujó a Draco en el sillón y se puso encima de él. Mientras besaba y mordía los labios del rubio le desabotonaba la camisa y le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

Draco quería pararla, pero a la vez no quería. Luchaba contra sus deseos de hombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que sus dos lados hablaban entre sí.  
uno le decía:

oye Hermione está en la habitación! no puedes hacerle eso idiota! está ahí mismo y ella es la única que te ha aceptado y te ama como eres sin reclamos!

Y el otro lado le decía:

no seas imbécil! mira lo buena que está esta tía! encima ya sabes lo bien que es en la cama..por qué dejarla? está bien tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando! a parte a quién quieres serle fiel? a esa sangre sucia? ya bastante has hecho acostándote con ella por que la verdad es que está buena pero tampoco como para serle fiel!

Hermione abrió la puerta por fin. Salió sigilosamente por el pasillo y caminó por él hasta llegar a la sala.

Hermione abrió la boca la más que pudo al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Aquella tipa estaba encima de Draco besándolo y manoseándolo...y él parecía no hacer nada para detenerlo, de hecho sus manos estaban fijas sosteniendo la cintura de la chica.

Hermione sintió cómo la rabia explotaba dentro de sí, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella, eran demasiados juntos: odio, rabia, celos, dolor...todo junto. Pronto se vio corriendo hacia el cuarto de Draco y registrando absolutamente todo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hasta encontrar la varita.

- me las vas a pagar Malfoy!- dijo Hermione llena de ira mientras corría nuevamente a la sala. Se detuvo un momento, y pensó que mejor sería golpearla a ella con sus propias manos.

Jacqueline soltó un grito de dolor cuando Hermione la tomó por el pelo y la lanzó al suelo.

- Eso es por la vez que me lanzaste la maldición, te acuerdas zorra?- dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la varita de Draco. - Crucio!

Jacqueline se retorció de dolor en el suelo mientras Draco se levantaba inmediatamente y tomaba la varita de Jacqueline y apuntaba a Hermione con esta.  
- Baja la varita Hermione!- dijo Draco

Hermione? le dice Hermione? pensaba Jacqueline mientras se seguía retorciendo del dolor.

- No! no la voy a bajar! ya me cansé de todo esto! especialmente de ti Malfoy! te odio!- dijo Hermione llena de ira sin baja la varita ni un solo segundo.

- Hermione déjame explicarte! - dijo Draco. -Pero para eso necesito que bajes esa maldita varita!

- No! no la voy a bajar.- dijo Hermione decidida. - Mejor bájala tú, porque sigo siendo mejor bruja que tú, y te puedo ganar muy rápidamente Malfoy! y lo sabes bien!-

Draco sabía que Hermione tenía razón, una varita en sus manos, era como una bomba nuclear, con ella no había nada que la detuviese.

- Es mi varita! te obedeció en el crucio..pero probablemente sea en lo único que te sirva!- dijo Draco.

Hermione sabía que él tenía razón en eso, esa no era su varita por lo tanto los hechizos podrían no salir bien, o podrían simplemente no salir.

Jacqueline ya se había incorporado y le quitó a Draco su varita.

- Mejor me voy, y tu te encargas de ella...ya no va a poder hacer nada más con esa varita.- dijo Jacqueline mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y marcaba una número.

Hermione observó..

-205...

No pudo ver más.

Jacqueline salió.

En el momento que Hermione pudo ver los números y se distrajo de Draco, el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la quitó la varita, se la guardó en el bolsillo mientras la observaba. Hermione lo miraba con rabia...

- Eres un maldito Draco Malfoy!.- dijo Hermione.

- No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto! Jacqueline pudo descubrirlo todo!- dijo el rubio.

- Encima me reclamas!- dijo Hermione. - cuando la vi encima tuyo manoseándote y tu bien feliz no es así! púdrete! no quiero saber nada más de ti!- dijo Hermione mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el pasillo. Pero Draco la agarró por el brazo y la pegó contra la pared.

- escúchame maldita sea!- dijo Draco. - hice mal! lo admito!

- y crees que eso es suficiente! ya te dije que me he aguantado de todo! pero esto no Malfoy! esto no! te detesto, tenías razón cuando dijiste que no puedes sentir amor por nadie! tú no sabes lo que es amar!

Draco la observaba muy de cerca, de tan solo unos centímetros. Hermione dejó caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

- sí lo sé...tú me enseñaste a sentirlo..- dijo Draco.

- eres un cínico!- dijo Hermione.- si me quisieras como dices no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste! qué hubieras hecho si me hubieras encontrado a mí, encima de Zabini eh? él tocándome y yo besándolo..

Draco la miró con sus ojos grises fríos de siempre y se pegó mucho más contra ella, casi aplastándola contra la pared.

- Los hubiera matado...a ambos.

- tú eres solo mía Granger.- dijo Draco. - ni siquiera pienses hacer algo como eso.

- eres un idiota..podría hacerlo sabes? pero no soy un cerdo como tu!

Hermione trató de empujarlo lejos de ella con todas su fuerzas, pero Draco se pegaba solo más, dejándola si aire.

- maldita sea! no ves que es difícil para mí! es difícil aceptar que siento algo por ti, la persona a quien odiaba más en el mundo! viniste y decidiste cambiarlo todo! todo maldita sea! mi vida estaba resuelta! ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer! matarte, matar a Potter y a los demás y después morir yo en manos de dementores en la prisión de Azkaban! ese era mi destino! y tu..tu lo cambiaste todo..

- y por eso me engañaste? .- dijo Hermione. - porque no quieres sentir lo que sientes por mí? porque quieres volver a lo de antes, a ser un ser frívolo que no quiere a nadie!

- sí!- dijo Draco .- ser frívolo es mucho más fácil que sentir!

Sus mutuos alientos se mezclaba, Hermione sentía que no podía respirar por lo apretada que estaba contra a pared y el cuerpo de Draco.

- pues nadie te obliga a quererme! si quieres volver a ser lo de antes pues hazlo! pero déjame a mí fuera!- dijo Hermione.

- Ya es muy tarde! es muy tarde para dejarte! no puedo hacerlo qué no puedes verlo!

- no, no lo veo. Lo único que veo es que me usas para tener una acompañante en la cama todos los días..y yo como una estúpida caí!

- eso no es cierto!- dijo Draco. - Tú sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto! si no lo supieras no hubieras aceptado estar conmigo todo este tiempo.

- Tal vez solo me engañaba, me decía a mí misma que sí sentías algo por mí pero al final no era cierto...todo estaba en mi cabeza.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y le pegó contra su pecho, la chica se estremeció ante aquello.

- esto está también en tu cabeza? puedes sentir lo rápido que late..eso pasa solo cuando estoy contigo..- dijo Draco muy bajo. Hermione no quería ceder, aunque sabía que Draco sí la quería, no quería perdonarle el haber si quiera pensado en serle infiel.

Hermione volvió a tratar de empujarlo, pero el chico se pegó aún más contra ella. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir más rápido y se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Draco tan pegado al de ella.

Hermione respiró hondo. No se reconocía, ella no era impulsiva, ella siempre pensaba en las cosas antes de hacerlas, fríamente. Pero parecía que con Draco todo era diferente, él no la dejaba pensar, obstruía todo sus pensamientos. Pero ya no más, tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente: Draco tenía que pagar por lo que le había hecho.

Draco se acercó a los labios rojos de Hermione y jugó un poco con ellos, provocándolos antes de besarlos con vehemencia. Hermione dejó que Draco la apretara contra sí y profundizara cada vez más en el beso. Podía sentir como el rubio se empezaba a excitar, fue entonces cuando lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella.

- Te perdono.- dijo Hermione. - Pero tienes que tener un castigo, para que aprendas que conmigo no puedes jugar..- dijo la castaña.

- cuál es ese castigo?- dijo Draco, en el fondo temiendo lo que ella tenía que decirle, pues tenía esa mirada brillante que decía que tenía una plan en mente.

- No más sexo hasta que a mí se me de la gana.

- Es obvio, murió por la maldición Avada Kedavra.- dijo Ginny mirando el cadáver sobre la mesa de la sala Forence donde realizaban las pruebas necesarias del ministerio de magia. - Y con una varita de 20 de grosor, probablemente de pluma de fénix. Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre cabello de unicornio..

- De verdad no me gustaría morir así.- dijo Jack, un tipo de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, bastante lindo. - Ver tantos cadáveres de esa maldición y ver sus rostros, con esa expresión de dolor casi infinito...es escalofriante.

Ginny no dijo nada, en su mente se puso clara la imagen de Hermione, muerta a manos de Malfoy, con aquella misma maldición.

- Y dime Weasley.- dijo Jack. - Cuando vas a aceptar acompañarme a comer?

- Nunca me lo has pedido.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ah no?- dijo Jack. - qué estúpido...bueno vienes entonces? nuestro turno ya terminó.

Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó, ya era hora de que empezara a hacer su vida un poco más normal. Desde lo de Hermione había dejado de lado todos sus intereses, y más que un ser vivo parecía uno más de los cadáveres que de encontraban en aquella fría sala.

Luna estaba en su oficina, revisaba algunos contratos con ministerios extranjeros cuando la puerta de su oficina de abrió. La cabeza roja de George se asomó sonriente.

- Puedo pasar princesa de hielo?

Luna sonrió y por un momento, solo por un instante, sus ojos brillaron.

- Obvio.- dijo Luna. - Y desde cuando soy princesa de hielo?

George entró y se puso frente su escritorio.

- Desde que eres la chica más misteriosa que conozco. Es difícil saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes..eres exactamente como un pequeño bloque de hielo.

Luna sonrió, George siempre sacaba sus incoherencias, pero de alguna forma siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa.

- Te traje algo.- dijo George.

- qué cosa?- dijo Luna sonriente y a la vez curiosa.

George sacó de su bolsillo una piedra de cristal y la puso sobre la mesa.

- Tócala.- ordenó el chico.

Luna lo miró dudosa, sabía la clase de bromas que utilizaba.

- Vamos, sé valiente..no te arrepentirás.- dijo George mirándola con esos ojos juguetones que no habían cambiado para nada.

Luna acercó su mano y lo tocó. Una luz plateada salió del cristal he hizo que la oficina se transformara en una playa durante la noche, con la luz de la luna solo alumbrándolos.

- Te lo regalo, es para que cada vez que sientas q no quieres estar en algún lugar, puedas usarlo, te llevará donde quieras.- dijo George.

Luna quitó la mato de la piedra y la oficina volvió.

- Gracias, es magnífico.- dijo Luna.

- Lo sé, uno de mis maravillosos inventos.- dijo George. - Bueno, ahroa me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que mañana te paso recogiendo eh?

George salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro y se topó de frente con Ron, que lo miraba seriamente.

- Qué es lo que pretendes George?- dijo Ron.

- a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo George sonriente, a Ron por primera vez le fastidió esa imborrable risa de su hermano mayor.

- Con Luna, bien sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo Ron.

- Sí pero no entiendo qué es lo que quieres que te diga.- dijo George.- Ya lo sabes todo estoy saliendo con ella.

- Ella es una de mis mejores amigas! la quiero como una hermana, igual que a Ginny, y no quiero que juegues con ella..

- jugar?

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero! tú y tus cien chicas por mes!

George levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

- No pienso herir a Luna, no la has visto acaso? es bellísima, inteligente, con personalidad seductora...es todo lo que un hombre puede querer..y no necesito a otra. Ron, increíblemente pienso que me puedo llegar a enamorar de ella..

- De Luna? tú no te enamorarías de ella!

- Por qué no?- dijo George.

- Porque es demasiado para ti!

George tensó su rostro. Obviamente sintiéndose ofendido.

- Y quién está a su nivel? tú acaso?

Ron lo miró receloso.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Hermanito, me refiero a que no creo q la quieras como una hermana, creo que la quieres como un hombre quiere a una mujer..si la quieres, si la amas, estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado ahora, porque no estoy enamorado de ella, pero lo estoy haciendo, ahora puedo cortar la relación..ahora, si no la amas, pues entonces creo que tengo oportunidad de hacerla mi novia.  
Ron se quedó callado, solo miraba a George sin decir nada.

- Haz lo que quieras!- dijo Ron mientras se iba furioso.

Draco estaba comiendo en la cocina cuando Hermione entró. El chico fijó sus ojos grises en ella mientras la chica se sentaba y se servía un vaso de jugo.

- Te dejé unas revistas y periódicos en el cuarto.- dijo Draco.

- Sí, ya los vi todos.- dijo Hermione. - Y estoy especialmente cansada de ver mi rostro en todas las páginas.

- Hey! mi rostro también sale..- dijo Draco jugando.

Hermione sonrió mientras tomaba jugo. Draco la observaba. Cómo alguien podía llegar a querer tanto al alguien en tan pocos meses. Había estado años enteros con Pansy, y no la quería la mitad de lo que quería a Hermione. Le gustaba todo de ella, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, hasta su altivez había llegado a obsesionarle; la forma como se acomodaba el cabello, sus ojos marrones que a pesar de estar nublados, a causa de todo lo que había sufrido, parecían tener aún ese brillo y vivacidad que él carecía, y su piel, su piel suave y bronceada, tan solo con tocarla podía hacerlo estremecer por completo. No había duda de que la amaba, pero qué clase de amor era? Él la amaba, pero lo hacía a su manera, ruda, fría, seca..porque había un gran abismo entre los dos, que ninguno de los dos podía cerrar. La amaba egoístamente, pues prefería tenerla en aquel encierro con él, antes que dejarla irse, lejos de él. Era ese el amor que a ella le convenía?

- Hablemos de nuestros padres.- dijo Hermione bruscamente, cortando los pensamientos de Draco. El chico sintió como ella había puesto el dedo en la herida, abriéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

- No, mejor olvidemos ese tema.- dijo el rubio.

- No, es mejor que lo hablemos ya.- dijo la castaña insistiendo.

- Por qué tenías que sacar ese maldito tema? todo va a salir bien mientras no lo menciones!

eso es mentira!- dijo Hermione. - Tú me conoces, yo no me trago las cosas que siento y que pienso, y al contrario de ti yo soy directa. Y este tema lo venimos evadiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y por si no te has dado cuenta es lo que nos separa.

- Por eso mismo, porque nos separa no debes tocarlo!- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente. No quería perderla, por eso no quería que ella escarbara en sus viejas heridas, porque aquello solo iba a terminar mal, muy mal.

- Pues no pienso callármelo más, porque a mí tener esto dentro me está envenenando. Necesito decirte todo lo que quiero sobre la muerte de mis padres y estoy segura que tú también tienes muchas cosas que decirme..

- No son cosas que te van a gustar Hermione..

- No me importa, hablemos de esto ya! no lo aguanto más!

- Cómo quieras!- dijo Draco levantándose bruscamente de la silla. - Siempre se hace de todas formas lo que tú dices! siempre! porque eres una consentida y engreída que solo quiere que se le c u m p l a n cada uno de sus caprichos, así es como crían los malditos muggles a sus hijos!

Hermione se levantó dispuesta a gritarle todo lo que creía, él ya lo había hecho, ya había escupido el veneno que tenía..todo eso que a ambos los atormentaba iba a salir aquella noche.

- Tú! siempre fuiste un idiota! un imbécil que se creía en centro del mundo porque tenías una situación económica favorable y un padre triunfador! y claro! solo triunfador por todo lo malo que hacía! en lo único que pensaba era en sí mismo! por eso era en eso lo que tú también solo pensabas, en ti!

- Mi padre era un ganador! tenía el poder en la palma de su mano! todo lo que se proponía lo lograba!- dijo Draco.

- Tu padre era una mala persona! la peor que he conocido sobre la tierra! era un aliado de Voldemort y desde siempre me miró con asco por no tener sangre limpia, creyéndose mejor que todos pero solo era una basura!

- Pues a mí también me enseñó a mirarte con desprecio! porque sabía que eras simplemente una hija de muggles!

Hermione notó que Draco no empleó el término "sangre sucia" seguramente para no ofenderla.

- Eso no me hace inferior!

- Lo sé! pero él lo creía así! y así me educó!

- Tu padre era un asesino! mató a mis padres sin contemplación! y lo hubiera hecho conmigo!

- Pero era mi padre maldita sea! no entiendes! hiciera lo que hiciera! pensara como pensara siempre me quiso porque yo era su hijo! y tal vez cometió muchos errores pero igual era mi padre! mi padre y los tuyos lo mataron!

- Porque me querían defender! si no fuera por ellos yo estaría muerta! aunque hubiera preferido morir! lo hubiera preferido antes que verlos a ellos dejarme sola!

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! las cosas sucedieron así y ya!- dijo Draco.

- Mis padres no eran inferiores! eran muggles y qué? eran diferentes! pero no inferiores!- dijo

Hermione llorando. - Yo no quería que murieran, y tampoco que el tuyo lo hiciera.

Draco la tomó por el brazo y la acercó a él.

- Lo sé, no fue la culpa de ninguno de los dos, no pudimos preverlo..no fue nuestra culpa.

Hermione miró a Draco y él también lo hizo. El rubio no podía creer que él mismo hubiera dicho aquello. Era cierto..por qué atormentarse con algo que no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos? Durante todo aquel tiempo, toda esa estúpida venganza hacia Hermione, cuando ella no tenía la culpa, los dos había sido tan solo víctimas de todo aquello.

Hermione abrazó a Draco con fuerza, como no queriendo desprenderse nunca más de él. Draco correspondió tomándola, el abismo por fin se había cerrado.


	10. Mentiras

**Hola a todas!**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews que han llegado a la historia!**

**Aquí tienen el cap 10... uuh... ya hay hartos jaja... bueno espero que lleguen mas reviews y sigan leyendo este Fic tan bueno creado por Monik (Monalisa17) y no por mí... jaja**

**No me gusta tomarme créditos que no me pertenecen, así que tenganlo claro, El fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Monik y a su creatividad...**

**Lean!**

**

* * *

**

**El Secuestro**

_By_

_**Monik**_

Ron jugaba con sus dedos mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá de Harry. El chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache solo lo miraba con algo de estupor, sin entender concretamente su enfado.

- Pero si tanto te molesta por qué no le dijiste a George que dejara a Luna?- dijo Harry.

- Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? Me dijo que si yo la amaba él estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

- Y no la amas?

Ron abrió los ojos asombrado, sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo les estaba preguntando.

- Claro que no! ella siempre ha sido una amiga! nada más...

- Entonces por qué estás celoso?- dijo Harry. En realidad estaba cansado de tratar de hacerle ver a Ron que le gustaba Luna, el pelirrojo parecía empeñado en no aceptar sus sentimientos.

- No estoy celoso! qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?

- Tal vez que pareces un neurótico de un lado al otro quejándote porque George sale con Luna!- dijo Harry.

Ron se levantó de la nada.

- Ya me tengo que ir, debo ir a ver si ese tipo Jack dejó sana y salva a mi hermana en su casa.

- Jack?- dijo Harry súbitamente prestando atención a la conversación. - Quién es ese..

- No lo sé, pero trabaja con Ginny, y parece que la invitó a salir. Creo que le gusta.

Ron abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a Harry con una opresión en el pecho que iba creciendo hasta invadirlo por completo.

Zabini abrió la puerta de su sórdida casa. Jacqueline entró a la sala desordenada, con poca luz y paredes despintadas.

- lo comprobaste por ti misma?- dijo Zabini mientras tomaba una cerveza.

- Sí.- dijo Jacqueline. - No te creí al principio..pero, Granger cuando me vio con Draco se puso como loca...eso confirmó todo..

Zabini sonrió. Vio que los ojos de Jacqueline parecían naturalmente disgustados.

- Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- dijo Zabini.

- Tienes un plan?- dijo Jacqueline.

- Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo uno..

Zabini habló un rato con Jacqueline y ella comprendió el plan. Zabini cerró la puerta cuando ella se fue y se dirigió al sótano, que era su habitación.

Entró y prendió la luz, esta tardó unos segundos en encenderse, pero cuando lo hizo dio lugar a un sitio con paredes estampadas de fotos de Hermione. Por todas partes, cosas que hacía en su vida diaria, recortes de periódicos donde ella salía, absolutamente todo. Zabini caminó hacia una foto inmensa que estaba frente a él. Puso su dedo en la boca de Hermione que salía en la figura.

- Pronto vas a estar conmigo...para siempre.

Hermione entró a su cuarto y vio que el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, era realmente tarde. Se dispuso a acostarse cuando escuchó que la puerta sonó al abrirse. Desde la cama se volteó y vio a Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No cargaba camisa y solo andaba con un calentador que siempre usaba para dormir.

Hermione le dio una mirada de reproche.

- Te dije que nada de sexo hasta cuando yo quiera, y a parte estoy muy cansada.- dijo Hermione.

- No vengo por eso.- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella.- Es que...

Draco se quedó callado frente la cama de Hermione. La castaña trató de indagar en sus impenetrables ojos grises.

- Qué?- dijo Hermione. - Vamos dímelo.

- Es que no puedo acostumbrarme ya a dormir sin ti, es como una costumbre.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Hermione rió y trató de contener las ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo, no era conveniente ya que podían terminar en otra cosa. Pero ella iba a ser estricta, y no iba a ceder para nada.

Conocía bastante bien los trucos del rubio, y eso de " no puedo dormir sin ti" solo era una excusa para entrar a su cuarto y dormir con ella.

- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir solo.- dijo Hermione. - Chao y buenas noches..

Draco despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, verla dormir era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Cerró la puerta dejándola en sus sueños tranquilos y caminó hacia la cocina. La quería demasiado, era increíble como el solo tenerla cerca podía hacer que se sintiera dueño del mundo. Eso podía hacer el estar enamorado? pues no lo sabía. Tal vez ya era hora de cambiar, Hermione no se merecía todo lo que él le hacía. Draco pensó que era hora de decidir qué era más importante, estar con ella, o ser m o r t í f a g o. La respuesta vino rápidamente a su mente. Entonces sonó el timbre.

Draco caminó y abrió la puerta. Jacqueline entró.

- qué haces aquí?- dijo Draco confundido.

- solo vine para una cosa amor..ya sé que la Granger está loca y no conviene que me vea, o querrá matarme nuevamente.

Draco la vio sentarse en el sillón.

- Vine a advertirte que Granger ha estado mandándole mensajes a sus amigos.

- qué?- dijo Draco. - estás loca eso no puede ser!

- Sí que puede, hemos interceptado los mensajes Draco, y resultan que provienen de tu intercomunicador...

Draco sintió como si lo golpearan en la cabeza tan fuertemente que ya nada parecía normal. Jacqueline no podía saber que Hermione había robado una vez su intercomunicador..eso nadie lo sabía, excepto Zabini, pero él no se llevaba con ella.

- Ha mandado mensajes en los que dice que está planeando su escape ganándose tu confianza, gracias al cielo fui yo quien los leyó, y no Voldemort, sino se hubiera dado cuenta que la Granger logró engañarte haciéndote creer que te quería.

- de qué hablas?- dijo Draco.

- Hablo de que lo sé todo. Leí los mensajes Draco, seguramente los mandaba mientras tú te ibas y la dejabas sola en el departamento. En ellos les decía que te estaba enamorando, y que pronto iba a lograr que tú la dejaras salir, que no faltaba mucho.

Draco sentía como un odio interno se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Había sido engañado, cómo había podido caer en la trampa de Hermione? ella solo lo utilizaba para escapar, igual que a Zabini.

- Esa es la verdad Draco, lo siento mucho. Pero ni yo misma puedo entender cómo caíste en su juego.

" Duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió como si alguien le gritara con todas sus fuerzas en su oído izquierdo. Se lo tapó y de éste empezó salir sangre.  
Ella la miraba, tranquilamente.

- qué está pasando?- dijo Hermione asustada por la sangre.

- Tu sistema auditivo acaba de morir por completo, eso es lo que sucede.- dijo Ella.

- El virus va rápidamente.- dijo Hermione. - Creí que los médicos lo contendrían..

- Por favor!- dijo Ella angustiada y enojada a la vez. - sabes muy bien que nadie puede detener algo del cual no sabe nada..y este hechizo es desconocido para el mundo mágico.

Hermione miró hacia abajo.

- Debemos apresurarnos.- dijo Ella.

- Lo sé.- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. - No quiero morir.

Empezó a llorar, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora.

- Recuerda, y deja de llorar...aquí estoy yo para ayudarte.- dijo Ella.

Hermione la miró, era la primera vez que se dirigía afectuosamente hacia ella.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las dos de la tarde cuando Hermione se despertó. Se había levantado bastante tarde, pero bueno, la verdad es que también se había acostado a las cuatro de la mañana. Fue al baño y se hundió en la tina llena de espumas, se sentía relajada y tranquila, como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. Salió y se colocó un calentador blanco ajustado y y una blusa rosa de tiras. En cuanto pensó que estaría lista para comer caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla.

- qué?- dijo el ver que esta estaba con seguro. La forzó unas cuantas veces pero estaba cerrada con llave. - Seguramente me quiso hacer una bromita.

Hermione tomó el armador que usaba siempre en aquellos casos y abrió la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina cuando escuchó una voz...

- qué haces.- dijo el rubio por detrás de ella. Hermione se volteó y sintió cierto escalofrío al observar sus ojos grises, que parecían brillar con un sentimiento muy parecido al cual sentía cuando él la secuestró.

- iba a comer.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita? pensaba Draco. sonríe y me mira con esos ojos...cuando lo único que hace es fingir..fingir que me quiere para que la saque de aquí..

- Te pasa algo Draco?- dijo Hermione. La castaña caminó hacia él y se dispuso a darle un beso, pero entonces el rubio la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, casi torciéndole el brazo.  
Hermione soltó un grito de dolor.

- qué haces!- dijo Hermione.

- No me vuelvas a tocar nunca más asquerosa sangre sucia!- dijo Draco mientras la soltaba con tan fuerza que hizo que cayera al suelo. Hermione lo miró desde abajo con los ojos llorosos.

- Por qué me hables así? qué te pasa!- dijo Hermione llorando.

- Te hablo como a mí se me de la gana Granger! sabes por qué? porque soy tu dueño..y tu verdugo..soy yo el que te va a entregar en las mano de Voldemort.. soy yo quien te tiene secuestrada...

- qué estás diciendo! no te entiendo!- dijo Hermione llorando cada vez más. Tenía miedo. Los ojos frívolos de Draco la miraban con desprecio y furia.

- Mira Granger, las cosas van a cambiar por aquí..ya me acosté contigo, ya tuve todo lo que quería de ti y la verdad no estás tan buena como pensé. Ya me cansé de ti maldita zorra, me cansé de verte, de oírte, me tienes harto! vas a volver a tu encierro, y no te quiero volver a ver ni oír hasta cuando te entregue a Voldemort y disfrute de cuando te maten al igual que a tus padres!

-No..- dijo Hermione llorando. - Estás mintiendo...no es verdad tu no me usaste..!- decía Hermione tapándose los oídos y llorando inconsolablemente.

Draco la tomó por el brazo y la levantó del suelo bruscamente, Hermione sintió que su brazo se había dislocado.

- Es verdad! o de verdad pensaste que podría enamorarme de una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu! eres demasiado insignificante! y ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, de ahora en adelante no tendré más contemplaciones contigo...eres tan solo una zorra más en mi lista. No eres diferente a las demás que he llevado a mi cama...o bueno, sí, eres diferente...eres la más despreciable a la cual le he hecho el favor.

Draco estaba descontrolado, ya no sabia lo que decía, la odiaba..lo único que quería era hacerla sufrir tanto como él sufría en aquellos instantes..

Hermione lloraba y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Draco caminó arrastrándola por el brazo por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de la castaña, la lanzó adentro y Hermione cayó al suelo nuevamente.

- No quiero ni siquiera oír tu patética respiración me oíste?- dijo Draco, y con esto cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Hermione no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse del piso. Se quedó allí, llorando, y deseando que pronto llegara la hora de que Voldemort la matara, de una vez por todas.

Ginny tocó el timbre de la casa de Harry. Se había prometido así misma no volver, pero parecía que el destino se encargaba de reunirla allí. Necesitaba hablar con Ron, y por lo que sabía estaba en aquella casa.

Harry abrió la puerta.

- Hola.- dijo Ginny.

- Hola.- dijo Harry dándole paso a la pelirroja. Ginny entró y Harry cerró la puerta.

- Ron está aquí?- dijo Ginny.

- Acaba de irse.- dijo Harry. - podrías buscar un mejor pretexto para verme no te parece?

Ginny lo miró impactada, Harry la miraba con sus ojos verdes brillantes y con notable enojo..solo que ella no comprendía por qué...

- no es un pretexto. No quiero verte, solo necesito hablar con Ron.

- ah! cierto! cómo pude ser tan estúpido? se me olvidó que como no pudiste levantarte al mejor amigo de tu hermano decidiste hacerlo con otro..vaya que eres rápida.- dijo Harry utilizando el sarcasmo y a la vez furioso.

- No me ofendas! - dijo Ginny amenazadoramente. Aún así su voz no dejaba de ser dulce.

- No, yo no te ofendo..solo me limito a decir la verdad. Porque no todos los días conoces a una chica que te diga que está enamorada de ti, y al siguiente día está saliendo con otro!

Ginny comprendió a lo que Harry se refería.

- Pues no tienes derecho a reclamarme! tu te has besado y de todo con otras mujeres en mis narices! y yo me las he aguantado! te dije lo que sentía por ti y tú me alejaste porque soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo! no pienso esperarte toda la vida Harry...ya he esperado por ti suficiente tiempo.

- Yo no te he pedido que lo hicieras.- dijo Harry.

Ginny lo miró incrédula.

- Pero sí quieres que no tenga a nadie no es así?

Harry se quedó callado.

- Eres imposible!- dijo Ginny dándose media vuelta, dispuesta a salir. Pero entonces Harry la tomó por el brazo obligándola a darse la vuelta con tal fuerza que Ginny se pegó contra el pecho de Harry mientras este la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba contra sí.

Los dos podían sentir sus alientos, su respiración, sus bocas se rozaban provocándose. Harry lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo...tenerla así de cerca..junto a él...y a la vez le parecía que lo que hacía estaba mal..pero ya no podía aguantarlo más. Ginny pensó que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar...sus piernas temblaban al igual que el resto se su cuerpo..sentirlo tan cerca hacía que su corazón latiera a mil.

- eres mía..- dijo Harry y con esto la besó. Ginny sintió que el chico estaba absorbiendo todo el aire que tenía dentro de ella, su cuerpo de agitaba cada vez más mientras Harry intensificaba el beso.

Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida tras lo ocurrido con Draco, la verdad era que a pesar de que había dormido ya lo suficiente, el dolor que sentía la había hecho volver a caer sobre la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos estos le ardían y se sorprendió al ver el reloj, que marcaba las nueve de la noche.

Sintió un ardor en el estómago, no había comido nada en todo el día. Mas seguramente el inhumano de Draco se había olvidado de ello.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al recordar las palabras empleadas por el chico. No podía creer que hubiera caído un su trampa. Qué clase de estúpida era? cómo pudo pensar que Draco cambiaría? cómo pudo siquiera creer que él estaba enamorado de ella? Se lo merecía por ingenua e idiota, todo lo que le pasaba lo tenía bien merecido.

Draco estaba en la sala. Había llamado a Pansy para que fuera aquella noche. Lo único que quería era humillar a Hermione, hacerla arrastrarse como un gusano por lo que le había hecho.

- Soy un imbécil!- dijo golpeando con el puño la pared.

La odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma..pero ella iba a sufrir por el daño que le había hecho..él se iba a encargar de hacerla pagar caro.

Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe. Hermione fijó sus ojos llenos de rencor en los de Draco. El chico caminó hacia ella y la tomó fuertemente y sin nada de gentileza por el brazo. Hermione sintió que si no la soltaba pronto le sacaría el brazo.

- Me lastimas suéltame!- dijo Hermione.

- A mí que me importa si te lastimo o no! me importa poco lo que le pase a una sangre sucia perra como tu..- dijo Draco mientras la sacaba agarrada del brazo mientras ella forcejeaba. La llevó hasta la sala y la lanzó mientras ella caía al suelo nuevamente.

- Pansy va a venir, así que quiero que la casa esté limpia...

- eso es mi problema!-- dijo Hermione.

- Sí lo es! eso es lo que las sangre sucia están destinadas a hacer en este mundo! a limpiar pisos...y es eso lo que vas a hacer!

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. No podía soportar aquella humillación, podía ver en el rostro de Draco como disfrutaba de aquello.

El rubio caminó hacia la cocina y en segundos salió y le lanzó un trapo. Hermione lo miró enfrente de ella. Su respiración se volvía agitada..no lo soportaba más. Apretaba con tantas fuerzas los puños de las manos que se estaba enterrando las uñas en las palmas.

- Limpia..eso es lo único que sabes hacer bien.- dijo Draco.

- Y si no lo hago qué?- dijo Hermione mirándolo retadoramente desde el suelo.

Su rostro estaba lleno de ira y de humillación. Sus ojos marrones resplandecía con lágrimas de furia y odio.

Draco la tomó por el cuello con una sola mano y apretó levemente, lo suficiente para producir temor en la chica.

- Si no lo haces entonces me desquitaré con tus amigos...primero Potter..después Weasley..y así seguiré..así que depende de ti.

Draco la soltó bruscamente. La odiaba, por fin se estaba desquitando por lo que le había hecho...ella se iba a arrepentir de haberse metido con un Malfoy.

Hermione se tragó su orgullo como si fuera vidrio y tomó con manos temblorosas el trapo. Empezó a limpiar mientras lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

- Y ya deja de llorar que solo hace más patética la escena!- dijo Draco.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban de satisfacción ante la escena. Hermione limpiaba mientras temblaba llena de ira...ya no podía más. El timbre sonó. Draco le dirigió una gélida mirada.

- Te quedas ahí,- dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pansy entró y colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico dándole un beso. Hermione sintió que si no salía ya mismo de aquel lugar iba a matar a alguien, si es que ella no moría antes.

Draco cerró la puerta y los ojos de Pansy se fijaron en Hermione, que limpiaba el suelo.  
Pansy miró a Draco confundida.

- Creí que no te permitían hacerla trabajar.- dijo Pansy.

- A mí nadie me prohíbe nada.- dijo Draco. - Yo hago lo que quiero.

Pansy le sonrió mientras dejaba su túnica en el mueble. Luego volvió a mirar a Hermione.

- Debo decir que hasta me das lástima Granger...pero bueno, algunos nacimos para estar arriba, y otros para estar abajo.

Hermione dejó de limpiar. Tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo. Draco la había humillado suficiente como para que ella lo hiciera.

Vamos Hermione, tú eres mejor que esas dos basuras...no dejes que te aplasten pensó.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y levantó la cabeza, poniendo nuevamente su mentón en alto. Draco se sorprendió al ver que en sus ojos marrones no había rastro ya de enojo o indignación, mas bien había un brillo que demostraba una odiosa superioridad, como si ella supiera algo que ni él ni Pansy sabían.

- Sí, puede ser.- dijo Hermione mirando a Pansy y luego siguió limpiando.

- Cuidado cómo les contestas a mi novia Granger!- dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miró nuevamente, seguía con esa altivez que estaba empezando a desesperarlo.

- Pero si solo le he dado la razón..- dijo Hermione. - Ahora, si no les importa, voy a seguir limpiando el piso.- Hermione sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Ginny y Harry estaban acostados en el sillón de la sala. El chico se había puesto un calentador y la pelirroja estaba con la camisa de él puesta.

- Esto te queda enorme lo sabías?- dijo Harry riendo al verla.

- Sí, pero me gusta.- dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer no es así?- dijo Ginny.

- Claro, hablaremos con Ron mañana y le explicaremos, estoy seguro de q si le explicamos..

Ginny se levantó bruscamente.

- estás loco? Ron no puede saber de lo nuestro! va a estar totalmente en contra! el no quiere que tengamos nada no lo va a aceptar!

- Pero no pretendes que lo mantengamos en secreto o así?- dijo Harry levantándose él también. - No me gustan las mentiras y lo sabes.

- Solo te pido tiempo..por ahora mantengámoslo en secreto..después veremos cómo decírselo..

Harry dio un respingo mientras Ginny lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. No pudo negarse.

Pansy miró despectivamente a Hermione y luego tomó a Draco por la túnica.

- Podemos dejarla aquí e ir a tu cuarto?- dijo la rubia sonriéndole peligrosamente.

- Claro.- dijo Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego miró a Hermione con ira.

- Termina y te encierras me oíste? no quiero saber de ti hasta mañana.

Con esto Draco y Pansy caminaron por el pasillo. Hermione no se levantó del suelo hasta que escuchó la puerta de Draco cerrarse con seguro.

La castaña tomó el trapo y lo rompió por la mitad mientras lo lanzaba con furia hacia la pared. Lo odiaba! lo odiaba con toda su alma! Trató de tranquilizarse mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

La chica abrió la refrigeradora y vio un plato con un sándwich. Lo puso sobre la mesa y empezó a comer. Tan pronto terminó en el plato apareció otro. Tenía que pensar con cabeza fría lo que iba a hacer, definitivamente ya no podía vivir más en aquel infierno. Solo de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos allí dentro...en la cama donde ella había dormido un mes entero..  
sintió que se enfermaba lentamente.

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente en el sillón de la sala. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente vio que ya no estaba la túnica de Pansy, por lo tanto ya se había ido.

Caminó por el pasillo y vio la puerta del cuarto de Draco abierta..tampoco había nadie. Todos se habían ido.

Hermione entró a su habitación y tomó la piedra. Tristemente tachó el mes de Abril, que había ya terminado dándole comienzo al de mayo.

Draco cabalgaba velozmente entre los árboles sobre un caballo negro, seguido de Pansy.

Ambos esquivaban todo lo que se interponía entre ellos hasta que llegaron al claro del bosque.

Draco haló las riendas del caballo y bajó de éste.

- Viniste.- dijo una voz fría y tétrica.

- Vine porque tengo nueva información.- dijo Draco mirándolo con ojos fríos y gélidos mientras

Pansy hacia reverencia.

La risa de Voldemort de escuchó debajo de ese sobretodo negro que tenía puesto y ocultaba toda su persona.

- cuál es esa información mi fiel vasallo?

Draco respiró hondo y una media sonrisa se fijó en sus labios.

- Granger ha recibido ya su primer mensaje...de Galatea.

Hermione después de bañarse se encerró en su cuarto. Pensaba en qué era lo que debía hacer después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Draco se estaba portando como una bestia con ella...tal vez él nunca dejó de ser ese ser que ella tanto aborrecía y solo lo ocultó para acostarse con ella..

basta Hermione! deja de pensar en él! solo te haces más daño.. se dijo así misma mientras se levantaba y caminaba por el pasillo a buscar un vaso con agua, pero entonces se detuvo ante la puerta abierta del cuarto de Draco. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero sintió un impulso que iba más allá de sus fuerzas y entró, sin poder controlarlo.

Sintió una presión dentro de su corazón. Aquella habitación le recordaba tantas cosas...y pensar que él había estado allí con Pansy.

maldito! y aún así te quiero...soy una idiota! se dijo.

Hermione se acercó a la camisa de Draco que estaba sobre la cama y la tomó acercándola a su rostro. Cómo amaba aquel aroma que despedía de todo lo que él usaba...era tan masculino..tan de él..Cómo podía seguir queriéndolo? aquello era un grave error.

- Qué estás haciendo Granger?- dijo Draco entrando a la habitación.

Hermione soltó de inmediato la camisa de Draco.

- Nada.- dijo ella petrificada.

Draco la miró con sus ojos grises penetrantes y desafiantes.

- Estabas buscando algo no es así? - dijo el rubio rodeándola.

- No.- dijo ella casi sin respirar

- Mientes!- gritó Draco.

vino por el intercomunicador, para hablar con sus amigos o con el estúpido de Zabini...para burlarse de mí. pensó Draco.

- No miento! y ya deja de gritarme! estoy harta de tus malos tratos!- dijo Hermione mirándolo furiosa.

- Yo te grito si a mí me da la gana de hacerlo Granger! ubícate quieres! ponte en el lugar que te corresponde!

- donde correspondo es con mis amigos! fuera de este maldito encierro! ahí es donde pertenezco y no estoy!- dijo Hermione mientras salía furiosa de la habitación, pero entonces

Draco la detuvo.

- No te preocupes, que pronto saldrás de aquí...en cuanto recibas el mensaje completo Voldemort te reunirá con todos tus amigos..  
Hermione se volteó y lo miró. Draco sonrió perversamente.

- Él ya sabe que recibiste el primer mensaje...y así le iré informando, cada vez que los recibas.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. No podía creer que él fuera tan frío..la había entregado en bandeja de plata a las manos de su verdugo...y parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

- Pues bien, espero que te sientas feliz con esto. - dijo Hermione mientras salía corriendo del cuarto.

Draco golpeó la pared y cerró la puerta con todas su fuerzas. No, no se sentía bien. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho..de solo pensar que Hermione corría peligro...

maldita sea no te tiene que importar! ella es una perra y te engañó! te engañó solo para que la sacaras! se burló de ti! y tu caíste como un imbécil! pensó el rubio.

Y sin embargo...tal vez a ella no le había quedado otra alternativa...no le había quedado otra salida que enamorarlo para salir de allí, para salvar su vida. Por qué él tenía que despreciarla si lo único que hizo fue intentar escapar de la muerte? En realidad no tenía razones para

odiarla...pero lo hacía..porque él sí se había enamorado de ella...y el solo saber que ella no lo

hacía era razón suficiente para despreciarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco se sentó en su cama y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos.

no puedo culparla por no amarme...cómo alguien como ella podría siquiera fijarse en mí..no le llego ni a los talones..para ella solo debo ser un miserable m o r t í f a g o

Hermione estaba en su habitación. Sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas que se asomaban, pero se las contuvo. No iba a llorar más, ni siquiera por que Draco había sido capaz de entregarla, así de fácil. Respiró profundo, lo más profundo que sus pulmones se lo permitían.

- Olvídalo, y piensa lo que vas a hacer.- se dijo.

Entonces sintió un dolor agudo en sus oídos..una voz infantil, como de una niña se asomó en su cabeza.

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida,

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Hermione sintió como si una luz de flash la cegara por completo. Un grito provocó que Draco se percatara que algo andaba mal.

Hermione cayó al suelo mientras imágenes venían a su cabeza rápidamente.

Una niña de cabello plateado yacía en una cama, no se movía, parecía muerta. Abrazaba un oso viejo mientras se escuchaba el tic tac de reloj.

Entonces la niña abrió los ojos bruscamente, mostrando sus grandes pupilas plateadas, al igual que su cabello. Se levantó y la cama y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Draco entró a la habitación y vio a Hermione tirada en el suelo, gritando y llorando mientras rasguños se producían en su rostro y cuerpo, rasgando el vestido por completo...pero no había nadie..nadie los hacía...se producían sin causa alguna.

Draco corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo. Hermione seguía gritando y agitando sus manos como defendiéndose de algo que no existía, y mientras tanto más rasguños por todo su cuerpo se producían.

La niña seguía aruñándola con fuerza, Hermione trataba de defenderse pero no podía, ella seguía hiriéndola.

Entonces la niña la miró y dijo en voz muy baja algo que Hermione no puedo entender...después de eso con solo mirarla la lanzó contra la pared...

Entonces despertó. Vio llorando cómo Draco la abrazaba fuertemente, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

Inspectores del ministerio y la orden de Merlín rodeaban la casa de Ron. Al pelirrojo ya le habían hecho un sin número de preguntas sobre el incidente, ya la verdad no quería tocar más el tema.

Aquello había sido desagradable, no solo por el hecho de que su lechuza estaba muerta, y él le tenía mucho cariño..sino porque los m o r t í f a g o s habían sido capaces de demostrar nuevamente que podían burlar a los guardaespaldas como si nada.

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados junto al pelirrojo. Fred y George no habían podido recibir aún la noticia, mientras que la señora y el señor Weasley hablaban con Dumbledore afligidos por lo sucedido.

- Lo importante es que estamos bien y juntos.- dijo Ginny abrazando a Ron.

- No, no estamos juntos Ginny...Hermione no está.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia fuera de la casa.

Las luces de los carros de policías y guardias del ministerio iluminaban el lugar. Aquella parecía ser la noche más oscura de todas. Ron sintió un vacío al recordar a Hermione.

Se volteó para ver dentro de la casa y vio a Ginny llorando..seguramente porque él le había recordado a su mejor amiga. Harry la abrazaba consolándola, pero en sus ojos verdes también lágrimas se asomaban. Ron se pasó la mano por su cabello rojo fuego, por alguna razón tanto dolor lo había vuelto inmune al dolor de los demás...ya casi ni le importaba. Hermione podía estar muerta mientras él estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada..

si no la hubiera dejado sola... pensó otra vez como casi siempre lo hacía, sintió el impulso de golpear algo pero entonces, unos ojos celestes lo calmaron y una voz dulce se dirigió a él como una brisa.

- Lo siento tanto.- dijo Luna mientras tomaba el rostro de Ron con sus manos. - Pero no estás solo lo sabes?

Ron la miró fijamente.

- Sí estoy solo, es así como me siento.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas. Se veía tan hermosa, su piel brillaba y sus labios rosa parecían los de una flor. La rubia abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas. El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante esto, pero correspondió de inmediato. Aquel tierno y sutil abrazo, tal como ella era, lo hacía sentir protegido y ...amado?

Luna acercó sus cálidos labios a la oreja derecha de Ron:

- nunca has estado solo, yo siempre he estado contigo...solo que has sido demasiado ciego como para verlo.  
Con esto Luna se separó de él. Le dio una última mirada con algunas lágrimas cayendo por su solitario rostro y se fue.

Ron por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo las cosas claras.

Draco tomó a Hermione y la cargó hasta la cama. La acostó suavemente mientras ella seguía llorando y observando ciertos rasguños que tenía en su abdomen y piernas.

- tranquila, estoy aquí..ya pasó todo.- dijo Draco tomándola entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Hermione se abrazó al pecho del chico con fuerza. Ese calor protector que tanto necesitaba estaba allí. Respiró profundo y trató de hablar, pero no pudo así que siguió llorando en silencio.

- Fue otro mensaje de Galatea no es así?- dijo Draco casi susurrando.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- No.. - dijo ella.

- No tienes que mentir, ya no le diré a Voldemort.- dijo el rubio.

- No te creo nada.- dijo Hermione. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y se soltó de los brazos del chico.

Se abrazó a una de las almohadas de la cama mientras seguía sollozando.

- No importa, sé que fue un mensaje de ella. - dijo Draco algo dolido por el rechazo de la castaña.

- cómo hizo para herirme?- dijo Hermione. - ahora entiendo lo del golpe en mi cabeza...

Draco quiso acercarse, pero entendió que no era la mejor en aquellos momentos.

- Te dije antes que ella puede herir a criaturas oscuras con solo pensarlo..hasta matarlas.

Supongo que como ahora no sigue instrucciones hiere a quien quiere..y como puede comunicarse contigo..creo que esta desesperada porque entiendas en mensaje, no creo que lo haga apropósito..tan solo es una niña.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Draco se levantó de la cama.

- Voy por algo para curarte eso.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Hermione seguía acostada en la cama cuando Draco entró con una vasija llena de agua mágica tibia y una toalla. El rubio se sentó enfrente de ella mientras la castaña también lo hacía.

- Levántate la blusa.- dijo Draco.

Hermione se levantó todo lo que pudo dejando ver las marcas de los rasguños en todo su abdomen. El rubio humedeció la toalla en el agua mágica y la colocó en las heridas.

Hermione dejó salir un leve gemido. Le ardió mucho pero ya ni fuerzas tenía para gritar.

Draco colocaba la toalla lo más delicadamente que podía, tratando de que ella sufriera lo menos posible.

Terminó con el abdomen y entonces le subió delicadamente las bastas del calentador, tomó con sus manos la pierna derecha de a chica. Ante esto Hermione tembló y movió la pierna en otra dirección.

no, que no me toque...ya no quiero más tenerlo cerca..es demasiado para mí..no después de todo lo que me hizo pensaba Hermione.

Draco fijó sus ojos fríos en el suelo y apretó los puños.

no quiere que la toque, porque no siente nada por mí...le doy asco, nada más que eso..

Draco tomó fuerzas y volvió a mirarla.

- Si no dejas que te cure eso no va a sanar.

Hermione volvió a darle la pierna contra su voluntad. El rubio siguió curándola.

Hermione miraba a Draco mientras él le curaba los rasguños de las piernas. Ya no la insultaba, ya no la humillaba..no entendía aquel repentino cambio en él.

- no te entiendo.- dijo Hermione mirándolo.

El rubio levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella, la castaña sintió como su sangre corría más rápido y toda ella temblaba tan solo con la mirada del chico.

- no entiendes que?

- Nada. no entiendo nada...hasta ayer me humillaste y me trataste como peor que basura, y no conforme con ello, me entregaste a Voldemort en bandeja de plata...y ahora..ahora estás ahí,

callado, ayudándome...

Draco seguía mirándola.

- Es simple, es mi trabajo. No me queda más que cuidarte hasta que sea la hora..

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Nunca te importé verdad?- dijo la castaña.

Draco miró al frente, su cabello rubio platinado caía por su frente.

Claro que me importaste..me importas demasiado, ese es precisamente mi problema.. pensó.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la chica.

- No, ya te dije una vez que no puedo sentir nada por nadie...

Hermione se levantó tumbando la vasija de agua. Draco la observó mientras ella estaba dispuesta a reclamar.

- Pero sí quieres a Pansy no es así? por eso la pediste en compromiso..y jugaste conmigo todo el tiempo. Y me trataste peor que basura. Y no entiendo qué es lo que pasa! por qué Pansy es mejor que yo! si ella es la persona más vacía que he conocido.

- precisamente.- dijo Draco. - los dos encajamos...

Hermione le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- Tienes razón, se me había olvidado que había alguien aún más vacío que Pansy...tú.

Luna llegó temprano al ministerio de magia. Entró rápidamente a su oficina y dejó su maletín en la mesa. Tener un cargo tan alto a su corta edad era una gran carga de responsabilidad.

Tomó un sorbo del café que tenía en la mesa y se volteó, sorprendida, vio a Ron sentado.

- Ron?- dijo Luna.

El pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

- espero que no te moleste si entré..- dijo Ron.

- No..para nada-- dijo Luna aturdida, ya que Ron se había parado bastante cerca de ella.

- Solo quería decirte algo que, bueno..no he querido aceptar todo este tiempo..

El teléfono sonó. Luna corrió al escritorio y lo atendió.

Luna tenía el auricular en su oído.

-sigue, que es eso que me tienes que decir, me dejaron es espera.- dijo Luna.

- Es fácil, pero creo que es desubicado..porque ahora sales con George..

Luna se puso a hablar en ese instante. Ron quedó callado observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan hermosa, verla así, ocupada, con tantas cosas que hacer...solo la hacía más bella de lo que ya era.

Ron caminó hacia la puerta en el mismo instante que Luna colgó.

- qué era lo que querías decirme?- dijo Luna antes de que Ron saliera por la puerta.

Ron retrocedió un poco y miró a Luna por la puerta.

- Te amo.

Ron le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta. Luna aún no podía reaccionar.

Hermione despertó y lo primero que notó en la mañana fue la desaparición de los rasguños.

Aquella agua mágica era muy buena. No tenía ni una sola marca, como si no hubiera sucedido todo aquello.

Se bañó y se colocó un vestido arriba de la rodilla de color blanco.

Abrió la puerta se su habitación sin dificultad, parecía que Draco había olvidado ponerle cerrojo. Tal solo bastó con poner un pie en el pasillo para saber que algo andaba muy mal.

Había demasiado silencio...

Hermione se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y caminó por el pasillo alerta de cualquier cosa. Avanzó por la sala y la vio desierta.

- que extraño..- se dijo.

Entonces una mano le tapó la boca y la volteó pegándola contra la pared.

Hermione abrió los ojos muerta del susto.

- tranquila chiquita..soy solo yo..- dijo Zabini sonriéndole.

Hermione seguía con la boca tapada.

- Vine a darte una pequeña y rápida visita...mejor vamos a tu cuarto porque Malfoy puede salir...

Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele por la boca de lo asustada que estaba.

Si Draco salía por alguna razón y veía a Zabini ahí, podría pasar cualquier cosa. Era ya obvio que Draco odiaba que Zabini estuviera en el departamento, antes ella pensaba que era por celos, pero ahora sabía que solo era una rivalidad entre ambos.

Zabini le dio un beso en la mejilla, aspirando su dulce aroma proveniente de su cabello fresco y suave.

- Vamos.- dijo Zabini mientras la hacía caminar aún con la boca tapada hacia su habitación.

Hermione trataba de no hacer ruido, no quería que Draco se despertara.

Zabini cerró la puerta y soltó a Hermione por fin.

- qué estás haciendo aquí!- dijo Hermione.

- vine a verte.- dijo Zabini mirándola. - Porque me enteré que Malfoy no te ha tratado muy bien últimamente..

- cómo lo sabes?- dijo Hermione.

- Entre m o r t í f a g o s todo se sabe, además Pansy lo anda regando.- dijo Zabini sonriendo. - eso me fastidia.

- es mi problema, no tenías por qué venir aquí.- dijo Hermione.

- Te equivocas, es mí problema. No voy a dejar que nadie te maltrate...ni mucho menos Malfoy.- dijo Zabini poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Hermione, acariciando su suave piel.

Hermione volteó la cara rápidamente sacándoselo de encima.

- Yo sé defenderme muy bien Zabini, y no necesito que actúes por mí.- dijo la castaña. - Además, tu estancia aquí solo me ocasiona problemas. Sabes lo que hará Malfoy si te ve aquí?

Zabini rió.

- No le tengo miedo.- dijo.

- Pues deberías.- dijo Hermione. - Te haría pedazos en segundos.

Zabini borró su sonrisa.

- lo crees mejor que yo?

Hermione rió burlonamente.

- Por supuesto que no es mejor que tú Zabini..- dijo provocadoramente. - Sin embargo me has decepcionado mucho últimamente y ya no sé qué pensar...

- qué?

- Dijiste que me sacarías de aquí...y bueno, aún estoy encerrada...

- es qe tu sabes lo difícil que es...necesito de un buen plan..

- Como quieras.- dijo Hermione. - Pero creo que deberías saber que mientras más sigo aquí, Malfoy más se aprovecha de la situación para forzarme a estar con él...- mintió Hermione...se alguna forma tenía que hacer que convencerlo.

Los ojos de Zabini se llenaron de furia.

- qué! él te obliga! el b a s t a r d o va a pagar!

- ves por qué quiero salir de aquí?- dijo Hermione. - Debes sacarme ya!

Zabini se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

- Está bien, vendré uno de estos días cuando Malfoy no esté y te saco yo personalmente...cualquier cosa q me pidas, pero recuerda; tienes que quedarte conmigo..

- Trato Hecho, eso no me costará mucho pues...te amo.- mintió Hermione, sabía que con eso lo tendría en la palma de sus manos.

Zabini sintió algo extraño dentro de sí ante escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciarse sobre los labios rojos de Hermione. Se dispuso a besarla cuando la puerta se abrió y unos ojos grises se fijaron en ellos.

Draco sintió cómo la sangre corría más rápido por sus venas, una extraña rabia que ya no podía controlar lo invadió y pudo trasmitirla por los ojos puramente, por eso Hermione se hizo hacia atrás temerosa..sabía muy bien que cuando Draco se encontraba enojado, cualquier cosa podría pasar..

- Hola Malfoy.- dijo Zabini sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Gusto en verte..sabes? deberías aprender a tocar la puerta...podrías habernos encontrado en una situación comprometedora..

Aquello fue el punto culminante y decisivo ante la furia de Draco. Lo que aconteció en segundos fue brutal. El rubí se abalanzó sobre Zabini y lo empujó fuera hacia el pasillo mientras lo golpeaba.

- Basta! no sigan!- gritaba Hermione.

Pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba, Zabini le respondía también con golpes. Ambos de agredían físicamente y parecía que no iban a ceder ante nada.

- Maldito engreído! te voy a bajar esos humos de la cabeza de una buena vez!- gritaba Zabini mientras se lanzaba contra Draco.

Ambos destruían la sala por completo. Hermione quería hacer algo, pero con tanta desesperación no se le ocurría nada.

- Te lo advertí maldito Zabini! te dije que no entraras nunca más!- gritaba Draco mientras lanzaba un golpe que cayó sobre la cara del chico.

Draco lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó contra la puerta. Luego la abrió y lo pateó fuera.  
- Y la próxima vez que te vea por aquí te mato.. me oíste!.- con esto Draco cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione estaba estática. Toda ella temblaba. Solo podía ver la espalda de Draco, que aún parecía descansar sobre la puerta. Entonces Draco levantó la cabeza. Hermione sintió que nunca en toda su vida había tenido más miedo que ahora.

- Ahora te toca a ti..- dijo Draco mirándola con rabia.

Hermione tragó saliva ya corrió hacia su habitación, sabiendo que de cualquier forma él la seguiría.

Vamos Hermione..piensa en lo que le vas a decir...no lo provoques..no lo enojes.. se decía así misma mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Draco abrió la puerta del cuarto y la cerró la golpe. Sus ojos grises la miraban llenos de sentimientos encontrados, y junto aquella seriedad en su rostro hacía que toda ella se estremeciera..solo él era capaz de hacerla vibrar con solo mirarla.

- qué hacía ese tipo aquí?- dijo Draco sin levantar la voz. Esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún más nerviosa..cuando Draco se comportaba así se podía esperar cualquier cosa: y no precisamente una buena.

- No lo sé.- dijo Hermione temblando. Trató de que su voz sonara firme, pero ante la mirada del chico era imposible.

maldita mentirosa! debí suponer que te comunicabas con él! pensó Draco.

- Mientes.- dijo acercándose a ella mientras caminaba rodeándola. - Y bien sabes que no me gusta que me mientan...

Hermione sentía la voz de Draco recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella no mentía, pero si no convencía a Draco de ello las cosas se iban a poner feas.

- No sé por qué dices eso.- dijo Hermione.

Draco paró justo al lado de ella y la tomó por el brazo con fuerza.

- de verdad no sabes de lo que hablo! me estoy hartando de tu actuación barata de inocente!

Draco la tenía pegada contra él. Podía sentir cómo todo el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba ante sus acusaciones. Aquello le encantaba de cierta forma, pero la verdad estaba demasiado enojado como para dejarse llevar por aquello.

- suéltame que te digo la verdad!- dijo Hermione. - él entró solo!

- y se metió en tu cuarto?- dijo Draco enojándose más.

- no! nos encontramos en la sala y me tapó la boca! me trajo aquí y luego tu entraste!

maldita mentirosa! no voy a aguantarte esto! si no me quieres a mí por ser un m o r t í f a g o pues entonces tampoco tienes que querer a Zabini! hasta él es mejor que yo para ti no? pensaba Draco.

- Pues sabes qué? no te creo.- dijo Draco apretando más el brazo de Hermione. - Así que te aconsejo que inventes algo bueno..porque sino, vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias..

Hermione temblaba mientras Draco la sostenía junto a él. Ya no sabía qué hacer para convencerlo, simplemente no sabía qué más decir.

Tragó saliva y lo miró lo más firmemente que podía.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga. Ya te dije la verdad, es tu problema si decides creerme o no.- dijo la castaña altivamente.

Draco la soltó bruscamente.

- Has tenido todo este tiempo un trato de reina dentro de tu encierro, porque así me lo han pedido..pero parece que no te gusta que te traten como una reina no es así?  
- A qué te refieres?- dijo Hermione.

- A que si pretendes desafiarme Granger estás muy equivocada. Las cosas van a cambiar aquí...lo de Zabini no te lo voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

- qué me vas a hacer! qué otra cosa me puedes hacer ya Malfoy si ya lo has hecho todo! me has encerrado y humillado..qué más piensas hacerme!- dijo Hermione.

- Créeme, hay tantas cosas con qué herirte...y voy a buscar las peores.- dijo Draco fijando sus ojos grises en los de ella como puñales. Definitivamente lo de Zabini era algo que no iba a tolerar; Hermione iba a pagar aquello.

Draco se dispuso a irse, pero Hermione corrió y se paró frente a él, tomando el valor suficiente para enfrentársele de una buena vez.

- por qué de la noche a la mañana te has vuelto un déspota conmigo eh!- dijo la castaña al borde del llanto. - Ya no crees nada de lo que te digo y me tratas peor que antes!

por que me engañaste maldita sea! porque lo único que significo para ti es la salida de este lugar! pensó Draco.

- Yo te trato como me da la gana, no te tengo que dar explicaciones. Y después no te quejes porque no eres ninguna santa palomita, trajiste a Zabini aquí y lo metiste en tu cuarto.

- No es cierto!- dijo Hermione soltando unas lágrimas. - No te entiendo! me usaste! por qué! ya tenías a Jacqueline como juguete por qué tenías que hacerlo conmigo también? te odio!- dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba contra él golpeándolo como podía, pero él la tomó de las muñecas fácilmente y la pegó contra la pared.

Hermione se estremeció ante sentir a Draco tan cerca de ella. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del chico mientras algunos de sus cabellos rubios rozaban su frente. Draco tenía sus ojos grises fijos en ella. Cómo la deseaba en aquellos instantes...desde hacía ya tanto que no la sentía..que no la hacía suya.

Hermione se movió tratando de empujarlo lejos de ella al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, pero aquello solo provocó que él se pegara más a ella, dejándola casi sin aire. Sus bocas se rozaban. El rubio soltó las muñecas de Hermione y colocó sus manos firmemente en la cintura de la chica. Pudo sentir cómo ella se estremecía ante aquel contacto. Podía ser acaso posible que fingiera tan bien?

- suéltame..- dijo Hermione en tono suplicante, sabía que cuando estaba así con él no podía ser fuerte.

Draco despertó con la luz del sol. Lo primero que vio fue la silueta de Hermione dormida a su lado. Los dos habían terminado en la cama después de haber estado juntos toda la noche.

Draco volvió a aquella triste realidad que lo embargaba y lo tragaba por completo.

No estuvo conmigo porque quiso...sino porque quiere que la saque de aquí.. pensó el rubio, y con esto sintió un dolor profundo que lo ahogaba y que no lo dejaba vivir.

Estar con ella nuevamente, tenerla entre sus brazos, tocar su piel, besar todo su cuerpo lo único que había hecho era causarle más dolor al saber que el único ahí que estaba enamorado era él, mientras que ella solo se acostaba por él por conveniencia. Una rabia interna lo llenó; por qué Hermione no podía quererlo? él siempre había estado acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, ninguna mujer se había negado a estar con él...pero ahora, lo único que realmente quería no podía tenerlo. Draco no quería el cuerpo de Hermione..la quería a ella; quería su amor.

Miró su dulce rostro acomodado tiernamente sobre la almohada. Era demasiado hermosa.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos mezclados, por un lado quería destruirla, eliminarla por completo por haberlo usado.

Pero por otro lado quería protegerla de todo a su alrededor. En su mente por primera vez pudo imaginar una vida junto a ella. Casados, en una casa, él sin ser más un m o r t í f a g o,

teniendo una vida normal, quizás luego hasta hijos. Cuando estaba con ella podía imaginarse todo aquello...pero eso era imposible. Un m o r t í f a g o era un hombre marcado, y eso era lo que él era.

Tenía un pasado tormentoso. Los guardias de Azkaban y el ministerio lo buscaban para matarlo, y en todo caso si ellos no lo hacía lo haría Voldemort, además los amigos de Potter lo odiaban y jamás lo aceptarían como algo de Hermione, y ella...ella jamás aceptaría tener una vida junto a alguien como él.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Draco parado. Tenía ya los pantalones puestos y ahora se abrochaba los botones de la camisa. La castaña sintió un agujero en el estómago. Solo pensar que se había entregado por amor mientras que él solo lo había hecho por diversión le hacía tener ganas de llorar.

Draco se volteó y la miró. Se veía tan hermoso, con sus ojos grises brillantes y su cabello rubio cayendo por su frente. Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Draco volteó la cabeza y miró enfrente, sin mirarla ya.

- quieres que te saque de aquí verdad?- dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miraba impresionada y sin entender nada.

- Si.- dijo Hermione sin saber qué más decir ante aquello.

Draco terminó se abrocharse a camisa y la miró nuevamente.

- Pues si tanto lo quieres te voy a sacar.

Hermione se agarró de la sábana blanca y se paró asombrada conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos marrones.

- de verdad me vas a sacar?- dijo ella.

- sí, eso no era lo que querías?- dijo Draco mirándola.

- sí...pero no creí que..- dijo Hermione, tragó saliva. - tanto te molesto?

Draco la miró fijamente. Cómo lo iba a molestar? si la amaba con toda su alma.

- No te entiendo Granger. Creí que salir era lo que más deseabas.

- sí pero tu siempre te negaste!- dijo Hermione.

- pues ahora cambié de opinión.- dijo Draco.

Los dos hicieron un silencio.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta para salir, pero entonces Hermione habló.

- no quiero irme!- dijo la castaña. Draco quedó estático ante la puerta. Hasta la misma Hermione se quedó impresionada ante lo que acababa de decir.

Draco se volteó y la miró inexpresivo.

- cómo que no te quieres ir?- dijo el rubio.

- No quiero. Estoy secuestrada no? quiero seguir secuestrada tiene eso algo de malo?- dijo Hermione.

Draco la miraba confundido. Qué tramaba? por qué simplemente no podía entenderla! era demasiado difícil. Hermione era demasiado complicada..

Draco, que había estado a punto de irse cerró la puerta mirándola fijamente, tratando de penetrar aquellos ojos marrones para así poder entender lo que realmente quería..porque la verdad ya no lo sabía.

- no te puedo entender. Lo único que has hecho durante tu estancia es molestarme para que te saque de aquí, y ahora que pienso hacerlo no quieres?

- pues ya no quiero así de simple!- dijo Hermione.

- No soy tu juguete Granger! que eso te quede claro! no estoy aquí para que hagas lo que quieras! para qué te quieres quedar eh! para que Voldemort te mate? para que yo siga humillándote! para eso quieres quedarte?

Hermione guardaba silencio mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- dime maldita sea para qué quieres quedarte!- dijo Draco exasperado.

- Porque te amo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Ella mirándola con la boca abierta.

- no puedo creer que en verdad se lo hayas dicho..- dijo Ella.

- decirle que lo amaba?- dijo Hermione.

- si eso!

- bueno, si lo ves desde mi perspectiva, si no se lo hubiera dicho me hubiera sacado y en realidad ahí se hubiera terminado la historia no te parece..- dijo Hermione.

- Buen punto.- dijo Ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos y volvió.

Draco sintió que todo dentro de él se movía y cambiaba de lugar repentinamente. Aquel "te amo"...no había sido un sueño...no era una ilusión fabricada por su mente, de verdad había sido pronunciador por aquellos labios color carmesí que tanto anhelaba...pero, lo había dicho de verdad o solo era otra de sus múltiples farsas? Sintió nuevamente la sombra de la duda ocultando todo lo que podía estar a su alcance. Estaba ciego, no podía ver nada..la desesperación lo embargaba.

- Por qué mientes! no digas que me amas cuando no es cierto!- dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca sin ser previstas, habían sido sinceras, puras y limpias..no iba a permitir que Draco las manchara diciéndole que eran falsas.

- no miento! digo la verdad!.- dijo ella.

- No! solo lo dices porque es parte de tu maldito plan! quieres salir y por eso todo este maldito tiempo has estado conmigo usándome! solo para tratar de salir!

Hermione se quedó en blanco. De repente todo parecía confuso...

- qué! no sabes ni de lo que hablas eso no es cierto!- dijo la castaña agitándose.

- sí lo es mierda!- dijo el rubio enojándose. - estoy harto de tus mentiras ya no las soporto más!

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Realmente él pensaba que ella lo usaba solo para salir? eso pensó todo aquel tiempo?

- no es cierto! - dijo Hermione.

- es verdad maldita sea! Jacqueline descubrió tus mensajes hacia tus amigos!

- que mensajes!- dijo Hermione

- los mensajes en los que les decías que me usabas y que pronto saldrías de aquí por mí!- dijo Draco. - ya no mientas más la máscara se te cayó Granger!

- eso es mentira!

- no lo es! entonces cómo ella pudo saber de lo nuestro eh? cómo pudo saberlo si no era por tus mensajes!- dijo Draco.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Aquella era una buena pregunta, cómo diablos sabía Jacqueline lo de ellos dos?...entonces lo dedujo.

- claro!- dijo Hermione. - hubo muchas oportunidades en las que pudo saberlo! cuando le lancé el hechizo y discutimos delante de ella! no te acuerdas?

Draco se quedó en silencio recordando..aquello era verdad.

- crees en verdad que me hubiera entregado a ti solo para que me sacaras?- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. - qué no te das cuenta de lo muchos q me importas? te lo he demostrado!

Draco la miraba fijamente, sus ojos grises parecían querer expresar tantas cosas a la vez.

Hermione podía notar confusión en su rostro.

- no!- dio Draco.- es mentira! no me quieres!

- por qué te cuesta tanto entender que estoy enamorada de ti!- dijo Hermione.

- porque soy un m o r t í f a g o!..porque soy una basura a tu lado. Una vez te dije que nadie se podía enamorar de mí...y lo sigo creyendo! cómo alguien como tú podría fijarse en un ser como yo..marcado de por vida!

Hermione caminó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos lo miraban con una ternura inexplicable. Ahora entendía por qué tantas humillaciones y malos tratos...en realidad Draco había sufrido tanto o más que ella todo aquel tiempo.

Hermione posó su mano en la mejilla de Draco y acarició dulcemente su rostro. Draco sentía profundamente cada caricia de la chica.

- No lo sé...no sé cómo me enamoré de ti pero lo hice. Mírame, solo basta con que me mires a los ojos...para saber lo que siento por ti..

Draco respiró profundamente disfrutando de las caricias de Hermione y sintiendo cómo, por primera vez..aquella barrera de hielo que rodeaba su corazón se derretía lentamente...

Nunca se había sentido así, nunca pensó que aquel sentimiento fuera para él. Por primera vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas seguir vivo..sí, seguir vivo para seguir sintiendo aquellas manos suaves y tersas..seguir vivo para mirar aquellos ojos marrones..

de verdad ella lo quería?

Draco la miró fijamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba contra sí. El aroma de su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por sábanas penetró embriagadoramente por su nariz.

Toda ella temblaba mientras que él podía sentir el corazón de la chica latir tan agitadamente como el suyo...y sus ojos..sus ojos marrones eran sinceros..

- de verdad me quieres?- dijo Draco. - no me mientas porque sino soy capaz de..

- te lo estoy demostrando quedándome contigo..no quiero irme lejos de ti..así tenga que arriesgar mi vida..eso no es suficiente?

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, sin querer dejarlo ir nunca más lejos de ella. Draco poco a poco fue correspondiendo, hasta que por fin dejó de dudar, y la tomó fuertemente contra él.

Decidiendo que nunca más la dejaría ir.

* * *

**Hola!**

**les gusto el cap!**

**sí les gusto dejen reviews, sí no, también dejenlos!**

**¿llegamos pasados los 90s o no? XD**

**Besos para todas y cuidense!**

**Atentamente...**

** Sakura-Granger**

**PD: Casi me olvido de esto... jaja... No se olviden de leer _La revolución de las bestias_, Fic escrito por Monik, editado por ella, con el nick de Monalisa17. y no se olviden de los reviews! en esta historia y en la otra!**


	11. Obsesión

****

El Secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

Luna acariciaba a Crookshanks que estaba sobre sus piernas. Había decidido hacerse cargo de él después del secuestro de Hermione.

Estaba descalza y como de costumbre con una pijama corta acostada sobre el mueble. Había tomado el firme reto de abandonar su afición por la cafeína, y por eso, increíblemente no tomaba café.

El intercomunicador vibró y se abrió sobre la mesa, dejando ver la imagen de George mirándola sonriente.

- como estás Looney.- dijo riendo. - espero que bien, lo único que quiero decirte es que Ron me contó que te había dicho algo antes de ayer..solo quiero que me digas si sientes lo mismo por él..porque si es así me gustaría tenerte como cuñada eh?

Luna rió.

- Espero que me contestes pronto, y no puedo evitar ser mal hermano y rezar porque me digas que no sientes nada por Ron...porque me encantaría llegar a tener algo contigo. Eres maravillosa Luna, nunca olvides eso.

El holograma desapareció. Luna se dispuso a contestarle cuando el timbre sonó. La rubia se paró y Crookshanks ronroneaba por ahí alejándose de la escena.

Abrió la puerta y vio a un pelirrojo mirándola con sus ojos brillantes y suplicases. El corazón de Luna latió a mil al ver a Ron, y sintió cómo sus mejillas de encendían de rojo al recordar lo que le había dicho la última vez.

- Hola.- dijo Ron sonriéndole. - puedo pasar?

- si, claro.- dijo Luna haciéndose a un lado.

Ron dio un paso adelante, y en cuanto Luna se volteó para cerrar la puerta él la tomó por la cintura y la volteó hacia él, pegándola contra él y quedando a pocos centímetro de distancia.

- tenemos que hablar seriamente Looney..no voy a permitir que me sigas evadiendo..- dijo Ron.

Jacqueline miraba a Draco sorprendida mientras trataba de soltarse del chico, pero él la agarraban con suficiente fuerza como para inmovilizarla, y tenía aquellos ojos amenazantes sobre ella como nunca lo había hecho, ella por primera vez sentía el miedo que aquellos ojos rencorosos transmitían.

- responde!- dijo Draco zarandeándola.

- no sé de qué me hablas! yo no te he mentido te dije la verdad!- dijo Jacqueline sin poder salir del shock.

- escúchame! y escúchame muy bien..no me conoces..odio que me mientan, y tu no has visto mi peor lado..no hagas que surja..

Jacqueline sabía que Draco tenía razón; ella jamás había visto el lado agresivo de él, pues siempre la había tratado como una reina..ahora era diferente, y como todo lo desconocido, tenía miedo.

- pues sí! sí! te mentí! y qué me vas a hacer! lo hice porque no puedo creer lo bajo q has caído al fijarte en una sangre sucia! a Pansy la toleraba! por lo menos tiene la sangre limpia! pero ni pienses q te voy a compartir con esa poca cosa!

- cállate! - gritó Draco. - no te atrevas a llamarla así nuevamente! tú y Pansy se quedan cortas a su lado! no le llegan ni a los tobillos! tal vez por eso es q la envidia las corroe hasta lo más profundo de su ser!

- no es envidia! es lástima! y celos! porque no te pienso compartir con ella! es humillante!

Draco la soltó bruscamente.

- no me tienes que compartir con ella..porque de ahora en adelante tu y yo no tenemos nada!

Jacqueline no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando..aquello no podía ser cierto. Él no podía dejar de aquella forma..no podía.

Hermione estaba encerrada en su habitación con la oreja pegada a la puerta, había estado escuchando todo los gritos de ambos, pero ahora el ambiente estaba silencioso.

perra..ojalá Draco te de lo que te mereces.. pensó Hermione.

- qué!- dijo Jacqueline. - tú no puedes dejarme!

- sí que puedo hacerlo! no quiero nada que ver contigo entiéndelo!

- si es por lo de Granger no te preocupes más! nunca más lo volveré ha hacer! lo juro! hasta estoy dispuesta a compartirte con ella también!- dijo ella desesperada.

- estás loca? con Pansy es diferente..yo la engañaba contigo porque no la amaba..pero yo a Hermione la amo, y pienso solo estar con ella.

Jacqueline no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, podía ser cierto.

- no puedes amar a esa sangre sucia patética!- dijo mientras lágrimas de rabia caían de su rostro. - no puedes!

- si que puedo!- dijo Draco. - y esa sangre sucia patética como la llamas tú me hizo sentir lo que ni tú ni Pansy nunca pudieron!

Aquello era más de lo que Jacqueline podía soportar.

- esta humillación me las vas a pagar! pero sobre todo ella! ella la va a pagar con sangre lo juro!

Jacqueline se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Draco la tomó por el brazo nuevamente.

- aún no he dicho que te vayas.- dijo Draco.

- qué! qué más quieres!- dijo Jacqueline.

- quiero que me digas si Zabini tuvo que ver con toda esta mentira.

Jacqueline abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces la puerta sonó ante desconectarse la alarma; alguien había pasado la clave. La puerta se abrió y antes sus ojos, Pansy los miraba sorprendidos.

Hubo cierto silencio, en el cual Draco no supo qué decir ni qué hacer porque no comprendía cómo pudo tener tan mala suerte, y justo en aquel momento.

Entonces el silencio fue interrumpido por Pansy, cuyos ojos brillaban de ira y se enrojecían como de ansias de sangre mientras miraban a Jacqueline.

- Maldita perra.- dijo la rubia mientras sacaba rápidamente la varita y la empuñaba lanzando tan rápidamente un hechizo, que nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. - Crucio!

Jacqueline salió volando hacia la pared y cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Sus venas se notaban y toda ella se ponía roja del sufrimiento, aquello no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que había sufrido con el Crucio de Hermione, pues aquel era producido por una M o r t í f a g a que tenía práctica y sabía lanzar aquel hechizo a la perfección y con el mayo grado de tortura.

- baja la varita!- dijo Draco sacando la suya y apuntando a Pansy, pues sabía que en aquel estado ella era capaz de cometer cualquier locura.

- sabía que tenías a otra! lo sentía! - dijo Pansy. - cada vez que estabas conmigo podía sentirte en otra parte, parecías no querer estar conmigo sino con alguien más! era con esta perra!- gritaba Pansy.

Los gritos alertaron a Hermione de inmediato, que reconoció la voz de Pansy de inmediato

no puede ser...qué hace ella aquí? pensaba la castaña angustiada.

- baja la varita te digo!- dijo Draco. - no me obligues a tener que obligarte!

- qué me vas a hacer que sea peor que esto eh? no puedo haber algo peor! desde cuando me engañas con esta perra!

Jacqueline se puso de pie llorando por el dolor, pero sin embargo esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- desde hace dos años estúpida!

Pansy quiso lanzar otro hechizo pero Draco con un hechizo le quitó la varita de las manos.

- déjame matar a esa maldita perra!- dijo Pansy.

- tú cállate Parkinson que por si no lo sabes nosotras dos sobramos en la vida de Draco..- dijo Jacqueline. - Como sea siempre seguirás siendo una estúpida.

Jacqueline caminó cojeando aún por el dolor y salió. Draco tuvo que agarrar a Pansy para que no se lanzara sobre ella.

- no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!- dijo Pansy. - pero me las vas a pagar Draco Malfoy! de mí no te burlas así de fácil..esta la vas a pagar muy caro.

Pansy salió furiosa y Draco cerró por fin la puerta mientras se arrimaba a esta y se pasaba la mano por la frente.

maldita sea.. pensó.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo fuego de su novia, que tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas.

- hay veces que me dan ganas de ir a ver a Percy nuevamente.- dijo Ginny.

- después de todo lo que te dijo? aún quiere verlo?- dijo Harry.

- pues, sí. No quiero hablarle ya, todo esta dicho entre nosotros..pero quiero verlo...sin que él note que lo observo..hay veces que me subo al ascensor y me dan ganas de ir al último piso y pasarme por su oficina, solo para ver qué hace..

- y por qué?- preguntó Harry.

- no lo sé. Creo que tal vez es porque me conformo con ver que esté bien..

Harry besó dulcemente la frente de Ginny.

- nunca me vas a dejar verdad? no me dejarás igual que Percy..- dijo Ginny.

- Nunca te dejaría.- dijo Harry, fijando sus ojos verdes en los chocolate de Ginny.

Hermione dormía sobre el pecho de Draco, escuchaba su respiración tranquila. Se sentía tan protegida cuando estaba cerca de él...nada podía pasarle ya si estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, Draco no estaba tan tranquilo como Hermione...tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente.

Pansy le dirá a Voldemort...y si no lo hace ella lo hará Jacqueline. Tengo que hacer algo para impedirlo...sino, tanto como Hermione y yo estaremos muertos en cuestión de horas...

Draco levantó a Hermione suavemente de su pecho, con toda la delicadeza que podía y la dejó sobre la almohada de su cama, bien tapada con la sábana de seda. El rubio se paró y se vistió con su túnica y sobretodo negro...típico traje m o r t í f a g o, que ahora más que nunca le iba a servir para pasar desapercibido.

Draco cabalgaba rápidamente sobre un caballo negro. Esquivaba árboles adentrándose cada vez más al bosque. Viró cerca de un gran roble de metros de ancho y entonces entró por una especie de campo visual que lo tele trasportó al mundo mágico.

Draco desapareció al caballo con su varita y se colocó el sobretodo negro y la máscara blanca. Por todas partes estaba su fotografía y la de Hermione..como SE BUSCA. Había grandes fotografías y en todos los periódicos allí estaban. Era realmente impresionante. Policías del ministerio estaban en cada esquina. Draco era cauteloso y pasa desapercibido entre los cientos de magos que caminaban por la calle sin imaginar que el tan buscado Draco Malfoy se encontraba entre ellos, escondiéndose de la verdad.

Draco entró en un edificio y subió por el ascensor. Aquella visita demarcaría mucho en su vida.

Tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió.

- qué diablos quieres?- dijo Spencer.

Draco hizo a un lado a Spencer y entró. El departamento de Jack era tan grande como en de él. Con la diferencia que él lo tenía todo desordenado y con latas de cerveza por todas partes.

- vine a pedirte un favor Spencer.- dijo Draco.

Jack cerró la puerta.

- Qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaría después de cómo me has tratado durante todos estos años Malfoy? no es mi culpa que te creas la última maravilla del mundo...

- me la debes Spencer..o es que no lo recuerdas?

Jack se quedó en silencio. Draco tenía razón...él se la debía..

- y llegó la hora de cobrar..- dijo Malfoy.

- qué es lo que quieres.- dijo Spencer sin ninguna otra alternativa.

- Quiero que me ayudes a hacer que Pansy no le cuente a Voldemort que tengo algo con Hermione...

- QUÉ!- gritó Spencer. - Tienes algo con la sangre sucia Granger?

- sí.

- Maldito engendro engañaste a Pansy!- dijo Jack tirando una lata de cerveza contra la pared. - te la di para que la cuidaras! no para que la hicieras sufrir!

- me la diste porque no tenías otra opción! y yo acepté por costumbre a estar siempre con ella! pero nunca por amor.

- y yo te dije que el amor no existía! - dijo Jack.

- y yo te dije que entonces cómo mierda le llamabas a lo que sientes por Pansy..- dijo Draco.

Spencer se quedó en silencio. - ..y tal como ahora, en ese entonces te quedaste callado.

Flashback

Draco caminaba secándose en saco del esmoquin. Aquel día había sido uno de los peores.

Maldito Potter, Maldita Granger, Malditos Weasley y Maldita Lovegood pensaba mientras caminaba y se juraba vengarse..los iba a hacer sufrir tanto q nada quedaría de ellos...iban a pagar todo aquello con la muerte.

- Malfoy!- dijo Jack parándolo en seco desde el fondo del pasillo.

- qué quieres! no estoy de humor!- dijo Draco.

- tenemos que hablar y bien lo sabes!- dijo Spencer.

Draco abrió de una patada la puerta de un aula vacía donde los dos entraron.

- qué quieres?- dijo Draco mirándolo con desagrado...habían pasado cosas que lo habían hecho odiarlo..

- Hablar de lo único que ambos tenemos en común..

- No quiero hablar de Pansy. Si tanto la quieres, quédatela!- dijo Draco.

- ese no es el maldito punto Malfoy!- dijo Spencer.- ella no me quiere a mí, sino a ti!

- entonces por qué se acuesta contigo eh!- dijo Draco levantándose bruscamente. No estaba celoso, aquellos sentimientos no existían en él en aquel entonces, pero di ofendido..humillado, en lo más fondo de su alma.

- porque tú no eres capaz de darle lo que necesita! por eso!

- no me digas cómo tratar a mí novia!- dijo Draco.

- como sea! ese no es el punto! el punto es que de ahora en adelante no va a haber nada entre nosotros, será tuya, como siempre...pero debes cuidarla con todo tu ser..porque sino me volverás a ver y no será para nada bueno.

- no me amenaces, que no te tengo miedo.- dijo Draco.

- lo sé.- dijo Spencer, con esto dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir, pero Draco no lo dejó.

- por qué haces esto?- dijo el rubio frívolo..

- por ella, no por ti.

- Spencer!- dijo Draco. - se me olvidaba decirte algo.

Jack se volteó y lo miró.

- Puedes despreocuparte..conseguí que mañana te inicies con nosotros, para ser un m o r t í fa g o.

Spencer sintió una profunda satisfacción.

- Gracias.- dijo secamente.

- no me lo agradezcas, porque algún día me deberás pagar este favor..

Jack asintió y salió de la fría aula. Draco se levantó segundos después. Aún sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.

End of flash back

- y cómo maldita sea pretendes que haga que se calle esa verdad?- dijo Spencer. - peor si esta dolida con tu engaño!

- no lo sé, ese es tu problema de ahora en adelante, no el mío.- Draco se colocó el sobretodo nuevamente y la máscara y abrió la puerta.- Confío en tu palabra.

Y con esto se fue.

Draco abrió la puerta del departamento. Antes de llegar había hecho una rápida parada por la casa de Jacqueline y le había dejado una carta, lo suficiente como para mantenerla callada.

Entró a su habitación esperando encontrar a Hermione, pero ya no estaba. Dejó su sobretodo negro y su máscara y caminó hacia el cuarto de la castaña. Abrió la puerta.

Hermione tachaba en la pared el mes de junio y entonces fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises de Draco. El rubio sintió de inmediato que estaba enojada..

- no me dijiste que saldrías.- dijo Hermione incorporándose.

- estabas dormida, no quería despertarte.- dijo Draco.

- es eso, o solo es una excusa para no decirme que fuiste a una de tus tantas reuniones de m o r t í f a g o s?

Draco se quedó en silencio.

- No fui a ninguna reunión.- aclaró el rubio.

- si claro, entonces por qué te fuiste con el sobretodo negro y la máscara? porque fui lo primero que noté que faltaba al despertar..

- lo usé para otras cosas.- dijo Draco.

- no me mientas Draco..estoy harta de que sigas siendo parte de ese grupo oscuro.- dijo Hermione.

- que no fui a ninguna reunión! fui a asegurarme que ni Pansy ni Jacqueline le digan a Voldemort de lo nuestro..porque sino ambos estaremos muertos.

Hermione lo siguió mirando de la misma forma.

- No te creo.- dijo la castaña. No te has ganado mi confianza en ese aspecto.

Draco la miró fulminantemente.

- pues entonces qué pena! no te estoy mintiendo, cree lo que quieras!

Y con esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Draco estaba enojado sentado en el sillón de la sala. Tomaba una botella de vodka fuerte. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba era esa continua desconfianza de Hermione..como si le costara creer que él había cambiado por ella. Draco entendía que era difícil creer aquello, después de todo lo que le había hecho ella tenía razones...pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse herido.

Hermione se asomó por el pasillo y desde lo lejos pudo ver a Draco tomar. Sabía que él hacía eso cuando estaba enojado..era la típica reacción de chico frustrado.

Caminó hasta llegar a la sala. Draco desvió sus ojos hacia ella. La castaña se sentó en sus piernas acariciando su rostro dulcemente.

- perdóname..por dudar y tratarte así.- dijo Hermione.

- esta bien, no importa ya. Solo quisiera que tuvieras más confianza en mí eso es todo..

- pues tienes que darme razones para hacerlo...

- como cuales?- dijo Draco.

- estás dispuesto a c u m p l i r mis exigencias?

Draco sonrió.

- sí.

- quiero que dejes de ser un m o r t í f a g o.

Pansy bebía cerveza pura mientras estaba tirada en el piso de su sala. Tenía los párpados hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿por qué Draco no podía quererla? en realidad ella sabía en el fondo que él no la amaba..pero por alguna razón se engañaba a ella misma.

Algo dentro de sí la hacía temer la verdad que podía llegar a ser devastadora. Estaba en tal punto en el cual sentía que ya nada importaba, todo empezaba a ponerse borroso y doble...sabía que el alcohol había empezado a hacer su efecto.

- cómo?

sí, en realidad esa era la pregunta, cómo? cómo había ella llegado a tal punto de infelicidad y patetismo..Ella, que tenía todo para ser una triunfadora...era más que una perdedora. Siempre fue hermosa, inteligente, astuta, de familia adinerada, sangre limpia...entonces? por qué sentía que su vida apestaba más que nunca? por qué!

Se restregó las manos sobre el rostro con rastros de lágrimas, saliva y trago..aún en aquel estado se veía hermosa...triste y seca, pero hermosa. Su belleza era más exótica que la de cualquiera...era una belleza apagada por los años y la falta de amor..una belleza oculta tras un manto de mentiras y dolor. Pero existía, y solo para los que son buenos observadores era limpiamente visible.

El timbre sonó.

Maldita sea..pensó mientras se paraba y caminaba entre botellas y cosas rotas ante sus ataques de furia.

Abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos, sin movimiento en la persona detrás de la puerta.

- Jack...

- Hola Pansy, puedo pasar?- dijo Spencer. Pero no espero a que ella lo dejara y entró por su cuenta. Vio el desastre en la casa, llena de botellas. - Veo q has estado desahogándote..

- eso no te importa!- dijo Pansy. - qué haces aquí? qué quieres? burlarte de mí?

Jack la miró fijamente.

- No.

- entonces qué maldita sea quieres! decirme que ya me lo habías dicho antes? que sabías que Draco me iba a hacer infeliz!

- Tampoco, ese no es mi problema.- dijo Spencer. No lograba entender por qué le dolía tanto verla en aquel estado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada..y ahora, al verla así..era como si hubiera vuelto a ser humano.

Pansy se restregó los ojos ya hinchados mientras más lágrimas salían de ellos. Por supuesto que a Jack no le importaba, nunca le importó. Qué estúpida que era, qué imbécil e idiota. Ella jamás le importaría a nadie, a ningún hombre, ni siquiera a su familia. Fue una idiota al pensar que Jack algún día sintió algo por ella.

- Vine porque tienes que mantener la boca cerrada en cuanto a lo de Malfoy y Granger, nadie se puede enterar de eso, y mucho menos Voldemort.

Pansy lo miró incrédula. Luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas, completamente descontrolada.

Jack la miraba.

cómo puede sufrir tanto por ese imbécil?

- así que aparte de engañarme con la zorra esa..también me engañaba con la sangre sucia...- decía Pansy ya tranquilizándose y dejándose caer en el sillón. - que asco...mi vida es repugnante..y todo por ese cerdo..

- tu quisiste quedarte con él Pansy, así que ahora trágate sola el trago amargo de tu decisión.

Pansy rió.

- y qué querías eh? que me quedara contigo? tú no tenías futuro que darme..si entraste a ser m o r t í f a g o tan solo fue por que Draco decidió ayudarte.

Spencer sonrió.

- No descargues tu furia tratando de humillarme Pansy, no funciona conmigo, conozco cómo sueles lanzar el veneno antes de que te intoxique.

Pansy llenó sus ojos de furia contenida.

- si te hubiera importado desde un principio no me hubieras entregado a Draco a cambio de que te hiciera un m o r t í f a g o !

Jack se quedó en seco. De verdad Pansy pensaba que él la había entregado como un objeto a cambio de su entrada en el mundo oscuro..seguramente Draco le había dicho eso..

- Como sea, vine solo para advertirte que Voldemort no se debe enterar.- dijo Jack, ya no valía la pena aclarar nada.

- y qué pasa si le digo!- dijo Pansy.

- Si le dices, entonces diré tu pequeño secreto..

Pansy se quedó callada mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- así vamos, secreto por secreto.- dijo Spencer.

Con esto caminó a la puerta y se fue.

Draco se puso serio.

- sabes muy bien que eso por ahora es imposible. Voldemort se daría cuenta que algo anda mal y trataría de matarme.

Hermione miró al suelo.

- hay muchas cosas entre nosotros verdad? me pregunto si algún día podremos estar juntos...

- estamos juntos.- dijo Draco.

- pero por cuanto tiempo Draco? hasta que Voldemort quiera matarme? qué haremos cuando él descubra lo nuestro? ni siquiera podremos regresar al mundo mágico porque el ministerio de magia te busca para encerrarte.

Draco suspiró.

- Estar conmigo no es lo mejor para ti no?

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

- Nunca digas eso. Estar contigo es lo que yo más quiero..y si tengo que vivir huyendo, pues lo haré.

Hermione se acercó y rozó sus labios con los del chico, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Draco tomó la cintura de Hermione y la pegó más contra él mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica. Aquello hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Draco mordió el cuello de la chica haciendo que ella dejara soltar un gemido, esto lo excitó lo suficiente.

Hermione fue desabrochando la camisa de Draco mientras este bajaba hasta llegar al escote de la blusa de la castaña. Las manos fuertes y firmes del chico recorrían el cuerpo de la chica produciendo en ella un gran placer. La camisa de Draco cayó al suelo mientras la chica se sentaba abierta de piernas sobre el chico para estar más cómoda. Draco la pegó más contra sí mientras mordía su escote y metía sus manos debajo de la falda de la chica.

Hermione se estremecía a cada caricia del rubio. Sentía que quería que aquello durara para siempre. En ese momento no pensaba en nada ya, ni en los problemas ni en cuantas cosas los separaban...solo ellos importaban ahora.

- te quiero..quiero que nunca lo dudes.- dijo Draco.

- no lo dudo.- dijo Hermione.

Draco la besó con fuerza y Hermione correspondió aquello, permitiendo que la lengua del chico penetrara en su boca. La castaña arqueó su espalda cuando Draco metió su mano debajo de su blusa, acariciando su espalda desnuda. Draco subió sus manos poco a poco hasta quitarle la blusa por completo, entonces volvió a besar su cuello bajando hasta su pecho, y luego hasta los senos de la chica. Hermione arqueaba la espalda cada vez más mientras el chico la hacía suya.

Ella acariciaba con sus manos la gran espalda atlética del chico, y luego su pecho bien formado, bajando por su abdomen y fue desabrochando el pantalón de su novio.

Draco tomó a Hermione y poco a poco la recostó cómodamente sobre el sillón, colocándose sobre ella.

Hermione estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Draco, mientras este acariciaba con su mano la espalda desnuda de la chica. Su piel era tan suave y tersa. Aún era casi imposible de creer el hecho de que ambos estuvieran juntos, después de todo lo que se habían odiado..cómo habían logrado terminar así? cómo después de tanto desprecio y tanto daño que ambos se habían hecho mutuamente, habían logrado tener aquellos sentimientos muy lejanos al odio dentro de ellos.

- Es raro no?- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, muy raro.- dijo Draco sonriendo. - ahora que lo pienso bien, fue buena idea la de secuestrarte.

Hermione rió.

- imagínate. Si no lo hubieras hecho entonces no nos hubiéramos enamorado ni nada...

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los marrones brillantes de la chica. Ella pensó que se veía demasiado atractivo con aquellos ojos centelleantes y algunos mechones rubios sobre su frente.

- de verdad no te arrepientes de estar conmigo?

Hermione guardó silencio.

- no me arrepiento, ni nunca lo haré.

Jacqueline se sentó en su cama con la carta en manos. La había encontrado en su puerta al llegar. Sabía que era de Draco, por eso mismo sus manos temblaban al abrirla.

El papel cayó sobre la cama. No podía dejar de sentir miedo al leer lo que contenía, pues sabía que trataría de persuadirla para que no le dijera la verdad a Voldemort sobre su relación con Hermione.

Ya basta! lee la maldita carta de una buena vez! pensó.

La tomó entre sus manos y la des dobló.

_Jacqueline:_

Sabes muy bien el motivo de esta carta, no es necesario que haga una falsa introducción a un tema ya anteriormente especificado no crees? además me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que dar vueltas a un asunto me da asco. Vamos directamente a lo que me interesa:

_mantén tu boca cerrada.  
_

_No lo volveré a repetir porque sé que eres una mujer inteligente, a la que no necesito explicar el por qué de mi petición..pero más que una petición es una orden que debes c u m p l i r por tu propio bien. Ojalá pienses bien en lo que te conviene, pues si abres la boca para decir algo sobre mi relación con Hermione, yo abriré la mía con respecto a mi antigua relación contigo..y bien sabes que a Voldemort no les gustaría para nada saber que le has mentido con respecto a tu supuesto noviazgo con Gyenson. Él no tolera mentiras, ni mucho menos por parte de los suyos.  
_

_Como sé que eres inteligente, sé que mantendrás la boca cerrada. Pásala bien, y no te acerques a Pansy. Porque si te conozco lo suficiente tratarás de envenenarla o afectarla en algún sentido. Si te hace feliz ella sabe como envenenarse sola, la conozco muy bien. Pero de ella también me encargué ya, así que pierdes tu tiempo._

Draco.

Jacqueline arrugó la carta con todas sus fuerzas mientras su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de rabia. Su rostro se tornaba rojo de la presión que sentía.

- Malditos seas Malfoy! pero esto no se va quedar así! te juro que pagarás!

- Las cosas no deben darse de esa manera!- dijo Luna parándose firmemente en la sala de conferencias. - Han pasado ya 5 meses y no hay noticias del paradero de Hermione Granger!

- Ya le he dicho señorita Lovegood que se sale de nuestras manos. No hay nada que podamos hacer ya para encontrarla! hemos puesto investigadores, los mejores por cierto, policías en cada esquina. Todos alerta, pero no hya caso. La sospecha es que están en otra dimensión, y si así están, pues entonces no los encontraremos nunca, pues el portal podría estar en cualquier parte!

Luna dió un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

- hay algo que no hemos hecho aún señores, así que no me digan que lo hemos hecho todo porque no es cierto.

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Los directivos tanto de la orden de merlín como del ministerio de magia se miraron afligidos. Podían ver venir algo que no ibana poder controlar y que saldría de los rojos labios de aquella rubia que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había vuelto peligrosa con respecto a las decisiones.

- No está en discusión la propuesta que tiene en mente.- dijo Percy entrando a la sala.

Hermione comía un poco de Helado. Hacía tiempo que no comía aquello, se moría de ganas.

Draco había salido, no sabía muy bien para qué pero no se lo había preguntado, ahora más que nunca confiaba en él y no quería tener discusiones fuertes que pudieran arruinar lo bien que ahora estaban.

Estaba así, tranquila, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

- llegaste!- dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina, pero entonces se chocó de frente con Zabini.

- sí, vine por ti.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se congelaba. No podía ser...había vuelto. Inmediatamente recordó la última vez que conversaron, ella le había dicho que volviera para llevarla lejos de aquel lugar porque Draco la maltrataba...pero no era cierto...

- qué haces aquí Zabini? es peligrosos Draco regresará en cualquier momento.

- Vamonos entonces antes de que vuelva. Vine para sacarte, llevarte lejos de ese animal!

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a todas partes mientras pensaba qué hacer.

- qué pasa Hermione? ya vamonos!- dijo Zabini caminando hacia ella.

- no!- dijo Hermione. - aléjate de mí!

Zabini se quedó helado. No reaccionaba ante la actitud de la castaña.

- qué?

- No me quiero ir contigo! prefiero quedarme antes que salir de este lugar con alguien como tú! eres despreciable!

Zabini se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

- Estás mal amor, veo que tienes miedo..estas muy confundida, tu me amas al igual que yo lo hago, me lo dijiste..

- mentí!

- no es verdad!- gritó Zabini. - tu solo estás aturdida por el encierro..y eso no te deja pensar bien..pero no te preocupes que yo te voy a llevar lejos de aquí..

Zabini caminó hacia ella, pero Hermione corrió velozmente lejos de él. Sin embargo él hizo lo mismo y la alcanzó rápidamente tomándola del brazo.

- quédate quieta!- dijo poniéndole la varita en el cuello. - no me obligues a lastimarte mi amor...pronto seremos felices lejos de aquí..juntos..

- Cómo que no está a discusión señor Weasley?- dijo Luna desafiante. - No es su vida la que corre riesgo.

- Pero sí la de Potter y ustedes si se disponen ha realizar lo que creo esta pensado.

- Es en realidad eso lo que le preocupa o es la imagen que daría el ministerio de magia si algo nos sucede?- dijo Luna. - perdón, pero creo que eso hace mucho tiempo dejó de importante Percy Weasley.

- Señorita Lovegood! controle su vocabulario y la forma en que se dirige al ministro!

Luna tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se volteó y miró altiva a los miembros.

- Mañana empezaremos los preparativos, con o sin su apoyo. Lamento decirles que no está en sus manos la decisión, sino en las nuestras. Así que creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse sentados y mirar lo que se viene, y les recomiendo que lo hagan con mucha atención..porque podría no solo ser el fin de los m o r t í f a g o s, sino también la caída de este inútil ministerio.

Y con esto salió.

Zabini amarró las muñecas de Hermione y le tapó la boca con la mano mientras que con una patada tumbó la puerta, saliendo del departamento. Hermione quería gritar, usaba todas sus fuerzas para tratar de soltarse del chico, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y aquello era imposible.

Zabini se subió al viejo ascensor y aplastó el botón hacia abajo. En cuestión de segundos el ascensor cayó a una velocidad increíble 5000 pisos abajo.

Hermione pisó con fuerza a Zabini, éste gritó pero solo la apretó más, lastimándola.

- no me obligues a golpearte amor..- le dijo en el oído.

El ascensor se abrió y Hermione se vio frente a una ladera vacía...entonces sintió frío...  
Zabini la sacó del ascensor mientras caminaban. Un centenar de dementores bajaron del cielo y los rodearon. Era millones según Hermione podía ver. Entonces al ver a Zabini, los dementores se abrieron paso.

- si ves? lo potente q es ser un m o r t í f a g o, nadie, ni siquiera ellos se atreven a desafiarte..

Zabini la encaminó mientras ella seguía retorciéndose tratando de escaparse de él. Entonces el correr de un caballo los advirtió. Zabini se ocultó tras un árbol y vio junto a Hermione cómo Draco se bajaba de su caballo negro y entraba al edificio.

- que idiota, me pregunto qué le dirá a Voldemort cuando no te encuentre...- dijo Zabini.

Hermione quería gritar, pero le era imposible. Se sentía tan impotente..tan, inservible.

Zabini se montó con ella en brazos en un caballo negro y empezó a cabalgar internándose en un bosque, alejándose cada vez más del lugar donde la habían tenido encerrada cinco meses.

Draco supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto vio la puerta abierta. Entró con la varita empuñada llamando a Hermione fuertemente.

Silencio.

Nadie contestaba a su llamados. Revisó la cocina, con helado derretido sobre la mesa. Corrió y revisó las habitaciones vacías. No estaba...Hermione no estaba.

Draco se sentía aturdido. Qué había sucedido? Hermione había escapado...

no! ella dijo que no quería irse...

Muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente confundiéndolo por completo. Solo sabía una cosa en aquellos momentos...

tenía que encontrala.

Zabini abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró con Hermione. La castaña cayó al suelo atada. Miró a su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquel sombrío lugar, lleno de botellas de alcohol y paredes grises no se parecía en nada al departamento donde había estado con Draco.

- estamos en casa amor.- dijo Zabini.

Hermione lo miró dejando caer lágrimas.

- No llores, aquí estaremos juntos...- dijo Zabini tomando cerveza.

Dios mío..qué voy a hacer? pensó Hermione desesperada.

Zabini se inclinó en el suelo y acarició el rostro de Hermione. La castaña sentía asco ante sus caricias...quería irse..no lo soportaba ni un minuto más.

- eres hermosa...cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto.- dijo Zabini.

Tomó a Hermione y la levantó del suelo. La hizo caminar por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro. Hermione se quedó parada, estática...sin poder siquiera mover un solo miembro de su cuerpo.

Justo en frente de ella estaba una pared entera forrada de fotos suyas..recortes, cosas que tuvieran que ver con ella.

- ves? ves cuánto te amo? todo esto es el amor que siento por ti..- dijo Zabini mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione

Ella dejaba caer las lágrimas mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Al ser atada y liberada a fuerzas de su prisión no había siquiera imaginado aquella pesadilla. Zabini estaba loco, totalmente desquiciado...

dónde he venido a parar?

Zabini pasó su mano por la espalda de Hermione mientras ella temblaba y dejaba lágrimas caer por su rostro. Blaise le quitó la cinta que tapaba su boca.

- que te pasa? no te das cuenta que es aquí donde tienes que estar? junto a mí..

Hermione seguía llorando. No podía creer que estuviera en aquella horrible pesadilla. Zabini estaba loco, obsesionado, ella tenía que salir pero cómo si estaba atada?

- habla!- gritó Zabini. - no te das cuenta que te ofrezco la felicidad!

- NO!- gritó Hermione. - me repugnas no quiero nada contigo! quiero volver con Draco déjame ir!

Zabini no soportó escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Hermione y levantó la mano dejándola caer sobre el fino y delicado rostro de Hermione.

- Qué?- dijo Ron.

Luna estaba tomando café y miraba a sus tres amigos, que la observaban sin poder creerlo todavía. Siempre habían sabido que Luna era una mujer decidida y fija en sus ideales y metas, pero aquello sobrepasaba toda lógica de lo que ellos creían era capaz d hacer.

- quieres decir que desafiaste al ministerio?- dijo Harry.

- exactamente.- dijo Luna.

- y que pasó?- dijo Ginny.

- Me despidieron.- dijo Luna tranquilamente.

- qué!- dijo Ron.

- escúchenme.- dijo Luna. - no sé ustedes, pero ya estoy harta de quedarme sentada sin hacer nada al respecto para encontrar a Hermione, bien sabemos que las medidas del ministerio no han servido para nada. Ha este paso, nunca la encontraremos. Han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que la vimos. No va a seguir así. Si pierdo mi empleo, bien, no me importa. Y estoy segura que ustedes también piensan igual no?

- por supuesto!- dijo Ron. - eso ni lo dudes, si ya tomaste la decisión, pues ahora tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

- Si Luna, no importa, buscaremos empleo en otro lugar, ahora lo más importante es recuperar a Hermione.- dijo Ginny.

- sí, que el ministerio se pudra.- dijo Harry.

- Perfecto, ahora, solo quiero advertirles que lo que vamos a hacer, es muy, muy riesgoso...peor para ti Harry, que eres el principal blanco de Voldemort.

- No me importa.- dijo Harry. - estamos de acuerdo contigo Luna. Vamos a tomar de una vez esta investigación por nuestra propia cuenta, así al ministerio no les guste la idea.

Draco cabalgaba internándose en el bosque. Había encontrado huellas de caballo, por lo que sabía que alguien había estado allí antes. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba Hermione...no podía creer que hubiera escapado..no. Ella le había dicho que no quería hacerlo..no tenía razones.

no seas estúpido Draco, claro que quiere su libertad. Entiende que te dejó! le decía su cabeza. pero no, no, no podía creerlo...

- y no lo voy a hacer hasta que la encuentre.

Draco estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos conflictivos unos con los otros que ni se percató de una rama que su caballo negro no esquivó, dejándolo caer al suelo con fuerza.

El caballo relinchó cerca de su amo. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. Polvo nublaba su vista. Muchas ramas de árboles cerrando la vista hacia el cielo lo confundían. Sentía un dolor profundo en la espalda, como si un tractor hubiera caminado sobre ella...entonces...  
Una voz...

Sí, era una voz. Dulce y melodiosa, tierna y fuerte a la vez. Era de una mujer...pero no, no podía ser humana, tenía que ser una criatura sobrenatural, solo aquello podía explicar sonido tan espectacular.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó. Sintiendo el dolor correr por su cuerpo entero. Miró a su caballo y lo amarró a una rama.

- te quedas aquí y me esperas..- dijo Draco, sintiendo que la curiosidad podía más que él mismo.

Se abrió camino entre unas ramas secas..y entonces entró a un claro en el bosque. Allí, en el centro, iluminada por un leve resplandor que lograba entrar, estaba una criatura espectacular. Sin duda alguna, una de las más bellas que Draco hubiera visto nunca. Y él conocía muchas, pero era la primera vez que veía una como aquella.

Su cuerpo, con forma femenina indudablemente, su cabello negro y largo y sus alas negras también...amplias, abiertas y esplendorosas, explicaban muy bien su naturaleza divina. Un ángel negro...y entonces recordó el nombre de aquella criatura.

- Es una Sombra de Ángel...- dijo Draco recordando que una vez vio una muerta mientras saqueaban un lugar con los m o r t í f a g o s.

Se quedó allí, observándola, mientras ella cantaba mirando hacia arriba, esperando algún acto de su misma naturaleza, con sus ojos cerrados y perfectos.

Entonces el crujir de una rama la sacó de su inocente ritual. Sus ojos se abrieron ministrando un color fuego, y miraron hacia Draco, quien de inmediato se sintió intimidado ante aquella mirada diabólica, totalmente desencajarte con el resto de su ser.

Una voz grave y gruesa salió de la boca de la criatura, una totalmente diferente a la que parecía cantar segundos antes.

- qué quieres?

Draco se quedó callado. En realidad no quería nada, solo había llegado allí por pura curiosidad. Su mano se dirigió hacia la varita que tenía en el bolsillo, sabía muy bien que aquellas criaturas no eran de fiar...podían ser angelicales, y diabólicas a la vez..nunca se podía adivinar si su verdadero espíritu era puro, o oscuro como el color de sus alas.

Un silencio perturbador se prolongó. Entonces una media sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

- Ella pasó por aquí...junto a un hombre.

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo su corazón latía a mil al saber que aquella criatura sabía donde se encontraba Hermione.

- quieres saber que vi verdad?- dijo ella, aún con su diabólica mirada fija en él.

Draco no sabía qué decir, podría confiar en un ser oscuro? no lo sabía. Como m o r t í f a g o bien le habían enseñado que no podía dejarse llevar por monstruos, pero se trataba del paradero de Hermione, y eso era lo que ahora más le importaba.

- sí, tu sabes algo?- dijo Draco. Aún sin soltar su varita que se encontraba escondida en su bolsillo.

- Sé. Yo sé.- dijo ella. Entonces su mano se levantó y con una larga garra negra que salía de su dedo índice empezó a dibujar en la tierra. Draco se acercó lentamente, pero entonces ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente y lanzó un gemido que más que nada, parecía un llamado.

Todo el suelo tembló, Draco cayó al suelo y supo inmediatamente que se encontraba en problemas. Pronto, miles y miles de Sombra de Ángeles venían a defender su territorio marcado y rodeaban a lo que parecía ser su princesa.

- No te acerques brujo!- dijo ella. - necesitas de mí, seguirás mis reglas entonces.

Draco se levantó lentamente. Aquellas criaturas vivían ahí, él había invadido su hogar, por eso estaban a la defensiva. En cualquier otro caso ellas lo hubieran matado. La princesa, que usualmente era la más fría y feroz de las criaturas, no hubiera perdonado aquella invasión de territorio, sin embargo...lo estaban dejando vivo. Draco supo que querían algo en especial.

Hermione estaba en el suelo. Más que dolor sentía una gran impresión. De verdad Zabini estaba fuera de control. Siguió llorando en el piso sosteniéndose el rostro. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

dónde estas Draco? por favor sácame de aquí? pensaba mientras lloraba.

Zabini empezó a golpear todo lo que tenía a su alcance y a lanzar cosas.

- Ves lo que me haces hacer?- dijo él. - yo no quise! pero me obligaste!

Blaise tomó a Hermione y ella gritó temiendo otro golpe. Pero él le tapó la boca y la abrazó torpemente.

- Perdóname mi amor! no quise! lo juro! pero tú estás fuera de control! dices cosas que no sientes y me que me hacen enojar...

Hermione lloraba sin parar, tenía demasiado miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida.

Zabini se separó de ella y tomó su rostro.

- deja de llorar...ya vas a ver que todo se va a arreglar.- dijo él.

Hermione seguía llorando y temblando.

- Te dije que dejaras de llorar maldita perra!

"Duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

Hermione lloraba y se tapaba los oídos. Abrió los ojos y se vio en la blanca habitación mientras Ella la miraba.

- te saqué del recuerdo porque necesito que te tranquilices.- dijo Ella.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras lloraba nuevamente.

- fue tan real...-

- es solo un recuerdo. Ya pasó, ya lo viviste. - dijo Ella.

- pero es horrible!- dijo Hermione.

- Lo sé!- dijo Ella. - Necesito que seas fuerte! no nos queda tiempo Hermione...estamos muriendo.

Hermione calló. Su cuerpo entero temblaba.

- sé que puedes hacerlo.- dijo Ella.

Hermione se paró y la miró.

- devuélveme..

Ella sonrió.

- así me gusta.

Draco se levantó lentamente del, suelo. Los Sombras de Ángeles lo miraban fijamente con aquellos ojos diabólicos. Era sin duda una raza intimidante. La reina observaba cada movimiento de Draco, sin moverse de donde estaba ella bien protegida por todos los suyos.

- qué es lo que quieres a cambio de información que necesito?- dijo Draco.

El ángel rió.

- humanos...todos siempre queriendo intercambiar...por eso es tan fácil negociar con ustedes.- dijo ella. Sus alas de extendieron mostrando su majestuosa presencia mientras se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo mortal, donde ella no pertenecía.- Si quiero algo...la quiero a ella...  
Draco se quedó sin voz y sin poder decir nada. La querían a Hermione? eso nunca.

- jamás! ustedes son criaturas oscuras sé muy bien para qué la quieren!- dijo Draco.

- criaturas oscuras?- dijo el ángel riendo. - sí, lo somos, pero también somos puras...  
Draco calló, era verdad lo que decía. Pero podría confiar en ella?

- para qué la quieren?- dijo Draco

- Solo un poco de su sangre...lo suficiente como para atraer a criaturas oscuras hacia nosotros. Como ellos la siguen, olfatearán la sangre fácilmente.

- y para que quieren atraer a criaturas oscuras?- dijo Draco.

- nos alimentamos de ellas...

Ginny recogía sus cosas de su puesto de trabajo. Afuera de la oficina de trabajo Forence, todos los colaboradores observaban curiosos la escena. Todo, absolutamente todo el ministerio sabía que los cuatro amigos: Luna, Ron, Harry y Ginny habían renunciado a sus trabajos para así poder buscar por su propia cuenta a Hermione Granger. Algunos los admiraban por ello, otros pensaban que eran unos idiotas. Sin embargo todos parecían estar interesados en el asunto, aquello era el chisme más grande.

- qué no tienen trabajo que hacer!- gritó Ginny mientras un grupo de mujeres la observaba desde el pasillo. Estas se fueron indignadas, como si la grosera hubiera sido Ginny y no ellas, que se metían en donde no habían sido llamadas.

Draco entendió de inmediato. Solo querían la sangre de Hermione como un señuelo para atrapar a sus presas.

- que dices del trato...me parece que estamos siendo bastante indulgentes contigo humano...normalmente ya te hubiéramos matado.- dijo el ángel negro.

- Trato hecho. Solo díganme todo lo que sepan de dónde está y yo les prometo volver con lo que necesitan.

- Claro que lo harás; pero porque desde ahora estás maldecido...sino vuelves en cuarenta y ocho horas con la chica, morirás..- dijo el ángel. Entonces Draco sintió como algo se clavaba en su brazo. Se volteó y miró fijamente a una Sombra de Ángel, que le había clavado su uña en su brazo derecho...produciéndole así la maldición de ángel negro...  
mortífera.

- Estaba atada de brazos y piernas. Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel morena la llevaba rápidamente lejos de las llanuras del bosque mágico.

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza mientras salía corriendo lejos del lugar.

- recuerda...tienes 48 horas..

Voldemort estaba al frente de todos sus aliados. Los miraba a través de su sobretodo negro sabiendo muy bien que ellos no podían siquiera prever lo que en su mente maquinaba. Todos eran unos tarados, menos Malfoy, él era el único que de verdad sacaba la cara por toda esa partida de imbéciles.

Pansy tenía su largo y lacio cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto con un listón. Spencer la observaba desde el otro lado. Era hermosa, pero parecía empeñarse en taparlo, aquella tristeza única y odio que la embargaba tapaba todo aquello que solo él era capaz de ver y apreciar.

- Parkinson..acércate.- dijo Voldemort.

Pansy se acercó pertinentemente y se inclinó ante su amo.

- si señor?- dijo Pansy.

- Quiero que tósigos de Potter sepan que no juego. Ya les mandamos sus respectivas sorpresitas...pero ahora vamos a pasar la barrera.

Los ojos inexpresivos de Pansy lo miraban sin entender.

- A quién mataremos?

Todos los m o r t í f a g o s se alejaban ya del lugar de encuentro. Después de que Voldemort había pronunciado el nombre de la persona que debía ser eliminada ya todos sabían muy bien qué hacer.

Pansy se disponía a montar sobre su caballo cuando una voz fía la detuvo.

- vas a tu casa?- dijo Spencer.

Pansy volteó y una sonrisa muerta se reflejó en su pálido rostro de porcelana. Era una risita sarcástica, fría y distante.

- A dónde más podría ir. Por qué quieres saberlo? quieres venir conmigo?

Spencer se quedó callado.

- Porque, si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo y recordar viejos tiempos por mí no hay ningún problema.

- cuándo perdiste el respeto por ti misma?- dijo Spencer.

- desde hace mucho Jack.- dijo ella con una voz que sonaba a dolor.

Spencer se quedó callado.

- Yo no lo perdí por ti.

Pansy sintió aquellas palabras abriendo viejas heridas jamás sanadas. Qué era lo que Jack quería? nunca lo supo. Ni siquiera cuando aún eran jóvenes e inexpertos, ni siquiera cuando ambos, aún sentían ganas de vivir.

Jack se montó en su caballo negro y miró por última vez a Pansy.

- Suéltate el cabello; siempre me gustó así.

Y Con esto se alejó. Pansy se montó en su caballo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Se preguntaba cuándo iba a terminar aquel horrible infierno en el que su vida se había transformado.

- tal vez nunca.- se dijo.


	12. Visitando Hogsmeade

****

El Secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

Ginny cerró la caja de sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, cuando la figura de Percy se asomó por el marco de la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí para quedar así completamente solos.

- No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida Ginny para dejarte llevar por las decisiones de Potter.- dijo él. - me lo esperaba de Ron, que siempre ha sido el lame botas de Harry, pero de ti no.

Ginny sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Percy sentía ganas de llorar, era como ver a un ser que, a pesar de estar allí, ya nunca más estaría con ella.

Sin embargo la pelirroja respiró hondo y habló.

- Ya no soy una niña Percy, tomo mis propias decisiones desde hace mucho tiempo. El problema es que tú no has estado para verlo.

Hermione se levantó sigilosamente cuando por fin, logró cortar las cuerdas que la ataban de brazos y piernas. Zabini seguía profundamente dormido.

tengo que salir de aquí se dijo mientras caminaba lo más silenciosamente que podía llegando hasta la sala. Se detuvo para tomar el sobretodo negro que solo los M o r t í f a g o s usaban y se lo puso.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró.

y ahora qué? pensó.

Hermione se vio en un pasillo donde ratas caminaban por las esquinas y la luz amarillenta daba al lugar un aire espantoso de enfermedad y soledad. La castaña caminó bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la portería. Allí, un anciano con una enorme barriga y varios tatuajes estaba sentado leyendo el Diario. Parecía un hombre hosco y hostil, así que Hermione tan solo pasó de largo saliendo del edificio lo más rápidamente posible.

Caminó mirando el suelo. Libertad...por fin, durante meses, respiraba el aire libre que solo el sentirse fuera del encierro podía disfrutar. Siguió caminando rápidamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin percatarse hacia donde iba. Solo después de una media hora miró hacia arriba para encontrarse en un callejón oscuro, ya había anochecido. Aquel lugar húmedo y frío le recordaba a algo..solo que no sabía a qué. Vio entonces una salida. Caminó y se asomó..lo que vio la hizo recordar de inmediato.

Sí, como periodista había estado allí mucho antes. La tiendas abarrotadas estaban juntas unas con otras, los magos y brujos, todos con esa horrible expresión en sus rostros, caminaban de una lado para el otro, sin importarles deambular a tales horas de la noche. Hermione se cubrió más con el sobretodo, no quería que vieran su rostro, no en aquel callejón.

así que estoy en el callejón Knocturn

Hermione oía las risas de estruendosas de los brujos oscuros mientras ella atravesaba el callejón. Ahora sabía que lo mejor que había hecho en su vida fue tomar la capa de Mortíf a go de Blaise, con ella, pasaba completamente desapercibida en aquel lugar donde ver un m o r t í f a g o es lo más normal de mundo.

dónde era la salida? pensaba Hermione, tratando de hacer memoria del lugar donde se podía llegar fácilmente al callejón Diagon. Pero era demasiado difícil recordarlo, menos con lo oscuro que estaba todo. Y encima, el miedo de ser descubierta la estaba volviendo loca.

Zabini respiró hondo. Podía sentir el ardor del licor aún reciente en su garganta. Sus ojos le mostraban imágenes borrosas y nubladas. Se sentí y se los restregó. Tenía que despertarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Hermione.. fue lo primero que vino a su mente como una llama ardiente de fuego cruzando su espalda.

Miró a su alrededor, la castaña no estaba.

No tuvo ni tiempo se preocuparse, pues la puerta sonó. Zabini caminó como pudo hasta ésta y la abrió.

Blaise solo sintió el golpe depositarse en su rostro y mandarlo contra los muebles de la sala.

Draco entró furioso y cerró la puerta, sacando y empuñando su varita hacia Zabini.

- qué es lo que haces Malfoy?

- Vine por Hermione! devuélvemela infeliz!- dijo Draco al borde de la histeria. Él iba a pagar, lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue tomar lo que era suyo.

- Estás loco Malfoy,- rió Zabini. - ella no está aquí.

- Mentira! tengo testigos que te vieron salir con ella atada!- dijo Draco.

- Mienten.- dijo Zabini.

- ah si?- dijo Draco mientras caminaba furioso hacia el cuarto de Zabini.

Al entrar no pudo creer lo que veía. Su impresión fue tal como la de Hermione. Aquel cuarto forrado de fotos de la castaña mostraba claramente el estado maníaco de Blaise.

Zabini se asomó a la puerta riendo desquiciadamente.

- Ya no está aquí Malfoy...escapó.- dijo él. - la maldita perra se me fue de las manos porque está enamorada de ti! de ti! cuando podría tenerme a mí!

Draco bajó la varita. Ya ni siquiera quería lastimar a Zabini.

- Estás demente Blaise, lo digo muy en serio.- dijo Draco.

- No, yo estoy muy cuerdo...eres tú quien ha perdido la cabeza por una sangre sucia.

Draco guardó su varita. Miró a Zabini inexpresivamente y salió de la habitación. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para encontrarla.

Luna cerraba su maletín y mientras miraba por última vez melancólicamente su oficina. Había trabajado tanto para aquel cargo, tantos sueños, tantas expectativas...pero ahora lo más importante para ella era encontrar a Hermione con vida, y si tenía que sacrificar su trabajo y esfuerzo de años, pues lo haría.

hago lo correcto. pensó sonriendo tristemente.

Sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

- Sabes? eres admirable.- dijo Ron mientras besaba tiernamente el cuello de la chica.

Luna se estremeció.

- por qué lo dices?- dijo la rubia.

- por todo, porque a pesar de no ser tan amiga de Hermione como lo somos Harry y yo, pues, fuiste capaz de abandonar todo esto que te has ganado.

- Lo importante es siempre apoyarse unos a los otros no? yo te apoyaré siempre Ron, en las buenas y en las malas.

Ron le sonrió y tomó el maletín pesado de Luna.

- llevas piedras?- dijo Ron.

- algo así.- dijo Luna riendo.

Los dos salieron de la oficina. Los empleados del piso miraban curiosos como salían hacia el ascensor, para no regresar nunca más.

Los dos rieron ante las miradas, ya nada de aquello importaba, solo que los dos estaban juntos y pensaban luchar para encontrar a su amiga.

El ascensor no tardó en bajar. Luna le hacía cosquillas a Ron cuando la puerta de éste se abrió. Sus risas se borraron de inmediato, cuando vieron justo enfrente a Ginny...besándose con Harry.

Luna miró a Ron desesperada. El pelirrojo tenía el rostro pensionado, serio, inexpresivo...pero sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

Draco caminaba y caminaba, trataba de averiguar qué camino había tomado Hermione al escaparse de la casa de Zabini.

debí haber imaginado que ya no estaría con él...ella es demasiado inteligente, debí saber que se iba a escapar pronto pensaba cuando entonces atravesó un portal y se vio en el callejón Knocturn.

- sí...por aquí tiene que estar, definitivamente.- dijo Draco.

Ni Ginny ni Harry pronunciaban palabra alguna. Luna quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que tranquilizara a Ron de alguna forma, pero no sabía qué. Sus manos estaban aferradas al brazo de Ron, temiendo de que reaccionara bruscamente de mala manera.

- Ron, déjame explicarte..- dijo Harry, pero no pudo concluir su frase, pues Ron ya había lanzado un golpe sobre su rostro.

- Ron no!- gritó Luna sosteniéndolo.

- eres una bestia!- gritó Ginny levantando a Harry.

- de tantas hermanas q hay en el mundo tenías que fijarte en la mía Harry!- dijo Ron gritando y poniéndose rojo de ira.

- es mí decisión! y yo amo a Harry, siempre lo he hecho!- dijo Ginny llorando.

- Los dos son unos traidores!- dijo Ron. - No quiero saber nada de ustedes dos!

Con esto Ron caminó fuera del ministerio ante las miradas de todos los empleados. Luna corrió detrás de él.

"Duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

- jajajajajaja-

Ella no paraba de reírse. Hermione la mirada confundida.

- qué te produce tanta risa?- dijo Hermione.

- bueno, tienes que admitir que nadie pensaría que esto iba a tomar estos caminos...osea, lo de que Ron iba a golpear a Harry por Ginny me lo esperaba...pero lo de tu rapto por Zabini? y encima tu escapada y encontrarte con esa anciana loca?y además Draco con una maldición de ...ahora 24 horas para encontrarte y llevarte donde esas criaturas que piensan sacarte sangre jajaja

Hermione la mirada asustada.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que aún no has recibido el mensaje de Galatea...- Ella dejó de reír bruscamente ante esto. - el tiempo corre Hermione...no nos queda ya mucho0 tiempo..tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos. Volvió en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione seguía sentada pensando. La anciana seguía parada en el callejón con su reloj de arena casi terminando el tiempo indicado para resolver el problema.

- Lo tengo!- dijo Hermione levantándose bruscamente.

- lo tienes? - dijo la anciana increíblemente sorprendida. Nunca nadie antes había resuelto aquel problema, mucho menos en tan poco tiempo.

- La respuesta es "nada"

La anciana se quedó en silencio.

- sé que estoy en lo cierto. Pues "nada" es mayor de Dios, "nada" es más malvado que el diablo, los pobres no tienen "nada", y los ricos no necesitan "nada"...y si no comes "nada" mueres.

La anciana cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa se forjó en su rostro. Hermione volvió a temblar ante sus semblante.

- eres muy inteligente niña.- dijo la anciana. - a dónde quieres que te lleve?

Hermione sonrió.

- puedo ir al callejón Diagon?

- Hmmm me temo que a ese lugar no puedo llevarte. Han cortado toda comunicación con el callejón Diagon, ya que como este es uno oscuro, y están todos en caza de mortíos y de esa niña Hermione Granger...

- entonces puede llevarme a Hogsmeade?- dijo Hermione suplicante.

- claro, es un honor llevar a Hogsmeade a una mortía tan inteligente.

Hermione sonrió para sí, aquella capa le estaba siendo de demasiada utilidad.

Pansy fumaba tirada sobre su cama. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Pensaba en por qué se sentía tan infeliz. En realidad, nunca había experimentado realmente lo que significaba la felicidad, solo una vez, en Hogwarts...con Jack.

- pero terminaste siendo la misma basura que son todos los hombres..- dijo Pansy mientras introducía el cigarrillo nuevamente en su boca y dejaba el humo salir elegantemente de ésta.  
Jack la había cambiado por un puesto como m o r t í f a g o, eso era lo que ella valía para él. Pansy sonrió.

Tal vez su vida hubiera sido diferente si sus padres no la hubieran educado con tan poco respeto hacia ella misma. Su padre, siempre diciéndole que ella era superior a los demás, y que tenía que ser una mortía de mayor, pues ese era un cargo digno de llevar; aniquilar la raza impura. Por otro lado estaba su madre, quien le decía que por ser mujer tenía muchas ventajas, y que tenía que conseguirse un buen partido.

_" Mientras más rápido te le metas en la cama al hijo de Malfoy, mucho mejor"_

- malditos b a s t a r d o s.- dijo Pansy con los ojos llorosos y llenos de odio.

Jamás le habían enseñado ni siquiera a respetar su cuerpo, ni siquiera eso. Ella se había convertido en un objeto, eso era lo que ellos querían que ella fuera. Pansy sonrió.

- que bueno que están bajo tierra.- se dijo.

Apagó el cigarrillo. Estaba harta de aquella vida tan vacía. Todo había salido mal, no existía en el mundo alguien que la quisiera de verdad..entonces para qué vivir? para qué vivir sabiendo que estás solo..que nadie daría la vida por ti. Pansy caminó hacia el baño y miró la fina y brillante navaja que yacía en el lavabo.

- es esta mi única salida?- se dijo. Frías lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

- entonces que así sea...

Hermione caminó con la anciana hasta el final de el callejón oscuro. Una niebla se había apoderado del lugar extendiéndose increíblemente y produciendo perturbación en la castaña perdida. La anciana la miró riendo nuevamente y mostrando el espectáculo de su rostro milenario.

- Ahora, un consejo mi niña.- dijo la anciana. - protégete la cabeza con las manos..

Hermione lo hizo y cerró los ojos en espera de que la anciana c u m p l i e r a su deber. La vieja lanzó un polvo negro sobre Hermione.

- Mistru grampier! Hogsmeade!

Un horrible viento absorbió a Hermione por completo desvaneciéndola.

Pansy tomó decididamente la navaja entre sus manos. Ya no tenía nada que perder, y sí mucho que ganar al morir...tendría paz por fin, acabaría con aquel infierno en el cual su vida se había convertido.

- acabemos con esto de una buena vez.- dijo mientras lágrima rodaban por sus mejillas.

- no!- dijo una voz masculina mientras le arrebataba la navaja de las manos.

Pansy miró a Jack con los ojos llorosos. Cuánto lo odiaba, ni siquiera dejarla morir en paz podía hacer? cuál era el problema de todos! por qué no la dejaban sola!

- dámela!- gritó Pansy mientras se lanzaba encima de él golpeándolo. Jack la agarró por las muñecas firmemente.

- tranquilízate Pansy!- gritaba Jack zarandeándola.

- déjame en paz! por qué no me dejan morir? por qué!...- dijo Pansy mientras su voz se iba apagando y se iba poco a poco derrumbando en un mar de lágrimas. Ya no decía nada, solo lloraba sin parar, sacando afuera todo el dolor que tenía guardado desde años atrás.  
Jack la miraba, aún agarrándola de las muñecas. Sentía un dolor agudo en la garganta, como si tuviera algo que no lo dejaba respirar. Si Pansy no hubiera dejado sin querer la puerta abierta, él no hubiera podido entrar, y estaría muerta..De solo pensarlo, sentía una angustia en su pecho. La había detenido ahora, pero él no iba a estar siempre...si lo había intentado una vez..lo intentaría otra seguramente.

Pansy seguía llorando. Jack tenía sus ojos fijados en aquel rostro desconsolado, era una flor marchita, seca...y sin embargo, hermosa. Sentía un agujero dentro de sí de solo verla llorar. No podía evitarlo...ella era la única que lo hacía sentir...la única capaz de producir en él sentimientos puros.

Pansy se sorprendió cuando Jack soltó sus muñecas y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se asombró mucho, pero no dudó en protegerse dentro de él. Jack la abrazaba, tratando de aliviar el dolor que ella sentía. Pansy se aferraba a él, sabiendo que si había algo que podía sacarla de aquel agujero negro en el que estaba, eso era él.

- no lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo Jack con una voz seca, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Pansy rió entre lágrimas.

- No valemos nada Jack.

Él la miró.

- Ya lo sé.

Draco caminaba normalmente, como si estuviera en su hogar dentro del callejón Knocturn. Lo había visitado tantas veces, lo conocía de pies y cabeza, no había lugar más familiar para él que aquel. Draco daba pasos y saludaba a conocidos magos y brujos oscuros, mientras les preguntaba discretamente si no habían visto a una mujer mortía. Ninguno parecía haberla visto.

Draco comenzó a preocuparse. Hermione no sabía manejarse en aquel lugar, ella no era de allí y seguramente, si estaba aún deambulando con aquella niebla y frío, seguramente estaba asustada. Un vacío se le formó dentro de su pecho al rubio de pensar que Hermione podía estar pasándola mal..asustada, sola.

maldita sea! pensó mientras entraba a un bar.

Aquella cantina era conocida por él desde sus once años. Muchos lo saludaron al entrar. Allí se llevaban a cabo muchas transacciones ilegales y negocios oscuros. La luz era tenue mientras casi todos los presentes estaban con una capa negra ocultando sus rostros, como si así pudieran evitar que otros descubrieran la verdad sobre sus oscuros pasados.

Draco se sentó enfrente de la tabla donde servían la cerveza y de más. El cantinero, un hombre robusto, con rastros de no haberse rasurado en días lo miró mientras que con un trapo limpiaba un vaso. Sonrió mostrando su diente de oro y dejando una cerveza fría sobre la mesa.

- Draco Malfoy! hace cuánto que no te veo por estos lados muchacho.- dijo él con una voz gruesa.

-Hace mucho realmente.- dijo Draco tomando la cerveza. - qué ha pasado por aquí? me he perdido de algo?

- No de mucho. Todos estamos felices, por el triunfo que han tenido todos ustedes sobre el mundo mágico últimamente. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado volverá pronto, y entonces dejaremos de vivir en las tinieblas, como lacras sociales..

Draco terminó la cerveza. Sin notar que una anciana se sentó a una silla de él.

- y qué te trae por aquí? - dijo el cantinero.

- busco una mortía..no la has visto? ocultaba su rostro.

- no, para nada.- dijo él.

- Yo si la vi..- dijo la voz de la anciana al otro lado.

Draco volteó y se chocó con aquel rostro terriblemente demacrado.

- quieres saberlo verdad chico? quieres saber sobre la mortía inteligente que logró resolver lo que nadie ha resuelto antes.-

- sí, usted la vio?- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella algo dudoso. No confiaba mucho en la información de las ancianas del callejón, solían ser brujas tramposas.

- sí...y ella resolvió mi acertijo. Por eso la mandé donde me pidió que la enviara.

La sangre de Draco se congeló. Acaso Hermione se había arrepentido y había decidido aprovechar que estaba libre para volver? entonces qué haría él..que si no la llevaba consigo en 20 horas moriría.

- dónde le pidió que la enviara?- dijo Draco algo enojado. Si Hermione creía que podía escaparse, después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, estaba equivocada.

- Hogsmeade.- dijo la anciana.

Draco sintió cómo la ira lo invadía. Sí, Hogsmeade, allí podía encontrar fácilmente un tren y volver la cuidad mágica sin problema alguno.

Maldita sea! que idiota que eres Malfoy! se dijo. Él pensando que ella podía estar asustada, perdida...y nada! la muy astuta se había manejado mejor que nadie!

- debía haberlo imaginado! debí saber que ella era demasiado astuta como para quedarse de brazos cruzados!

La anciana rió.

- Parece ser que mientras usted da dos pasos esa mujer da cien...le aconsejo que si quiere alcanzarla lo haga ahora, hace media hora que la envié allá.

Hermione cayó de frente sobre la nieve. Se levantó escupiendo trozos de ella y sacudiéndosela del sobre todo y la cara. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una colina..abajo..estaba Hogsmeade.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Las luces del pequeño pueblo se empezaban a pagar ya que el sol empezaba a salir nuevamente mostrando un nuevo día. A penas podía creer que estaba libre..completamente libre. Entonces recordó a Draco.

Tengo que buscar la forma de regresar. pensó. pero..no pasará nada malo si me tomo un pequeño rato libre y paseo por aquí verdad?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía nada de malo. Ella regresaría, pero antes quería disfrutar un poco más de esa libertad que tan fresca como la nieve había vuelto mágicamente a sus manos.

Bajó la colina saltando como si fuera una niña. Por fin sentía lo que era la libertad una vez más.

-Ron, debes tranquilizarte quieres?- dijo Luna en tono suplicante.

- No puedo Luna, quiero, pero no puedo.- dijo el pelirrojo sentado en el gran sofá de la sala.

- Tu hermana ya es mayor, y Harry también lo es, ellos saben lo que hacen..

- Entiende Luna que es difícil para mí aceptar que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana estén juntos! es extraño! por qué no me lo dijeron!

- precisamente porque sabían cómo iba a ser tu reacción!- dijo Luna. - Mira Ron, ahora tenemos muchos problemas como para encima, tener que pelearnos entre nosotros. Así que te recomiendo que te tragues tus celos estúpidos y hables con Harry y Ginny. Porque por si no se te ha olvidado, Hermione aún está en manos de m o r t í fa g o s !

Ron se mantuvo en silencio. Luna había dado en su único punto débil: Hermione. Sí, por ella era capaz de tragarse su orgullo y arreglar las cosas con Harry si era necesario.

Hermione paseaba ocultando muy bien su rostro bajo el sobretodo. Podía ver por todas partes su rostro y abajo de él "Ha visto usted a esta chica?" También podía ver los rostros de Draco y otros reconocidos m o r t í f a g o s con el título de "SE BUSCA". En cada esquina habían guardias del ministerio, sin duda alguna el mundo mágico se encontraba en crisis.

todo esto ha pasado mientras yo estaba encerrada... pensó la castaña. Entonces no pudo evitar parar frente a una gran tienda de bromas.

"SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"

Hermione sonrió ampliamente al ver las luces y enormes pancartas con los rostros de los gemelos que rodeaban la gran tienda de bromas. La castaña no pudo evitar caminar hacia ella y asomarse por la ventana.

Sí, allí estaban. Fred y George, parecían discutir en el mostrador mientras muchas personas se paseaban por la tienda probando y mirando artefactos. Hermione puso la mano sobre la perrilla de la puerta.

vamos..solo vas a entrar..ellos no te verán..

No pudo evitar que su curiosidad la venciera. Hermione entró y las campanitas de la puerta chocaron unas contra otras. Nadie pareció percatarse de su existencia. Ella caminó disimuladamente hasta colocarse tras unos metros de los gemelos.

- No puedo creer que mamá los apoye.- dijo Fred.

- Yo tampoco, lo que piensan hacer es una locura. Qué les hace pensar que ellos podrán encontrar solos a Hermione, cuando ni siquiera la orden de merlín ha podido.- dijo George.  
Hermione sintió seca la garganta.

- Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna se han vuelto locos. Sé muy bien que la extrañan, todos la extrañamos..pero dejar sus empleos y ponerse en contra del ministerio y la orden de merlín! papá ha tenido que aguantar las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo por ello!- dijo Fred

- Mira, por una parte los entiendo. El ministerio no se está ocupando bien del caso..y ya van más siete meses desde la desaparición de Hermione...quien sabe siquiera si ella sigue con vida.

sigo con vida! pensó Hermione. Ahora más que nunca podía sentir cuánto extrañaba a sus amigos. Su felicidad nunca sería completa lejos de ellos, y sin embargo...tampoco lo sería lejos de Draco.

- No digas eso!- dijo Fred. - ella sigue con vida, lo sé.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia la puerta, entonces sintió que alguien la cogía en brazo y la obligaba a retroceder.

Alzó la mirada y vio a George y Fred rodeándola.

- te podemos ayudar en algo?

Draco se colocó bien su sobretodo, asegurándose que éste no dejara ver ni un solo milímetro de su rostro y caminó adentrándose en Hogsmeade. Todos caminaban felices, con sus compras en manos y seguros, ya que habían guardias en cada esquina resguardando el lugar. Los posters con la cara de Hermione y la suya rodeaban el lugar. Todos se sentían seguros, todos menos Draco, que temía que en cualquier momento lo descubrieran y lo llevaran a Azkaban.

- maldita sea dónde estás Hermione? se preguntaba mientras caminaba y sus botas negras se hundían en la nieve. se habrá ido ya? tal vez ya encontró los trenes y volvió a la ciudad

Draco sentía que la rabia lo embargaba. No, no podía ser. Él la tenía que encontrar ya! solo le quedaban quince horas para regresar con ella al bosque de las Sombras de Ángeles.

Hermione sintió como su sangre se congelaba y a la vez cómo su corazón empezaba a latir furiosamente. Qué estupidez había sido entrar en aquella tienda. Cómo había podido arriesgarse de aquella forma a ser descubierta?

- te comieron la lengua o que?- dijo Fred.

- déjala..tal vez de verdad sea muda.- dijo George con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Hermione seguía sin hablar. No podía decir nada, ellos reconocerían su voz de inmediato.

- oye...George...esta mujer tiene una túnica de mortía..- dijo Fred

ahora sí estoy muerta.. pensó Hermione aterrorizada. Los rostros de los gemelos habían cambiado bruscamente y la miraban acusadoramente.

- Es verdad Fred.- dijo George. - agárrala, voy a llamar a un guardia..ninguna mortía entra en mi tienda.-

George dio un paso para salir, y entonces Hermione dio un fuerte patada a Fred y lo esquivó, corriendo fuera de la tienda lo más rápido que podía.

A lo lejos, Draco pudo verla huir con rapidez, lejos de los hermanos Weasley.

Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía mientras sus pies se iban hundiendo en la nieve.

maldita sea por qué tiene que nevar? pensó mientras subía una colina.

Se detuvo a tomar aire y al mirar hacia atrás vio que nadie la seguía. Supo que había perdido por fin a los gemelos. Aquello que había hecho fue demasiado riesgoso, tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos y deseos de volver a ver a sus amigos, aquello en esas circunstancias era imposible. Sin embargo, estar en la tienda y ver a los gemelos había despertado en ella una melancolía profunda y dolorosa. Supo, en ese preciso instante, que nunca sería feliz completamente.

La castaña suspiró. Miró hacia el frente y entonces se encontró con la casa de los gritos. Aquel lugar que le recordaba mucho sus paseos a Hogsmeade con Harry y Ron. Caminó hacia ella, sintiendo cómo los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su castaña cabellera que ahora estaba al aire, ya que se había quitado la capucha para poder sentir la nieve fresca sobre su rostro. La tranquilidad plena que sintió en esos momentos no le duró mucho, pues sintió un frío específico...y no era por la nieve...

- dementores.

El escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal subiendo por toda su espalda mientras se pegaba a la pared de la mansión de los gritos. Diez o más dementores la rodeaban. Eran más que suficientes para derrotarla por completo, apenas podía usar su patronus con uno solo..cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a diez?

no puedo.. pensó con desesperación mientras iba sintiendo cómo los horribles recuerdos invadían su mente.

Flashback

- Mama! Papa!- gritaba Hermione mientras miraba los cuerpos inertes de sus padres sobre el suelo.

End of flash back

Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de borrar aquella imagen espantosa de su cabeza. Ni aunque tuviera una varita lograría escapar.

es mi fin? se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Expecto Patronus!_

Una luz brillante la cegó completamente. El frío desapareció mientras sintió cómo su respiración se normalizaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y entonces vio frente a ella a un rubio alto, de ojos grises vestido completamente de negro, con su sobretodo de m o r t í f a g o .

- Draco!- dijo ella mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Sí, él la había salvado. Estaba nuevamente con él!

Pero entonces sintió cómo la fría mirada del chico, completamente inexpresiva, seguía clavada como puñales en ella mientras guardaba su varita empuñada por sus manos que se encontraban en aquellos momentos con guantes negros de cuero.

- pasa algo?- dijo Hermione sabiendo con certeza que sí pasaba algo. Tragó saliva mientras seguía mirándolo.

Él permanecía inmóvil a unos metros de ella, la seguía mirando fríamente, con cierta rabia reflejada. Parecía furioso.

Hermione esperaba una respuesta sumamente nerviosa. Había dejado de sonreír ya hace mucho tiempo. Aquella mirada aún más que intimidarla le producía cierto temor.

Draco bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego la levantó para mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

- sabes Hermione?.- dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella. - si quieres irte y dejar de estar secuestrada puedes hacerlo. No te lo impediré.

Hermione permanecía estática con una expresión de confundida en su rostro.

- irme? Draco...yo no me quise ir, Zabini entró y me obligó y yo..

- y también te obligó a venir a Hogsmeade?- dijo Draco con tono cortante.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Era verdad..por qué había elegido ir a Hogsmeade? ella muy bien lo sabía..su inconsciente le había pedido ir hacia allá, recordar cómo era estar en los lugares que solía frecuentar.

- No, no me obligó.- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- ya veo...entonces viniste por tu propia cuenta no es verdad?

Hermione seguía callada mientras miraba al suelo. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse mientras sus manos se cerraban en forma de puños tratando de soportar los reclamos del chico.

- lo hiciste por ti sí o no!- dijo Draco alzando la voz fuertemente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

- sí!- gritó Hermione levantando nuevamente la mirada. - sí! lo hice por mí! eso era lo que querías escuchar!

Hubo un silencio en el cual ninguno dijo nada. Hermione miraba fijamente los ojos grises e impenetrables de Draco, había explotado de una mala manera. Los nervios empezaban ya a invadirla cuando entonces, Draco dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose de ella.

- ándate entonces.- dijo lleno de rencor mientras caminaba lejos de ella.

- no!- dijo Hermione corriendo tras de él hasta ponerse nuevamente enfrente del chico. - no quiero dejarte!

Draco la miraba tratando de comprenderla, su rostro seguía imperturbable, lleno de rabia.

- entonces para qué viniste acá eh? a que te descubrieran! no me engañes más! te dije ya una vez que si querías irte yo mismo te liberaba! pero hacer todo este teatro para escapar es lo último que merezco!

- no lo hice para escapar!- dijo Hermione alterada. - lo hice porque quería disfrutar solo unos instantes lo que era estar en Hogsmeade nuevamente..ver a la gente pasar, ver los lugares que usualmente frecuentaba..

Draco la miraba fijamente.

- Como por ejemplo la tienda de los Weasley?- dijo Draco tajantemente.

Hermione lo miró molesta.

- no puedes enojarte conmigo por querer disfrutar tan solo unos momentos nuevamente de lo que es ser libre!

- si estás tan sacrificada a mi lado entonces vete! lo que menos quiero es tener a alguien a mi lado a la fuerza!- dijo Draco.

- Yo te amo.- dijo Hermione. Aquellas tres palabras decían más que cualquiera. - no estoy junto a ti a la fuerza...es solo que..es tan difícil…

Draco miró a Hermione mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su infantil rostro. Aquella dureza que lo caracterizaba empezaba a ceder.

- por favor, llévame contigo.- dijo Hermione.

- por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- dijo Draco.

- qué cosa.- dijo Hermione.

- convencerme! siempre hechas unas cuantas lagrimitas y asunto arreglado! qué crees que no me he matado buscándote? pensando que estabas mal, sola, perdida..y resulta que no! lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir fue venir a Hogsmeade! el lugar donde hay probablemente más guardias y gente que te podría reconocer en el mundo mágico!

- lo siento!- dijo Hermione.- por favor entiéndeme..

Draco suspiró.

- no sé ni siquiera por qué pides perdón, siempre terminas ganando.

Una sonrisa ser deslumbró en el rostro de Hermione. Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada, la castaña ya lo había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando de estar nuevamente junto a él. El rubio la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndola y sintiendo nuevamente que el aire entraba correctamente por sus pulmones. Todo aquel tiempo sin ella, había sido como si no hubiera podido respirar.

- mejor entremos..hace frío.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro juguetón.

- entrar?- dijo Draco mirando la casa de los gritos. - para qué?

Hermione sonrió.

- no te lo imaginas?

Draco sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía entrar.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá. Muchas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza en aquellos instantes. Si vida había dejado de ser "vida" desde que Hermione había sido secuestrada, desde entonces ninguno de los cuatro amigos había podido estar tranquilos, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrarla. Las cosas eran muy duras, casi imposible de sobrellevarlas. Una nube negra nublaba su vista por completo...temía tanto caer...

El timbre sonó.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla su mente se sobresaltó. Ron estaba ahí, parado frente a él. Por un instante Harry pensó que pensaba golpearlo nuevamente, pero al ver que permanecía quieto en la puerta, supo que no venía a aquello. Entonces, a qué venía? a amenazarlo de muerte por estar con su hermana? o aún peor..a matarlo él mismo con sus propias manos. En aquellas alturas Harry ya no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse, pues los celos de Ron eran muy impredecibles y difíciles de controlar.

- puedo pasar?- dijo Ron.

Harry no sabía muy bien di dejarlo o no pasar.

- tienes armas?- dijo Harry.

- no.- dijo Ron.

- puedes darme tu varita?

- ya basta me vas a dejar entrar sí o no.

Harry se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar.

- tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ron.

- sí, precisamente hablar era lo que yo quería, pero fue entonces cuando lanzaste un golpe en mi rostro te acuerdas?- dijo Harry con cierto rencor en su voz.

- sí, pero te lo merecías.

- ok, en el caso de que me lo mereciera, lo cual no es cierto, finalmente viniste aquí q reclamarme o a volverme a golpear?- dijo Harry.

- No vine a ninguna de las dos cosas.- dijo el pelirrojo. - Vine a poner las cartas sobre la mesa Harry.

Harry se cruzó de brazos tratando de entender a su mejor amigo.

- qué quieres decir con eso?

- quiero decir que ya que estás saliendo con mi única hermana, y encima, menor, hay cierta reglas que vas a tener que seguir de ahora en adelante si quieres seguir con ella y a la vez, conservar nuestra amistad.

Harry rió, pero ante la seriedad de Ron hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Sabía muy bien que aquella era la peculiar forma de Ron de pedir perdón.

- regla #1: no quiero verla sufrir por tu culpa. Regla #2: no se besen por ahora delante de mí, porque aún no me acostumbro a la idea. Regla #3, y la más importante: deberás decirle a mi mamá y papá tus intenciones con Ginny..no quiero tener problemas con ellos.  
Harry para este entonces ya no había podido controlar la risa.

- está bien.- dijo él.

Pansy caminaba por las frías calles del callejón Knocturn. Por qué le había tocado precisamente a ella esa misión? Por qué era ella la encargada de tener que matar a uno de los tres amigos inseparables de Potter?

Su mente ya estaba adormecida completamente. Su destino totalmente marcado en una calavera en su hombro derecho. No había marcha atrás. Jack la había salvado de morir unos días trás. Por qué? morir era la única salida de aquella vida asquerosa que le había tocado vivir. No podía rectificarse ahora, no después de el pasado que pesaba sobre sus hombros..aquel pasado lleno de muertes, engaños, mentiras...simplemente estaba destinada a vivir como un cadáver deambulante. Por qué no la había dejado morir? terminar con aquella horrible pesadilla.

Entonces recordó sus palabras antes de dejarla sola nuevamente.

_- Mantente con vida..- dijo Jack saliendo del departamento.  
_

_- Por qué debería hacerlo? por qué no me dejaste morir?- dijo Pansy llorando.  
_

_Un silencio.  
_

_- Permanece con vida, y yo también lo haré.._

Se vio frente al lugar indicado. El lugar de donde sacaría lo que mataría a una persona. Un hombre de aspecto osco le habrió inmediatamente la puerta del lugar, pues su sobretodo de mortía era una entrada gratis a cualquier sitio en aquel callejón.

Un hombre estaba sentado en una mesa. No se podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

- Vienes por él no?

- sí.- dijo Pansy.

El hombre puso sobre la mesa un frasco lleno de polvo verde.

- Es todo tuyo.

- Pansy caminó y tomó el veneno que era capaz de matar a más de mil personas entre sus manos. Sintiendo el poder de la muerte acercándose a ella.

Draco pegó a Hermione contra la pared mientras ambos sentían sus alientos mezclarse embriagadoramente. Hermione tembló cuando el rubio tomó decididamente su cintura pegándola más contra él. Quería sentir su cuerpo, sentirla nuevamente suya, como tantas otras veces.

- te amo.- dijo Hermione rozando sus labios con los de él.

- yo más..- dijo Draco sin poder aguantar más las tentaciones de la chica.

La besó, Hermione respondió inmediatamente profundizando en el beso que Draco prolongaba dejándola sin aliento. Sus respiraciones eran cortadas y rápidas. Draco bajó mordiendo el cuello de la castaña mientras ella soltaba unos gemidos. Draco acariciaba el muslo de la chica mientras subía nuevamente hacia su boca. La miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos grises que la perturbaban y sonrió.

- nunca te vas a lejar de mí verdad?- dijo el rubio.

- nunca.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió. Hermione no entendió muy bien, pero algo luminoso brilló en el brazo de Draco. El chico soltó un gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose el brazo con fuerza.

Hermione asustada se tiró al suelo sentada mirándo a Draco en busca de una resuesta a aquello.

- Draco estás bien? que pasó?- dijo la castaña.

Draco a miró aún con una expresión de dolor marcada en su rostro.

- La maldición...

- Maldición?- dijo Hermione aún asustada. - de qué estás hablando?

- cómo se me pudo olvidar?- dijo Draco. - en qué estaba pensando!

Draco se levantó del suelo sosteniéndose el brazo. El dolor se estaba yendo, pero aún estaba ahí. Hermione hizo lo mismo sumamente confundida.

- Draco por favor no me ignores dime de qué maldición estás hablando?- dijo Hermione desesperada.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los marrones y brillantes de la chica.

- Para encontrarte me ayudaron unos seres oscuros. Los Sombras de Ángeles, y bueno, a cambio de eso me pidieron que les diera un poco de tu sangre..

- de mi sangre! qué!- dijo Hermione. - piensas entregarme a unas bestias!

- no! solo un poco de sangre! no te hará daño. A mí sí me va a pasar algo si no te llevo en las próximas 10 hrs donde ellos. Pues me dieron una maldición, si no te llevo...

- si no llegamos antes que pasa...?

Silencio.

- muero..-

- juro que era una mortía!- dijo Fred. - vamos mamá George también la vio!

- es verdad madre, ese sobretodo era digno de mortíos..- dijo George.  
Molly estaba sirviendo la mesa apresuradamente mientras el señor Weasly estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el diario.

- ahora hay mortíos en todas partes, parece que todo va a volver a empezar.- dijo Molly. - Ya no puedo más con la preocupación. Ginny, Ron, Harry y Luna sin trabajo y encima pensando buscar a Hermione ellos solos, sin ninguna protección. Temo levantarme un día con la noticia de que han matado a uno de mis hijos!

- tranquilízate mamá, ahora que lo he pensado bien, Ron y los demás hacen lo correcto. Hermione nunca aparecerá si el trabajo se lo dejan únicamente al ministerio.- dijo George.

- Si, eso es verdad. Yo quiero que aparezca Hermione, sí, nada me haría más feliz que volver a ver a esa niña nuevamente con nosotros, pero cuál es el precio? que más personas desaparezcan? que Ginny o Ron terminen heridos o muertos? yo muero!- dijo la señora Weasly.

El timbre sonó.

- yo abro.- dijo Fred levantándose.

Abrió la puerta y el asombro que tuvo fue tan grande que apenas pudo respirar.

Una mujer, alta, rubia y con nariz respingada lo miraba despectivamente.

- puedo pasar?.- dijo ella.

- qué quiere aquí!- dijo fred a la defensiva.

- solo hablar con tus padres.- dijo ella tranquilamente. Parecía mantener la calma, pero aquella mirada la delataba.

Fred tragó su orgullo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Y así vio como por primera vez Narcisa Malfoy pisaba su casa.

"duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

Hermione sintió un dolor espantoso en sus fosas nasales. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras veía cómo sangre salía de su nariz.

- No te asustes..- dijo Ella. - Tu sentido del olfato acaba de morir, eso es todo.

- eso es todo? me estoy muriendo y tu dices q eso es todo?- dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - no estamos yendo lo suficientemente rápido. Nos estamos quedando atrás! voy a morir pronto y antes de que terminemos de recordar todo esto!

- cállate!- gritó Ella, y por primera vez se levantó de la silla donde siempre había estado.

Hermione la miraba estupefacta, jamás le había gritado antes. - te tranquilizas y me escuchas! porque no puedo creer que se verdad te estés rindiendo!

Hermione la miraba con los ojos llorosos.

- no puedo hacerlo..no vamos a lograrlo..- dijo Hermione llorando.

- sí lo vamos a lograr!- dijo Ella. - si te callas y te concentras y dejas de llorar como una bebé lo lograremos! no me digas que soy el subconsciente de una cobarde porque no lo soy! sé muy bien a qué clase de Hermione represento, y lo hago con alguien que posee una gran fortaleza..quiero que la saques ahora mismo y la uses! nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil! pero así es la vida Hermione Granger...y si quieres permanecer en ella, entonces debes saber llevarla!

Hermione juntó todas sus fuerzas y se levantó. Secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y miró frente a frente a Ella.

- estoy lista para volver..- dijo la castaña.

Ella sonrió.

- asi me gusta, sigamos luchando, que aún no hemos perdido..

Draco y Hermione corrían por las calles del callejón Knocturn, volver a aquel lugar les había tomado tres horas. Draco se sabía perfectamente un túnel en Hogsmade que los llevaba hasta allá, pero el problema en realidad era el hecho de que aquel túnel estaba cerrado, y habían tenido que optar por otro que era demasiado largo. Hermione estaba cansada de caminar y correr, pero no pensaba siquiera en parar a descansar. El solo hecho de pensar que Draco pudiera morir por aquella maldición hacía que le faltara la respiración.

Ambos corrían por las estrechas calles del callejón. Todo estaba húmedo. Todos se habrían paso al verlos pasar, ya que dos personas con tanta prisa y con sobretodos de m o r t í f a g o s, seguramente respondían a un llamado del que no debe ser nombrado.

Doblaron en una esquina y entonces Draco paró bruscamente. La castaña chocó contra él mientras que el rubio la escondía nuevamente en la esquina.

- qué pasa?- dijo Hermione.

- shhh..- dijo Draco mientras le señalaba a una rubia con sobretodo de mortía que salía un un lugar bastante sombrío con un frasco lleno de polvo verde. Parecía en otro mundo cuando cruzó sin siquiera percatarce de su presencia.

- Pansy...- dijo Hermione.- qué estaba haciendo aquí?

- Nada bueno.- dijo Draco. - viste eso que tenía en sus manos?

- sí.- dijo Hermione.

- es un poderosísimo veneno. Quien lo inhala, su sangre se congela convirtiéndose en pequeñas cuchillas que perforan tus venas, dolorosamente, mueres en una agonía horrenda, hasta que los pedazos de cuchillas llegan a tu corazón, y lo despedazan lentamente..

Hermione sintió un escalofrío de solo pensar en aquello.

- pero..para qué lo quiere?- dijo Hermione.

- No me parece que ella lo haya buscado por su propia cuenta...creo, más bien, que Voldemort la mandó a buscarlo..

Hermione se horririzó.

- para qué pudo mandarla a buscar algo así? a quién quiere matar?- dijo Hermione espantada.  
- No lo sé, pero seguramente lo que se viene no es nada bueno. Sigamos.- dijo Draco mientras corría nuevamente saliendo del escondite con Hermione.

Tanto la señora, como el señor Weasly sintieron cómo una piedra iba raspando lentamente sus gargantas al ver la silueta de Narcisa Malfoy en la entrada de la cocina. Nadie dijo nada, fueron incapaces de pronunciar algo coherente. El ambiente se estaba volviendo pesado cuando Fred ingresó haciéndo a un lado a Narcisa.

- aquí están mis padres, ahora qué quiere señora?- dijo Fred muy descortésmente.

- Fred, George, esperen afuera.- dijo el señor Weasly.

- pero papá, no los vamos a dejar solos con esta señora.- dijo Fred.

- además, lo que tenga que decir lo puede decir frente a nosotros no?- dijo George.

Entonces justo cuando Molly iba a responderle a sus hijos Narcisa habló:

- sí, sus hijos tienen razón. No es necesario que se vayan después de todo.

Un silencio perturbador invadió el lugar nuevamente. Demasiada tensión bañaba el ambiente, definitivamente era algo insoportable.

- siéntese entonces.- dijo el señor Weasly obviamente incómodo.

- No gracias, prefiero estar parada.- dijo Narcisa despectivamente. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, en su rsotro perfectamente tallado en porcelana se notaba la repulsión que sentía al estar en aquel lugar y rodeada de magos "indignos" ante sus ojos.

- qué es lo que quiere hablar con nosotros?- dijo la señora Weasly.

- Es muy simple, quiero que alejen a sus hijos, y si es posible a Potter y a Lovegood de los m o r t í f a g o s. Me enteré que piensan buscar a la niña esta...

- Hermione.- dijo George molesto.

- Granger...por ellos mismos.- completó Narcisa. - eso es muy ´peligroso, deben estar conscientes de que ellos podrían morir en el intento.

- desde cuando a usted le importa el porvenir de los Weasly y menos de Harry y Luna?- dijo Fred inquisitivamente.

-No me importa.- dijo Narcisa. - lo que me importa es que puedan encontrar alguna pista que haga que mi hijo caiga en manos del ministerio o de la orden de merlín. Eso es algo que no quiero que suceda. Y en el caso de que lo hagan, Voldemort mismo hará que sus hijos paguen..alejarlos del caso nos conviene a todos..

- Señora,.- dijo el señor Weasly levantándose. - Entiendo su situación, entiendo que usted no quiere que su hijo sea atrapado. Pero entienda una cosa...su hijo, es un ser peligroso y perseguido por la justicia, y si nuestros hijos quieren ayudar a que pague por sus delitos, entonces el riesgo que piensan correr bien lo vale.

Narcisa recibió aquello como dos c a c h e t a d a s sobre su pálido rostro. Respiró hondo y trató de relajar sus músculos f a c i a l e s, que parecía totalmente d e s e n c a j a d o s.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Veo que tratar de hablar con ustedes es imposible. Hice lo que estaba a mi alcance para advertirles. Lo que venga de ahora en adelante, será bajo su responsabiblidad..- dijo Narcisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- Usted no vino para i n t e r c e d e r por nosotros, sino por su hijo.- dijo George levantándose de la mesa.

Narcisa se detuvo y volteó su rostro solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo viera su perfil.

- Y qué madre no lo haría?

Aquella frase reflejó f u g a z m e n t e en su rostro un dolor agudo...el dolor que solo producía la a n g u s t i a por la que estaba pasando.

Hermione y Draco estaban justo internándose en el bosque cuando la castaña cayó de rodillas al suelo. Draco la agarró preocupado.

- que pasa Hermione? estás bien?- dijo el rubio.

- sí,- dijo ella aturdida. - creo que solo es el cansancio...

Hermione lo sabía muy bien, no había comido en mucho tiempo, ni tomado agua, y sí había recorrido a pie largos caminos. Su cuerpo empezaba a responderle insatisfactoriamente. Sin embargo no podía deterse, no había tiempo para ello. Llegar hacia donde estaban los ángeles negros tomaría dos horas por lo menos, y les quedaba mucho menos que eso.

- si quieres mejor descansamos.- dijo Draco decididamente.

- no! no! no podemos!- dijo Hermione.

- lo que no podemos es dejar que te desmayes o te pase algo peor, no lo permitiré.- dijo Draco.

- y yo no permitiré que mueras!- dijo Hermione convencida.

Draco se quedó en silencio.

- supongo que no podré convencerte no?- dijo el rubio.

- veo que empiezas a conocerme a fondo.- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y reanudaba la caminata.

Spencer caminaba por el bosque de Nazagatte, muy lejano a tierras mágicas. Cargaba su sobretodo de mortío y unos guantes negros que lo protegían del frío. Caminaba sin pensar y sin fijarse en dónde iba, conocía el lugar comosi fuera la palma de su mano. Lo había recorrido tantas veces que era casi imposible olvidarlo.

Aquella vez, como tantas otras, se encontraba allí por órdenes de Voldemort.

Un suspiro.

No pensaba en nada más que en Pansy. La rubia no dejaba sus pensamientos ni un segundo, nunca los dejó. Desde años, siempre estuvo con él. El amor era un veneno poderoso capaz de infectar el alma y la fuerza misma. Cómo odiaba sentir lo que sentía, cómo detestaba tener que verla y percibir cómo su sangre corría a ritmos inesperados. Ya no lo aguantaba más, era tortuoso. Pero más lo tan solo imaginar una vida sin ella.

- por eso te detuve..- se dijo.

Entonces escuchó un aullido de lobo que se extendió por toda la zona alejando aves y todo tipo de animales.

- Llegué.

Ginny estaba acostada en su cama. Hacía horas que solo miraba al techo. Le gustaba aquello, pues le daba tiempo para pensar y poner su cabeza en orden. Era increíble cómo en los meses en que Hermione había sido secuestrada todos habían cambiado tanto. Sí, ella había crecido, su forma de pensar había cambiado bruscamente. Los demás también habían cambiado, habían bajado a la realidad y habían decidido afrontarla. Ginny pensó que si había algo bueno de todo aquello seguramente era eso.

La pelirroja sintió un olor extraño. Era muy parecido a algo quemándose, pero con canela y tierra. Se levantó y caminó hacia la sala. El olor se volvió aún más penetrante.

- qué sucede?- dijo la pelirroja.

Caminó hasta la puerta, pero entonces..

La puerta no se abría. Estaba cerrada, Ginny forcejeó con todas su fuerzas pero era imposible. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal.

Ginny corrió hacia las ventanas y trató de abrirlas, pero al intentar tocarlas un campo de fuerza se lo impidió. Miró através de ellas a los guardaespaldas...muertos en el jardín.

- no!- dijo Ginny aterrada retrocediendo. Empezó a toser y a ver todo borroso. Tenía que alejarse de la sala, de ahí provenía el olor más intenso. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se encerró en su cuarto. Se arrinconó en una esquina y se tapó la nariz con una franela, sus ojos lagrimeaban. Su piel se erizó, y cuando sintió cuchillas atravesando sus venas, supo de inmediato lo que era. Ella le había hecho autopsia a muchos muertos por aquel mortífero veneno.

Supo que era cuestión de minutos, cuando vio cómo por debajo de la puerta, un humo verde penetraba la habitación, sentenciándola a una muerte segura.

Hermione esquivaba ramas de árboles mientras que sentía que sus piernas no iban a darle más fuerza para seguir cargando el resto de su cuerpo. Entonces sintió un hueco en el pecho, que le quitó la respiración por unos segundos.

- Hermione estás bien!- repirió Draco al verla casi desfallecer.

- sí, es solo que... siento, siento como si algo horrible hubiera pasado..- dijo Hermione.

- nada ha pasado, aún no he muerto, claro que si no podemos llegar en 30 minutos sí lo estaré.- dijo Draco.

- sí claro.- dijo Hermione mientras seguía corriendo tomada de la mano firmemente de Draco.  
No, no era por él. Ella podía sentirlo; algo malo estaba sucediendo, algo horrible, podía percibirlo.

serán mis amigos? no! por favor! mis amigos no! pensó consternada. Tenía ganas de llorar, llorar desconsolablemente. Lo sabía, algo había sucedido y ella no podía estar con ellos.

Entonces sucedió lo que no debió suceder nunca...

"Duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

La voz se extendió por su cabeza mientras Hermione veía cómo todo le daba vuelta alrededor.

Una luz la cegó y apareció en una habitación fría.

no! donde estoy! pensó asustada. Entonces miró hacia la cama metálica que había en el desértico lugar. Ahí estaba acostada...ella...Galatea.

Hermione sentía su respiración agitada. Su piel se erizaba y percibía el miedo y pánico apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. El último encuentro con Galatea, había sido violento, y no solo eso..sino que algo traumático. Aquella niña, era todo menos una niña. Podía tener la forma de una, pero no lo era: sus ojos inyectados de sangre eran perturbadores, y aquella expresión inhumana en su rostro la hacía una criatura espantosa. Hermione estaba pegada contra la pared. Sus manos estaba aferradas a esta meintras sollozaba en silencio, temiendo despertarla.

Miró a su alrededor desesperada. El lugar era todo de metal, con las paredes almidonadas, como si fuera un cuarto de loco. Había en la pared derecha, un vidrio, y através de él se podían ver un laboratorio, donde muchos magos trabajaban observando cada movimiento y cambio de Galatea. Entonces la castaña divisó la puerta. Corrió hacia ella y trató d abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, estaba diseñada para impedir que la niña escapara.

- maldita sea no! ábrete!.- golpeaba Hermione descontroladamente la puerta, incluso pateándola.

- ...no vas a salir.- dijo una voz infantil, dulce y tierna. Sin embargo el tono era espeluzanante.

Hermione tragó saliva sintiendo el corazón en su garganta, palpitando exageradamente. Se volteó lentamente, como sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Se pegó firmemente contra la puerta mirando se frente a la niña de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos como sangre, sentada sobre la cama metálica, aún agarrada de su manta y un oso de peluche viejo y con un ojo colgando. Hermione temblaba mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba como una roca. Su respiración era agitada y cortada. Galatea solo la miraba, en silencio.

- me tienes miedo...verdad?- dijo nuevamente aquella voz tierna e infantil. Sin embargo la boca de la niña no se abría, permanecía cerrada. Hermione supo que era por medio de telepatía.  
La castaña respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Sin embargo empezaba a sudar frío, y parecía que sus nervios estaban terriblemente alterados.

tranquilízate Hermione por favor! no te ha hecho nada...mírala...no te golpea como la última vez..

Entonces Galatea esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa tiesa, mecánica, algo perturbadora.

- ..todos me tienen miedo..- dijo mientras acariciaba a su oso de peluche.

Hermione se despegó de la pared. Aún temblaba pero estaba dispuesta a tratar de ocultar su temor. La miró fijamente mientras que aquellos ojos sangre se penetraban en ella.

- Te tengo miedo porque la última vez que nos encontramos me agrediste..- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Galatea viró la cabeza a un lago.

- ..eso es porque tú no me escuchas..no escuchas nada de lo que quiero decirte...

Hermione tragó saliva.

- Yo te escucharía si me hablaras, pero nuncas has tratado de hablarme, solo me agrediste..- dijo Hermione.

- hablarte?..- dijo ella casi susurrando. - es lo que he tratado de hacer durante meses enteros...pero no escuchas...tu nunca me escuchas..  
Hermione la miraba. No podía creer que hablara, no era como todos creían y la habían descrito. Decían que no podía hablar, que era una máquina con forma humana, pero no lo era.

Cada vez que decía una frase, cada vez que le transmitía sus pensamientos, le demostraba que era todo menos una marioneta, un objeto...ella era un ser viviente.

tal vez ninguno de los científicos que la crearon saben que se trata de un ser humano, de una niña. Tal vez, no lo comprenden porque su apariencia es seria, como una estatua, y no puede hablar...piensan que solo es una máquina pero se equivican..se equivocan tanto..

- Me vas a escuchar ahora?...- dijo Galatea.


	13. Chapter 13

****

El Secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

- Este será el recorrido.- dijo Luna señalando con su dedo índice el gran mapa del mundo mágico que tenía sobre la mesa. - Iremos atravesándo los bosques oscuros, y pasaremos por cada pueblo y colonia, recorreremos del sur hacia el norte, la vamos a encontrar.

Ron observaba el mapa mientras Harry parecía algo distraído.

- Luna, cómo haremos para pasar sin que nos detengan las aduanas mágicas?- dijo Ron.

- eso déjamelo a mí, de algo sirvió ser durante estos años Gerente de Relaciones Exteriores.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Ron le sonrió también y luego miró a Harry, quien parecía en otro mundo.

- Ey! Harry! qué te pasa? - dijo el pelirrojo sacando del ensimismamiento al chico.

- No nada, es solo que me extraña que Ginny no haya llegado todavía.- dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes mostraban una gran preocupación.

- Tal vez se le hizo tarde, sabes bien cómo es mi hermana..- dijo Ron.

- No, a mí también se me hace extraño.- dijo Luna caminando hacia el reloj de la sala. - Nunca llegaría tan retrasada cuando se trata de algo tan importante como la búsqueda de Hermione.

La Chimenea se encenció de repente. Luna saltó hacia atrás algo asustada por la impresión. Ron quedó algo aturdido al ver la cara de Dumbledore mostrarse por las llamas.

Harry fue el único de los tres amigos presentes que no se sorprendió. Ya había estado acostumbrado a esas visitas cuando Sirius aún vivía. Se levantó y miró a Dumbledore seriamente, aún no le perdonaba la muerte de su tío.

- qué hace en mi chimenea? no le parece de mal gusto aparecer así sin avisar?- dijo Harry desafiante.

- por dios Harry!- dijo Luna.

- no, no- dijo Dumbldeore dirigiéndose a Luna.- déjalo, tiene razón.- La expresión de Dumbledore era seria y tensa, pero lo peor era su mirada, sus ojos mostraban claramente que algo grave había sucedido. Harry lo captó inmediatamente. - Lamentablemente debido a las circustancias no he podido avistarles correctamente.

- qué pasa profesor Dumbledore? - dijo Luna.

Los ojos de él se fijaron en los de Ron.

- Lamento informarles que la señorita Ginny Weasly ha sufrido otro ataque por los m o r t í f a g o s...

Antes de que terminara la frase Luna había dejado salir un gemido horrible y se había tapado la boca tratando de contener la angustia. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Ron permanecía con los ojos abiertos como platos..

- Ha sido un veneno m o r t í f e r o, cuando la encontraron ya había estado lo sufiente como para morir...

- está muerta?- dijo Harry casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras. Ron negaba con la cabeza, como tratando de borrar la imagen de su hermana muerta..sola.

- No, pero...- Dumbledore tomó aire. - les recomiendo que vayan al hospital, y que estén preparados..para el peor de los desenláces.

Hermione abrió su boca para decir que sí iba a escucharla, cuando recordó..

Draco. pensó.

Galatea la miró extrañada, los lazos que la unían con Hermione eran fuertes, podía sentir la angustia dentro del pecho de la chica.

- no soy humana.- dijo Galatea. - pero tampoco soy una creación cualquiera..yo soy, lo que soy..y ..deja de sentir lo que sientes..porque cada vez que haces eso..yo también lo siento...y es..horrible..

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Claro, durante todo aquel tiempo Galatea tenía que haber sentido cada una de las emociones que ella vivía. Eso, tal vez, la había convertido en un ser más humano.

- No puedo escucharte ahora, porfavor, regrésame, tengo que volver...

Galatea fijó enojada sus ojos rojos en ella mientras su cabello plateado caía sobre su rostro.

- nunca me escuchas..eres como ellos..- dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana, donde estaban todos los científicos.

- quiero escucharte, prometo hacerlo pero no ahora, por favor tienes que esperar!

Galatea acariciaba su oso de peluche.

- no quiero...ya no quiero esperar más..

- Hermione, Hermione por favor despierta!- decía Draco mientras acariciaba el rostro de la castaña que se encontraba desvanecida en el suelo. El rubio no entendía, estaban coriendo cuando de repente cayó al suelo inconsciente. Podría haber sido el cansancio, pero sabía que Hermione era más fuerte, aquello no era suficiente como para hacerla desmayar.

- maldita sea!- dijo Draco preocupado. Definitivamente no estaba bien. Su rostro estaba pálido, y estaba sudando frío. Temblaba como si tuviera alta fiebre. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.  
Entonces recordó; le quedaban solo 15 minutos para llegar a donde estaban los ángeles, y cómo llegar con Hermione desmayada?

Draco golpeó al suelo con su puño.

no me importa mi vida, solo quiero que estés bien, y en esas condiciones no te llevaré donde los ángeles.. pensó Draco.

Hermione sentía que se iba a morir. No tenía tiempo, tenía que regresar ahora.

- por favor! te o ruego! por lo que más quieras regrésame!- dijo Hermione llorando.

- qué es querer?- dijo Galatea abrazando a su oso.

Hermione se estaba desesperando, no tenía tiempo para explicarle.

- escúchame, por favor..

- por qué lo haría...tú no me escuchas..yo no lo haré...

- La harás porque soy la única que puede esucharte! y no lo haré nunca, me entiendes? nunca al menos que me regreses!

Galatea miró amenazadoramente a Hermione, la castaña tembló al recibir aquella mirada. Permaneció así, mirándola con aquellos ojos rojos sangre, y luego bajó la mirada para fijarla en su oso.

- si te regreso...volverás y me escucharás?- dijo Galatea.

- sí, lo haré lo juro..- dijo Hermione.

Galatea ce acostó en su cama metálica y se cubrió con la cobija abrazando a su oso.

- ojalá lo hagas...no me hagas lastimarte Hermione...no quiero..

Hermione sintió un golpe en la frente y una luz hizo que se mareara y cayera para atrás.

Hermione abrió los ojso bruscamente y vio el cielo casi oscuro cubierto de ramas de árboles.

Su respiración era agitada. Podía sentir las tierra debajo de su cuerpo. Se levantó sosteniéndose la cabeza y miró a Draco...quien yacía en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Hermione acariciaba el rostro de Draco que se encontraba tendido en la tierra desesperada.

- por favor, Draco despierta, porfavor!- le decía mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

El brazo de Draco se había puesto tieso mientras todo él sudaba frío. Parecía totalmente inconsciente, y las venas de su brazo se notaban prominentes y de un color negro oscuro, como si estuvieran infectadas. El rubio había empezado a tomar un color pálido, y parecía hervir en temperatura. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, cargarlo era imposible, y de por sí no sabía el camino. Ya no quedaba tiempo, y la sola hipótesis de que Draco pudiera morir la enfermaba.

- no porfavor!- gritó llorando. Tenía que haber una solución, la tenía que haber!

Hermione sintió un viento que movió las ramas de los árboles y las hojas que estaban tendidas en la tierra. La castaña sentía que provenía del cielo. Miró hacia arriba, aún con los ojos húmedos por el llanto, sin embargo no vio nada.

Bajó la vista y la fijó en Draco. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, pero cómo? cómo podría hacerlo?

- maldita sea! tiene que haber una salida! no puede morir! no puede!- dijo Hermione enterrando sus dedos en la tierra. Entonces escuchó un sonido fuerte, como un resoplido. Instintivamente se volteó protegiendo a Draco de un posible peligro, miró asombrada la criatura que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Ya la conocía, no era la primera vez que había estado cerca de la majestuosa resencia de un unicornio, pero aquella vez era distinto. Aquel unicornio era macho, grande, dos veces el tamaño de un caballo normal, y con prominentes alas que salían de su lomo.

Sus ojos negros y grandes contrastaban con aquella piel blanca resplandeciente. La sola presencia de aquella criatura producía deslumbramiento en la chica.

- es un Unicornio Alado.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. El Unicornio Alado elevó sus patas delanteras en el aire para luego dejarlas caer al suelo, moviendo su pelaje blanco puro y sus alas con plumaje perfecto. Fue durante un rato más cuando la castaña reaccionó.

Sí, aquella era su única salida, no había más. Recordó las viejas enseñanzas de Hagrid, y de tan solo recordar al viejo gigante que estuvo con ella durante su infancia y adolescencia hizo que algunas lágrimas de melancolía cayeran por su rostro. Hace cuánto no lo veía? no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello:

_"Los unicornios prefieren a las chicas...ha que tratarlos con delicadeza"_

Hermione, por una de las pocas ocasiones mundiales se sintió feliz de tener sexo femenino. Se levantó muy lentamente del suelo fijando sus ojos marrones en los negros de esplendoroso animal.

debes tener cuidado, este animal es hermoso..pero salvaje pensó mientras daba su primer paso hacia delante.

El Unicornio no se estaba quieto, pegaba patadas fuertes contra la tierra agitando sus alas, sin embargo, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la chica.

despacio, despacio.. se dijo mientras caminaba lenta pero firmemente hacia el animal.

El Unicornio pudo sentir la firmeza de los pasos de la castaña y se tranquilizó justo cuando la chica estaba a unos centímetros con su mano extendida hacia la cabeza del animal.

Hermione acarició suavemente la frente y por enmedio de los ojos negros de Unicornio, este aceptó las caricias y dejó dejó de moverse, expresando su conformidad con la sercanía de la castaña.

El Unicornio Alado se amansó de inmediato ante las caricias de la castaña. Replegó sus alas y las bajó como haciendo una reverencia hacia ella. Hermione comprendió que se había ganado la confianza del animal.

- perfecto.- dijo ella. - por favor, tienes que ayudarme a llevarlo..- le dijo al animal, como si supiera que en el fondo él le comprendía.

Hermione trató de levantar a Draco, quien se quejaba de dolor mientras sudaba en fiebre alta. Sin embargo él era demasiado pesado, a penas pudo arrastrarlo unos metros. Hermione estaba cansada, llena de tierra y desesperada. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Entonces Draco abrió los ojos levemente.

- Hermione...debes huir de aqui..déjame..no importa..- dijo casi sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- nunca!- dijo Hermione. - no me iré sin ti!

- no me queda mucho..y ya no puedo moverme...este bosque es muy peligroso para ti..qué no lo entiendes? está lleno de criaturas oscuras...que buscan matarte.

Hermione tragó saliva, eso era muy cierto, pero no pensaba irse sin él, eso estaba decidido.

El unicornio caminó hacia Draco rápidamente. Hermione no hizo nada más que ver porque simplemente no reaccionó rápidamente, en aquel momento hasta su mente estaba cansada. El majestuoso animal extendió una de sus alas y con ella lo levantó del suelo como si fuera una hoja, dejándolo rodar hacia su lomo.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa hacia el unicornio mientras corría y se montaba ella también.

- gracias, te debo una grande..

El Unicornio Alado volaba rozando las ramas de los árboles. La castaña hubiera deseado con todas su alma conocer el lugar donde las Sombra de Ángel habitaba, pero no tenía idea a dónde ir, y Draco estaba muriendo.

- por favor, resiste, hazlo por mí..- dijo Hermione dándole un beso tierno, en sus labios que estaban ya pálidos y fríos, como los de un cadáver.

Draco movió la cabeza.

- en el claro del bosque...- dijo levemente antes de desfallecer.

Hermione comprendió. Hacía poco habían volado sobre un gran claro, pero no se habían detenido lo suficiente. La castaña tocó al Unicornio y le indicó volver. Él inmediatamente giró y voló en picada hacia el lugar donde Hermione insistía.

El Unicornio golpeó fuertemente sus patas sobre la tierra, dejando caer sin querer a Draco al suelo y a Hermione.

El polvo del suelo se elevó a su caída. Hermione tosió al sentir que todo este entraba a sus pulmones. Se levantó lentamente, aturdida y con dolor en sus rodillas y brazos, pues se había raspado ambas al caer. Trató de ver lo que estaba enfrente de ella, pero el polvo empezaba a crear una especie de neblina que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

La castaña dio unos pasos hacia delante. Entonces, mientras el polvo cada vez más desaparecía, ella iba apreciendo mejor la figura de una mujer. Piel blanca, porcelana, cabellos negros lacios y largos, manos con dedos adheridos unos a los otros, como los anfibios y con garras negras. Unas enormes alas negras salían de su espalda impresionantemente espectaculares. Hermione a penas podía hablar, su boca estaba abierta al ver que detrás de aquella mujer ángel, habían otros miles, trepados en los árboles o bien parados en el suelo, otros sentados con espadas, como si fueran guerreros.

La mujer la miró girando la cabeza.

- el humano cumplió..

Spencer seguía caminando, ahora con más cautela y muy al pendiente de todo. Ya había entrado a territorios desconocidos, a los territorios de aquellas criaturas tan esenciales en los planes de Voldemort. Hacía ya una hora que llevaba adentrándose en el lugar, no había escuchado más aullidos.

Jack escuchó una rama crujir.

Volteó hacia donde provenía el sonido. Caminó sosteniendo su varita empujando algunas ramas que lo cegaban.

Las apartó lentamente, y entonces lo que vio hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Al lado de un lago cubierto por la niebla, justo encima de una roca, estaba una mujer de largo cabello castaño lacio. Su piel era blanca, pálida, sus venas se notaban protuberantes en aquel momento.

No pudo divisar bien su rostro, porque lo horrible de la escena no lo permitía: la mujer tenía las uñas de sus manos clavadas en el pecho de un niño de no más de cinco años mientras succionaba la sangre de su cuello, alimentándose, saboreando la sangre que corría por la roca y caía al lago.

Spencer sintió una repugnancia correr por su garganta, dándole inmensas ganas de vomitar. Podía sentirlo, aquel niño era un humano, su presencia era leve y poco poderosa, y su sangre olía a muggle. Mientras que la mujer, ella era del clan que estaba buscando..

- encontré el territorio de los Marcurs..

Hermione podía sentir el miedo correr por todo su cuerpo. Aquellos seres poseían una presencia maligna, ella lo podía sentir. Sin embargo eran ángeles...

Sombra de Ángeles, lo leí hace un tiempo..son ángeles pecadores..con una alma perturbada por la oscuridad. Su vida se radica en rezar y meditar para llegar algún día a purificar su alma perdida..y liberar a su raza de las sombras del mal.. pensó Hermione.

El ángel negro de ojos negros y grandes dio pasos hacia Hermione, pero ella retrocedió instintivamente.

- primero sálvenlo.- dijo la castaña señalando a Draco en el suelo, quien parecía agonizar.

El ángel lo miró y sonrió malévolamente.

- él cumplió, nosotros también.- dijo la mujer mientras con una de sus largas uñas señalaba entre unos árboles. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por ver mientras de ellos, salía un hombre viejo.

Su rostro era arrugado, mas su postura era como la de un joven común y corriente. Sus ojos eran negros profundos y grandes, mientras que unas alas enormes y negras salían de su espalda. Hermione supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- Es el Reigun...- dijo.

Claro..él es el líder del clan de los Sombra de Ángeles. La mujer debía ser su hija, y la futura líder. Él es el único con poder suficiente como para curar a Draco. pensó mientras miraba como el hombre se acercaba a Draco.

Se arrodilló junto a él mientras hablaba en un idioma totalmente incomprensible para Hermione. Sin embargo parecía que los demásn entendían a la perfección.

- ahora..danos tu sangre..- dijo la mujer tomándola del brazo. Hermione tembló, el tacto de su piel era frío y húmedo, una extraña combinación.

Hermione se dejó llevar hasta el centro del claro. Solo la luz de la luna penetraba como un rayo que iluminaba el oscuro lugar. Todos los Sombra de Ángeles salieron de los árboles y formaron un círculo alrededor del claro, mientras que Hermione y la mujer permanecían en el centro.

La castaña temblaba. Miró nuevamente a donde estaba Draco, y vio al Reigun rezando con sus manos unidas en un idioma extraño; Draco empezaba a recobrar el color.

tranquila Hermione..solo será un poco de sangre.. se dijo a sí misma.

Los ojos negros del ángel estaban clavados en los marrones de Hermione mientras levantaba su garra negra en el aire y con la otra mano ponía una vasija en el suelo.

- chucruté macram nazaré wakarí totem..- dijo la mujer.

- mutaré cradalem dumlé macaré..- dijeron todos al unísono mientras se arrodillaban en el suelo y juntaban las manos, parecía algún tipo de rezo purificador.

Hermione no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió en dolor, cuando la mujer raspó profundamente su garra en la muñeca. La sangre empezó a caer.

- crelem chucrem nazaré.- dijo la mujer

Hermione miraba la sangre caer como si fuera agua, dócilmente y rápidamente. Temió que el ángel le hubiera roto una arteria, mas ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando la sangre de repente dejó de salir.

- nazaré.- dijo por última vez.

Y la herida se cerró.

En una habitación del hospital en el área de emergencias, una pelirroja descansaba sobre una cama. La escena era desgarradora. Era increíble cómo la vitalidad de una persona se podía desvanecer de aquella forma. Su piel estaba pálida, tomando un color morado; sus venas se notaban bajo aquella piel frágil. Su respiración era sonora y ronca, como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de rocas. Tenía muchas máquiñas a su alrededor y un montón de cables conectados a su pecho, mientras que uno estaba en su nariz, permitiéndole respirar, lo poco que podía.

La puerta se abrió.

Una cabeza pelirroja entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron gruesas por sus mejillas al verla tan frágil, desprotegida, sobre la cama. Sintió un agujero en el pecho al verla conectada a tantos aparatos, sabiendo muy bien que la poca vida que le quedaba dependía de ellos.

Caminó acercándose a la cama, tomó la mano de la pelirroja. El tacto era suave, y sin embargo, tan frío..como si estuviera tocando un cadáver. El pelirrojo parecía contener el dolor que sentía, y sin embargo, aquella fuerza le duró poco mientras se derrumbaba sobre la cama abrazando a su hermana.

- no te mueras Ginny..por favor no lo hagas...- dijo susurrando una voz firme y decidida. Única de su dueño..

Percy Weasly.

Spencer se sintió repugnado y se escondió tras las ramas. Aquello era asqueroso, demasiado para lo que podía soportar. Tomó aire unos segundos, tal vez el largo viaje no le había sentado bien y por eso se había descompuesto de tal forma. Tragó saliva y volvió asomarse por las ramas.

La Mascur había dejado el inerte y vacío cuerpo del niño muggle a la orilla de la laguna mientras lamía con desesperación la sangre que caía de la roca donde se había alimentado.

Jack quiso vomitar, pero al ver que más Mascurs entraban en escena decidió aguantar. Eran tres, una mujer, tan pálida como aquella y con el cabello igual de lacio pero blanco y dos hombres. Todos vestidos con pieles negras, como acostumbraban a hacerlo.

La mujer que lamía la roca se levantó temblorosa mirando horriblemente asustada a los tres de su clan que se encontraban enfrente de ella. La Mascur de cabello blanco caminó hacia ella, mirando cómo la sangre roja aún rodaba por su mentón y cuello. Entonces lanzó una bofetada que dio más la impresión de ser un golpe con garras. Spencer entendió que así había sido cuando la mujer se incorporó y su mejilla estaba roja de sangre con los aruñazos de la mujer de cabellos blancos.

- Eres una verguenza para nuestra raza.- dijo la mascur blanca. - Tomar sangre humana, y encima, muggle, es lo más despreciable y humillante que pudiste haber hecho!

- espera a que le digamos al Yent, te desterrará inmediatamente! vivirás como exiliada!- dijo uno de los tres mascurs.

- y no es para menos!- dijo el otro apuntándola con una espada de largo filo mientras ella lloraba. - has caído demasiado bajo, has ensuciado el nombre de nuestra especie, no tendremos compasión de ti hermana!

- ustedes no lo entienden!- dijo por fin hablando mientras lloraba la mascur de cabellos negros.

- Ya no soportaba más el hambre! cuánto tiempo más creen que vamos a soportar sin los Unicornios eh? ya no quedan más en la región! todos han huído hacia el norte debido a la cantidad de ogros y gigantes que han migrado hacia acá! todo por que el que no debe ser nombrado a regresado! no lo soportaba más! si no me alimentaba de alguna forma iba a terminar muriendo!- dijo mientras caía al suelo llorando sin control.

La mascur de cabello blanco dio un respingo.

- Lo peor de todo es que de cierta forma tiene razón. Ya no hay Unicornios, y aunque nosotros no hemos caído tan bajo como ella aún, cuando estemos muriendo de hambre seguramente terminaremos haciendo lo mismo.

- no digas eso!- dijo uno de los hombres. - Anya siempre a ido débil y patética! por eso tomó sangre humana! y ahora vivirá sucia por el resto de su vida..

- eso es lo que nos pasará!- dijo el otro. - mejor entregemos a Anya al Yent y que él decida lo que nuestro clan debe hacer con alguien tan despreciable..- dijo mirando con asco a Anya, que seguía llorando en el suelo.

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en unas sillas mientras veían a las enfermeras y doctores correr de un lado para el otro con el ajetreo del lugar en el área de emergencias mágicas por envenenamiento mortal. Los señores Weasly, Fred y George estaban en otras al otro lago. Los gemelos con las miradas fijas en el suelo, nunca habían tenido aquella expresión en sus rostros. Molly lloraba en brazos del señor Weasly desesperada.

Mientras tanto, en la otra esquina, Harry permanecía en silencio mortal al igual que los otros. Sus ojos verdes parecían apagados y húmedos.

Ya no más...por favor, ya no puedo seguir perdiendo más personas por culpa de Voldemort...lo odio...LO ODIO! pensaba mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.  
Luna trataba de consolar a Ron, aunque no ella misma era capaz de autoconsolarse.

Todos permanecían callados, ninguno hablaba porque sabían que no había nada que decir.

Aquel veneno era mortífero, tan solo bastaba que lo inhalara tres veces para asegurar su muerte, y ella había respirado mucho más que aquello. Los médicos podían hacer lo que fuera, pero no había esperanzas, tenían que ser realistas, Ginny iba a morir.

no, no! pensaba Harry atormentándose.

- Maldita sea es que no va a salir ningún doctor a decirnos nada!- gritó Harry levantándose desesperado.

- Harry..tenemos que esperar.- dijo Luna mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- esperar? esperar qué? a que Ginny se muera? eso tengo que esperar maldita sea! mató a mis padres! mató a mi tío! secuestró a mi mejor amiga y ahora me quita lo único bueno que me queda en la vida!- gritó lleno de rabia mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-voy a matar a Voldemort con mis propias manos! va a pagar todo lo que me ha hecho! lo juro!- gritó Harry mientras caminaba lejos de donde ellos estaban

- Harry no!- dijo Luna.

- déjalo, no se irá mientras Ginny esté aquí..seguramente solo va a tomar aire.- dijo Fred.

Uno de los tres mascurs tomó a Anya por el brazo bruscamente levantándola del suelo. Entonces al mirara hacia delante, vio que alguien les impedía el paso.

- quien eres?- dijo la Mascur de cabellos plateados, pues no podía ver bien por la neblina.

- quien soy es lo que menos importa.- dijo Spencer. -quiero que m lleven cn su líder, el Yent.  
Los dos hombres mascurs se adelantaron y sacaron sus espadas amenazando a Jack, sin embargo, él solo rió.

- No les conviene hacer eso..- dijo Spencer.

- No te podemos ver bien, pero pudo olerte..- dijo uno de los mascurs, pues eran mitad vampiros, y mitad lobos, con increíble sentido del olfato. - eres un humano, solo un mago.

Spencer camínó saliendo se la neblina lentamente. Poco a poco, los mascurs fueron bajando sus espadas mientras tragaban saliva.

- ahora lo entienden?- dijo Jack con su túnica perfectamente reconocida como m o r t í fa g o.- o prefieren que mejor se los muestre?

Con esto, Jack subió la manga de la túnica dejando ver la marca tenebrosa en su hombro derecho. Los Mascurs parecía aterrados, todos menos la de cabello plateado.

- Mi nombre es Hyn, te llevaré donde m padre.

Percy acariciaba el rostro de su hermana menor. Ojalá pudiera hablarle, volver a tener la vitalidad que era tan característico de ella. Verla en aquel estado era demasiado.

- Ni siquiera alejarme sirvió.- dijo el pelirrojo.

No, Ginny no podía morirse. Aquello no estaba dentro de la lista de posibiblidades del chico. Simplemente no estaba permitido. Ella era fuerte, tenía que poder sobrellevar aquella situación.

De hecho, el que estviera allí debatiéndose aún entre la vida y la muerte era ya un milagro, pues aquel veneno era lo suficientemente potente y mortal, como para eliminarla en segundos.

- vamos..- dijo mientras apretaba la mano suave y tersa de su hermana. - siempre has sido fuerte..

La puerta se abrió. Ron, Harry, Luna y los gemelos quedaron boquiarbiertos ante la escena.

Percy tragó saliva y soltó a Ginny, mostrando su normal petulancia ante cualquier situación.

- maldito sal de aquí!- gritó Ron enfadado. - no tenes dereco a verla, ni siquiera a estar cerca de ella!

- tengo todo el derecho.- dijp Percy desafiante. - no eres el único hermano.

- tu ya no eres de la familia!.- dijo Fred.

- lo dejaste de ser hace muchó tiempo!- dijo George.

Percy rió.

- Todos ustedes son una bola de malagradecidos! la única que m comprendió siempre, incluso cuando la rechazaba era Ginny, tal vez porque siempre poseyó más inteligencia que todos ustedes juntos!- dijo Percy.

Jack caminaba con Hyn al frente mientras que Unter y Tyn, los dos mascurs hombres llevaban a Anya agarrada por ambos brazos. Parecía mirarla con desprecio. Jack no quería voltear, pues la imagen de Anya con la sangre en toda su vestimenta y corriendo desde su boca por todo su cuello era repugnante.

Llevaban ya algún tiempo caminando, cuando entonces un aullido de lobo se escuchó solo a unos metros. Spencer sacó su varita al sentir que un hombre lobo corría con una rapidez impresionante hacia ellos. Lo vio, sí, era un hombre lobo. Parecía tener el tamaño de un caballo mientras corría produciendo rugidos espantosos y enseñando los dientes enormes y afijalos. Hyn obligó a Jack a bajar su varita.

- cuidado, es uno de los nuestros..- dijo ella.

- pues dile que cuidado conmigo, porque odio los lobos.- dijo Jack guardando su varita amenazadoramente.

- estas ya en nuestros teritorios..mientras estés con esa capa, nadie te hará nada.- dijo Hyn, luego miró a sus hermanos. - Traigan Anya, se la entregaremos al Yent.

- lárgate de aquí! lo único que haces es empeorarlo todo!- dijo Ron.

- tengo derecho a permanecer aquí cuanto tiempo se me plazca.- dijo Pecy altivamente.

- no te entiendo, nunca te importó lo que el pasara a Ginny o no, y ahora te importa?

- siempre me he preocupado por todos ustedes! todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ustedes!- dijo Percy enfadado.

Luna cerró la puerta, pues tenía miedo con los señores Weasly se enteraran d lo que estaba sucediendo.

- cállate! eso es mentira!- dijo Ron.

- dónde estuvieste cuando la atacaron por primera vez a Ginny eh? dónde!- dijo Fred.

- en el hospital, con ustedes!- dijo Percy.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Miraban a Percy con una incredulidad y asombro únicos.

- llegó la hora de decirles la verdad.- dijo Percy mientras se sentaba en una silla.- les recomiendo que se sienten, porque esto va para largo.

Todos permanecían en silencio mientras Percy se quedaba parado. Prefería hablar así, era mucho mejor.

- cómo es eso de que sí estuviste cuando Ginny fue atacada por primera vez?- dijo Ron desconfiado.

- Sí estuve, llegué antes que todos ustedes. La vi intacta, sin más que dos o tres rasguños y me fui.

- que lindo hermano, supongo que eso te hace sentir orgulloso.- dijo Fred. - no cambia nada! nada lo que has hecho!

Percy dió un respingo.

- Si me dejaras hablar, Fred, tal vez lo entenderías. Ya eres un hombre y sin embargo sigues siendo tan inmaduro como siempre.

Los gemelos se sintieron ofendidos, miraban dudosos y llenos de rencor a su hermano al igual que Ron lo hacía. Harry parecía no prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera a Ginny, y Luna

Luna tenía cada uno de sus sentidos puestos en la conversación.

Percy, se escucha diferente a como actúa en el ministerio..ahora..parece haber vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.. qué? tendrá que ver con eso que nos quiero contar? pensaba la rubia.

Caminaron atravesando algunos robles hasta llegar a un lugar repleto de cuevas. Por todo el lugar había hombres lobo durmiendo o comiendo, y otros Mascurs no convertidos que estaban con armas resguardando el lugar. Hyn siguió caminando y entró en una de las cuevas. Spencer se detuvo al entrar, y ver a un anciano sentado en un trono tallado en piedra. Tenía una barba larga y la piel totalmente pálida, con venas prominentes.

- señor Yent.- dijo Hyn, inclinándose.

El Yent esbozó una sonrisa algo perversa.

- qué quiere Voldemort?- dijo mirando a Jack.

- Primero lo primero.- dijo Unter mientras lanzaba a Anya al suelo frente al Yent, de modo que cayó de rodillas llorando desesperada.

- tomó sangre humana...y muggle..- dijo Unter asqueado.

Yent no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Anya pareció no soportar el silencio.

- tenía hambre! no lo podía soportar más! nos estamos quedando sin nada! todos se han ido del bosque en busca de esa chica bruja para asesinarla! - dijo Anya gritando.

- cállate!- dijo Hyn dándole otra bofetada, que le sacó nuevamente sangre del rostro. Jack sintió algo se lástima por aquella mascur que se retorcía en el suelo, sabiendo que su destino era terrible.

Yent volvió a sonreír.

- Unter, Yent..ya saben qué hacer.- les dijo.

Los dos Mascurs sonrieron mientras tomaban a Anya quien lloraba descontroladamente y se la llevaban fuera.

pobre, la torturarán hasta que muera énsó Jack.

- ahora sí, dime. Qué quiere Voldemort de nosotros?- dijo el Yent. - desde la última vez que surgió, y fue vencido por el niño ese, no nos ha buscado más.

- Como ya sabe, Voldemort ha vuelto, y más fuerte que nunca. Sus seguidores estamos por todo el mundo mágico, y estamos tomando las riendas. Es tanto así, que en cada esquina hay un guardia del ministerio..temen lo inebitable..porque la caza de brujas ya a comenzado..

- Escúchenme, porque esta historia no pienso repetirla.- dijo Percy mientras miraba por la ventana. - Yo me he separado de ustedes, los he tratado como basura, he sido un déspota..todo lo que quieran. Pero no es por lo que ustedes creen.

- ah no? Percy sabemos tus razones! somos inferiores para ti! una verguenza para un Ministro de Magia! alguien como tú no podría tener de familia a personas tan humildes no?- dijo Ron furioso.

- déja tus impulsos a un lado Ron.- dijo Percy. - Me molesta profundamente que hayas dejado junto tus amigos el ministerio, era ahí donde podía vigilarlos mejor. Ahora todo se me complica.

- vigilar?- dijo George.

Percy tenía la mirada perdida, parecía no importarle mucho lo que se estaba dando en la habitación. Se limitaba a hablar, y no le importaba ya si le entendían o no.

- Mira Percy, me estoy hartando de tus comentarios sin sentido, si vas a hablar habla claramente.- dijo Fred pues Ron aún no salía del ensimismamiento.

- Si escucharan, tal vez me hubieran entendido hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Percy.

- tú y tus enigmas me tienen podrido!- dijo Fred furioso.

- Todos ustedes me han odiado porque los he hecho a un lado, pero no es verdad...yo jamás lo hice a un lado.

El silencio invadió el lugar. Harry seguía acariciando la cabeza de Ginny.

- Tienes razón no nos hiciste a un lado; nos eliminaste de tu vida y olvidaste que éramos tu familia para convertirte en parte de la élite mágica, eso nada más.- dijo George.

- siempre los estuve vigilando..- dijo Percy como si no hubiera escuchado lo que su hermano dijo. - Estuve cuando inaguraron su tienda de bromas, estuve cuando Ron se graduó.

Estuve cuando salieron en el periódico, también cuando les dieron un premio de creaciones. Cuando mamá enfermó, que por cierto me molestó que hubieran sido tan imbéciles de darle una pastilla Futgy, cuando todo el mundo sabe que son ilegales y pésimamente fabricadas..

- y qué? para qué nos vigilabas si ya no querías saber nada de nosotros!- dijo Ron.

Percy rió.

- eso no es cierto.

- qué? te atreves a negarlo?- dijo Ron.

- No, no niego que los he tratado pesiamente..pero no es verdad que no me importaran. Solo hice, lo que tenía que hacer.

- ya entendí.- dijo Luna de repente. Todos miraron a la rubia sorprendidos. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba Percy suspicazmente. - ahora lo entiendo todo..

Percy rió.

- sabía que serías la primera en comprenderlo..

Todos parecían aturdidos.

- de qué me perdí?- dijo Ron mirando a Luna, pero ésta no desprendía la mirada de Percy mientras sonreía incrédula.

- Con razón Dumbledore enviaba tantas cartas al Ministerio, iban dirigidas hacia ti.- dijo Luna. - has sido brillante...

Percy rió.

- no tanto..aún no logro conseguir la información, pero sí conseguí el odio de mi familia.

- fue muy valiente de tu parte..- dijo Luna.

- pueden dejar de hablar entre ustedes y explicar!- dijo Fred harto de la situación.

- Puedo?- dijo Luna.

- adelante..- dijo Percy mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

- Miren, es simple. Siempre lo supe de alguna forma, nada encajaba por completo. Aunque claro, eso era para mí que trabajaba en relaciones exteriores y era la única que se enteraba de las cartas de Dumbledore, pero quitando eso el plan fue perfecto. Percy decidió inflitrarse después de lo ocurrido con la profesía en el Ministerio. Dumbledore, si no me equivoco, se lo pidió expresamente, porque solo con un infiltrado podrían sacar información sobre los manejos turbios que ha llevado el Ministerio de Magia durante años...

- Para esto..- dijo Percy. - Tuve que ganarme la confianza de los directivos, y para hacerlo, tuve que desprenderme de ustedes. Ya conocían a papá, sabían que era un ser honesto e intachable, si pretendía que confiaran en mí debía demostrarles que no era tan correcto como papá, por lo que empezé a mandar cartas a casa peleándome, y diciendo cosas como que Harry era el culpable de todo..si mal no recuerdo..cuando estaban en quinto año.

-…y como sabías que los del ministerio te estaban poniendo a prueba, todas tus cartas eran interceptadas..- dijo Luna completando.

- exactamente.- dijo Percy. - Ron, te felicito, Luna es la novia más inteligente que podría existir..

- Fue como así fuiste subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a ser Ministro, pero para conservar tu cargo, y la confianza del resto, tenías que seguir firme y pretender no tener más lazos con tu familia...te alejaste, porque no te quedó otra opción.

Percy siguió mirando por la ventana.

- Hay veces que...hay que arriesgarlo todo..por una meta.- dijo Percy son su mirada perdida. - mi meta es destruir al Ministerio y sus negocios turbios, no me arrepiento, de lo que tuve que hacer para ello..

El silencio invadió el lugar. Fred parecía no poder soportarlo más, todo aquello era demasiado repentino. Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Ron, que parecía estar más confundido que nunca en su vida.

- por qué nunca nos dijiste la verdad? tuviste tantos momentos para decirla..- dijo Ron.

- En el ministerio era imposible, por si no lo saben, el lugar esta lleno de micrófonos y cámaras escondidas, es imposible hablar sin que eso se registre. Por eso, cuando Ginny entró a mi oficina a hablar conmigo..no pude hacer otra cosa que tratarla mal.

-caza de brujas?- dijo el Yent riendo. - hablamos claro de los impuros, asquerosos magos provenientes de familias muggles..

- exactamente.- dijo Jack. - Voldemort toma el poder, los tiempos oscuros regresan; las hogueras volverán a encenderse, y quemaremos vivos a todos los que ensucian la raza, purificaremos y liberaremos al mundo de todas las impurezas de sangre. Pero para eso, Voldemort los ha incluído en sus planes..y ustedes, deberían sentirse orgullosos de haber sido de las pocas criaturas que él a tomado en cuenta.

El yent tomó su bastón.

- orgullosos? Voldemort debería saber que desde su último fracaso, nuestra raza no está dispuesta a arriesgarse, mcuho menos ahora que por su culpa, las criaturas oscuras y los unicornios han migrado en busca de la chica sangre sucia- Precisamente.- dijo Spencer.- Si ustedes se nos unen, no les faltará más alimento. Unicornios les sobrarán, todo lo que quieran...

El Yent rió.

- ahora lo entiendo..nos hicieron esto apropósito. Limpiaron nuestro territorio de alimentos, para chantajearnos..jajajaj! buen plan, Voldemort nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme.

- su pueblo muere Yent, y morirá pronto, si no se nos unen..- dijo Spencer.

Un silencio.

- Dile a Voldemort que nuestros servicios estan a sus pies.

- maldita sea Percy!- dijo George mientras le prohibía salir. - aún no! está pasando mucha gente!

Habían estado allí mucho tiempo ya, esperando a que el pasillo se despejara por completo para que el mayor de los hermanos presentes pudiera salir nuevamente.

- nosotos te avisaremos sobre Ginny.- dijo Ron.

- no! mejor no nos arriesguemos. Yo estaré pendiente, es mejor. Recuerda que el ministerio no se puede enterar de esto, no aún.- dijo Percy pendiente de que George le diera la señal.

- Aún se me hace difícil pensar todas las veces que te traté como una basura, y en realidad, tu

la pasate peor que todos nosotros juntos.- dijo Fred.

Percy le sonrió sinceramente. Era la primera sonrisa que no estaba empapada de una soledad indescriptible.

- tranquilo Fred, sé que no lo decías enserio.- dijo Percy.

- de hecho lo decía enserio, te odiaba.- dijo el gemelo.

Percy volvió a fijarse en George que estaba afuera, esperando que se despejara el lugar.

- y hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo, Ginny te extraña.- dijo Fred.

Ron rió, sabía que no solo era Ginny quien extrañaba a Percy. Él pareció entenderlo también.

- Yo también los he extrañado.- dijo. - esperemos que no sea por mucho tiempo más, por primera vez en estos años, por fin puedo decir que creo estar cerca..  
George entró.

- es ahora o nunca.

Draco abrió los ojos bruscamente, como si acabara de despertar de una larga pesadilla. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos marrones, dulces y tiernos de Hermione. Se levantó sentándose mientras Hermione se le lanzaba abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas.

- estás bien! estás bien!- decía la castaña.

Draco correspondió al abrazo también, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y aspirando su fresco aroma.

- dónde estamos?- dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y lo ayudó a hacerlo él también.

- Estamos en el claro, los Sombras de Ángeles se fueron. Me hiceron el ritual y el Reigun se encargó de quitarte el hechizo.- dijo la castaña.

Draco se tomó el brazo y aunque lo sentía extraño, sabía que estaba bien y que pronto se recuperaría. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Hermione, quien lo miraba coquetamente.

- cómo hiciste para traerme hasta aquí?- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella.

- pues..gracias a él.- dijo Hermione señalando hacia atrás del rubio.

El sobresalto de Draco dio mucha risa a Hermione. El chico no se había inmutado de la presencia del gran animal que estaba tan cerca de él. Pareció mirarlo boquiabierto unos segundos antes de volver hacia su chica.

- qué! estos son animales salvajes!

- pues yo te dominé a ti no? crees que no puedo con un simple tierno unicornio?

Draco sintió que aquel comentario audaz de la castaña hizo que se enamorara aún más de ella, si es que aquello era posible.

Hermione se montó al Unicornio Alado mientras lo acariciaba como si se tratara del ser más dócil sobre la tierra.

- sube, tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Hermione.

- estás loca! de verdad pretendes que suba a eso? sabes cuantas veces un Unicornio Alado ha tratado de matarme?

- me imagino, pero seguramente es porq precibieron la marca en tu hombro.- dijo la chica como si fuera un reproche.

Draco levantó una ceja.

- entonces qué, piensas dejarme?- dijo desafiándola.

- si no te subes, no pienso caminar hasta casa.- dijo la chica.

Pansy estaba con su cabello negro en el claro del bosque. Todos los m o r t í f a g o s hacían un c í r c u l o y en el centro se encontraba Voldemort y C o l a g u s a n o. Su mirada perseguía entre los sobretodos negros unos ojos azules y cabello castaño. Jack estaba a unos metros de ella. A m a r r a b a su caballo al tronco de un roble. Pansy tragó saliva y caminó hacia él.

Jack se volteó y la miró parar a un metro de él.

- qué quieres?- dijo él.

- saber cómo te había ido.- dijo Pansy.

Spencer terminó de a m a r r a r bien a su caballo y la miró fijamente.

- bien, pero no creo q haya sido solo por eso.

Pansy se quedó en silencio y caminó más cerca de él, pero manteniendo una distancia razonable.

- en realidad solo quería escuchar tu voz.

Jack sintió que de repente todo dentro de sí temblaba. Siempre le había puesto nervioso las repentinas palabras de Pansy, siempre había tenido esa maldita costumbre de decir lo que sentía c r u d a m e n t e, no debió haberle preguntado.

- ya la escuchaste no?- dijo mientras caminaba para irse. Pansy notó el nerviosismo que manifestaba. Él no le había salvado la vida por nada, y todos esos años, siempre tan pendiente de que hacía, mirándola...ella sabía que él aún la amaba.

- tu me perdiste.- dijo Pansy interponiéndose y no dejándolo irse.- me cambiaste por un puesto de m o r tí f a g o, y sé que ahora te arrepientes, porque no te has podido olvidar de mí.

- no te creas tan importante Pansy, siempre has creído ser el centro del universo. Tu nunca me importaste.- mintió Spencer.

- y tu crees que yo creo eso?

Jack dió un respingo.

- No has dejado de ser la misma creída de siempre.- dijo él. - qué te hace pensar que eres tan deseable como para q no te haya olvidado?

Pansy se mantuvo en silencio.

- No soy creída. Y enrealidad no soy deseable; soy un cuerpo usado, usado por muchos. Me doy asco a mí misma, ni siquiera sé lo que ves en mí.- dijo con sus ojos grises brillantes sobre él. - Per sé que eres el único que me ha visto como algo más que un lindo cuerpo y una linda cara. Eres el único que se preocupa por mí.

- yo no me preocupo por nadie, entiéndelo.- dijo Jack enojándose. Ya no quería seguir conversando con ella, ya no más...aquello le hacía daño.

Pansy sonrió.

- Da igual, de cualquier forma...ambos moriremos.

Jack la miró fijamente.

- ese es el camino que escogimos.

Harry, Ron y Luna dormían unos encima del otro muy incómodamente en las sillas del pasillo.

Ninguno quería irse hasta tener noticias de algún tipo de mejora en la salud de Ginny. Los otros Weasly tampoco habían querido irse, estaban en el otro pasillo ya que ahí habían conseguido unos muebles, que aunque eran incómodos, eran mejores que aquellas sillas frías y de hierro.

- Ginny no!- gritó Harry despertándose de una horrible pesadilla.

- Harry, tranquilo quieres.- dijo Ron acomodándose mejor al lado de Luna.

Harry se secó la frente y se restregó los ojos. El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Miró la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Ginny.

- tengo que verte.- se dijo meintras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Giró la perilla lo más suavemente que podía y entró. El silencio era de cierta forma perturbador, especialmente cuando era roto por el sonido que marcaba la máquina por cada débil latido del corazón de la pelirroja. Harry se acercó con tan solo el poco de luz que la luna dejaba entrar por la ventana. Era increíble lo frágil que era, no quería perderla..no podía.

- Ginny, sé que me escuchas..por favor no me dejes.- dijo con voz casi ahogada. El miedo la carcomía por dentro.

Un silencio...silencio...silencio..

Harry dirigió espantado sus ojos verdes hacia la máquina, que ahora no producía sonido alguno...y que marcaba una línea completamente recta, denotando un paro cardiaco

Hermione dejó al Unicornio Alado mientras se inclinaba en forma de reverencia.

- gracias por tu ayuda, nunca lo olvidaré.- le dijo antes de caminar hacia el edificio.

Los dementores se abrieron paso inmediatamente. Aquello le dio una sensación de poder que jamás había experimentado. Lo más extraño de todo aquello, era que al entrar sentía que había llegado a casa.

cómo cambian las cosas no? pensó mientra subía el ascensor hasta el último de los 5000 pisos.

Hermione caminó y abrió la puerta con tan solo girar la perilla. Draco seguramente había salido tan rápidamente en busca de ella que había dejado la puerta sin el sistema de seguridad. Entró y prendió las luces, impresionada y algo fastidiada encontró a quien menos quería encontrar sentada en el mueble de la sala.

- qué quieres Jaqueline?

Jaqueline tenía su cabello negro largo y lacio recogido en una cola alta, mientras que su piel blanca contrastaba con el rojo sangre de su vestido.

- vine a visitarlos, pero como vi que no estaban, decidí esperarlos..no te molesta verdad?

Que si le molestaba? aquello era poco para describir lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Hermione no podía evitar ser una celosa compulsiva, y de solo verla ahí, acostaba en el mueble de SU casa, pretendiendo ser dueña de todo le enfermaba enormemente.

- Molestarme? para nada. Sin embargo no entiendo el por qué de tu visita; ni Draco ni yo queremos verte.

Jaqueline rió.

- ohh ya veo. Acaso te sientes amenazada al tenerme aquí?

- amenazada? por merlín, de qué?- dijo Hermione confiada, sin emabargo, ella sabía que lo que Jaqueline decía era cierto.

- pues, de mí. Y de que pueda quitarte a Draco. Es eso lo que temes?

La sangre corrió rápidamente por las venas de la chica. Hermione tenía que controlarse, mantener su frialdad ante todo, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de ira.

- jjaja! no me hagas reir Jaqueline. Tú, quitarme a Draco? él me ama, eso es algo que no se puede arrebatar tan fácilmente.

Jaqueline sonrió.

- y estás segura de ese amor?

Hermione permaneció en silencio, no porque quisiera, sino porque las palabras no quería salir.

- por supuesto que sí.- dijo.

- yo no creo que estés tan segura como dices, si lo estuvieras, no estarías tan nerviosa por mi presencia aquí.

-qué es el amor para ti Hermione?- dijo Jaqueline. - es algo que se siente y dura para siempre? jaja, eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, no en la vida real. Por último, eso le pasa a personas como tu..pero no a personas como nosotros, y Draco, es como nosotros.

Hermione sentía como cada palabra se incrustaba como agujas venenosas en su cuerpo, instigándola, haciéndola dudar.

- no es cierto.- dijo la castaña.

- sí lo es. Te diré lo que es el amor para personas como Draco y yo; para nosotros el amor es una pasión, así de simple, una pasión fuerte e incontrolable..pero la pasión se acaba..y cuando ésta termina..el amor también. De verdad crees que Draco te va a ser fiel? cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera. No puedes cambiar un Malfoy de la noche a la mañana Granger, tu error ha sido pensar que podías. Sabes lo que él hará cuando me vea aquí? te dirá que te vayas a tu habitación y que te quedes ahí. Sabes por qué? porque ya ha empezado a extrañarme.

- eres una serpiente..- dijo Hermione asqueada por las palabras de Jaqueline.

- es la verdad. Si me he desaparecido todo este tiempo es porque comprendo, que la pasión que él siente por ti a la que tu llamas estúpidamente amor, estaba aún demasiado encendida como para que yo interviniera. Pero ya no, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo. Conozco a Draco como la palma de mi mano, y te aseguro, que ha pensado en mí, y si no lo ha hecho, pues te aseguro entonces, que has empezado a fastidiarle..

Todos permanecían arrodillados en el círculo. Colagusano temblaba detrás de Voldemort,

mientras que la luz empezaba a entrar en las tinieblas del claro. Estaba amaneciendo.

- dime, has conseguido lo que te pedí?- dijo la voz seca y escalofriante de Voldemort.

Jack se inclinó hacia él.

- Lo hice, los Mascurs vienen hacia acá, se unirán a la guerra.- dijo él.

Voldemort pareció complacido.

- señor, ya tenemos la ayuda de los Mascurs, los Chupa Sangre, Gigantes, trolls y Dementores. Creo que tenemos un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte como para comenzar a atacar.- dijo uno de los m o r t í f a g o s.

- Todo a su tiempo..si nos vamos a lanzar, lo harémos con todo perfectamente pensado y planeado. Tranquilos mis fieles vasallos! que el día se acerca cada vez más!

- Hay que informarle a Malfoy.- dijo uno de los mortíos.

- No.- dijo Voldemort.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaban.

- Malfoy ha dejado de ser confiable. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que nos traiciona.

Los mortíos empezaron a murmurar ofendidos ante la idea de tener un traidor entre ellos.

Spencer miró a Pansy, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

- hay que eliminarlo!- dijo un mortío.

- Esperaremos. Por ahora, nos puede ser de mucha utilidad. Su gran error fue creer que podría engañarlos..ahora veremos donde lo lleva su mentira.

Harry sentía que la respiración le fallaba y cómo algo se oprimía fuertemente en su pecho, le causaba dolor. Ron, que estaba a su lado parecía aún peor, su rostro reflejaba un lado oscuro que él jamás había visto. Luna tan solo permanecía callada, sin pronunciar palabra y sin gesto alguno en su rostro; más sus ojos azules cristalinos reflejaban su aflixión.

Llevaban ahí unos 20 minutos desde que los doctores y enfermeras entraron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Un paro cardiaco era un signo negativo, no indicaba recuperación en el cuerpo de Ginny, más bien, parecía indicar que sus defensas no aguantaban más con el poder del veneno y estabam cediendo. Harry pasó sus manos por su cabello pidiendo que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, que Hermione no estuviera secuestrada ni Ginny en aquel hospital.

por favor, que sea una pesadilla

Lo había pedido tantas veces ya, pero parecía un deseo imposible de c u m p l i r.

- ojalá estivieras aquí Hermione..- dijo Ron como adivinando los pensamientos de Harry, y a juzgar por la forma en que Luna lo miró, parecía que los tres habían estado pensado exactamente en lo mismo.

Harry se levantó bruscamente al ver que el doctor salía de la habitación. Los Weasly, que habían estado en la otra esquina corrieron en busca de un diagnóstico positivo, aunque sabían que era lo menso probable.

- cómo está mi hija?- dijo el señor Weasly.

- Bueno, la situación es crítica. No quiero mentirles, prefiero ser sincero. Hemos estado manteniéndola con vida por medio de máquinas y pociones realmenet fuertes. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya no resiste más la potencia de los medicamentos empleados, la muestra clara es el paro cardiaco que tuvo esta madrugada. Ya no soporta las pociones, y la verdad eso tenía que suceder, son mediamentos demasiado fuertes.- hizo una pausa. - Sin embargo, teníamos la esperanza de que los soportara lo suficiente hasta que el veneno desapareciera de su organismo, pero no ha sido así. En los exámenes determina claramente que el veneno no ha cedido para nada, las defensas de la señorita han estado deteniendolo, más no eliminándolo. Si suprimimos las pociones, el veneno se expanderá y morirá, mas si la dejamos con los medicamentos, lo más probable es que su corazón deje de latir para siempre.

Pansy se encontraba sola tirada en el frío piso de su departamento. Fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba el techo. Su cabello rubio estaba esparcido por el suelo mientras que sus pies descalzos se movían formando círculos. Los ojos grises de la chica estaban rojizos, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Sus pensamientos la embargaban. Nadie hubiera notado que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en aquel preciso instante.

- maldita sea mi vida..- dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el suelo.

Se restregó la cara con ambas manos y con una fuerza algo brutal, como queriendo desgarrarse el rostro. Vovió a dejar sus brazos caer al suelo, a los lados de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento¿Por qué el pasado dolía tanto?

No lo había logrado superar. La huellas habían quedado marcadas, las citatrices no habían cerrado.

Flash Back

Pansy lloraba en una esquina. Se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos fuertemente, como queriendo dejar sus dedos entrar hasta su cerebro y despedazarlo.

Otro jarrón lanzado contra la pared.

Los pedazos de vidrio roto estaban por todo el suelo y rasgaron la piel de la rubia.

- Eres una inútil! cómo se te va a ocurrir hacerle semejante desplante?- le gritó su madre

mientras lanzaba otro adorno al suelo. Pansy seguía llorando y protegiéndose en una esquina.- sabes cuantas quieren casarse con un Malfoy! ser la mujer de uno de ellos es poder! cuántas veces te he dicho que tenías que estar preparada para lo que fuera!

- no puedo mamá!- gritó Pansy.

- sí puedes maldita puta! no te di a luz para que seas una cobarde! Yo también uve que hacer muchas cosas para casarme con un Parkinson, y ahora te toca a ti levantar aún más el nombre de la familia! y qué haces tu? dime qué! dijas que ese niño se te escape de las manos!

- no!- gritaba Pansy mientras lloraba y se arinconaba aún más en la esquina. - no puedo mamá! no puedo!

- si puedes perra! meterte en su cama no es tan difícil! una vez que lo hayas hecho todo lo demás será fácil! no me digas que va a ser una gran esfuerzo! porque ese niño es demasiado hermoso, un príncipe, así que acostarte con él no va a ser una completa pesadilla!

- solo tengo 16 años!- gritó Pansy desesperadamente. Su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar mientras que en su cuello las venas estaban prominentes de tanto gritar. - yo lo quiero pero no puedo! me es difícil mamá! no quiero acostarme con él!

La madre de Pansy caminó furiosa hacia la esquina y lanzó una botetada tan fuerte sobre el rsotro de su hija y la hizo golpearse contra la pared. Una linea de sangre quedó marcada en esta.

- solo quiero que sepas una cosa Pansy! si no puedes atar bien a un hombre como Draco Malfoy, no la harás con ninguno, y si no lo haces, puedes considerarte fuera de esta familia, pues aquí no necesitamos a mujeres incompetentes.

end of Flash Back

Pansy permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Su rsotro inexpresivo dejaba caer libremente las lágrimas a los lados de sus mejillas. Vacío.

¿Cómo había sido capaz su madre de obligarla a entregar lo más puro que tenía a los 16 años¿acaso no tenía idea de la pesadilla que significó para ella hacerlo a esa edad? No, nadie la entendió nunca. Todos solo la tachaban de zorra, hasta Draco. Pero no era así, no lo era...siempre se sintió sucia, asquerosa, todo porque se había visto obligada a hacerlo. Solo era una niña, una niña.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando libremente. Sintió nuevamente ese vacío y esa soledad eternas, mezcladas con la suciedad y el asco que su propio cuerpo le producía. Las ganas de vomitar invadieron su cuerpo. Un mareo nubló sus ojos..aquellos sentimientos habían vuelto. Sí, las ganas de suicidarse estaban latentes dentro de ella. Solo así, muriendo, el dolor acabaría.

Y sin embargo.

No podía dejar aquel mundo.

No podía.

Algo la ataba a la vida con fuerza:

- Jack.

Él, aún podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos cuando la salvó la última vez.

_"Quédate conmigo"_

Resonó la voz nuevamente de Spencer. Él, era él y nadie más quien no la dejaba ir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas!**

**muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**este ya es el antepenúltimo capitulo... así que preparensé para el final... muajaja...**

**Lean!**

**

* * *

**

El secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

Hermione sentía la rabia correr por todo su cuerpo, quería golpearla, hacerla pedazos en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, lo quería hacer para no seguir escuchando sus palabras, porque en el fondo, tenía dudas sobre su relación con Draco.

no puedo evitarlo...ella tiene razón, Draco no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana...y si no me ama? y si se cansa de mí? pensó no, no es verdad! Draco ha dado su vida por ti estúpida no te dejes convencer!

La castaña parecía tener una pelea interna de la cual no podía salir. Jaqueline lo notaba, y lo disfrutaba. Había c u m p l i d o ya su cometido; inyectar el veneno de la duda en Hermione, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era manejar la situación de tal manera, que pudiera fastidiarlos a ambos. Los odiaba, cómo había sido Draco capaz de cambiarla por aquella insignificante sangre sucia? podía soportarlo su fuera Pansy, pero ella! era un insulto, y ambos lo iban a pagar caro. Si creían que se habían deshecho de ella, estaban equivocados.

La puerta se abrió sacando a Hermione de su lucha interior. Draco pareció soprendido al mirar a Jaqueline en la sala, frente a la castaña.

- qué haces aquí?- dijo Draco cerrando la puerta. - creí decirte que no quería volver a verte.

Jaqueline sonrió.

- No creí que lo dijeras enserio.. y tu sabes a lo que me refiero...

Hermione fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises del chico. Sin embargo él no la miraba, parecía mantener una batalla de miradas con Jaqueline, ambos se transmitían pensamientos por medio de sus ojos..cosas que Hermione no podía entender.

Jaqueline se mantenía satisfecha, controlando a la perfección el momento. Mientras Draco levantó una ceja retador y se dirigió a Hermione.

- vete a tu cuarto y no salgas.- dijo.

A la mente de Hermione volvieron las palabras como púas de Jaqueline

_"sabes lo que hará cuando me vea aqui? te dirá que vayas y te encierres en tu habitación..y que nos dejes solos"_

Los ojos de Hermione parecieron llenarse de un sentimiento agudo,  
el de los celos.

Hermione cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así? Draco la había mando a su habitación y se había quedado a solas con Jaqueline. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Qué era lo que tenían que hablar solos que ella no pudiera escuchar? No, las dudas nuevamente en su cabeza.

Hermione, no pienses cosas q tal vez no son ciertas! se dijo a sí misma. pero …y si son ciertas?

Definitivamente las cosas estaban empezando a tener su color real. El reciente amor y todos los sucesos en los cuales Draco y ella se habían visto envueltos no les había dejado ver la otra cara de la moneda.

Ahora los miedos empezaban a inundar la mente de la castaña. ¿Y si él no estaba realmente enamorado de ella¿y si ella lo dejaba todo por él eso significaría dejar de ver a sus amigos¿Cómo podría vivir una vida escondiéndose de la justicia¿ Jamás volvería a ver a sus seres queridos?

Dudas y más dudas. No, ella no temía en ningún momento dejarlo todo por Draco, no, aquello era algo de lo cual era muy capaz. De lo que sí tenía pavor era de que después de que ella lo hiciera, el rubio descubriera que no la amaba realmente, y entonces todos sus sacrificios se irían a un tacho. Tal vez Jaqueline tenía razón, tal vez Draco era otra clase de ser; una de esas personas que no cambian.

Hermione dejó caer lágrimas mientras caía en la cama.

- No más!

- ahora sí podemos hablar bien.- dijo Draco. – qué quieres?

Jaqueline sonrió mientras caminaba examinando la sala en la que tantas veces había estado. Por alguna razón, aquel lugar le parecía frío y distante; como si ya no le perteneciera para nada. Y era así, pues tan solo con inhalar el aroma que los rodeaba notaba que era el de la sangre sucia, seductoramente mezclado con el olor masculino y fuerte del rubio. Sí, aquella mezcla era embriagadora. No era de su agrado.

- Hablar? Yo no vine a hablar.- dijo Jaqueline, tomando el control de la conversación.

Draco rió.

- No estoy para tus juegos Jaqueline, ve al grano. Por alguna razón específica regresaste o no?  
Jaqueline dejó de caminar y fijó sus ojos grises en los de Draco.

- Esta bien. Vine para muchas cosas, la primera, para comprobar que enrealidad sigues con la sangre sucia.- rió falsamente. – No puedo creer que en verdad hayas cambiado tanto. Has dejado la oscuridad para tomar el camino de Granger, en donde la luz predomina. ¿Crees que podrás seguirlo¿Tú? Precisamente tú, que nunca has sido tocado por la luz…¿no entiendes que te quemará? Tú y yo pertenecemos a otro mundo, no a este al que pretendes encajar. Deberías saberlo.

- Lo sé, y tomaré el riesgo.- dijo él.

Jaqueline rió.

- Claro, claro. Pero tu riesgo¿será el de ella también?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

- A qué te refieres?

Jaqueline sonrió maliciosamente. Perfecto. Había llevado el rumbo de la conversación justo a donde quería.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. En el remoto caso de que puedas vivir junto a ella, será huyendo de la justicia, pues tu estás condenado automáticamente al beso del dementor si es que te atrapan. ¿Crees poder hacer feliz a la sangre sucia así¿No te gusta el saber que la arrastras hacia tu oscuridad apagando su luz por completo?

Draco sacó su varita y la apuntó con ella. Jaqueline pareció no inmutarse de ello.

- No vuelvas a llamarla así en mi presencia.- dijo amenazante.

- Como quieras.- dijo obligándolo a bajar la varita. – Ya me iba de cualquier forma.

Y así pues, caminó hacia la puerta. Ya había lanzado todo el veneno que tenía que escupir.  
Bruscamente se voletó antes de salir.

- Se me olvidaba, lo otro que tenía que decirte y motivo principal de mi visita, es que tengo una noticia para que se la transmitas a Granger, pues no hay nadie mejor que tú para que la informes de ello: Ginny Weasly, su amiga, esta en coma en el Hospital mágico. Dile que fue por causa de un pequeño regalo de nosotros, los m o r t í f a g o s. Apuesto a que le encantará la idea de saber que mientras ella está aquí, acostándose contigo, sus amigos caen uno a uno.

Con esto dio media vuelta y salió.

Hermione se cepillaba el cabello mojado frente al espejo. El baño la había despejado un poco, aunque sabía que tenía que conversar seriamente con Draco. Las cosas no eran fáciles, nada era fácil.

Respiró hondo y profundo, sintiendo como el aire penetraba sus pulmones. Miró al espejo y vio como por el reflejo de este Draco entraba a la habitación. Por el semblante se su rostro notaba que algo sucedía.

Hermione se volteó quedando frente a frente a él. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras no quería salir de su boca. Ambos solo se miraban, queriendo decirse tantas cosas por medio de sus ojos, sin embargo nadie interrumpió el silencio durante varios segundos.

- Ya se fue Jaqueline?- dijo Hermione dejando el cepillo sobre la cómoda.

- Si.- dijo Draco. – estás molesta por algo?- dijo notando perfectamente en el rostro de Hermione la sombra de algún sentimiento en contradicción.

- Por muchas cosas.- dijo la castaña. – Pero no es tanto como estar molesta. Es más, como sentir un dolor en el pecho. – hubo un silencio. - ¿Draco por qué te quedaste solo con ella¿ Por qué hiciste eso?

Draco pareció sorprenderse ante aquel comentario.

- Creí que era obvio. Para que no te sintieras incómoda ante su presencia.

Hermione rió tristemente.

- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza que me pude sentir peor cuando me pediste que me fuera para quedarte solo con ella?

- No puedo creer que estés celosa de Jaqueline.- dijo Draco pasándose una mano por su rubia cabellera algo harto.

- No estoy celosa de ella.- contestó. – Son las dudas que ya no las soporto más!

- Dudas?.- dijo Draco. – De qué tienes que dudar?

- De todo! No lo comprendes? No estoy segura de nada! Estoy aquí, contigo, sin mis amigos, lejos de todo. Viviremos huyendo no es así? Tal vez no pueda hacer nada para que Voldemort no mate a Harry o a los demás. Y la duda principal es sobre ti, porque no creo que en realidad me ames.

Draco sintió como cada una de aquellas palabras se clavaban como puñales sobre su pecho.

Nunca pensó, en toda su vida, que Hermione pudiera llegar a herirlo así con tan solo unas cuantas oraciones.

- Que no estás segura de mi amor por ti? Hermione! – Draco pareció perder la tranquilidad en esos breves segundos. – Por ti he sacrificado todo! Mi libertad y hasta mi vida! Y aún así estoy dispuesto a dar más y tu dudas de lo que siento? Cómo puedes hacerlo cuando se nota cada vez que te miro! Cuando te hablo! Yo mismo siento como todo lo que siento se desborda al estar junto a ti y tú no lo notas?

Hermione lloraba, pero eso a Draco ya no le importaba. Ella había llegado demasiado lejos con aquello, que llorara..se lo merecía.

- Entiende que tengo miedo! Tengo mucho miedo de que termines hartándote de mí y quieras sacarme de tu vida! Y que cuando lo hagas yo ya no tenga nada! Porque habré dejado todo por ti! Mis amigos! Mi vida! Todo!- decía mientras lloraba. Jaqueline había logrado hacerla dudar. El veneno de esa serpiente corría por el cerebro de la castaña.

- Maldita sea Hermione!- dijo Draco mientras pegaba fuertemente contra la pared.- Jamás me hartaría de ti! Pero entiendo que lo único que quieres es buscar pretextos para irte! Ándate entonces yo no te estoy obligando a que te sacrifiques por mí! Vuelve! Vuelve al mundo perfecto en el cual vivías antes de que yo te secuestrara! Vuelve Hermione! Vuelve con tus amigos y hazlo ya! Porque la guerra empezó y Voldemort ya está listo para eliminarlos! Vete! Y ve con tu amiga la pelirroja porque en estos mismos momentos mientras tu pierdes tu tiempo con alguien que no te quiere, ella esta en el hospital!

Harry estaba sentado junto a todos los Weasly. Todos permanecían callados, no había mucho que decir realmente. Los diagnósticos habían sido dados, y en sus mentes tan solo podía haber confusión y temor. Llevaban tres días en el Hospital. Los doctores les habían aconsejado irse a casa, ya que bien el estado de Ginny podría durar meses, y hasta años. Pero aquello ya no era así, los médicos habían dado ya su veredicto final; la pelirroja no iba a resistir ni años, ni meses, ni semanas; tal vez le quedaban algunos días.

-No creo soportarlo más.- dijo Molly mientras se dejaba caer sobre el hombro de su marido rompiendo en llanto. – no lo soportaré, no lo soportaré..

Harry sintió un profundo dolor al verla así. La señora Weasly se había convertido como en una madre para él. Las heridas que parecía cicatrizadas empezaban a abrirse nuevamente.

En el mismo lugar donde habían clavado la espada la muerte de sus padres y la de Sirius, ahora parecía abrirse más para hacer un espacio para la pelirroja. Harry sentía que estaba dividido en pedazos, así no iba a conseguir vivir.

Un grito de euforia muy en desacorde con los sentimientos antes espetados inundó el corredor. Los Weasly y Harry observaron como Luna corría rápidamente hacia ellos con lágrimas en sus puros ojos celestes mientras agitaba las manos en el aire.

- Ha despertado! Ginny ha despertado!

- Papi por qué el cielo es negro en la noche? Y por qué no se ven las nubes? Ah papi? Y a dónde se van las estrellas en el día? Papi! Papí! Respóndeme!- dijo una niña de cabellos rojos y rizados trepándose encima de su padre, quien dormía en la cama plácidamente.

- Mmm mi vida, te respondo todo lo que quieras mañana. Ya es tarde cielo, ve a la cama o no te podré llevar mañana a Hogsmade. Ve a dormir pequeñita…duerme, pequeñita, duerme.

La niña se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia su habitación. Sus piecitos blancos pisaron la alfombra rosada mientras tomaba su oso de peluche y lo abrazaba fuertemente contra sí, como si quisiera fusionarse con él. Caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó por ella. Observó con curiosidad infantil a los guardias que estaban en cada esquina desde comienzos de año.

No lo comprendía, pero le parecían bastante graciosos, especialmente en la noche, cuando sus cascos rodaban por su frente hasta taparle los ojos y así ocultar que dormían parados.

Sus pequeños ojitos negros se fijaron en los postes que estaban llenos de pancartas. Algunas volaban con el viento por las frías calles. Sí, esas eran las de la foto. Aquella linda mujer que había visto también en fotos durante todo el año. Se chupó el dedo con esa pureza e inocencia que la alejaba de todos los males terrenales, pues ella no podía percibirlos. Su burbuja de bondad no permitía la intromisión de nada que no fueran sus historias fantásticas y sus constantes preguntas sobre el extraño mundo que no comprendía; estaba muy lejos de algún entendimiento infantil.

Entonces, mientras miles de hadas y preguntas nuevas cruzaban por su mente, una explosión a solo unas cuadras voló por completo más de veinte casas que permanecían en la manzana.

La fuerza del estruendo y de las llamas elevándose en el aire provocaron que la niña cayera al suelo, apretando con toda su fuerza el pequeño osito de peluche. Levantó su cabeza mientras que sus ojitos negros miraban por la ventana al cielo, y observaban así, como una gran calabera se dibujaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Qué!- dijo espantada la profesora McGonagal ante lo dicho por el profesor Dumbledore.

Snape parecía tan asombrado que permanecía estático. Los cuadros que forraban las paredes de la oficina del director comentaban entre sí.

El profesor Dumbledore tomó sus gafas de media luna y las limpió con un pequeño pañuelo. Su rostro reflejaba angustia, aquello era preocupante, ya que normalmente tenía que pasar algo escepcionalmente grave para que perdiera aquella serenidad característica en su rostro. Volvió a colocarse las gafas y respiró hondo.

- Pues así es. La guerra a comenzado, si es que ya no estalló cuando secuestraron a la señorita Granger y libraron a los m o r t íf a g o s de la prisión de Azkaban.- Dumbledore hizo una pausa. - Según los reportes han destruído más de 900 hogares a la redonda con exposiones mágicas.

- 900 hogares!- dijo la profesora McGonagal. - más de mil personas inocentes!

- El sector..- dijo Snape bruscamente. - Era habitado por brujos con descendencia muggle?

- Sangres sucia, como dírian ellos déspotamente.- dijo Dumbledore. - Exactamente, así es. El ataque ha sido en el mundo mágico, en un sector con magos y brujas descendientes de muggles.

- Hay sobrevivientes?- preguntó la profesora McGonagal.

- Sí, algunos..la mayoría niños.

- No puede estar sucediendo Albus!- dijo McGoganal al borde del llanto. - No puedo creer que esté sucediendo! La Era oscura ha vuelto! nunca pensé que volveríamos a estos terribles hechos! La señorta Granger sigue secuestrada y no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal! quien sabe si aún sigue con vida. Y pensar que aún puedor recordarla correr por los pasillos!

- Los sobrevivientes.- interrumpió Snape. - qué dicen sobre lo sucedido?

- Que lo último que vieron fue una calabera elevándose en el cielo, creo que eso es suficiente.- dijo Dumbledore. - Iré a la Orden de Merlín, tendremos que solucionar el problema de Harry Potter.

- Potter?- dijo Snape.

- Es obvio que con todo esto todos corremos peligro, pero es cierto también , que si alguien debe temer más que nadie por su vida, ese es Harry. Lamentablemente durante los siete años que ha estado en Hogwarts me han servido para conocer, que no es de los que se esconderá si Voldemort trata de retarlo, y aunque admiro su valentía, y seguramente, las ganas de vengar a su tio y a su amiga, temo que en esa batalla o duelo, el ganador no sea quien esperamos.

- recuerde, profesor, que hablamos del niño que vivió, no es cualquiera. Personalmente, estoy empezando a creer que es invencible..- dijo Snape no sin cierto sarcasmo en su tono.

- Han pasado tres años desde que Potter y sus amigos dejaron el colegio. Ahora,...ahora profesor Snape; Hermione Granger está secuestrada y Ginny weasly en un hospital devatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Creo que las cosas han cambiado bastante.

Dumbledore salió de la oficina. La profesora McGonagal seguía espantada mirando por la ventana.

- La Era oscura ha vuelto..

Hermione parecía en shock. Podía sentir cómo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo se electrizaban por un frío escalofrío que la recorría. Sus ojos marrones se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras que sus puños estaban cerrados con tal fuerza, que parecía querer clavarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Su boca estaba semi abierta demostrando su desconcierto. Draco permanecía ahí, parado, esperando la peor reacción de la castaña. Ya no le importaba nada, ella dudaba; entonces que se fuera de su vida de una buena vez.

- ...qué.?- salió de la boca de la chica aún sin poder decir más. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Los m o r t í f a g o s le tendieron una trampa a Ginny. Está en el hospital, mejor será que vayas con ella. Después de todo no dejas nada importante.

Hermione pareció enloquecer mientras se lanzaba contra él pegándole en el pecho con toda intensión de herirlo. Draco la sotuvo por las muñecas impidiéndole que lo lastimara.

- te odio! te odio! cómo pudiste?

- No fui yo! a mí ni siquiera me informaron del ataque!

- mentira! tú eres la mano derecha de Voldemort! lo sabes todo! y no hiciste nada! y lo sabías y no me lo dijiste antes!- Hermione gritaba mientras lloraba sin contenerse. No podía ser, su amiga, una de sus mejores amigas estaba muriéndose y ella no estaba a su lado.

- No soy más la mano derecha de Voldemort y lo sabes!- gritó Draco. - No lo soy más porque lo traicioné estando contigo! crees que él no sospecha ya de mí! ya no confía en mí ni tampoco lo hacen ninguno de los mortífagos!

Hermione dejó de intentar golpearlo. Tenía razón. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Deja de llorar, nadie te impide ir a verla. Ándate de una buena vez que la puerta está abierta. Llévate el sobretodo de Zabini y no tendrás problemas para salir..

- perdóname, yo no quería hecharte la culpa..- dijo Hermione mientras seguía llorando.

- No te tengo que perdonar nada. - dijo fríamente el rubio, sus palabras fueron tan gélidas que lograron congelar el corazón de Hermione. - Es normal que dudes no es así? de cualquier forma ya sé que esperar de ti Granger: nada más que desprecio. No has olvidado lo que fui antes de conocerte...aún me desprecias. Lo entiendo. Pero prefiero morir en manos de Voldemort antes que mantener a mi lado a alguien que me detesta, así que lárgate. No te quiero volver a ver. De ahora en adelante, no me va a importar lo que te pase.

Harry entró a la habitación de la pelirroja corriendo y empujando la puerta. Se detuvo con lágrimas en frente de la cama de Ginny. Ella tenía sus ojos semi abiertos. Su respiración era

forzosa y parecía tener mucho dolor. El doctor inyectaba un líquido transparente en su brazo derecho mientras que las enfermeras revisaban las máquinas.

- despertó...Ginny despertó.- dijo Ron que parecía no caber de la felicidad.

Los Weasly lloraban sintiendo aún la duda; era verdad, había despertado, pero al mirarla así, sufriendo por cada respiro que daba y con su piel tan pálida, daba a notar que su salud no era buena.

El doctor se acercó y Harry fue el primero en interceptarlo. No más, no más muertes a sus seres queridos. Un razo de luz se había encendido en su pecho, la resignación hacia la muerte de la pelirroja se había desvanecido, iba a luchar; Ginny estaba luchando.

- Pues es definitivamente un milagro. No entiendo lo que pasó. Sus defensas estaban por el suelo y el veneno estaba matando cada una de sus células corporales. Médicamente, la señorita estaba muerta. No tenía por qué haber despertado, y sin embargo lo hizo. Ginny está peleando por su vida.- dijo el doctor. - y lo está haciendo con todas sus fuerzas posibles.

Parece ser muy fuerte, no quiere dejar que a muerte la acabe. El veneno ha disminuído impresionantemente de su cuerpo, cosa extraña, ya que ni con medicamentos podíamos extraerlo.

- gracias al cielo!- exclamó Molly.

- Pero no todo es tan bueno como parece. Lamento decirles que aunque es cierto que ha mejorado, ella va a tener que seguir luchando fuertemente y no sé si va a poder soportarlo. Al despertar la poción mágica que alivaba su dolor no sirve más, pues puede volver a sumirla en el sueño y eso es lo que no queremos. Tendremos que suar anestesia muggle corriente, y eso me temo mucho no calmará los dolores.

- estos dolores...son muy fuertes?- dijo Luna.

- Me temo que demasiado. Es precisamente esto lo que me preocupa, cada vez que respira es como si un cuchillo atravesara su pecho y lo rasgara cientos de veces. Es un dolor profundo y agudo, puede proporcionarle espasmos, ataques cardiacos..y en uno de ellos puedo volver a caer en coma..o a morir.

Draco se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la sala. Sentía cómo un dolor profundo crecía desde el fondo de su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia.

La odiaba, sí, la detestaba con toda su alma..y sin embargo, la necesitaba. No podía respirar, no podía vivir sin sentirla cerca. Era como una droga extremadamente poderosa, que lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco. Muchas veces había deseado no haberla secuestrado, pero nunca con tanta intensidad como en aquel momento. Deseaba no haberla secuestrado; así nada de aquello estaría sucediendo y él no estaría sufriendo tanto. El amor que sentía por ella, era tan potente y destructivo a la vez, que producía demasiada presión.

Draco golpeó la pared con fuerza. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en que al abrirlos, la niebla de odio, amor y pasión se hubiera disipado ya. Sintió cómo una mano se posaba en su espalda tiernamente. Se volteó bruscamente y vio a Hermione frente a él. Su rostro estaba limpio de lágrimas, más sus ojos estaba aún inchados y con lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Draco sintió ganas de empujarla y sacarla del departamento a la fuerza. Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era verla, porque al hacerlo lo único que hacía era incrementar el dolor que ella le producía. Se volvía más agudo, más profundo; y venía acompalado de la ansiadad y del placer, el placer de verla, de tocarla, de tenerla cerca..y de saber que no debía.

- no me trates así...- suplicó la castaña. - es acaso que ya no te importo? por qué me lastimas?

Draco hasta se sintió ofendido por aquella acotación.

- No soy yo el que te lastima Hermione! somos los dos! los dos que somos como el agua y el aceite. No fuimos hechos para estar juntos, nada de esto debió pasar en primer lugar. Es imposible, lo nuestro es imposible! tu siempre vas a dudar de mí y yo siempre voy a sentir que lo haces! no podemos, nos lastimamos cada vez que estamos juntos y es eso lo único que podemos darnos, dolor y aún más..no lo soporto más!

Hermione derramaba lágrimas.

-Lo que yo no soportaría es vivir sin ti..¿que tú no lo sientes así? deseas tanto que me vaya? es acaso que solo me consideras como un error en tu vida? es eso lo que soy?- la castaña miró tristamente a Draco. - Te dije una vez que era capaz de dejarlo todo por ti, y sigo manteniéndolo en pie..pero si me odias tanto, si ya no quieres que esté contigo..pues entonces me iré.

Hermione dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el pasillo sintiendo que todo en su vida se hacía pedazos. Entonces sintió cómo una mano la agarraba por el brazo y la pegaba contra la pared.

Draco se pegó a ella, aplastándola en ésta. Sus alientos casi se consumían unos a otros, sus narizes estaban juntas mientras que sus labios se rozaban seductoramente. Los dos podían sentir en palpitar de sus corazones, cada uno contra el pecho del otro, mientras que sus cuerpos parecían querer trasnformarse en uno solo.

- No puedo vivir contigo..pero tampoco sin ti.- dijo el rubio mientras sus labios rozaban con los de la castaña. -no sé qué hacer..no sé...solo sé que te necesito más de lo que quisiera...más de lo que jamás llegué a necesitar antes..

- entonces por qué? por qué me alejas?- dijo Hermione.

- porque no quiero arrastrarte a mí oscuridad! no quiero hacerlo! qué nos espera Hermione? qué sino huir por el resto de nuestras vidas temiendo a la muerte. No puedo hacerte eso..tu..tú puedes ser feliz.

- no puedo serlo sin ti!- dijo Hermione mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. - te cuesta tanto entenderlo? si me separas de ti...prefiero morir.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto decisivo en Draco. El rubio la apretó más contra él mientras que la miraba fijamente, tratando de profundizar en su mirada.

- Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.- dijo el rubio.

- es la verdad...si me dejas soy capaz de morir.

- no te dejaré, tú lo harás cuando te des cuenta que a mi lado solo podrías ser infeliz.

- no!- gritó Hermione. - qué es la felicidad? no existe! son solo momentos! no seré feliz sin ti ni tampoco lo seré completamente contigo..pero he decidido que prefiero la segunda opción..porque al menos así puedo tenerte cerca..

Draco quiso decirle algo más, pero Hermione había cortado la seductora distancia que separaba sus bocas del beso. Draco correspondió inmediatamente profundizando en él.

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, ´se habían besado con tantos sentimientos mezclados. Lo hacían con cierta desesperación, tratando de saciar ese agujero que había dejado el pensamiento solo de que podrían llegar a separarse.

Dumbledore miraba por la ventana del pasillo de un centro de refugio para magos desamparados. Sus gafas de media luna tenían en reflejo del lago que se podía apreciar por el cristal. La voz de la profesora McGonagal lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Albus, puedes ya pasar.- dijo ella.

Dumbledore caminó tranquilamente y entró cerrando la puerta tras de él. Se vió frente una habitación grande, llena de camas con niños en ellas, conversando con las enfermeras y ayudantes. Dumbledore camino directamente hacia la cama de la única niña que no hablaba con nadie. Se sentó al borde de ésta, sus ojos miraban al cabello rojo rizado y la piel pecosa de su rostro. La niña tenía sus ojos negros clavados en la cama, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza un oso viejo de peluche.

- hay algo que quieras decirme?- dijo Dumbledore.

La niña levantó la mirada inocente y la fijó en él.

- me gustan.- dijo señalando las gafas de media luna.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- a mí también. Es bueno saber que son de tu agrado.

Hubo un silencio.

- Quien es esa niña ?- dijo ella.

- qué niña?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Esa niña. La que vi después de ver la calabera.

Dumbledore se acercó más.

- Dónde viste a esa niña?- preguntó.

- En mi cabeza.- dijo ella. - ella estaba en mi cabeza.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, como pensando.

- Ella...ella daba miedo. Tenía cabellos plateados..y ojos rojos sangre. La vi..y cuando desperté estaba lejos del fuego..lejos de mi casa.

- Ella, te dijo algo?- prgeuntó Dumbledore.

- No...a mí no. A su oso le dijo algo que no entendí.

Dumbledore se interesó.

- qué le dijo a su oso Valentina?

La niña bajó la mirada.

- Ella le dijo...le dijo que ya faltaba poco..que ahora solo faltaba ...dijo un nombre que no recuerdo.

- Hermione Granger?- dijo Dumbledore.

- sí! eso dijo! ...dijo que solo faltaba Hermione..eso dijo. Y después me dijo que solo quería que la comprendiéramos..- Valentina se soltó de su peluche. - dónde está mi papi?

Dumbledore se sintió miserable al saber la respuesta, y no tener el corazón como para decirlo. Se levantó y caminó entre las camas llenas de niños, salió.

La profesora McGonagal corrió hacia él en busca de alguna información. Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas. Su expresión era seria.

- Como lo pensé Minerva, Galatea tiene poder mental sobre los niños. Los manejó en el momento del ataque para que salieran de sus casas y se salvaran.  
- eso es bueno no?- dijo Minerva.

- No lo sé. Quisiera poder decir que es bueno, y que las intenciones de Galatea eran las de salvar a los niños...pero mucho me temo, que no creo que Galatea, haga cosas que no sean a su conveniencia.

- por qué lo dices Albus?- dijo McGonagal.

- porque fue creada..no tiene sentimientos ni conciencia.

La profesora se mantuvo en silencio, como guardándose la angustia que tenía por los tiempos en los que vivían. El colegio Hogwarts había tenido que cerrar y enviar a los niños a sus casas por órdenes del Ministerio de Magia. El mundo mágico estaba en alerta permanente.

Dumbledore se sumió en sus pensamientos. Nunca había investigado sobre el proyecto de Galatea..sobre su creación. Era hora de investigar sobre ello.

Pienso, que esto se trata de un secreto que la Órden de Merlín ha tenido reservado durante mucho tiempo...,me pregunto, si mi concepto de a formación de Galatea es cierta, o es tan solo lo que nos han hecho creer

- Solo queda esperar, que Ginny mejore..- dijo Ron

- Lo hará.- dijo Luna. - Ella es fuerte, si ya logró despertar y eliminar gran parte del veneno, lo demás podrá conseguirlo.

Los dos estaban sentados en unas sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo del hospital. Los weasly habían ido a la madriguera a traer comida y a descansar un poco. Sin embargo ellos habían decidido permanecer allí.

- Sin embargo..me gustaría que cuando despertara..Hermione estuviera aquí.- dijo Ron. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Justo cuando íbamos a buscarla, pasó lo de Ginny. Es como si, algo superior impidiera que la encontráramos. Luna, han pasado 11 meses. Ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que aún siga con vida.

- Sigue con vida.- dijo Harry. - Aún Voldemort no tiene control sobre Galatea..eso significa que no ha podido averiguar lo que quiere de Hermione. Ella es muy lista, sobrevivirá, lo sé.

Los tres amigos permanecieron in silencio. Teniendo fe, de que pronto, toda aquella pesadilla que los había aturdido durante años, llegaría a su fin.

Dumbledore estaba como ido, como si pensara en algo lejano y distante con respecto al mundo. Sus ojos celestes estaban perdidos mientras que con su mano jugaba con sus lentes de media luna. El silencio era imperturbable, ni siquiera los cuadros se atrevían a interrumpirlo.

Los tiempos se volvían cada vez más negros. El mundo mágico estaba en alerta permanente. Se habían contruído refugios secretos para magos con descendencia muggle. La orden de merlín estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que la masacre de hace unos días no se v olviera a repetir. Sin embargo¿quién detendría lo inevitable?

- Profesor Dumbledore..!- dijo Percy entrando. Parecía cansado. Su ropa estaba sucia y manchada de cenizas y su cabello rojo desordenado por su frente, sin embargo, a pesar de su respiración entre cortada y el sudor que caía de su rostro, una sonrisa se forjó y supo inmediatamente que lo hab ía conseguido. - tengo...tengo las pruebas de todos los negocios turbios del Ministerio de Magia!

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla. Un brillo se había encendido en sus ancianos ojos mientras caminaba hacia el joven Weasly.

- ¿Los has conseguido al fin?

- Sí, fue una tarea dura. Pasé por las cámaras secretas de los túneles donde tienen guardados los archivos con toda la información confidencial. Tenían Dragones amaistrados dentro de ellas. Muy inteligentes.

- Sin embargo tú lo fuiste mucho más. Lo has conseguido, tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti.- dijo Dumbledore dándole una mirada paternal.

Los ojos de Percy se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. Por fin, después de tanos años separado de su familia, por fin iba a estar junto a ellos, nuevamente, como antes.

Dumbledore lo abrazó, como un padre lo hubiera hecho. Percy dejó correr algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Lo que has hecho, es digno de admiración. Has tenido valor, y has llegado lejos...

- Pero, si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar..

- No.- dijo Dumbledore. - ya has hecho demasiado durante todos estos años. Es hora, de que

Percy Weasly se preocupe por él. Estamos en un momento en el cual ya no sabemos si moriremos mientras dormimos; pasa tiempo con tu familia, junto a tu hermana...recupera el tiempo perdido. Hazlo, porque ya no se sabe con exactitud cuando llegará el fin.

- Hermione abrió los ojos. La oscuridad de la noche no deba ver más que la silueta de Draco a su lado, abrazándola. Sus ojos grises estaban tapados por sus párpados, su respiración constante y rítmica daba más que por entendido que dormía tranquilamente. La castaña le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama, tratando de que el rubio no despertara. Recogió su cabello en un moño y salió del cuarto.

que fresca está la noche pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sus labios se humedecieron al pensar en agua. Definitivamente estaba sedienta.

Llegó a la sala y entonces, sintió un golpe interno, como desde la corteza de su cerebro. La chica se sostuvo la cabeza, todo lo veía doble. Entonces, una voz en su cabeza..

_"llegó la hora, de que me escuches"_

Hermione volvió a sentir un golpe desde el interior de su cabeza y cayó al suelo con fuerza.

- ya abre los ojos.- dijo una voz infantil

Hermione los abrió. Estaba en la habitación metálica. Galatea se encontraba sentaba en la cama, como siempre, mientras abrazaba a su oso con ímpetu.

Hermione sintió cómo cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba y como su corazón latía mil veces más rápido. No podía evitar sentir el miedo en su máxima expresión cada vez que estaba frente a la niña. Aquellos ojos rojos, penetrantes, esa piel pálida..muerta.

- Te..te escucho.-

Galatea poseía, esa expresión seria, imperturbable en su rostro. Su cabello plateado contrarestaba el color de su piel, y la hacía aún más imaginaria. Hermione permanecía quieta, en espera de alguna respuesta de la niña. Entonces Galatea bajó de su cama.

El movimiento brusco de ella, hizo que Hermione retrocediera espantada y se golpeara contra la fría pared.

- Me escucharás, pero no así.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- No así? cómo entonces?- dijo.

Galatea se acercó más.

- Tienes que buscarme, hablaremos, personalmente.

Hermione sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba y cómo empezab a a sudar frío. No podía evitar sentir miedo, simplemente no podía, no después de los encuentros violentos que siempre ha tenido con ella. Además, el hecho de no saber bien qué era, la aterraba. Siempre le había temido a lo desconocido.

- Quieres que te busque?

- Sí. Te devolveré. Tú irás a la Orden de Merlín, que es donde estoy, y me buscarás. Te diré, lo que tengo que decirte cuando me hayas encontrado.

- que pasa si no te busco?

Galatea se acercó más.

- Si no me buscas, morirás.

Hermione sintió un espasmo en su cuerpo ante las palabras de Galatea.

- La muerte te espera si no me escuchas. Ya estoy harta de que nadie me escuche...eres la única que puede..y tendrás que escucharme.

La niña se había aproximado ya lo suficiente a Hermione. Su pálida mano de estiró y logró tocar el estómago de la castaña.

- ahora búscame!  
Hermione sintió como si una descarga eléctrica se ´hubiera apoderado de ella. El dolor recubrió su cuerpo y la hizo chocar contra la pared. Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la sala.

"Duerme, pequeñita, duerme..

En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida..

duerme, pequeñita..

duerme"

- ahhhhhhhhh!- Hermione sintió un ardor demasiado fuerte en en interior de sus ojos. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras con sus manos protegía sus globos oculares de una amenaza inexistente. Cayó al suelo, sin poder abrir los ojos aún. Una vez que el dolor desistió un poco, intentó abrirlos..

- ten cuidado..- escuchó la voz clara de Ella. - te puedes asustar..

Hermione lloraba, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, y entonces...

- qué me pasa!- gritó sollozando. - todo lo veo negro! por qué! dónde estoy! qué me pasó!

- cállate! estás aquí, conmigo. Si te tranquilizas tal vez pueda explicarte lo sucedido.  
Hermione seguía llorando, estaba demasiado asustada. Tocaba con sus manos el frío suelo de su mente, sin ver absolutamente nada más que una profunda oscuridad.

- Tu sentido de la vista ha muerto, estamos yendo lento. Ya no queda mucho tiempo..tenemos que apresurarnos.

Hermione seguía llorando.

- m a l d i t a s e a no me digas que te acobardaste nuevamente! no necesitas tus ojos aquí! solo tu mente y tus recuerdos!

- no me acobardé!- gritó Hermione. - Por qué no me regresas y dejas de hablar me tienes harta!

Ella sonrió.

- Mucho mejor.

Colagusano temblaba llevando las riendas de unos caballos enormes negros, con llamas de ese mismo color sobre sus pezuñas. La figura oscura del ser que iba en la parte trasera no ayudaba en nada a su temor. Sus movimientos de rata daban una imagen de lo que exactamente era: nada más, y nada menos, que una rata asquerosa de alcantarilla.

- Para,.- dijo la voz del Señor Oscuro.

Colagusano haló las riendas con cierta torpeza y casi, cae del caballo. Un silencio totalmente indigno del bosque negro invadió el momento. Los ojos de Colagusano observaban cada lugar recóndito donde sus pequeñas pupilas podían inspeccionar. Unas sombras salieron de entre los árboles.

Un leve gemido de temor salió de la boca de la rata del Señor Oscuro. Los mortíos los rodearon. Nadie podría advertir las expresión de Voldemort en aquel momento, pues su sobretodo negro y su bastón con forma de serpiente ocultaban cualquier rastro de gestos humanos. Sin embargo, algo le decía a los presentes, que en aquel instante se encontraba con una sonrisa maléfica esbozada en su rostro. Nunca sabremos si era cierto, o no.

- Es hora.. - dijo Voldemort. - Quiero, que los Mascurs y ustedes invadan la Orden de Merlín. Maten a los que sean necesarios. No dejen que nadie penetre sus interiores...a excepción..de la sangre sucia Granger.

- qué?- dijo Pansy. - quiere, que la dejemos pasar?

- exactamente.- dijo Voldemort. - dejen que entre..que hable con Galatea..y espérenla afuera, porque una vez que ya tenga la información, la atraparán y la traerán a mí. Esta historia está apunto de terminar..

- Qué hacemos si Malfoy aparece?- dijo Zabini.

- Mátenlo.

En una habitación de hospital, dos cuerpos descansaban en camas de metal distintas. Estaban completamente desnudos, a excepción por la sábana blanca que cubría sus partes íntimas.

Ambos estaban conectados a máquinas, que de alguna forma aún los mantenía con vida.  
Entonces sucedió.

Una máquina se apagó. La señal constante había cedido, y cada uno de los aparatos que se encontraban cerca de un rubio dejaron de funcionar repentinamente.

Un movimiento de manos..

Unos ojos grises se abrieron repentinamente mientras se sentaba bruscamente en la camilla.

Sintió el dolor agudo de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Arrancó con cierta violencia los cables que se encontraban en su pecho. Miró al frente. Sí, había despertado, lo había logrado.

La clave, la había con seguido. Su respiración era agitada. Estaba vivo.

Su cabeza se volteó instintivamente hacia la cama de alado. El cuerpo de Hermione reposaba espantosamente quieto, como una estatua.

- Hermione!.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y corría hacia ella.

A carició la frente de la chica y dio un dulce beso en sus labios. Extrañaba demasiado aquel sabor. Deseaba ver los ojos marrones que lograban enloquecerlo por completo, y sin embargo, éstos estaban cerrados.

Una idea nefasta cruzó por su mente.

y si no encuentra la clave a tiempo? y si..y si muere? pensó aterrado.

- No! m a l d i t a s e a tienes que despertar!.- gritó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver las siluetas de dos médicos. Ambos tenían la boca abierta, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos. Draco pudo observar cómo uno dejó caer los papeles que tenía en los brazos.

- Por Merlín! ha despertado!

-Qué!- gritó Hermione encontrándose nuevamente en la blanca habitación, claro que ya no era tan blanca ante sus ojos.. - Draco despertó ya!

- Sí..- dijo Ella. La voz seguía guiándola por la oscuridad. - Ya despertó y tú, mírate! no puede ser que seas tan lenta!

- No puedo mirarme!estoy ciega no lo recuerdas! Qué va a pasar con Draco! si ya despertó entonces deben haberlo llevado a Azkaban para hacerle un juicio, seguramente lo condenarán a muerte! Nadie sabe la verdad! todos piensan que él sigue siendo aliado de Voldemort!

- Por eso mismo debes apresurarte! haber si esto por fin te sirve de insentivo. Si no te apresuras no podrás evitar que condenen a Draco. Así que muévete!

Hermione abrió los ojos, estaba afuera del edificio y muchos dementores se abrían paso; cargaba la capa de Zabini. Sí, había salido sin decirle absolutamente nada a Draco, tenía que encontrar a Galatea. La pregunta era¿Cómo atravesar el bosque negro sin ser atacada por criaturas oscuras?

La respuesta llegó volando.

El Unicornio Alado que no hace mucho la había ayudado dentro del bosque había reaparecido, parecía que todo aquel tiempo había estado rondando el área.

Claro! una vez que una de éstas criaturas elige a su dueño, no lo deja...creo que me eligió y por eso no se fue. Sin embargo, se mantenía a cierta distancia por los Dementores, esperando mi salida.. pensó bien, será de una excelente utilidad

El animal batió sus alas con elegancia e imponencia mientras se inlinaba rindiendo una reverencia hacia la castaña. Hermione se montó en él y se elevó en el aire. Gracias a merlín, el que Zabini la hubiera raptado había servido para hacer que ella supiera el camino perfecto para llegar a Hogsmade.

bien dicen, que todo sucede por algo

Harry tomaba la mano de Ginny, dándole fuerzas. Tenía que superar lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que hacerlo. Miró por la puerta abierta de la habitación. Percy hablaba con los Weasly explicándoles lo que lo había llevado a alejarse durante todos aquellos años. Podía ver desde aquella distancia cómo la señora Weasly rompía en llanto y abrazaba a su hijo.

Arthurd también soltó lágrimas mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda cariñosamente a Percy. Harry sonrió, por fin las cosas en la familia de los pelirrojos parecían retomar su curso normal.

- Ojalá así fuera con todo lo demás..- dijo Harry.

Ginny empezó a toser. Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en la pelirroja mientras ella abría sus ojos lentamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su sereno rostro al verlo, junto a ella.

- Harry...- dijo débilmente.

- shhhh.- dijo él - no hagas esfuerzos...

- Ya casi no me duele..- dijo Ginny sin hacer caso lo que su novio le había dicho. - Estoy luchando..quiero salir rápido..para poder salvar a Hermione.

- Hermione..- dijo Harry con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. - sé que donde quiera que esté ella también lucha, y pronto estará junto a nosotros.

Ginny tragó saliva mientras hacía esfuerzo para sentarse. Harry le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero ella negó. Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si ya se le había metido en la cabeza sentarse, nadie se lo impidiría.

- Me traerías agua por favor?- dijo Ginny dulcemente. - tengo seca la boca..

- Claro.- dijo Harry, y justo cuando iba a salir Percy apreció en a puerta. El corazón de Ginny se congeló al ver cómo su hermano mayor sonreía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ginny sentía que no podía tragar saliva, que su corazón parecía haber subido e instalado en su garganta, quería roer su cuerpo en instantes. Harry la miró.

Cierto,.ella no sabe la verdad sobre Percy pensó.

- Mejor los dejo para que hablen tranquilos.- dijo Harry saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, entonces vio a Ron y Luna hablando con lo que parecía ser un inspector. Tenía basolutamente todo el vestuario que uno usaría en aquellos casos, por lo que no era nada difícil deducirlo. Además, Harry creía haberlo visto antes por el ministerio de magia.

Se acercó con cierta incertidumbre.

- Qué pasa?- dijo Harry.

Ron miró a Harry con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados mientras Luna estallaba en llanto.

- Es Hermione...ya saben dónde la tienen.

Pansy esperaba arrimada en un árbol. Hojas secas caían de aquellos grandes robles. Solo tenía que asegurarse bie de que ningún Mascur de la región se había quedado fuera de la revolución, y de ahí directo a la Orden de Merlín, como Voldemort lo había ordenado.

El crujir de las ramas le advirtió que Spencer ya había regresado. Se volteó para fijar sus ojos en los verdes del chico.

- Listo, no queda ningún Mascur fuera.- dijo Spencer.

- Y qué pasó con los que no querían?- dijo Pansy.

- Los eliminé.- dijo Spencer. - vamos a la Orden, allí ya deben estar todos, esperando a que Granger llegue.

Pansy soltó las riendas de su enorme caballo negro y fijó sus ojos en los de Jack.

- Ella morirá no es así?

- Es lo más probable...caerá fácilmente en la trampa. Será demasiado tarde.- dijo él.

- Me asombra de Granger...siempre fue astuta.

Spencer se montó a su caballo.

- Nadie es más astuto que Voldemort, ya lo sabes bien. Draco cometió el error de dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su camino..ahora solo le espera la muerte.

Pansy se montó en su caballo y miró tristemente hacia abajo. Jack lo notó.

- Mejor vámonos.- dijo él.

- Jack?- dijo ella.

- Sí?

- Creo que quiero ser yo quien atrape a Granger cuando termine de hablar con Galatea...quiero ser yo quien la lleve hacia Voldemort.

Harry llegaba como todos los días al hospital. Había dejado a Ginny dormida ésta vez, ya le estaba haciendo demasiado daño el ver a Hermione postrada en una cama y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Caminaba por los pasillos, como todas las mañanas, esperando que al llegar un doctor lo detuviera diciéndole: "ha despertado!", cosa, que nunca sucedía.

Y sí, Voldemort había muerto. ¿Pero de qué servía la paz mundial si Hermione estaba a punto de morir? Muchas veces se culpaba por no haber hecho lo suficiente. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si hubiera buscado con más ímpetud antes...si, no la hubiera dejado sola el día en la discoteca...  
Dislumbró a Ron y a Luna corriendo hacia él. Como siempre ellos llegaban más temprano a visitarla. Sus expresiones le dieron a entender de inmediato que algo estaba sucediendo. Sintió que su corazón se congelaba de pensar que le podrían decir: "ha muerto..", o tal vez..si la suerte estaba de su parte: "ha despertado!".

Ron se detuvo frente a Harry y tomó aire. Luna lo miró a los ojos.

- Harry...Malfoy ha despertado, se lo llevaron a Azkaban para realizar el juicio...debemos ir a declarar en su contra.- dijo Luna.

- Tenemos que hacer que le den la máxima pena a ese bastardo!- dijo Ron.  
Hary se quedó en silencio, aturdido completamente durante unos segundos. Miró a sus amigos.

- Por fin, va a pagar lo que le hizo a Hermione...

Draco fue arrojado en la silla de metal frío mientrs unas esposas extremadamente adheridas en sus muñecas impedían que la sangre circulara normalmente. Dos hombres altos y fornidos totalmente fuera de lo normal lo tenían sujetado por los hombros mientras que un inspector policial estaba sentado enfrente del rubio con una grabadora mágica y una pluma que estaba flotando sobre un papel.

Draco empezaba a sentirse mal, era verdad, los Dementores ya no pertenecían a la prisión desde lo ocurrido con Voldemort, pero parecía que aquellos hombres fuera d elo normal los reemplazabn muy bien. Sí, aquello tenía que pasar: sería juzgado, pero ya nada le importaba...sin Hermione, nada le importaba realmente.

- Así que dígame señor Malfoy...qué se siente despertar y darse cuenta que la justicia está a punto de hacerle pagar lo que hizo con esa pobre muchacha?- dijo el inspector ácidamente.

Draco no respondió. Su mente estaba en otro lado, con Hermione. Qué importaba ya si lo condenaban? ya no valía la pena vivir si ella no despertaba jamás. Y de qué serviría decirle la verdad al tipo aquel? de qué? si no le creería absolutamente nada. Todos ellos, todos, tenían ya una imagen de él. Todo el mundo mágico conocía al Draco Malfoy sin sentimientos que había secuestrado a la pobre Hermione Granger y torturado durante un año entero. Era a ese Draco a quien conocían, y a ese al que condenarían.

- Y dígame, aparte de violar cincuenta decretos que ya de por sí le darían 100000000'0000000 años de prisión en éste lugar, cuáles otros delitos ha cometido que nos quiera contar señor..Malfoy? Abusó sexualmente de la susodicha? la golpeó?

Draco levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos fríos como hielo en el inspector.

- Para qué pregunta si ya todos saben lo que hice...la secuestré. Eso ya no es suficiente como para tener condena de muerte?

Hermione descendió con el Unicornio Alado al término del bosque negro. La castaña sentía que su cuerpo no le daba más; volar en un animal como aquel no era precisamente un viaje de primera clase. Miró hacia el frente, solo tenía que caminar un poco más y llegaría a Hogsmade.

Se puso la capucha para ocultar su rostro y con una caricia se despidió de la bestia, quien agitó sus alas y elevó sus pezuñas en el aire al verla alejarse.

Draco abrió los ojos sintiendo que sus párpados pesaban más que nunca. Claro que estaba cansado, después de haber buscado a Hermione durante dos días y haber estado a punto de morir, simplemente sentía que ya no podía más. Miró el reloj de su muñeca que marcaba las doce de la mañana. Se sorprendió de que hubiera dormido hasta tan tarde y sin embargo siguiera con sueño.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y volteó a su derecha esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de Hermione, sin embargo, la ausencia de éste le dio un mal presentimiento. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y revisó el baño, no estaba. Caminó por el corredor y pasó por la sala, con sus ojos grises inquisidores, la cocina fue parte de su búsqueda desesperada...tampoco.

Pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera algo confundido, y entonces, vio un papel sobre la mesa al lado del tintero. Se acercó no sin un cierto temor. La tomó.

_"Draco: _

Recibí otro llamado de Galatea, me pidió que la buscara de inmediato. No tuve tiempo de despertarte, y además estoy segura que aquello no le hubiera gustado. Me fui sola estaré bien, es necesario que la escuche, todo esto tiene que acabar de una vez por todas.

Te quiere,

_Hermione"_

Draco arrugó el papel sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba y su corazón latía más aprisa. Cómo había podido irse sola? cómo sabiendo que los mortífagos estaban al acecho? Aquello podría ser más que peligroso para ella. El rubio tenía un mal presentimiento.

Lanzó el papel al suelo.

- M a l d i t a sea!

-Señores, siéntense por favor.- dijo el inspector.

Harry, Ron y Luna tomaron asiento. Nunca habían pisado los adentros de la prisión de azkaban, aquello era nuevo para los tres amigos. Se encontraban en una oficina declaratoria, en una zona alejada del área donde se hallaban los prisioneros, sin emabargo, desde ahí se podía persivir un aire completamente lúgubre, que lograba espantarlos.

- Vinieron a declarar, eso es evidente.- dijo el inspector.

- Obviamente.- dijo Ron. - Si podemos ayudar a que se hunda aún más de lo que está, lo haremos.

- Entiendo su posición, pero lo primero, y lo más importante, es que sus sentimientos no se mezclen con esta declaración. Comprendo su odio contra el acusado, sé quien es Malfoy, pero, deben saber que una declaración se sustenta en la verdad y en la más pura. No me gustaría que inventasen cosas que no fueran ciertas solo para castigar al secuestrador de su amiga.

- No es necesario.- dijo Harry. - Él solo hizo lo suficiente como para hundirse a sí mismo.

- Lo entiendo, entonces, comienzen a relatarme todo lo que saben y que lo acusa.- dijo el inspector.

- No es necesario que hablemos.- dijo Luna. Abrió su bolso y sacó de él una pequeña caja negra. Sí, aquella que había llegado a ellos con el video de Malfoy, diciendo que tenía secuestrada a Hermione..y que pensaba lastimarlos a ellos también. - Con ésto es suficiente.

El inspector tomó la caja en sus manos.

- Cuando lo vea, entenderá que él no solo es el culpable del estado de Hermione y de su secuestro durante tanto tiempo, sino también, del ataque se se dio hacia Ginny, y por el cual ella casi muere..- dijo Harry.

El inspector abrió sus ojos como platos.

- La acusación que hacen es muy fuerte, el señor Malfoy tiene muchas penas encima, pero..el ataque hacia la señorita Weasly?

- No es ninguna invensión, él lo confiesa en ese video. Dice que iría eliminándonos uno por uno. Quién más podría haberlo hecho sino él, con ayuda de los mortíos?- dijo Luna.

- Además,- dijo Ron. - Él era la mano derecha de Voldemort. A quién más le encargaría aquel trabajo?

El inspector guardó el video.

- Lo veremos con algunos testigos más. Si lo que dicen es cierto, esto ya es suficiente como para condenarlo a la pena máxima.

Todos guardaron un silencio.

- La de muerte..

Una pelirroja se adentraba por los pasillos lúgubres de la prisión. Caminaba decididamente mientras algunso prisioneros le gritaban cosas sucias que no venían al caso. Ninguna de aquellas palabras le llegaba, tenía en mente muchas otras cosas aún de mayor importancia.

_"Señorita sus amigos salieron, es que el señor Malfoy despertó y fueron a declarar a Azkaban"_

Un guardia la detuvo justo antes de la puerta gruesa y de metal que decía justo arriba:

"Detenidos aún no enjuiciados" y "Peligrosos"

- Señorita necesita una orden escrita para poder ingresar.- dijo el guardia.

- Aquí está la orden, solo déjeme pasar.- dijo Ginny entregándole un papel firmado.

El guardia abrió sus ojos impactado y luego los fijó en los brillantes y firmes de la pelirroja.

- Señorita, segura que quiere...ver al detenido? es muy peligroso yo diría que mejor..

- Usted haga lo que tiene que hacer y déjeme pasar.- dijo Ginny. - No tengo tiempo.

Draco estaba en el suelo, sentado aoyado en la fría pared de una cárcel. La única luz que entraba era la de una ventana dimituna con barrotes que había en la pared del frente. Todo estaba oscuro, y él, precisamente inmerso en esa oscuridad, parecía lejano a todo lo terrenal.

Sus ojos grises, poseían una tristeza infinita, una soledad hiriente. Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente observador y fijara sus ojos en los de él, podría sentir un agujero enorme en su pecho, por el vacío profundo que ellos proyectaban.

Había estado así, inmóvil, con la mirada en el suelo durante mucho tiempo. Apretó sus puños como primer movimiento en las últimas dos horas, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cristalinas. Solo había una cosa en su mente, algo que no lo abandonaba nunca: Hermione. La necesitaba, necesitana tenerla junto a él. Sin embargo, él sabía que aquello ya era imposible. Hermione quizas jamás despertaría, quizas, moriría pronto; y él, él sería condenado y no haría nada para impedirlo, porque ya nada tenía sentido si no estaba con ella.

Una fría lágrima corrió su rostro.

Aún la recordaba, fresca, vivaz, inteligente...ella..en su máximo estado de perfección. Aquel recuerdo no se ajustaba para nada con la imagen que había tenido en el hospital; ella, en la camilla fría, su piel pálida y sus labios resecos por la deshidratación, conectada por máquinas que la mantenían con vida. Esa no era la Hermione que él recordaba..no era.

Aún podía escuchar su voz..

_"Estaremos bien, siempre...mientras estemos juntos. Te amo Draco.."_

La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo y pesado. Draco seguía inmóvil, como si no le importase ya quien fuera. Los sonidos de tacones hicieron que levantara la cabeza y su mirada se chocara con la de la pelirroja, quien lo observaba con desprecio y odio.

Draco se levantó, en su rostro no había expresión alguna ante la mirada rabiosa de la chica. Sabía que no podía esperar nada más de nadie que desprecio.

Ginny apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sí, estaba frente al secuestrador de su mejor amiga, frente aquel mosntruo que había sido capaz de lastimar tanto a un ser que no tenía la culpa de nada. Aquel que la había hecho sufrir sin razón alguna más que su odio hacia todo lo que tuviera vida. Sí, estaba frente a él.

Draco mantenía la mirada, ya no sentía nada. El silencio se había trasnformado en una característica del lugar. Entonces, ante la falta de palabras que expresaran sus sentimientos, Ginny levantó la mano y bofeteó con fuerza al rubio. Draco retrocedió golpeándose contra la pared.

-Eres una basura...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicas!**

**Hoy no me voy a extendermucho... estoy que muero de sueño y quiero ir a dormir... y mas encima esta lesera de pagina no me dejaba subir el capitulo 14... que por si no se han dado cuenta no tiene titulo... jaja... ojala me ayuden a conseguirle uno...**

**Reviews!**

**Sakura.Granger**


	15. Culpable

**Hola chicas!**

**muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**y bueno... el capitulo ke estan por leer es el penultimo de la historia...**

**asi ke por eso es mucho mas largo ke los demas...**

**Lean y deje reviews!**

**

* * *

**

El secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

Hermione paró apoyándose en un poste justo a la entrada de Hogsmade. Miró a la gente caminando alegres desde la colina. Su respiración era agitada mientras se sostenía las piernas, le dolían demasiado. No había descansado absolutamente nada, y durante los últimos tres días lo único que había hecho era caminar, ni siquiera había comido.

Tomó aire y se pasó la mano por la frente, sudaba frío. No se encontraba bien, pero tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía; no iba a retroceder, así tuviera que morir en el intento. Hermione se colocó mejor la capucha negra de mortífago, para que nadie pudiese ver su rostro. Desde aquella destancia podía dislumbrar a los guardias y las pancartas con su fotografía.

- Entiendan por favor que no pienso quedarme más aquí sin hacer nada!- dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama. – Mamá dónde está mi ropa? Quiero cambiarme ahora.

La pelirroja llevaba tiempo peleando con sus amigos y familiares, quienes le pedían que siguiera guardando reposo, pues aún no se recuperaba por completo. Sin embargo, en cuanto Percy pudo explicarle la situación del mundo mágico y todo lo que se estaba dando en la actualidad, ella no pudo permanecer más en aquel estado letárdico.

- Pero mi cielo!- dijo Molly. – Qué no entiendes que estás débil?

Ginny entornó los ojos.

- Parezco débil mamá?- dijo Ginny parada y actuando como si nada le hubiera pasado nunca. Harry tuvo que admitir que en aquello la chica tenía toda la razón, parecía cualquier cosa menos débil. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y a sus labios cereza, al igual como su vitalidad.

- Pero los doctores dicen..-

- Déjala mamá.- dijo Percy mientras apagaba su pipa. – Tiene razón. Además, qué importa lo que los doctores digan? Ellos eran los que decían que no había posibilidades para Ginny y que moriría. La verdad, yo creo que si ella sigue aquí ya nada va a cambiarlo.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano mientras tomaba la ropa que había encontrado y se metía en el baño.

- Pues entonces..- dijo Arthurd. – qué es lo que piensan hacer ahora?

- Por lo pronto…- dijo Luna. – Yo iré al Ministerio para poder apoyar a Dumbledore con la ola que se le viene encima al denunciar de actos ilícitos a los ministros y dirigentes..

- Y nosotros..- dijo Ron.- nosotros iremos con esa niña..la que sobrevivió junto a los demás al ataque. Algo me dice, que ella sabe más de lo que ha dicho.

Draco tragó saliva y mantenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza cavisbaja. El golpe de Ginny, a pesar de haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, no lo hirió en lo más mínimo. Parecía una estatua, un objeto inanimado. Ya nada le dolía más, la lejanía y la pérdida inminente de Hermione lo había matado ya.

La pelirroja dejaba correr las lágrimas de rabia por su rostro. Quería matarlo! Deshacerse de él y hacer que sufriera al máximo todo lo que le había ehcho a su mejor amiga. No podía creer la impotencia que la embargaba. Estaba frente al secuestrador y culpable de que su mejor amiga estuviera en coma, y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Maldita sea! Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Si hubiera sabido antes, en Hogwarts, que años más tarde sería el mismo Malfoy el que causara toda esa catástrofe, entonces tal vez se hubiera atrevido a matarlo. Pero ahora, de qué serviría?

Aquello no traería de vuelta a su amiga, ni el año de sufrimiento que había pasado. Aquel arrogante y pedante Draco Malfoy, aquel que tanto la había humillado en el colegio, el que le había hecho la vida imposible desde siempre, era ese el que parecía haber desaparecido.

Ginny, por más que miraba y observaba con atención, no lograba encontrar en él la misma imagen de antes. Tal vez era el cabello rubio regado por su frente, sus ojos grises apagados y los pequeños rastros de barba que habían crecido en su mentón lo que lo hacían verse tan diferente. O era tal vez el hecho de que parecía resignado a la muerte. Sí, que se muriera. Era aquello lo que la pelirroja le desaba, nada más que la muerte.

Ginny sollozó con rabia y odio.

- Eres un desgraciado! Por tu culpa maldito bastardo! Por tu culpa! Hermione está en un hospital muriéndose! Tal vez nunca despierte! No debió ser así….- Ginny lloraba. – no debió nunca ser así…tú no debiste haber despertado..era ella quien debía haberlo hecho….por qué? Por qué tú? No debió ser así! No es justo!

Una lágrima fría corrió por el rostro del rubio. Ginny fue incapaz de verla ya que estaba sumida en su rabia y dolor propio. Ella tenía razón; quien debió haber despertado era Hermione.

Y sí, él tenía la culpa de que se encontrara en aquel estado. Si desde un principio no la hubiera secuestrado, entonces, seguiría con vida. Lejos de él y odiándolo como antes, pero viviendo al fin y al cabo, y tal vez, se hubiera casado con alguien que no tuviera un pasado oscuro, alguien que la amara con toda su alma y fuera capaz de todo por ella, y hubiera tenido hijos, sí, algunos tal vez…y hubiera sido feliz.

"_Todo lo que tocas lo destruyes!"_

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Hermione meses atrás cobraban sentido ahora. Tenía razón, todo lo que estaba en su entorno inmediado se había destruído, por su culpa. Lo mejor era que lo condenaran a muerte, y así no seguiría haciendo más daño. Había lastimado lo que más amaba en el mundo; Hermione. Ya no le quedaba nada, solo vacío.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de derrumbarse cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry entró seguido de Ron y Luna. El primero la tomó y la abrazó, mientras que el segundo al ingresar, directamente se dirigió hacia Draco y lanzó un golpe en su cara que lo hizo caer al suelo. Ron terminó su agresión escupiéndole.

- Pronto tendrás lo que te mereces rata inmunda.- dijo eln pelirrojo mientras salía con los demás.

Harry no se había atrevido a fijar sus ojos en Malfoy, sabía que si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido capaz de matarlo ahí mismo. Al salir sus manos le temblaba de ira contenida, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Ginny lloraba sin detenerse.

- Por qué Ginny? Por qué viniste sola?- dijo Luna.

- Quería verlo, decirle todo lo que pensaba cara a cara…- dijo ella sollozando. – lo había deseado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.. y sin embargo…aún siento esto que está trabado en mi garganta y no sale. Es que no existen palabras! No existen términos como para definir lo que hizo! Quise decirle lo peor..y de mi boca solo salieron palabras débiles, carentes de fuerza, y un golpe que estoy segura no lo lastimó…

- Si no lo hizo el tuyo, créeme que el mío sí.- dijo Ron.

- Quise matarlo..- dijo Ginny como si no hubiera escuchado lo que su hermano había dicho. – quise hacerlo..pero entonces, supe que de eso ya se encargaría la justicia. Pero…la justicia me va a devolver a Hermione? Díganme! La justicia va a sacar todo esto que tengo en el pecho y no sale! La muerte de Malfoy va a aliviar mi dolor?...

Todos permanecían en silencio. Luna dejaba correr algunas lágrimas mientras que los dos restantes tenían sus ojos llenos de ellas, pero no las dejaban caer. Era cierto lo que ella había dicho; era la verdad, y dolía.

Hermione caminaba con la capa de mortífaga tratando de esconderse de la vista de los guardias. Era tan peligroso andar sin capa como con ella en aquellas zonas. Caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, alerta a cualquier cambio brusco negativo. Sus pies se detuvieron cuando estuvo en las estación de trenes.

- Por fin.- dijo en voz baja.

Caminó entre la multitud y tomó el tren que sabía la llevaría directo hacia donde ella quería.  
Se abrió paso entre la gente y se sentó dentro del tren. Podía sentir la mirada de muchos encima de ella. Ajustó su capa aún mejor para que no pudieran ver ni el más mínimo rasgo de su rostro.

La castaña respiró con profundidad cuando el tren partió. Tenía que llegar donde Galatea fuera como fuera. Aquello tenía que terminar ya, de una buena vez, y que lo que tuviera que pasar, pues que pasara.

Dumbledore permanecía parado mientras los miembros de los más altos cargos del ministerio ingresaban a la sala. Conversaban entre sí la mayoría preguntándose altuva y soberviamente el por qué habían sido convocado por el anciano. Se sentaron en la gran mesa y en cuanto se acomodaron miraron fijamente a Dumbledore, de una forma algo burlona; no podían comprender que aquella sería la última vez que podrían burlarse de él.

- Y bien Albus,- dijo uno. - enrealidad todos estamos curiosos por saber qué es eso tan importante que nos quieres decir. Ya han encontrado acaso el cuerpo de la señorita Granger?

Éste último comentario hizo que a un miembro se le saliera una carcajada que disfrazó inmediatamente de tos. Dumbledore permanecía apacible.

- En realidad no se trata de eso.- dijo él .- Se trata de su permanencia en el Ministerio de Magia..para ser exactos, de la misma existencia del Ministerio en el futuro.

Un miembro rió sarcásticamente.

- Ya hemos tenido estas conversaciones Albus. - dijo altavamente y burlándose. - Sabemos que no te agradamos y que nunca te ha gustado la forma en que llevamos el Ministerio..sabemos que piensas que no lo hacemos correctamente. Pero no puedes hacer nada, las cosas son como son y nosotros somos los que manejamos esta entidad. Ahora, te rogaríamos que no nos quitaras más tiempo para estar charlas sin sentido.

- en qué momento carecen de sentido?- dijo Dumbledore.

El mismo miembro rió.

- Haber Albus, seamos más claros.- dijo sacándose los lentes. - tienes alguna prueba en tus manos que argumente tus dudas sobre cómo administramos el Ministerio?

Un silencio invadió la sala.

- No.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Eso pensé.- dijo. - Te rogaríamos entonces que no insistas en algo que solo está en tu mente. Comprendemos que los años que hayan confundido al analizar, pero entiende que no tenemos tiempo para esto..

- Dije, que no tenía pruebas en mis manos.- dijo Dumbledore levantando la barbilla mientras una lev e sonrisa se formaba en su anciano rostro. - Pero, Percy Weasly las tiene.

Los rostros de los miembros que se encontraban sentados sobre la mesa se ensombrecieron de repente. Un silencio invadió la sala mientras lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sonidos provenientes de fuera.

Un miembros se levantó bruscamente.

- Ese Weasly siempre fue un espía suyo!- dijo apuntando con el dedo a Dumbledore. - Logró infiltrarse en los archivos!

- Así es.- dijo Dumbledore. - Un Weasly, es un Weasly..y deberían ya saber que son las personas más fieles que se puede llegar a conocer. No dudó ni un segundo en realizar la tarea cuando se la encomendé. Y admitámoslo, lo hizo espectacularmente.

Los miembros ardían en rabia ante aquellas palabras, se sentían burlados, humillados.  
La puerta se abrió y Luna ingresó seguida de lo que parecían unos abogados mágicos. La rubia colocó su maletín sobre la mesa mientras sacaba unos contratos que pasaba a cada miembro.

- Firmen señores, es su renuncia al Ministerio. Mientras tanto, estos abogados se encargarán de llevar las pruebas de los negocios ilícitos que han llevado durante años al juez. Les recomiendo, que consigan un buen abogado.

Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, ella sonrió. Las cosas parecían empezar a acomodarse.

El tren se estaba acercando a su destino final. Hermione podía sentir cómo disminuía la velocidad. Entonces vio cómo el anillo que su madre le había regalado y que siempre usaba corría por el piso del tren. La castaña se puso en gatas y lo siguió lo más rápidamente que podía, jamás se permitiría perderlo. Lo agarró justo antes de topar con un zapato café.

La castaña miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos marrones chocaron con los de Fred Weasly.

Un golpe en el pecho hizo que sintiera un dolor impresionante. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Entonces notó que había dejado caer la capucha, lo cual exponía su cabeza completa a la vista pública. Fred no era el único atónito, sino todos los presentes quienes gritaron al verla. Ya no había nadie quien no reconociera a la perfección aquel rostro que estaba en cada esquina. Hermione no podía moverse. ¿Qué había hecho?

- Hermione? eres tú!- dijo Fred finalmente.

Hermione reaccionó y se levantó bruscamente empujando a Fred y corriendo velozmente hacia la puerta del tren que había parado justo en aquel instante.

Fred se volteó.

- Hermione!- gritó mientras corría tras ella.

No! no me sigas! pensó Hermione mientras corría por la estación lo más rápidamente que podía. Tenía que escoderse, tenía que hacer algo.

Gritos de las personas que caminaban por la estación la hicieron caer en cuenta que aún tenía la capucha hacia abajo. Las personas espantadas al verla gritaban y se tapaban a boca haciéndose a un lado para darle paso. La castaña se colocó la capucha mientras seguía corriendo.

Qué imbécil! te has dejado ver por toda una multitud! pensó mientras seguía corriendo. Los gritos de Fred la seguían muy de cerca.

- Hermione! Hermione!

Ginny caminaba seguida de Harry y Ron. El pasillo del lugar cada vez se acortaba más. Algunas risas de niños les alertaron que estaban en el sitio correcto. Una enfermera salió de una habitación.

- Ustedes son los enviados por Dumbledore?- dijo la enfermera dudosa.

Harry resopló y apartó el cabello de su frente mostrando su cicatriz. La enfermera se tapó la boca.

- Soy Harry Potter, es eso suficiente?- dijo el chico fijando sus ojos verdes en la señora.

- Sí, - dijo mientras abría la puerta y los dejaba ingresar.

Ginny fue la primera en entrar, y por lo tanto, la primera en recibir la impresión. El lugar era enorme y repleto de camas con niños en ellas. Sí, niños que estaban completamente solos en el mundo. Sus padres habían muerto y parecían aún no entender lo que había sucedido días atrás.

La pelirroja caminó lentamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando aquellas caritas angelicales que le sonreían. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que pasar por todo eso¿Qué culpa tenían esos pequeños de los errones de los adultos¿Por qué ellos, que no tienen nad que ver, tienen que pasar por medio de una guerra tan truculenta como en la que se ve el mundo mágico? No era justo.

Los tres amigos pararon frente a la cama número 200. Una niña con cabellos rojos y rizados abrazaba a su oso de peluche, que en aquellos instantes estaba descocido y lleno de cenizas.

La niña los miró y sonrió.

- Y el señor de las gafas raras?- dijo ella dulcemente, llena de inocencia, digna de su edad que se había visto corrompida por las ambiciones sin límite de Voldemort.

Harry rió mientras fijaba sus ojso verdes en ella y se acercaba.

- Él vendrá otro día, hoy venimos nosotros.. - dijo.

La niña acarició su peluche.

- Mentira, él no vendrá más.

Ron miró a Harry y éste a Ginny. Un silencio de segundos permaneció intacto.

- Me lo dijo la niña de cabellos plateados..- dijo ella.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos, no podía ser otra; hablaba de Galatea.

Harry tomó la mano de la pequeña una vez sentado en la cama junto a ella y la miró fijamente.

- Hablas con ella? qué te dijo?

- Yo no hablo, ella habla...cuando duermo.- dijo ella. - A muchos otros aquí les ha hablado en las noches. Ella me dijo que el señor de las gafas raras no vendría a visitarme, sino ustedes.

Dijo que unos ojos verdes y dos cabellos de fuego vendrían y me preguntarían sobre ella..

Ron se acercó.

- Qué más te dijo?

La niña abrazó con más fuerza se peluche.

- Me dijo que cuando vinieran, les dijera algo...

- qué cosa?- dijo Ginny.

- me dijo que les dijera...mmmm qué era?- la niña hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, .- ya! dijo que la muerte estaba cerca de cabellos castaños..y que si querían impedirlo...fueran a la orden de Merlín en este preciso momento. Dijo, que cabellos castaños había escapado..y que iría hacia allá..

Hermione subió unas escaleras corriendo y perdiéndose entre la multitud. Sin dejar de huir, unos pocos minutos después notó que había perdido a Fred. Se arrimó a una pared y tomó aire. ¿Cómo había cometido semejante estupidez¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse ver? Era cuestión de segundos para que ya todo el mundo mágico supiera que había escapado, por lo tanto, tenía que llegar rápidamente a la orden de Merlín, fuera como fuera tenía que llegar.

Los tres amigos salían del lugar lo más rápido que podían para dirigirse a la orden, cuando un intercomuncador de Ron sonó. El pelirrojo lo sacó y un olograma de Percy apareció.

- Encontraron algo con respecto a la niña?- preguntó.

- Sí, nos dio mucha información, nos dirigimos directo a la Orden de Merlín, será mejor que no le digas a nadie podría resultar peligroso.

- Como quieran.- dijo Percy. - tengo que decirles es que hace unos minutos me llamó Fred, dice que vio a Hermione. Ella escapó de él, no sabemos exactamente por qué pero sabemos que ha escapado.

- Ya lo sabemos!- dijo Harry que seguía corriendo mientra veían el olograma de Percy. - Ahora vamos lo más rápidamente que podemos a buscarla. Cualquier cosa importante nos avisas.

Ron cerró el intercomunicador.

- Crees que los mortífagos la estén siguiendo y por eso no quiso acercarse a Fred?- dijo Ron mientra salían del refugio.

- No lo sé; pero Hermione debe saber lo que hace..siempre actúa con cabeza fría..si huyó de Fred, buenas razones tendrá.- dijo Harry

Luna caminaba con su maletín en manos por el Ministerio, que en aquel preciso momento se estaba desintegrando. El juicio hacia los más altos funcionarios se iba a dar pronto, y con las pruebas que Percy tenía en manos, era suficiente para comprobar que durante años el lugar había ejercido con dinero lavado, y no solo eso, sino que también había estado cooperando con acciones ilícitas y antisociales a favor de los mortífagos. Lo que habían encontrado eran archivos donde quedaba registro de todas las canalladas en las cuales se habían visto involucrados los del Ministerio. Sin duda alguna, el gabinete completo se iba a deshacer, tendrían que contratar a nuevos funcionarios, y eso tomaría tiempo. Por lo cual Luna sabía que se venía una crisis, ya que los empleados no tendrían sus pagos hasta que la administración fuera manejada por un Gerente, y al no obtener sus pagos dejarían de trabajar, lo cual haría que todas las diversas actividades que realiza diariamente el Ministerio se vieran congeladas.

Sí, una gran crisis se venía, pero qué podría ser peor ya? Acaso no el mundo entero se encontraba ya en una crisis? sí, un simple problema de administración no era nada comparado con el miedo hacia los ataques mortífagos que tenían cada uno de los magos en el mundo mágico.  
El intercomunicador sonó.

El olograma de Dumbledore apareció.

- Señorita Lovegood seré breve, necesito que vaya en este preciso momento al mundo muggle y avise a la central mágica protectora de muggles que se mantenga alerta, los mortífagos se están movilizando.

- Quiere que viaje?- dijo Luna. - ahora mismo?

- Ahora.- dijo Dumbledore. - Claro que debe saber que en estos momentos sus tres amigos se dirigen hacia la orde de Merlín ya que parece que la señorita Granger ha escapado y se dirige hacia allá para hablar con Galatea, quien seguramente le dará el código. Ppor lo tanto, me temo que los mortífagos están moviéndose rápidamente para atacar...si las cosas no salen como esperamos...habrá que avisar a los muggles...pues esto empieza a salirse de control.

Luna miraba confundida al olograma de Dumbledore. La habían abombado con información reciente que aún no asimilaba. Mientras doblaba la esquina solo sintió cómo alguien la agarró con fuerza por la muñeca. Luna soltó el intercomunicador por la fuerza con la cual la habían tomado. Percy la arrastraba rápidamente obligándola a correr hacia el ascensor.

- Percy qué sucede!- gritó Luna.

- No hagas ruido!- dijo él. - Hay Chupa Sangres en todo el ministerio...los mortífagos los mandaron.

Luna y Percy entraron en el ascensor. El pelirrojo marcó planta superior. Luna parecía no entender nada de lo que sucedía.

- qué haces? Estamos ya en el piso más alto!- dijo Luna.

Percy rió.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.-

El ascensor empezó a subir más. La rubia se sostuvo de una baranda al sentir cómo todo temblaba seguido de un sonido agudo, proveniente de un ser viviente, pero no humano. Aquello le produjo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

- Maldita sea! Estan subiendo…- dijo Percy.

- Quieres explicarme lo que está sucediendo?- dijo Luna desesperada.

- El Ministerio tiene lugares secretos, como estuve infiltrado años aquí los conozco perfectamente. Este lugar tiene más pisos de los que aparenta.

- Eso no! Quiero q me expliques cómo es que Chupa Sangres ingresaron al Ministerio y por qué?

- Creo que es obvio.. – dijo Percy. – Los miembros tienen conexiones con lso mortífagos. Seguro que Voldemort está enterado de que los hemos descubierto, y ha mandado a sus amiguitos a que destruyan el Ministerio y en la confusión, los miembros del consejo puedan escapar. De hecho, te apuesto a que ahora mismo ya no están dentro.

- Y qué hacemos? Cómo salimos de aquí?- dijo Luna.

- Eso déjamelo a mí.

La puerta el ascensor paró bruscamente. Los dos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de éste suceso. Luna soltó un quejido de dolor. Unos sonidos como de seres caminando encima del techo del ascensor hizo que ambos miraran aterrados hacia arriba. Las luces se apagaron.

- Mierda! Saben que estamos aquí.- dijo Percy. – Creo que vinieron para matar a todos los que pudieran, pero su objetiv o principal somos nosotros. Yo, obviamente por traidor..y tu por intrometida..

- Por qué se fue la luz?- dijo Luna tr atando de calmarse.

- Ellos absorven toda la energía que esté cerca…los hace más fuertes.

- Y ahora qué? Están arriba de nosotros…los puedo sentir…

Una gota se sangre cayó por la nariz de la rubia. Percy sintió cómo a él le sucedía lo mismo.

No me siento bien Percy…- dijo Luna limpiándose la sangre.

- Escúchame Luna!- dijo tomándola por los hombros. – Eres una mujer fuerte, no eres de las que se rinde fácilmente. Cuántas veces no me diste problemas dentro del Ministerio, necesito que no te dejes vencer! No saldré de aquí sin ti, Ron jamás me lo perdonaría..

Luna respiró fuertemente, tratando de contener fuerzas. Todo le daba vueltas y empezaba a escuchar cómo su sangre corría por sus venas. Los latidos de su corazón parecían sonar fuertemente en sus tímpanos.

- Sí.- dijo finalmente.

Un sonido claro, como el de una cuerda zafándose fue el último que escucharon antes de que el ascensor descendiera velozmente y se detuviera unos metros abajo. Luna gritó fuertemente, por unos instantes pensó que moriría. Si el ascensor hubiera caído completamente, …hubieran muerto instantáneamente al caer desde tales alturas.

- Malditos bastardos!- dijo Percy. – ya no están…puedes sentirlo? Pero dejaron las cuerdas cortadas…caeremos pronto…no va a soportar el peso.

Luna pudo sentir que ya no estaban cerca ya que se sentía mucho mejor. Y sin embargo, no se habían retirado sin antes asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos saliera con vida de aquel ascensor.

- y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Luna.

- Tendremos que subir..por nuestros propios medios..- dijo Percy.

- Qué?

Percy se levantó y saltó pegando el techo con su mano, una compuerta se abrió.

- Tendremos que salir por aquí….y subir por las cuerdas del ascensor.

Hermione paró frente a una gran fortaleza, se lograba imponer ante los ojos de la castaña quien observaba completamente ida el lugar. La Orden de Merlín estaba ante sus ojos y parecía en mismo castillo de un Dios. El solo ver las grandes escaleras de mármol esperando a que ella las subiera hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara.

- Es extraño- se dijo. Y lo era. Ningún guardia estaba vigilando la entrada principal. – qué estará sucediendo?

Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras mirando todo a su alrededor. Nadie en absoluto. El silencio invadía el lugar por completo. No era normal. Sin embargo, la castaña había pasado ya por tantas cosas en aquel año, que ya nada en realidad le sorprendía. Además, no le importaba si el lugar estaba ocupado o no, su fin era llegar hacia Galatea fuera como fuera, y mejor aún si no habían guardias impidiéndoselo.

Ingresó por la gran puerta y miró lo que en el interior la aguardaba. Los escritorios receptores estaban vacíos, con papeles pero no había nadie en el lugar.

Tal vez han abandonado la orden por esto de la guerra.. pensó. Pero no quiso analizarlo más y siguió caminando firmemente atravéz del pasillo con grandes estatuas de magos y brujas célebres. Enormes figuras que la miraban, y ella podía sentirlo. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el camino hacia Galatea.

Esto va ser muy difícil…este lugar es fantásticamente grande…cómo llegaré a ella?

Además…se supone que la tienen en un sitio sumamente secreto…cómo sabré dónde queda? pensó mientras seguía caminando, y al finalizar el camino, vio como otras enormes escaleras, como las de Hogwarts, cambiaban de lugar cada segundo….dándole múltiples opciones.

- No! Cómo saber a dónde debo ir?- se dijo mientras pasaba angustiada una mano por su cabellera.

La respuesta vino a ella rápidamente.

"Porque yo te diré donde tienes que ir"

Hermione se asustó al escuchar en su cabeza la voz infantil de aquella niña.

"Sube por la escalera a tu derecha…y luego tendrás que subir por la izquierda, antes de que gire saltarás hacia la del frente..si no lo haces habrás perdido tu oportunidad y tendrás que esperar dos horas hasta que las escaleras vuelvan a ponerse en el lugar adecuado."

Draco despertó ya que una luz penetrante iluminó el sombrío lugar. Sus ojos grises se abrieron y rechazaron la luz, se habían ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad total. Un guardia mantenía la puerta abierta mientras el inspector se mantenía en el marco de la puerta de hierro, observándolo de brazos cruzados.

- Señor Malfoy, llegó el día.- dijo.

Draco se levantó sintiendo cómo cada una de sus vértebras le pedían auxilio ante el dolor que sentía. Trató de abrir bien los ojos para observar bien al inspector.

- Acompáñeme, es hora de su juicio.

_"Que comienze la carrera...uno..dos...tres...ahora!_

Hermione corrió subiendo la escalera indicada lo más rápido que podía. Empezaban ya a cambiarse de lugar. Saltó unos centímetros en el aire para llegar a la otra. Tenía que llegar al frente, pero aquello era imposible, porque ya estaba demasiado lejos.

_"Te vas a rendir ahora?"_dijo la voz infantil.

- No!- dijo meintras corría subiendo los escalones. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó.  
Un gritó seguido de su mano aferrándose al escalón. Miró hacia abajo, había una gran distancia. Levantó la otra mano y se impulsó hacia arriba. Sus piernas pateaban el aire demostrando que no iba a permitir caer, no ahora. Subió completamente y corrió por los escalones restantes llegando a tierra firme. Su respiración era agitada. Puso su mano en el pecho, tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón.

_" jeje, mm muy bien, creí que no llegarías..ahora...ve recto por el pasillo, y cuando llegues y veas dos pasillos más, paras.."_

Hermione siguió sin darse cuenta de que la vigilaban muy de cerca. Se había equivocado completamente en aquello de que el lugar estaba vacío..no era así.

Pansy miraba desde las escaleras de la entrada mientras Spencer encendía una pipa.

- Casi cae..- dijo Pansy.

- Granger me asombra...cuántas sangres sucias han pasado la mitad de lo que ella, y siguen sin rendirse?- dijo Jack.

- Da hasta lástima no?- dijo Pansy con su mirada solitaria, fija aún en las escaleras.

- El lugar está rodeado completamente. Mejor será que sigas a Granger, ya sabes qué hacer cuando termine de hablar con Galatea.

Un silencio. Pansy miró a Jack.

- y tú?- dijo.

- yo estaré aquí esperando a Malfoy. Me informaron que viene hacia acá..él puede estropearlo todo.

- Lo matarás?- dijo Pansy.

Jack apagó la pipa sin cortar la mirada que mantenía con ella.

- Acaso aún te importa?

Pansy miró hacia el suelo y luego fijó su mirada al frente. Se fue caminando, siguiendo los pasos de Hermione

Luna tomó la mano que Percy le tendía desde el techo del ascensor. El pelirrojo había subido sin problema alguno y rápidamente, ella no sabía si se le iba a hacer tan fácil.

- Vamos Luna, solo impúlsate y yo te elevaré.- dijo Percy. - pero hazlo que estas cuerdas están por...

En ese momento una de las cuerdas se soltó y el ascensor descendió con gran felocidad metros abajo y paró bruscamente. Percy se golpeó en la nariz fuertemente y sangre salió de esta. Luna yacía en el suelo del ascensor gritando y cubriéndose la cabeza.

- Vamos Luna! tú no eres una niñita miedosa! eso me consta qué te sucede!

- No lo entiendes!- gritó ella. - Le temo a las alturas! es una fobia que tengo desde pequeña! no puedo hacer esto!

Percy comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Luna era la mujer más fuerte y con más carácter que hubiera conocido nunca antes, sin embargo, todos los seres humanos tienen un lado vulnerable...y él acababa de conocer el lado débil de Luna.

¿Cómo luchar contra una fobia que había llevado desde niña? Iba a necesitar muchos más que palabras para animarla.

La rubia permanecía en el suelo, llorando sin cesar. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan cobarde, tan... todo! No podía creer que ella estuviera así, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Luna quiso levantarse, pero ya no tenía más poder sobre su cuerpo. No podía moverse, el miedo la había inmovilizado por completo.

- Luna, escúchame, y escúchame bien.- dijo Percy aún con la mano extendida. - Sé que no tienes la culpa de no poder manejar esa fobia que tienes, pero te diré algo: no me moveré de aquí hasta que tomes mi mano y salgamos juntos de aquí.

- Pero morirás!- dijo Luna llorando.

- y no me interesa morir.- dijo Percy. - no me iré sin ti. Así que si ya te dejaste vencer por tu fobia, entonces me temo que moriremos juntos.

_"Tres pasos hacia tu izquierda.."_

Hermione seguía las indicaciones, y las había seguido durante la última media hora. Sin embargo el camino parecía interminable. La castaña iba memorizando el camino de regreso, puesto que había demasiadas entradas y lugares que podrían confundirla, y terminaría por nunca salir de aquel lugar. Paró frente a una puerta.

_"...ábrela"_

Hermione tomó la perilla, y la giró. Sentía como un sabor amargo en los labios, y estaba tan cansada que ´sab ía pronto desfallecería.

no! Hermione Granger tienes que ser fuerte! ahora no puedes darte por vencida.. pensó mientras abría por completo la puerta.

Un vértigo recorrió todo su cuerpo. La puerta daba a un pozo sin fondo..un vació interminable con rocas. Un viento la envolvió y la hizo lanzar un grito, casi, estuvo a punto de caminar hacia dentro.

_"por qué has parado?"_

- Qué? esa es la pregunta más estúpida que alguien me ha hecho! qué pretendes? que me lanze?

Escuchó la risa de la niña claramente.

_" Si no caminas dentro, no me verás nunca"_

Hermione cerró los ojos en busca de una respuesta de su cerebro, sin embargo, no tenía más opción que confiar en lo que ella le decía.

La castaña tomó aire´y cerró los ojos.

- Uno..dos...tres!- dijo, y se lanzó, pero lo único que consiguió fuer caer sobre un frío piso.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba sobre un piso de piedra...todo había sido tan solo una ilusión! Unas escaleras de mármol negro que se dirigían hacia abajo en forma de caracol la esperaban

_"Baja...y me encontrarás"_

Percy seguía con la mano extendida, si lo que le había dicho a Luna no funcionaba, entonces nada más lo haría.

Por favor que funcione.. rogaba él, no quería morir ahí, pero sin Luna no iba a salir, eso estaba decidido.

La rubia tomó aire y con fuerza se fue levantando. Sus piernas temblaban mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano extendida del pelirrojo.

- Bien! sabía que podías!- dijo él mientras de un tirón la subió.

Luna jamás había visto un paisaje igual. Estaba en el exterior de un ascensor, dos cables gruesos lo sostenían..y abajo...había una altura inimaginable e inexplicable. La rubia pudo sentir cómo su cabeza de nublaba, y todo empezaba a temblarle. Percy la abrazó al ver en su rostro el terror reflejado.

- Escúchame Luna, no mires hacia abajo, nunca vuelvas a mirar hacia abajo.- dijo él

La levantó con ciudado mientras todo el ascensor temblaba ante el peso de ambos.

- Ahora, tendrás que aferrarte a este cable.- dijo señalándoselo. - yo iré en el otro. Mira hacia arriba, solo unos metros más arriba y estará la puerta hacia el piso que queremos alcanzar.

Luna asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la útlima cuerda se soltó. El ascensor cayó bruscamente. Luna gritó con fuerza y se aferró al cable en el último momento, quedando sus piernas moviéndose en el aire. Percy había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo estaba un poco más abajo que la rubia.

Luna no paraba de gritar, sintiendo que aquello era demasiado. Qué humillación ante Percy! ella que siempre había sido fuerte ante todo..y ahora gritando como una niñita asustada. Esperaba que él no le dijera nada a Ron sobre aquello si lograban escapar.

Hermione sintió el corazón en la garganta. Ya había llegado..no había nada que la detuviera...  
A unos metros de Galatea. Hermione bajaba las escaleras que parecían no tener fin, hasta que por fin éstas terminaron y se vio frente a una enorme puerta de metal.

_"Llegaste a mi cárcel"_

Hermione empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta para poder entrar, ésta era pesada, pero lo logró. Se vio frente a un laboratorio enorme. Había muchísimos aparatos alrededor y algunas incubadoras. Hermione se sintió espantada al ver en ellas partes humanas..o por lo menos eso parecían. ¿Qué era aquel lugar¿Un centro de creaciones espeluznantes? Ahora comprendía mejor cómo había sido formada Galatea.

Un ruido sordo desvió su mirada hacia un corredor con una luz pálida, que se encendía y se apagaba, como si estuviera fallando. La castaña tragó saliva mientras caminaba lentamente por él, había muchas puertas de metal, en realidad no quería saber qué había detrás de cada una de ellas ni qué clases de inventos macabros escondían. Ya bastante tenía con Galatea.

_"La puerta del fondo.."_

Hermione sintió el corazón en la garganta. Ya había llegado..no había nada que la detuviera...  
A unos metros de Galatea.

Hermione empujó la puerta de metal con fuerza, sintiendo cómo cada parte de su cuerpo le pedía descanso. Podía decir con seguridad que aquel era el momento con más emociones mezcladas dentro de ella que hubiera vivido en su vida.

Entró.

La puerta pesada se cerró tras ella. Se vio como tantas otras veces en aquella fría habitación, con la diferencia que ahora sí estaba allí, físicamente y mentalmente. Su corazón le decía que se largara, que iba a explotar si seguía allí dentro...más su cabeza racional le exigía quedarse, pues tenía que saber la verdad, y tenía que acabar de una vez con todo aquel tormento.

- Hola.- dijo la voz infantil, más lúgubre y fría que nunca.

Hermione no dijo nada, sus ojos se posaban en el cuerpo de la niña, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, como siempre, con su oso abrazado a ella. Sus ojos rojos la miraban como si la penetraran, y ese cabello plateado brillaba mientras caía por sus hombros...piel pálida...todo aquello aterraba a la castaña.

- Ahora vamos a hablar.  
Hermione tragó saliva.

- A eso vine no?

Un silencio invadió el lugar.

- Qué sabes de mí?- dijo la niña.

La castaña creyó que aquello estaba fuera de lugar, sin embargo lo mejor era seguir haciendo lo que ella le decía.

- Pues, que eres creada por unos científicos de la orden de Merlín...que tu fin era destruir a los mortífagos y criaturas oscuras..y que un día simplemente dejaste de seguir órdenes...dejaste de funcionar.

La niña fijó sus ojos sangre en ella.

- Crees que eso soy? una simple creación?- dijo ella obviamente ofendida...molesta.

Hermione sintió como si hielo corriera por su espalda al notar este tono de voz en ella...había mostrado un sentimiento humano? Sin embargo, su rsotro seguía igual..sin gesto alguno...y sus ojos vacíos.

- Acaso eres algo más?- dijo Hermione tratando de que su voz sonara lo más firme posible.

Entonces, en cuestión de segundos la niña ´había desaparecido de la cama y reaparecido frente a ella, dándole es susto más grande de su vida. Hermione cayó al suelo y se pegó contra la pared. Ella volvió a aparecer muy cerca de ella y con su mano tomó el cuello de la castaña, apretándolo con sus frías manos.

- No soy un simple invento, ni algo que se formó en un laboratorio así! como si nada!- dijo ella llena de ira. - Cómo me hicieron? sabes cómo me hicieron?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de sacárse la de encima, pero era imposible...era obvio quien era más fuerte.

La niña la soló con brusquedad y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana grande de vidrio transparente que dejaba ver el laboratorio..y todas las máquinas que la controlaban.

Galatea pegó su mano en el cristal, mientras sus ojos miraban atravpes de él. Hermione tosía aún recuperándose de la acción violenta de la cual había sido víctima.

- Yo viví alguna vez.- dijo Galatea. - Fui una niña, como cualquier otra...La hija de un científico.

Hermione la miraba, prestando atención a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. Se incoorporó, aún temblorosa y tomando su cuello con ambas manos la miraba con ojos llorosos.

- Mi padre, él era un genio. Trabajaba para la órden de Merlín. Siempre me dijo que yo era más importante que cualquiero cosa..hasta que su trabajo. Yo sabía que era mentira.- una amargura en el tono de su voz se presentaba. -Su trabajo era mucho más importante que yo...

Draco se vio frente a la orden de Merlín. No se había detenido ni un instante a descansar desde que leyó la carta de Hermione. Miraba la fuerza, la potencia del lugar ante él. Sabía que ella estaba allí dentro...seguramente mucho tiempo antes que él. No quiso pensar más, sabía lo que se le venía encima...pondria un pie dentro de la orden...y lo atacarían.

Sí, él lo sabía. El lugar completo estaba rodeado. No por nada había sido un mortífago, conocía muy bien las señales, y sabía que Voldemort para ese entonces ya había dado la orden de eliminarlo. Sacó su varita y la empuñó con fuerzas...conocía el complot que le esperaba, pero también poseía la seguridad de que los mismos mortíos que estaban dentro les temblaría la mano al atacarlo. Después de todo, él era Draco Malfoy, el mejor mago oscuro después de Voldemort. No había nadie quien supiera más de artes oscuras que él..

- Aquí voy..- dijo el rubio, y corrió subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y entrando a lo que sería la tumba de muchos.

Draco entró corriendo y se detuvo en mitad de la gran sala de recepción. Tenía su varita perfectamente empuñada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Solo estatuas.

El rubio estaba muy atento a cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Fue entonces cuando una voz perfectamente familiar invadió el lugar.

- Malfoy..te esperábamos.- dijo Spencer saliendo detrás de una de las estatuas.

Pronto, de cada una de las estatuas salieron mortífagos, rodeándolo por completo. No había escapatoria posible..simplemente no había.

- Los ordenes de Voldemort fueron explícitas.- dijo Spencer. - Matarte es nuestro deber...no puedes acercarte más a Granger, y lo sabes.

Draco rió.

- Lo sé Spencer...lo supe mucho antes de entrar.

- Entonces por qué ingresaste? por qué si sabías que te esperábamos?

Draco miró a los mortíos que lo rodeaban y miraban con odio, pues era nada más y nada menos que un traidor, un vil traidor que se había enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Si hubiera existido un castigo peor que la muerte, se lo hubieran dado.

- Porque no me importa morir y lo sabes Spencer...nunca me ha importado.

Spencer levantó su varita, y auntomáticamente todos los demás lo hicieron.

- Siempre quise decirte Malfoy cuánto detesto tu maldita estirpe y tu consumbre obtusa de creerte superior a todos. Ahora aprovecho para decírtelo...y también para decirte una cosa más.- hizo una pausa en la que los dos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro. - Tú con los de la derecha..yo con los de la izquierda..

E inmediatamente Spencer se dio la vuelta y lanzó una de las maldiciones más potentes hacia algunos de los mortíos que se encontraban de su lado. Draco hizo lo mismo, mientras caían muertos al suelo. Ambos se pegaron uno contra el otro, espalda contra espalda empuñando su varita..ellos dos..contra cincuenta mortífagos furiosos que ahora tenían que exterminar a dos traidores.

Hermione permanecía callada, le dolía demasiado la garganta, sin embargo el dolor era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

- Mi papá pasaba horas trabajando.- continuó. - horas..y horas...y horas...Nunca notó lo que me pasaba...- Galatea dejó su mano correr por el cristal. - yo estaba sola...sola..no tenía a nadie. En casa, nadie.., en el colegio..nadie. Era solo yo..solo yo. Yo sola! ...es malo estar sola...es muy malo. Por eso, por eso yo..me hice daño.

Hermione sintió cómo su corazón paró bruscamente. Empezó a sudar frío y a respirar entre cortadamente. Unas palabras en su mente volvieron.

_"En mi habitación,  
duerme una suicida,  
_

_duerme, pequeñita,  
_

_duerme"_

Claro! todo en su cabeza comenzaba a tener sentido! Ella...ella se había suicidado¿Cómo pudo hacer eso¿Cómo? Tan solo era una niña!

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. El miedo de repente se había esfumado para dar paso a la lástima. Sentía pena, muchísima pena...aquella niña..debía haber sido demasiado infeliz.

- Yo solo quería dejar de estar sola..- dijo ella con la voz más triste que Hermione jamás hubiera escuchado. - Creí que..si moría, dejaría de estarlo. Y me equivoqué.- Galatea se volteó y volvió a fijar sus ojos en la castaña, éstos dejaban correr frías lágrimas.

Debía ser aquella, la imagen más extraña que ella jamás hubiera visto. Aquellos ojos seguían vacíos, totalmente inertes...sin embargo, emanaban lágrimas...¿Podía un invento llorar como los seres humanos?

Para entonces, Hermione había comprendido que Galatea, tenía de cierta forma, una parte humana.

Ginny, Luna, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en unas sillas de madera, tranquilizándose mutuamente, y decididos ha hacer justicia en nombre de Hermione.

La sala estaba oscura, iluminada por la débil luz de las antorchas. Todo aquello era incómodo, la situación en sí era intolerable. Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa, tenían que presenciar en juicio..

la condena de Malfoy.

El juez estaba sentado, en lo alto de su puesto, y detrás de él estaban otros miembros que servirían de testigos y tomarían en conjunto la pena necesaria y debida. Solo faltaba que él llegara...

- Por qué no lo traen ya!- dijo Ginny estallando de nervios.

Harry tomó su mano y la apretó dándole fuerzas.

- Todo saldrá bien, va a tener lo que se merece.

Ginny contuvo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí¿ Qué hacía allí buscando una venganza inútil en lugar de estar junto a su mejor amiga? Ese había sido el problema siempre, ella nunca había estado con Hermione cuando más la necesitaba; de hecho, si desde un principio en la discoteca no la hubiera dejado sola, otra sería la historia.

La puerta de la sala de juicio se abrió. Dos guardias ingresaron con Draco Malfoy esposado. El rubio tenía la camisa blanca mal arreglada y su aspecto estaba bastante demacrado, más que nada por su mirada vacía y hueca. Ron lo miró queriendo guardar aquella imagen del rubio entrando a lo que sería su propia guillotina. Los ojos grises del muchacho estaban fijos en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la silla que les esperaba; su cabello caía por su frente impidiendo cualquiero contacto visual con los presentes.

El guardia lo sentó bruscamente en la silla, no le quitó las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas.

El juez se aclaró la garganta.

- Muy bien, comenzemos con esto.

Luna se aferraba con todo lo que podía al cable mientras éste se balanceaba en el aire. Gritos salían de vez en cuando de su boca mientas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Aquello era demasiado, no podía contra su fobia de toda la vida. Luna no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte en sí...pero a las alturas le tenía pavor. ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder precisamente eso¿Por qué no habían intentado matarla de otra manera?

Percy subió por el cable en el que estaba, justo al lado de Luna, y logró quedar a la misma altura que ella. Pudo ver cómo la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y pare´cia murmurar palabras inconmprensibles.

- Luna, estás bien?- dijo Percy.

- No.- dijo Luna con dificultad. - Sube tú, no puedo hacerlo..no puedo subir hasta aquí llegué.  
Percy miró hacia abajo..la distancia era abismal.

- Mira, saldremos de aquí juntos me oíste? Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti..y si muero..será culpa tuya por no tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentar tus miedos. Solo no mires abajo, fija tu mirada hacia arriba y todo estará bien.

- No, no estará bien Percy. Siento la altura en todo mi cuerpo, y no necesito mirar hacia abajo, porque puedo imaginarme perfectamente lo que hay..y es peor.

- Pues vas a subir, porque sino lo haces yo no lo haré.

Luna abrió los ojos y miró al pelirrojo. Parecía bastante decidido a no salvar su vida si no era con ella. No podía dejar que Percy se quedara ahí..él no iba a morir por culpa suya!

Tragó saliva y subió un poco, con mucha dificultad.

- Ves, no es tan difícil.- dijo Percy.

- No lo es para ti!- dijo Luna, y al decir ésto resvaló. Cayó hacia abajo unos centímetros pero logró seguir haciéndolo aferrándose con más fuerza.

Estaba con pánico, no podía más.

Percy subió más, dándole el ejemplo y fijando sus reconfortantes ojos miel en ella.

- Yo sé que puedes.- le dijo.

La rubia miró hacia arriba, si lo observaba desde una perspectiva más analítica, la distancia en sí no era tan grande. Si subía rápidamente en unos 10 minutos habrían llegado a la puerta y saldrían de aquella horrible situación.

- Yo también sé que puedo.- dijo Luna mientras subía. - Sé que puedo...

Hermione tambaleaba, sus piernas ya no le saban más, así que simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, con su mirada fija en Galatea; aún tenían mucho de qué conversar.

- Moriste..- dijo la castaña con una voz quebrada. - Pero...¿entonces qué eres? No pareces un fantasma..

- No soy un fantasma.- aclaró. -Soy un asco...me repugno a mí misma...

Hermione no entendía nada, las cosas dichas por la niña lo único que hacían era enredarla más de lo que ya estaba. Todo era confuso, pero cómo deseaba que no lo fuera, aunque la verdad resultara tan difícil de comprender, ella quería saberla. Quería entender.

Galatea volvió a posar su mano en el cristal, mirando por él el laboratorio que la controlaba.

Hermione hubiera querido saber los sentimientos de la niña al verlo, si es que sentía por supuesto.

- Morí.- dijo ella. - pensé que todo había terminado..que había acabado..y no fue así. - su voz se volvió apagada. - papá no se resignó a perderme, no aceptó mi muerte...fue entonces cuando creó la forma perfecta de volver a tenerme junto a él y a la vez, ayudar a la humanidad.

Hermione prestaba atención a las palabras de Galatea sin querer perderse de nada. Quería entender.

- Tomó mi cuerpo para el invento que le habían exigido fabricar..un invento, una creación que fuera capaz de terminar con toda amenaza en el mundo mágico. Era perfecto. La creación perfecta...era yo.

Galatea señaló através del cristal las proyecciones mágicas que se encontraban en las paredes. Hermione se levantó con dificultad y caminó hasta pegarse contra el vidrio..le horririzó lo que vio.

En las proyecciones estaba el dibujo del cuerpo de una niña, en la siguiente, la desmembración de su cuerpo parte por parte..y la incrustración y fabricación de un interior completamente distinto. Hermione no comprendía lo que seguía, ya que era el contenido, el interior de

Galatea..la creación de un nuevo cerebro.

Los planos siguientes fueron imposibles de entender, solo un científico de la orden podría leer a la perfección aquellas proyecciones. Una mostraba la estirpación de los ojos de Galatea y la colocación de otros, conformados con dotes necesarios para lograr sus obejtivos. Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado la orden¿Ha usar un cuerpo humano para una de sus creaciones¿Era ese el precio de la paz en el mundo mágico? Era horrible.

El vidrio había quedado empañado en la parte donde había puesto su boca, Hermione siguió observando mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran. La última proyección mostraba la unión de los miembros de Galatea, la conexión; creando así un ser, mitad humano, mitad máquina.

- No...no puede ser cierto.- dijo Hermione dejando correr las lágrimas y con ambas manos pegadas al vidrio.

- ¿Qué soy?- dijo Galatea con voz quebrada, como si quisiera llorar. - ¿Qué soy si no puedo ser considerada humana..ni tampoco una máquina¿Entonces quién soy yo? ...soy solo una creación con fines predeterminados..un ser que es rechazado por la sociedad y siempre lo será. Ni siquiera puedo llorar, porque mi cuerpo es solo cables y metal...¿quién soy sino un ser repugnante?

- No digas eso! no eres un ser repugnante!- dijo Hermione.

- Sí lo soy,..me doy asco...- dijo Galatea mirándose. - Hubiera funcionado todo lo que pretendían hacer conmigo, de no ser que no tomaron en cuenta el hecho de que solo reconstruyeron mi cerebro, mas no lo cambiaron. Mis recuerdos de cuando estaba con vida seguían allí, guardados.- dijo mientras se alejaba del vidrio y caminaba hacia su cama. - Al principio..yo no recordaba nada. Mi cerebro era contorlado por otras máquinas, haciendo lo que ellos querían que yo hiciera. Matando seres oscuros con solo verlos dentro de mi cabeza..yo hacía lo que me pedían, y no hablaba, porque no me habían programado para hacerlo; no pensaba, porque no me habían programado para aquello. Pero entonces, durante las noches...los recuerdos volvieron.

Galatea se sentó en su cama y volvió a tomar su oso, acariciándolo tiernamente.

- Recordé todo, me tomó años, pero lo hice. Fue eso lo que ellos nunca pensaron sucedería..entonces, dejé de seguir sus ordenes, y me olvidé de mi funcionamiento.

- Qué hizo tu padre?- preguntó Hermione.

- Para cuando yo ya había recobrado la memoria, él ya había muerto junto con muchos del equipo que me crearon. Habían pasado muchos años...tantos..

Un silencio se produjo, ninguna pronunció palabra. Pronto Hermione se volteó y caminó hacia ella.

- Por eso dejaste de funcionar.. esa es tu razón! dejaste de ayudar a la orden porque te pareció una basura lo que habían hecho contigo..

- Por qué ayudar a un mundo tan vacío y triste..y solo.- dijo Galatea. - Por qué salvarlo? Sé muy bien que está en mis manos hacerlo...pero por qué querría? La humanidad está llena de mentes huecas y corazones fríos...están destinados a matarse los unos a los otros..yo no quiero interferir en ello. No seré su invento nunca más..no lo seré.

El último mortífago cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido sordo en el lugar. Spencer guardó su varita mientras caminaba entre los cadáveres.

- No son ni la mitad de los que estpan en diferentes partes de la orden, te va a costar llegar hasta donde ella.- dijo Jack,

- Por qué? por qué lo hiciste Spencer?- preguntó Draco. - Por qué me ayudaste?

Jack se volteó y lo miró fijamente mientras limpiaba su varita con la túnica.

- Te la debía Malfoy, desde hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a ti entré a ser mortífago...no me gusta quedarle debiendo nada a nadie.

- No creo que eso haya sido todo.- dijo Draco .- Te has convertido en un traidor, Voldemort te matará.

Jack caminó hacia él.

- Pues, ya que lo mencionas, no lo sé. Tal vez solo lo hice porque me cansé de servirle al señor oscuro en su causa..o porque ya simplemente no me importa nada.- dijo él. - En cuando a lo demás, ambos somos traidores, y yo no pienso morir...tu sí Malfoy?

Draco rió sarcásticamente.

- No, no pienso hacerlo.- dijo. - Ahora, sabes dónde está Hermione?

- Te llevaré con ella, sé el camino. Pero debes saber que nos costará llegar. Arriba estan los Mascurs...y más allá más mortíos...

- No me interesa, a ti sí?- dijo el rubio.

- No, ya te dije que no me importa nada.- dijo Jack. - Hay que apresurarnos, Pansy va por Hermione.

- Qué!- exclamó.

- Tranquilo Malfoy, ella y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en esto. Está de nuestro lado.  
Draco no comprendía absolutamente nada. Tal vez fue el rostro lleno de confusión del chico lo que hizo que Spencer hablara:

- Las cosas cambian Malfoy, las personas no.- dijo. - si tú estás aquí es porque nunca fuiste un mortífago realmente..y si Pansy y yo te ayudamos, es solo porque nuestras espectativas de vida murieron hace mucho tiempo. Aprovecha eso.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione. Sentia una presión en el pecho, una sensación vacía en su alma. No era justo, no lo era.

- Sé que Voldemort me quiere, me quiere para que destruya a los de tu sangre mezclada. Por eso quería que tú le dijeras lo que me sucedía..como si fuera tan solo una falla mecánica que él podría arreglar. Pero él no sabe nada, nadie sabe nada.- dijo apretando con más fuerza el peluche contra sí. - Yo estoy sola, y quiero seguir estándolo. No sé si algún día moriré...o mejor dicho, si algún día dejaré de funcionar...no lo sé. Solo sé con exactitud la repulsión que sienten todos al mirarme y descubrir en mis ojos, que no soy más que algo anormal..

- No ayudarás a Voldemort no es así? o lo harás...

Silencio.

Hermione permanecía quieta, a la espectativa de una respuesta. La verdad era que aquel momento jamás se borraría de su mente; la niña, sentada, acariciando su oso

tiernamente..sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar, en un mundo que no comprendía nada.

La castaña de cierta forma podía entenderla, ella siempre se había sentido extraña, diferente al resto, y hasta había llegado a preguntarse si de verdad era normal. Sin embargo su caso no se acercaba siquiera a la gravedad de aquel. Nadie, solo Galatea, podía comprender la profundidad de su propia soledad.

- No.- dijo finalmente la niña. – No quiero destruir el mundo..solo no quiero ayudar. No quiero que me odien por eso, pero estoy harta de ser..lo que soy. Quiero simplemente alejarme de todo esto..irme y ya. No pienso aliarme con Voldemort, díselo.

Hermione tragó saliva y suspiró, aquella respuesta había sido un gran alivio para ella, por un momento creyó que Galatea uniría fuerzas con Voldemort para eliminar "sangre sucias" y muggles. De cierta forma no la culparía de ello, tenía razones para odiar a la humanidad. ¿Qué había hecho la sociedad con ella sino un objeto digno de rechazo?

- Deberías salir. Ojos grises te está buscando.- dijo Galatea repentinamente.

Hermione sintió que el mundo se movía de repente. Solo podía ser él, Draco.

- Draco! Ya esta aquí?- dijo espantada.

- Sí, pero no llegará a ti..- dijo la niña. – Morirá..el lugar está rodeado de criaturas oscuras..

La castaña se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, con dificultad nuevamente la empujó, tratando de buscar la salida inmediata que la llevara con él. Justo antes de salir escuchó la voz de Galatea.

- Gracias, por escucharme.

Hermione la miró con ojos tristes mientras salía y corría fuera del laboratorio. No puso ni un pie fuera del lugar cuando alguien la tomó por detrás y le tapó la boca con las manos.

Draco y Spencer saltaban escaleras mientras éstas se movían en diferentes direcciones, haciéndoles el trabajo más difícil de lo que esperaban. Usaban sus reflejos rápidos, tan excelentemente entrenados para ser mortífagos excepcionales.

- Malditas escaleras!- gritó Spencer cuando al saltar estuvo a punto de caer.

- Y ahora a cuál saltamos!- dijo Draco mirando confundido las miles de escaleras que se intercalaban ante él.

- A la de…

Pero eso fue lo único que pudo decir cuando al mirar hacia su lado, vio un Mascur que había caído del aire hacia la escalera y lo atacaba. Draco miró hacia arriba y vio cómo miles de Mascurs saltaban de los pisos superiores. Aquello lo había visto antes en algunos de sus viajes alrededor del mundo mágico, esas bestias eran de las más fuertes al ser mitad lobos y mitad vampiros. Corrían y saltaban con una agilidad digna de un animal cuadrúpedo, mas a la hora de atacar clavaban sus colmillos en el cuello de sus víctimas, sin succionar la sangre..ya que solo se alimentaban de la de unicornio.

Uno de ellos se avalanzó contra Draco, el rubio sacó su varita.

- Expelliarmus!- dijo lanzándolo escaleras abajo. Eran demasiados, no iban a poder con todos ellos. Hasta ahí habían llegado.

- Malfoy! Sube!- gritó Spencer mientras luchaba con algunos Mascurs. – Hazlo ya!

- No!- dijo Draco.

- Estaré bien! Eso no importa! Solo sube! Ya te dije que no tengo nada por qué luchar en mi vida, mi único objetivo ahora es que llegues donde Granger y tengas lo que yo no pude!- dijo mientras lanzaba un Mascur pisos abajo. Las escaleras se movían mariándo por completo la escena. – Hazlo ya! O mi traición no habrá servido de nada!

Draco no lo pensó más y subió, evadiendo a las bestias. Una vez que llegó al piso correcto se volteó para mirar a Spencer luchando contra cientos de Mascurs furiosos.

- Spencer!- le gritó. – No me hagas quedar mal y pon en práctica todo lo que te enseñé! Y quiero que salgas ileso de esto, o serás definitivamente una vergüenza; recuerda que me debes una pelea.

Jack se volteó e hizo una rápida reverencia.

- Como diga señor Malfoy, y créeme que si salimos de esto ambos, con vida, me encargaré de eliminarte…recuerda que en mí no se puede confiar.

- Como quieras Spencer.- dijo Draco, y con esto se aventuró al interior del laberinto que era la orden de Merlín.

Percy había llegado ya a la puerta del último piso del Ministerio. Con su varita la abrió fácilmente, luego miró hacia abajo. Luna seguía subiendo por el cable, ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar.

- Vamos Luna! Solo un poco más!- dijo Percy extendiéndole la mano para que cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca la tomara.

- Ya cállate! Déjame concentrame en esto quieres!- dijo Luna sin perder su carácter ni siquiera en una situación como aquella.

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de Luna cuando ésta la estiró y la levantó en cuestión de segundos, permitiéndole poner pies en suelo firme.

La rubia quiso llorar de alegría cuando se vio por fin lejos del tormento anteriormente vivido. Abrazó a Percy con fuerza llena de alegría.

- Vamos Luna, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.- dijo Percy mientras la

tomaba de la mano y ambos corrían por unos pasillos oscuros.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que el Ministerio poseyera un piso extra completamente secreto.

¿Para qué cosas lo utilizarían?

- Ya sé lo que te preguntas.. – dijo Percy mientras corrían. – Aquí es donde guardan los archivos de lo que no quieren que nadie sepa, esos experimentos ilícitos y muchas otras cosas más. Fue por eso que me tardé tanto en encontrar dónde escondían tanta porquería…

Luna se detuvo bruscamente.

- Entonces, aquí también deben estar los archivos de la orden de merlín no es así?- dijo la rubia.

- Sí, algunos por qué?

- Galatea!.- dijo Luna. – llévame donde esos archivos ahora! Porque no me iré de aquí sin buscar lo que necesito!

- Qué quieres?

- Quiero los archivos que muestran cómo fue creada esa niña.

Hermione forcejeó un rato sin saber quién era la persona que la tenía agarrada. Pronto se vio colocada contra la pared y con una varita en el cuello. Pansy Parkinson la había acorralado.

- shhhh, quédate quieta quieres?- dijo Pansy.

- Déjame en paz!- gritó Hermione. Ella solo quería llevarla con Voldemort y vengarse por haberle quitado a Draco. Pero aquel no era el momento para estúpidas revanchas, tenía que alcanzar al rubio antes de que Voldemort lo hiciera con ella.

- Maldita sea Granger que te quedes callada de una e n d e m o n i a d a vez!- dijo Pansy mientras le volvía a tapar la boca.

Hermione no comprendía, solo seguía forcejeando y emitiendo todos los sonidos que podía. La rubia se hartó y la golpeó tan fuertemente que cayó al suelo. Con una patada la mandó hacia una esquina y pronto se reunió con ella cubriéndose con una mesa.

La castaña estaba adolorida cuando Pansy volvió a taparle la boca y a ponerle la varita en el cuello. Fue entonces cuando vio a muchos mortífagos entrar al laboratorio. Pudo reconocer a Zabini entre ellos. Trataron de abrir la puerta de Galatea, pero una descarga eléctrica se los impidió. Hermione comprendió que aquello había sido obra de la niña…en su habitación solo entraban los que ella permitía ingresar.

Zabini miró por el cristal.

- No está dentro¿dónde se habrá metido la p e r r a de Granger?- dijo sacando su varita.

- Se suponía que Jack y Pansy tendrían que haberla atrapado ya!- dijo uno de los mortífagos.

- No importa, de la Orden no va a salir, están rodeados..tiene que estar por ahí solo hay que buscarla.- dijo Zabini. – Rápido, el señor oscuro no quiere esperar.

Los mortíos salieron rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras sí. Pansy empusó la mesa que las ocultaba con una patada y levantó a Hermione quitándole la varita del cuello.

- Perdón por los golpes, pero eres una maldita p e r r a que no deja de hacer ruido…casi logras que te maten.- dijo Pansy mientras se aseguraba que estuvieran ya lejos.

- Qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo Hermione confundida por la declaración de la chica.

Pansy soltó un respingo, obviamente fastidiada ante los estúpidos comentarios de la castaña. No la soportaba, eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, ayudándola…quién diría no? Ese era el precio de no haberse suicidado en el preciso momento.

- Pasa que te estoy ayudándo. Ahora devuélveme el favor cerrando el osico y siguiéndome, porque si vuelvo a escuchar tus idioteces una vez más, juro que me arrepentiré de hacer lo que estoy haciendo…está bien?- dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta. – Ahora, busquemos a Draco y Jack y salgamos de aquí.

Draco llevaba tiempo corriendo por distintos pasillos, no sabía siquiera si aquel era el camino correcto hacia Hermione, se suponía que Spencer iba a guiarlo pero..

- Maldita sea!- gritó al toparse con una gran sala cuyo fin era como cinco pasillos distintos. – Cuál se supone que es?

Pasos detrás de él. El rubio se volteó empuñando su varita y chocó con la de Spencer.

- Eres muy lento Malfoy, mira que ya te he alcanzado.- dijo Jack.

Draco quiso responderle, mas en ese momento del pasillo del frente aparecieron Pansy y Hermione. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron al chocarse con los marrones de la castaña, su corazón empezó a latir nuevamente a mil, con solo saber que estaba bien, frente a él…viva.

La castaña sintió que sus piernas temblaban y el sabor amargo de sus labiso de extiguía. Allí estaba él, con sus ojos grises seductores de siempre, mirándola..con su varita en mano…salvándola. Hermione dejó correr unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, si alguna vez dudó amar a Draco, ahora estaba más segura que nunca. Corrió seguida de Pansy hacia los chicos.

El rubio y Spencer hicieron lo mismo. Fue entonces como, al llegar al centro de la sala, un rayo y un temblor los hizo caer al suelo.

Hermione gritó, pero Draco ya la había agarrado de la mano y permanecían juntos. Del rayo de luz la imagen de una túnica negra y la silueta de un ser humano presente en la sala hizo que todos callaran y observaran desde el suelo a aquel ser que tanto habían rehuído: Voldemort.

Una risa negra, totalmente oscura y espeluznante salió de él, seguido de el rugido de una bestia. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, como si hubiera estado ya premeditado que sucediese así. Tal vez Voldemort ya imaginaba la traición de Pansy y Jack, o simplemente había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para dudar hasta de sus propios seguidores. Con él nunca se sabía. El rugido se intensificó. Los cuatro miraron con temor hacia atrás de ellos; comprendieron de inmediato que no debieron haber volteado.

- Ensein..- dijo Draco mirando la grandeza del enorme y invencible Dragón que se encontraba tras de ellos. Aquel ser era milenario, el Gran Ensein era único. Durante años había elegido él mismo su dueño, y desde que Voldemort, o mejor dicho, Tom Riddle cumplió sus 16 años, Ensein lo había seleccionado para serle fiel hasta la misma muerte.

Maldita sea! pensó Draco. Él sabía perfectamente que era imposible pelear contra Ensein, la magia no funcionaba contra él; era inmortal. Si estaba a servicios de Voldemort, aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

El suelo volvió a temblar, y pronto una grieta recorrió dividiendo el suelo en dos, separando la parte derecha, donde estaba Hermione y Voldemort, y la izquierda, donde permanecían Draco, Jack, Pansy y Ensein.

- Draco!- gritó la castaña estirando su mano, tratando de no separarse del chico, mas ya era tarde.

- Déjala maldito!- gritó Draco a Voldemort. Ya no le improtaba nada, lo único que quería era que Hermione estuviera bien. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien.

Voldemort volvió a reir.

- Derrota a Ensein, y hablaremos de devolverte a tu sangre sucia.- dijo. – Y ustedes dos..- refiriéndose a Pansy y Jack. – También pelearan contra Ensein…para que sepan lo que le sucede a los traidores.

Su mirada, que sobresalía entre la oscuridad de su túnica se fijó en Hermione, quien permanecía en el suelo.

- Y ahora, concentrémonos en lo nuestro…

- No!- gritó Draco mientras se lavantaba dispuesto a saltar sobre la grieta, pero entonces Ensein lanzó una llama de fuego que lo obligó a alejarse.

- No te podrás acercar a ella al menos que derrotemos a Ensein, y sabes que es imposible Malfoy.- dijo Spencer. – este es el fin…tenía que acabar así y ya lo sabías.

- No!- gritó Draco. – Si tengo que acabar con quien sea lo haré! No me importa morir pero ella no! Ella no maldita sea!

Voldemort caminaba alrededor de la chica, mostrando esa sonrisa tétrica, calavérica. Hermione dejaba las lágrimas correr por su rostro, se había imaginado ya muchas veces aquel momento, en sus pesadillas lo había visto; y nunca llegó a pensar que lo que sentiría en aquella situación estuviera tan lejos del miedo.

No, no era miedo lo que sentía en ese instante. No le temía a aquel ser ni un poco, parecía como si no estuviera junto a un asesino en serie, un genocida. Lo que sentía era rabia, odio, rencor; ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. Era él, solamente él el culpable de todo lo sucedido en su vida: la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de Sirius, de los padres de Harry y de los constantes ataques hacia sus amigos. Ese ser b a s t a r d o había dedicado su vida a hacer imposible la suya y la de los demás. Eran lágrimas de rabia…

- Ahora me dirás lo que te dijo Galatea.- dijo Voldemort. – Lo harás, o te obligaré a hacerlo, en cualquiera de las dos opciones sabré lo que necesito, así que no hagas más difícil las cosas asquerosa sangre sucia.

Hermione fijó sus ojos marrones en los negros de él.

- De mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra. Además, no comprenderás nunca…Galatea no estará a tus servicios. Podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero eso no cambiará el hecho maldito infeliz!

Draco sacó su varita cuando Ensein dio un paso adelante, mostrando sus grandes escamas y sus colmillos sobresalientes. Iba a derrotarlo; cómo? No lo sabía. Pero lo haría, porque tenía que salvarla. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a Hermione en el suelo, y Voldemort rodeándola.

Tenía que derrotar a Ensein lo más rápido posible.

- No lo podremos derrotar! Es el fin Malfoy entiéndelo!- gritó Spencer. – Así tenía que ser, éste es el final que el destino nos puso..

- No creo en el maldito destino!.- gritó Draco. – Y el final será el que yo quiera que sea!

Con éstas últimas palabras Draco corrió y se deslizó debajo de Ensein. El dragón lanzó fuego pero no lo llegó a tocar. El rubio había llegado ileso al otro lado y de una armadura vieja había sacado una espada.

- Si la magia no funciona, lo eliminaré a lo muggle.

Pansy temblaba mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No era por miedo a la muerte inminente que el destino le guardaba, ella hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido las ganas de vivir; más bien lo que producía todas esas sensaciones en ella era el hecho de presenciar cómo el Draco que ella había conocido, frío y distante, había cambiado de tal forma. ¿Por qué ella no había cambiado¿Por qué él sí y ella no? Pansy Parkinson seguía siendo la misma, lo que la vida había hecho de ella. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Hermione, quien sollozaba, mas mantenía la mirada en alto y hasta de cierta forma desafiante. ¿Por qué su vida no había sido como la de Hermione? La respuesta era bastante fácil. Observó sus manos, blancas y delgadas; aquellas manos habían matado a muchos inocentes, muggles, sangres sucias. Miró su cuerpo, había sido usado como un objeto. Entonces¿qué felicidad buscaba¿cómo esperaba tener ahora todo aquello? Ya era muy tarde para rectificar. Fijó sus ojos en Jack, quien gritaba a Malfoy palabras que ella no comprendía en aquel instante. Él, solo él la había amado de verdad. Era el único ser que la había visto como algo más que un simple objeto, y era también, el único por el que ella había sentido amor puro.

Draco clavó la espada en una de las patas de Ensein mientras la bestia dejó salir un rugido aterrador. Con una de sus garras desgarró la túnica del rubio produciéndole una gran herida en la espalda. Draco dejó salir un gemido de dolor mientras Hermione, del otro lado de la grieta, reconocía el sonido como el de su amante.

- No!- gritó Hermione viendo cómo el rubio caía al suelo herido.

El ambiente de la sala era insoportable. La respiración de los presentes era agitada, especialmente la de Ginny, quien parecía no tolerar la situación un segundo más.

Tienes que ser fuerte, aquí te vas a quedar y vas a ver cómo Malfoy paga lo que le hizo a tu amiga pensó mientras respiraba hondo.

Harry tenía sus ojos verdes puestos en Draco. Si con solo la mirada se pudiera matar a alguien, él ya lo hubiera estado hace mucho tiempo. Era un desgraciado que merecía lo peor.

El chico apretaba sus manos formando puños, deseando poder levantarse y ser él mismo quien lo golpeara hasta morir.

- Se lo acusan de los siguientes cargos:..- dijo el Juez repentinamente. – Violación de los derechos humanos mágicos, asesinato, liberación de convictos, unión clandestina con un grupo sumamente peligroso buscado por ser aliado de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado genocidio y catástrofes; Mortífagos. Y solo falta un cargo más, y es el cual principalmente nos tiene aquí reunidos: secuestro.

Al oír aquellas palabras, en la mente de Harry cruzaron rápidamente imágenes vívidas de todo aquel año en el que habían pasado sumamente aterrados, pensando que Hermione podría estar sufriendo y ellos sin poder hacer nada. Su corazón se alteró y la rabia subió a su mirada una vez más, ensuciando la pureza de sus ojos verdes.

- Secuestro, y maltratos contra Hermione Granger durante un año. Está acusado de mantener a la sociedad entera aterrada y a la espectativa de un ataque de su parte. Perturbación pública y daños emocionales hacia muchísimas personas señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo se declara ante éstas acusaciones?

Un silencio invadió el lugar. El rubio estaba sentado, con esa tez pálida y esos ojos grises fríos perdidos en un espacio en blanco. Su cabeza estaba bien levantada, altiva, como siempre.

Humedeció sus labios y fijó sus ojos en los cuatro amigos que lo observanban con rabia y odio; atrás de ellos estaba toda la familia Weasly, mirándolo con repulsión, y Dumbledore, quien permanecía en una serenidad espantosa. Los miró antes de hablar.

- Me declaro culpable.

Pansy observó el sufrimiento de la castaña en su rostro. Cada gesto facial era una cicatriz llena de dolor. Supo lo que tenía que hacer; su vida ya no tenía solución, pero la de ellos sí,….Draco y Hermione tenían que salvarse.

La rubia tomó su varita.

- Abeda Kadevra!- gritó mientras el hechizo mortal cayó sobre Ensein. Ella sabía que no serviría de nada, que la magia no le producía ningún daño a la criatura milenaria. Sin embargo aquello había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención. Ensein se había volteado, y ahora preparaba su ataque hacia Pansy.

La rubia sonrió, sin hacer nada para salvarse de lo que venía. Cerró sus ojos, y por esos únicos instantes en su vida, sentió paz. Sí, eso era felicidad.

…adiós.. pensó, y entonces escuchó un grito de dolor que bien fue capaz de crispar cada parte de su cuerpo. Había sido cerca de ella, demasiado. Abrió los ojos, y vio cómo las garras de Ensein estaban clavadas en el pecho de Spencer, quien se había atravesado justo antes de que la bestia la atacara a ella.

Frías lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la rubia mientras Ensein sacaba sus garras dejando libres las grandiosas heridas en el pecho del chico. Jack cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre se esparcía.

- No!- gritó Draco desde el suelo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su cabeza cayó al piso mientras sus ojos grises miraban todo en cámara lenta, y entonces, unos pies pequeños y blancos aparecieron frente a él. El rubio levantó un poco su cabeza, y miró de frente, por primera vez, a una niña vestida con una bata blanca con encajes, aferrada a un oso de peluche. Su cabello era plateado, y sus ojos rojo sangre inexpresivos lo hicieron comprender inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

- Ga…- dijo casi sin fuerzas.

La niña se inclinó y posó su mano en las heridas de su espalda, sin decirle absolutamente nada.

- No! Jack! Tienes que resistir!- dijo Pansy llorando con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza de Spencer sobre sus piernas y la abrazaba, como si quisiera atar su vida a ella. Sin embargo, ella conocía muy bien a la muerte, la había visto tantas veces…y ahora venía por Jack. El chico había perdido ya demasiada sangre, nada podría salvarlo. Sin embargo Pansy se cegaba ante la realidad que era evidente. No, no podía ser ese el fin.

- No me dejes! Por favor no me dejes!- sollozaba.

Jack posó sus ojos miel en ella. Su respiración era entre cortada, y el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo había desaparecido ya, para ser reemplazado por un frío que le advertía que no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo.

- No llores..- dijo con dificultad. – Tenía que ser así..

- No!

- Nunca….- dijo.- nunca te dije… cuánto te amaba,….cuánto te amo.

Pansy lloraba y sufría como jamás pensó hacerlo en toda su vida.

- No necesitaba de tus palabras, yo siempre lo supe, no me dejes yo te amo! No me hagas esto!

- No se dio… el que estuviéramos juntos…- dijo Jack mirándola con ternura. Quería decirle todo antes de morir. - ..lo más bello en mi vida….fue el haberte conocido…..el tenerte cerca de mí….era suficiente….aunque no fueras mía…

Pansy besó su frente acariciándo su rostro y dejando caer sus lágrimas en su piel tersa. Jack sonrió con dificultad.

- Te….puedo pedir algo?- dijo Jack

Pansy seguía llorando mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de él.

- Lo que quieras.

Él respiró aguantando el dolor en su pecho, mientras lágrimas corrían por los lados de sus ojos. No existiría nadie más en su vida, quien la hubiera mirado con el amor con que él lo hacía.

- Vive…sé feliz…descubre lo que es la felicidad por mí…yo nunca supe lo que era…inténtalo….promete que lo harás.

Pansy sollozaba acariciando el rostro de Jack.

- Lo prometo.

La rubia se inclinó lentamente, y unió sus labios con los de él. Los dos vivieron en ese beso, el que los hizo recordar muchas cosas, pero sobretodo sentir. El momento fue único..y lo sería para siempre. Pansy se separó lentamente, mientras lloraba, con la otra mano cerraba los ojos de Jack.

Ya no respiraba.

- No…- sollozó Hermione, quien había observado toda la escena. No era justo, simplemente no lo era.

La risa de Voldemort se extendió por el lugar.

- Todos ustedes, simples humanos, débiles…me repugnan.- dijo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él y matarlo con sus propias manos, pero entonces, vio que Ensein seguía parado, completamente quieto. Sin atacar a nadie.

qué sucede? Por qué…por qué no ataca? pensó la castaña quien había notado aquello.

El dragón finalmente se movió a un lado del lugar, quitando su cola lentamente y dejando a la luz la figura de Galatea, quien permanecía parada al lado de Draco, quien se levantaba del suelo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione miró a Voldemort, quien permanecía en silencio, y totalmente concentrado en la niña, justo del otro lado de la grieta.

Galatea caminó hacia delante, solo unos metros frente la grieta. Ensein no hacía nada. ¿Qué sucedía?

- Ensein..- dijo Voldemort, pero fue interumpido por una voz infantil.

- No. Él ahora me obedece.- dijo Galatea mirándolo con sus ojos rojos sangre. – Me eligió como su dueña.

Hermione miró a Ensein, quien seguía sin moverse. Claro, él elegía a sus dueños, y siempre escogía a los más fuertes. Al ver que Galatea era a única capaz de derrotar a su amo, decidió quedarse con ella. Todo tenía sentido.

Voldemort seguía en silencio, estático…había comprendido ya la gravedad de la situación. La escena era hasta de cierta forma graciosa; el Señor Oscuro, temeroso de una niña. Quién podría imaginarlo?

- No intentes llamar a los Mascurs, ni a los mortífagos que rodeaban el lugar. Lo eliminé ya.- dijo la niña. – Qué pasa? Creíste que era una máquina verdad?- ella rió. – Te conozco más de lo que piensas…sé lo que hay dentro de ti, te he visto siempre…en mi mente.

- No!- dijo Voldemort con voz temblorosa. – No puede ser! No! Una simple niña! Un invento! No puede acabar conmigo! El señor de las tinieblas! Yo soy Lord Voldemort!

Cayó al suelo, temblando como un niño. Hermione no pudo observar jamás una escena más patética. Siempre lo había querido ver así, rogando por su vida.

Un risa desquiciada salió de la boca de Voldemort mientras se retorcía en el suelo. La risa se transformó en carcajada.

- Moriré…pero me los llevaré conmigo..- dijo Voldemort.

- No lo harás.- dijo Galatea. – No te lo permitiré..

Volvió a reir.

- Es que ya está hecho.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en su corazón. A qué se refería con que ya estaba hecho? No podía ser, él no les había tocado un solo pelo..verdad?...verdad?

- Mientes!- gritó Hermione.

- Hace mucho que yo sabía de tu maldita traición Malfoy! Yo no nací ayer! No por nada soy Lord Voldemort! Yo sabía desde mucho que estabas enamorado de la sangre sucia! Por eso…envié a Zabini…para que se llevara a Granger.

Un silencio en la sala.

- Qué!- dijo Draco.

- Zabini está demente. Su obseción con la sangre sucia me sirvió para manipularlo, y decirle que tenía mi permiso para llevársela…para quitártela.- Voldemort volvió a reir. – Sabía que la buscarías! Y por eso en el camino…puse Ángeles Negros.

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione, quien comenzaba a entender lo que él había hecho..y temía estar en lo cierto.

- ..Ángeles quienes te ayudarían a llegar a ella, con la condición de que te dejaras hechizar….pero lo que hicieron fue introducir en ti una bomba de tiempo, su técnica más grande fusionada con mi poder creó el virus que pudieron en su cabeza, y disfrazaron de veneno en tu brazo. La otra condición era que les llevaras a la sangre sucia…y lo hiciste…y mientras tú habías desfallecido, ellos le hicieron lo mismo..claro, que haciéndole creer que solo estaban realizando un ritual estúpido.- rió con una fuerza espeluznante. – ahora, ambos tienen un virus cerebral…indestructible, perfecto! Creado por mí! Durante años! Y para hacerlo, uní cientos de poderes…poderes de todas las criaturas oscuras juntas, hasta de los padres de Potter…, de todos los sangre sucia que eliminé y por supuesto mis poderes. Inventé la muerte perfecta! Y ustedes son los primeros…y aunque sean los últimos..ya no queda nada! Moriré…pero ustedes también lo harán! Si es mi fin, también será el de ustedes!

Galatea cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió se habían tornado de un negro oscuro, profundo..y sus venas empezaron a notarse, negras sobre su piel blanca pálida. Abrió su boca, dejando salir un grito tan agudo, que quebró las ventanas y vidrios que se encontraban cerca.

Hermione se tapó los oídos con ambas manos sintiendo que éstos iban a reventar. Pudo ver cómo Voldemort se retorcía en el suelo más que nadie, y sus brazos se volvían más delgados, y más..y más y más…hasta que solo cenizas quedaron entre sus ropas. No dejando nada más que eso, del famoso Lord Voldemort.

- Draco…- dijo Hermione llorando y gateando hacia la grieta.

- Hermio..- dijo el rubio que hacía lo mismo, pero entonces, cayó al suelo, sin entender por qué todo dentro de su cabeza se ponía negro.

Hermione gateó más, hasta que algo extraño sucedió dentro de ella. Podía escuchar su corazón, como cuando los Chupa Sangre habían invadido el departamento aquella vez. Latía lento..y cada vez más lento. Su mirada se tornó borrosa…demasiado. Pudo sentir sus brazos como gelatina, desplomándose al suelo.

Todo negro.

Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron con patrullas llenas de policías mágicos que rodearon la Orden de Merlín, aunque ya nada se escuchaba en el interior del lugar.

- Habremos llegado tarde?- dijo Ginny llorando.

- No digas eso..- dijo Ron.

- Miren!- dijo Harry señalando al cielo. Un Dragón volaba alejándose del lugar, y sobre él, habían dos personas…una niña, y una mujer. La distancia no les dejó ver quienes eran.

Un policía mágico, que había ingresado a la Orden unos segundos antes salió inmediatamente, bajando la escalera de mármol.

- Llamen una ambulancia…el lugar está lleno de cadáveres.

Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y todo estaba oscuro. Había recordado todo, absolutamente todo. Una voz conocida habló no muy lejos de ella.

- Hemos terminado, y justo a tiempo..ya no queda más que unos minutos para que el virus te mate. Ahora, solo queda que comprendas cuál es la clave..para destruirlo.- dijo Ella.

- Debes darme una pista! No tengo la menor idea de cuál es!

- Para eso estoy no?- dijo Ella. – Tendrás la clave, ahora mismo tendrás que resolverla…solo podré decirte lo siguiente y tú deberás interpretarla. Pero hazlo rápido..no hay tiempo. "Para descubrir los secretos, destruir las barreras tienes que hacer. Tú eres solo tú, dentro de ti no hay nadie más"

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Maldita sea! No podía pensar en nada! No le quedaba tiempo, la presión era demasiado grande!

Vamos, eres buena en esto. Siempre has podido con los acertijos, tú puedes hacerlo.. pensó. Pero aquello era muy difícil…

- Vamos Hermione…está muy fácil.

- Si tú lo sabes por qué no me lo dices!- gritó Hermione desesperada.

- Porque yo soy tu subconciente! Lo que no quieres que se sepa! Lo que te envenena y está dentro de ti y no te lo haré fácil Hermione! Tienes que hacerlo tú, yo no te ayudaré!

Una luz iluminó la mente de la castaña. Eso era! Claro! Cómo no lo había visto antes!

"Para descubrir los secretos, destruir las barreras tienes que hacer. Tú eres solo tú, dentro de ti no hay nadie más"

- Lo tengo! Ya sé qué tengo que hacer!.- dijo Hermione eufórica. – "Para descubrir los secretos, destruir las barreras tienes que hacer…" Tú eres la barrera Ella! Siempre has sido la barrera! Tú, mi subconsciente! Siempre has sido la que no me ha dejado ver! La que oculta los secretos! .. "Tú eres solo tú, dentro de ti no hay nadie más" Es eso! Yo soy yo! Hermione Granger! Y Ella! Ella no existe! Tú no existes! No hay dos Hermiones! Tú no existes!

Hermione tomó aire, respiró profundo. Había hablado tan rápido, y con tal fuerza que se había cansado notablemente. Una vez que su respiración de reguló, notó el silencio del lugar. No se escuchaba nada…absolutamente nada.

- Estás ahí?- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, sigo aquí….estoy esperando a que me destruyas Hermione…si no lo haces, no despertarás.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío¿cómo iba a destruirla si ni siquiera podía verla?

- Pero..

- Pero nada! No seas estúpida! Mientras sigas hablándome yo sigo existiendo en ti, mientras sigas creyendo que yo estoy aquí..yo vivo. ¿Comprendes? Controla tu mente! Repite una y otra vez: Ella no existe!. Mátame! Yo no debo estar aquí!

La castaña sonrió.

- Aunque hayas sido un invento de mi mente…Gracias.

No se escuchó nada. Hermione no podía ver, pero estaba segura que Ella había correspondido a sus palabras.

La castaña cerró sus ojos, no cambiaba mucho la situación, ya que igual con los ojos abiertos veía extactamente lo mismo, pero al menos así se concentraba mejor.

- No existes…- dijo. – No existes Ella! No existes! No existes! Tú no existes! No existes! No existes!


	16. El fin

El secuestro

_By_

_**Monik**_

Las palabras de Draco habían dejado en frío la sala entera. "Me declaro culpable". Por lo menos había aceptado su delito. Pero cómo lo había hecho! Con tanta naturalidad! Es que ya no había nadie presente que no tuviera ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo lugar.

- Tiene algo que alegar a su favor?- dijo el juez.

- No. Ya lo saben todo.- dijo Draco.

- Pues entonces, procederemos al veredicto. En unos instantes lo haremos saber.- dijo el Juez reuniéndose con los testigos de la sala.

- Ya quiero que esto termine de una buena vez, no quiero seguir aquí.- dijo Luna.

- Pues yo también me quiero ir, pero no sin antes ver cómo le dan su merecido.- dijo Ron.

- Yo no sé… me siento mal. Tengo una presión en el pecho, no sé qué es pero está ahí.- dijo Ginny. – Dónde está Percy?

Ron y Harry voltearon, y notaron que todos los Weasly estaban, pero Percy había desaparecido.

- Mamá dónde está Percy?- preguntó Ron.

- Salió como hace una hora…recibió una noticia urgente, parece.- dijo Molly, que por el tono de voz daba a notar su incomodidad ante todo el proceso.

Draco seguía sentado, con dos guardias detrás de él que se aseguraban de que no escapara.

Al rubio le pareció innecesaria aquella medida; si lo hubieran dejado sin esposas y sin guardias, aún así no se movería de aquella silla. Ya nada le importaba. Lo único que rondaba su mente era Hermione…su rostro, sus ojos, su voz..su aroma. Todo, todo lo había perdido, ya nada quedaba.

La puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente. Si con palabras su pudiese explicar la reacción de cada uno de los miembros de la sala, al ver ingresar a Hermione, con una bata blanca corriendo mientras unos guardias que protegían la entrada la tomaban de los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba.

- Déjenme! Draco!- gritó Hermione mientras se retorcía tratando de librarse de los guardias.  
Para entonces, el rubio había ya saltado de su silla y también había corrido hacia ella, pero los guardias que lo resguardaban lo sostenían también.

Lágrimas corrían por los ojos grises del chico, al igual que por los marrones de Hermione. Estaba viva….viva.

Harry, Ron y Ginny aún no reacionaban. Miraban a Hermione sin poder hacer nada más, dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. Aquello parecía un sueño, no algo real.

Hermione logró librarse de los guardias con una patada y corrió hacia Draco, quin también había logrado hacerlo y se abrazaron fuertemente mientras sollozaban, para sorpresa de todos.

- Estás viva…no puedo creerlo, creí que te había perdido….- dijo Draco mientras la apretaba contra sí, sin importarle las esposas que lo encadenaban, mientras le daba besos en la cabeza, rápidos y desesperados.

- Creí que iba a morir, y que no iba a poder salvarte...- dijo Hermione llorando y aferrándose a él, para no permitir que nadie los separara.

- Qué es lo que está sucediendo!- dijo el Juez. .- Qué sucede!

Si alguien hubiera podido respoder aquello, hubiera ganado un premio nobel.

- Te amo.- dijo Draco sin hacer caso de lo que el Juez decía, ni de las miradas de todos sobre ellos.

- Yo también, te amo.- dijo Hermione mientras su boca su unió desesperadamente con la de su amante.

Todos permanecieron en shock observando la escena. Draco la besaba con tanta desesperación que hasta había mordido su labio inferior, pero esto a Hermione no le importó en lo más mínimo..ya estaba acostumbrada a que él lo hiciera, y en ese instante lo único que quería era estar con él.

- Hermione!- logró exclamar Ginny sin entender nada. No sabía qué decirle por lo que solo pudo espetar: - Estás bien!.- mienras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Draco se separó de la castaña, y le hizo un gesto de aprobación, para que fuera a abrazar a sus amigos. Ella lo hizo, y en ese momento los guardias se valieron para atrapar a Draco nuevamente por los brazos.

- Hermione! No sabes lo que sufrimos todo este tiempo!- dijo Ginny abrazándola con fuerza. Harry, Ron y Luna también lo hacían. Aquel era un abrazo grupal mientras todos lloraban.

Cómo habían esperado aquel instante, aquel momento que definiría el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

- Los extrañé tanto.- dijo Hermione acariciando el rostro de Harry. – No saben la falta que me hicieron.  
- Tú no sabes la falta que nos hiciste.- dijo Ron. – estuve a punto de enloquecer..jamás me hubiera perdonado si tu..

- Pero aquí estoy, estoy bien.- dijo ella.

- No lo puedo creer…estás aquí, nuevamente, con nosotros..- dijo Luna.

Harry no decía nada, solo dejaba caer lágrimas mientras permanecía abrazada en el regazo de su mejor amiga. Podía sentir en latido de su corazón, viva.

- Nos da gusto que esté bien señorita Granger.- dijo el Juez. – Pero ahora debemos proceder a la condena del señor Malfoy.

- No!- gritó Hermione.

- Qué!- dijoHarry. – Qué pasa Hermione! Primero entras y te abrazas de él y lo besas…no entiendo nada..

Y no era solo Harry el que no comprendía, sino toda la sala.

- Él no me hizo nada! Entiéndanlo! Me secuestró pero no me hizo daño! No es lo que todos creen!

- Hermione no sabes lo que dices.- dijo Ron.

- Sé perfectamente lo que digo!

Dumbledore permanecía en silencio, analizando la situación sin interferir.

- Señorita, nada de lo que diga va a cambiar lo que tiene que darse. El simple hecho de que el señor Malfoy la secuestró, y fue un mortífago activo durante años es suficiente como para darle la pena de muerte!- dijo el juez.

- No! No lo maten por favor!- gritó Hermione.

Draco seguía forcejeando, tratando de librarse de los guardias.

La puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente. Dejando entrar esta vez a un pelirrojo, que caminaba con rapidez levantando con su mano derecha una carta que llevó al escritorio del Juez.

- Tiene que leer esto antes de dar su veredicto su Señoría. – dijo Percy.

- Qué es?

- Una carta enviada por Pansy Parkinson, convicta mortífaga.

El juez abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta:

_" A las respectivas autoridades:_

Siento tener que dirigirme a ustedes de esta forma tan poco cordial, pero sé que si me acerco me detendrían y no es algo que deseo demasiado. Sé, por fuentes externas, que Draco Malfoy ha despertado y lo mantienen en prisión por delitos que no vienen al caso mencionar pues ya los conocen de memoria. Es por eso que yo, Pansy Parkinson, me dirigo hacia ustedes.

Como mortífaga y ex aliada del Señor Oscuro ya conocen mi posición naturalmente. Y es necesario que el nombre de los mortífagos se mantenga en pie, incluso después de la muerte de nuestro líder y de muchos de los seguidores. Por eso, creo necesario aclarar la situación del detenido, supuestamente "mortífago" que tienen en sus manos.

Draco Malfoy no es un mortífago, es un traidor, un infiltrado. Fingió todo el tiempo pernecer a nuestro bando, pero no lo fue nunca. Incluso en el secuestro de Hermione Granger, jamás la lastimó e incluso inició una relación amorosa con ella, lo que nos hizo percatar de que se trataba de un impostor, un desleal. Acusarlo de lo que hacen mancha el nombre de los mortífagos que aún quedamos sobre la tierra mágica y no lo permitiré. Él no era parte de nuestros crímenes, no merece ser llamado mortífago, ese título le queda demasiado grande.

Espero lo comprendan y tomen en cuenta mi declaración.

Pansy Parkinson."

El juez arrugó la carta completamente confundido, al igual que todos en la sala. Draco miró a Hermione y ella también a él. Pansy se había inventado todo aquello con el fin de salvarlo, aunque bien sabían, eso no iba a ser suficiente. ¿Quién confiaba en la palabra de una mortía?

- Estas palabras son de una convicta, y solo es un testimonio que no posee bases ni fuerza.- dijo el Juez. – No cambiará nuestro veredicto.

- No!- gritó Hermione.- lo que ella dice es cierto! Yo fui secuestrada pero él nunca me hizo nada! Y después supe que solo estaba indagando sobre Voldemort y por eso fingía ser mortío!

- Usted y quién más sustenta esta historia?- dijo el Juez.

Una voz resonó al fondo de la sala.

- Yo.- dijo Dumbledore.

Todos permanecieron quietos, impactados ante la oportuna intervención.

- Al igual que hice con el señor Percy Weasly, al infiltrarlo en el Ministerio para sacar pruebas en su contra, lo mismo hice con el señor Malfoy. – sus gafas de media luna demostraban un brillo especial en sus ojos. – Así que, ya que sustento la versión de la señorita Granger, y puedo declarar personalmente si es lo que desean, pues creo que este juicio ya no tiene sentido.

Los guardias soltaron a Draco y sacaron sus esposas mientras Hermione se lanzaba encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza. El juez y los testigos permanecían estáticos, sorprendidos ante el giro que se había dado en apenas 30 minutos. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna los observaban sin comprender mucho nada de lo sucedido, pero ya habría tiempo para entender, ahora solo querían recuperar el tiempo perdido…todo lo que habían estado a punto de perder.

- Así tenía que terminar, verdad?- dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Sí, te dije que el final estaba en mis manos.

1 mes después

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama preparando algunos detalles para la boda de Ginny y Harry, quienes habían decidido casarse poco después de que ella despertara. Las cosas en el mundo mágico se habían arreglado bastante, aunque la caída del Ministerio y la denuncia por la creación de Galatea con partes humanas hechas por Luna habían creado una desetabilización. La castaña se recogió el cabello en una cola mientras miraba su alrededor; aún quedaba mucho por ordenar. No hace mucho se habían mudado a un departamento más grande, pues ni en el de ella ni en el de Draco entraban cómodamente.

Estaba feliz, aunque lo único que perturbaba su mente y la del rubio era la angustia de no saber qué sucedió con Galatea. Nunca estuvieron completamente seguros, y como ahora en el Diario el Profeta habían declarado que la intensión es encontrarla y desarmarla, estaban más preocupados que nunca.

Aunque tal vez sea lo mejor..tal vez eso acabe con su sufrimiento. pensó Hermione.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Draco. Hermione saltó encima de él besándolo lujuriosamente, no lo había visto en todo el día. El rubio correspondió inmediatamente pegándola contra la pared y mordiendo su cuello, haciendo que la boca de la castaña salieran algunos gemidos. Si Hermione no lo hubiera empujado él no se hubiera detenido.

- Draco! que tal si te tranquilizas eh?- dijo Hermione.

- Tu sabes cómo soy, entonces por qué me provocas?- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella nuevamente, pero entonces se detuvo. – cierto, lo dejaremos para después, no sabes lo que me llegó hoy en la mañana al Ministerio.

- Qué?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.

Draco sacó de su túnica un sobre y de él sacó una carta.

- Es de Pansy.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y le arrebató la carta sentándose en la cama y leyéndola en voz alta:

_Draco y Hermione:_

Me he enterado que mi carta de algo sirvió para que el problema judicial que presentaban se solucionara. Me alegra eso. Pues bien, mi intensión no era escribirles pues no tengo nada qué decirles. Todo lo que vivimos ese día en la orden cambió nuestras vidas para siempre. Sé que están bien y eso me basta.

_En realidad esta carta va dirigida más que nada, a Hermione. Galatea está conmigo, esa vez en la orden decidí adoptarla. No sé si se podrá decir que fue al revéz, pero digamos que ambas estamos en busca de algo en la vida, y por eso viajamos juntas, sin rumbo alguno en general, solo en busca de ese algo. Aún no lo encontramos, pero lo intentamos. Tengo que cumplir la promesa de que hice a Jack, y no descansaré hasta que la haga realidad. Les pido que si pueden, quemen la carta en cuando la terminen de leer. No es convienente que sepan que Galatea está conmigo, ya deben saber que la buscan para destruirla. Es cierto lo que dice ella, la miran como un engendro, algo que no debió ser. Ni siquiera el hecho de que hubiera destruído a Voldemort ablandó sus corazones hacia ella. _

_Siguen sintiendo la misma repugnancia al hablar de ella. Es muy callada, pero yo creo que más que asco, como ella dice, lo que sienten hacia ella es miedo..miedo del extraño poder que la envuelve.  
_

_Galatea dice, que está feliz de que estés bien. Dice que aún sabe lo que piensas, y que sabe todo sobre ti. Que recuerdes que aún están conectadas, y que lo estarán para siempre. Seguimos en nuestro viaje, yo, en busca de eso que dicen "paz interior" o felicidad, aunque dudo que exista realmente; y ella, en busca del por qué de su existencia. Una razón para ella tal vez, o quizas, comprender un poco a la humanidad. He comprobado, que el hombre no es tan despiadado como creía._

Eso es todo.

Pansy"

Hermione dejó la carta sobre la cama y permaneció en silencio.

- Creo que están bien, me basta saberlo. Ojalá encuentren lo que buscan.

Draco se recostó sobre sus piernas mientras ella jugaba con su cabello rubio.

- Yo ya encontré lo que buscaba.- dijo él mientras le daba besos en las piernas.

Así se quedaron jugando hasta que se quedó dormido sobre ella como muchas veces lo hacía.

Hermione seguía despierta, escuchando la respiración constante del chico sobre su cuello mientras pensaba. A qué se referiría con aquello de que siempre estaría conectadas? Aunque tenía razón, estaban unidas por poseer el mismo código cerebral, eso no cambiaría nunca.

Me pregunto si la volveré a ver.. pensó. Y con estas preguntas quedó dormida sobre su almohada.

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida,

duerme, pequeñita

duerme"

-Hermione?.- dijo una voz infantil. – abre tus ojos….

Fin!

* * *

Y bueno, este fue el fin del fic, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gustó en su momento :) y si quedaron con ganas de leer más fics de monik (monalisa17) pueden poner en el buscado, Cambiando el pasado, La revolución de las bestias y el más reciente fic de Monik Rojo & Negro, lo últimos dos son los mejores, porque monik evolucionó como escritora, por lo tanto los contenidos y los argumentos son mejores :)

Besos!


End file.
